Lunette
by Archylite
Summary: Ciel, who is now a demon, needs to feed on a soul to survive. He and Sebastian bump into a burning farmhouse on their way back to their mansion. Interested in the scent of overflowing blood, they pursue this as a chance to find a soul in need. Ciel x Oc and Sebastian x OC It will start off slow to make it more realistic instead of just getting straight to the point.
1. Chapter 1: Pact

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, except my OC's..._

_Ciel and Sebastian might be OOC. Hee hee_

"How long has it been, Sebastian?" A young boy mused, watching as store keepers shut their stores. He walked at a medium pace, wearing clothes of an aristocrat's, with what seemed to be his butler beside him, walking slightly behind the boy with a stoic face on.

"It's only been two years, Young Master." The butler, Sebastian responded, his voice silky and husky. His looks were alluring with his ravenous black hair and red eyes. He was a demon; one of the creatures that wandered the night.

The boy let out a chuckle, his midnight blue hair swaying as the wind brushed past him, his mouth morphing into a smirk, "It feels as if it's only been days, everything from the moment Alois Trancy died up to the day I turned into a demon," his left eye shining demonically as he said so, "those memories are so fresh, so clear..."

The butler frowned. "The day your soul was supposed to be mine to have... The day Ciel Phantomhive _died..." _

"But a new _me _has been born, feeling as free as a bird..." Ciel smirked, his cape fluttering as another wave of the wind passed.

Sebastian Michaelis' frown deepened. "That is how it feels to be a demon," he paused, "until you make a contract with one..."

Ciel laughed without emotion. "That reminds me," he said, "I must hunt for humans in need to finally achieve my first soul to eat..."

Sebastian smirked. "Will you need help with such? You can ask me, after all, I am one _hell_ of a butler..."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "I think I'll try to learn by myself, thank you very much..."

Sebastian chuckled as they rounded a corner, heading to a forest. As they rounded the corner, they inhaled deeply, smelling what seemed to be gallons of blood being spilled and a fire. The thick scent of smoke seemed to pollute the air.

A loud scream could be heard from within the forest as the fire rose, licking the air and growing my every second.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Sebastian," he said cautiously as he prepared himself to run.

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian smirked, already knowing what to do. With that, they ran to the source of the fire. As they approached, they saw steel gates painted in black with a wooden post which had words written in bold letters: "The Apple Farm".

The scent of blood was thick in the air along with the the disgusting smell of smoke. Loud shrieks and pleas could be heard from within the fire. The flames burned away the remains of what seemed to be a farmhouse.

Ciel's eyes widened as several bodies began crawling his way, their bodies on fire, clearly affected from the fire.

"H..elp... m..e..!" one of the cried.

"Pl..ease! H-Help! ACK!" another began before getting cut off by a large chunk of wood which broke off from the house fell on him, causing him to die.

Ciel gave them a disgusted look, ignoring their pleas as Sebastian walked closer to the fire.

Suddenly, the house gave a loud groan before finally giving way, collapsing as the flames continued to burn away the remains of bodies and the house.

Ciel and Sebastian both flinched and began eying a figure, watching the ladylike figure run out, holding her sides as she did so, coughing violently. She seemed to dismiss them as she ran away from the fire, parts of her skin blackened from the fire itself, though it seemed that she wasn't hurt too badly.

The two males could only watch as she violently hacked and coughed, desperate for fresh air. Her disgusting, dirty brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her side bangs being held into place with a clip with a red apple attached to it, and she seemed to be wearing green, sleeveless overalls, a white, cotton shirt with long sleeves which seemed to be folded beneath to hide her arms and upper body. She wore brown, dirty shoes with white, long socks which couldn't be seen by the human eyes.

"I'm finally out..." They heard her mutter, as she stared at the house in flames, wiping her mouth with her dirtied left hand. "Allen, I hope you were able to escape..." she whispered. Her voice was croaky and dry as if she hasn't had water in days.

Ciel watched her figure back away from the fire before noticing that blood was seeping out from what seemed to a bullet hole near her side. He then began to wonder how she could bare such a pain like that.

She suddenly gasped. "I did this..." she stopped dead in her tracks, realizing what she had just done. "I did this. I did this. I did this I did this I did this," she repeated walking closer to the lively fire, "I did this, I did this, I did this!" She shrieked. "I killed them!" she panicked, walking back and forth nervously until her gaze snapped upwards, finally taking notice to the two males.

Slowly, she turned her head to Ciel and Sebastian, her eyes a dark, apple green color.

Ciel stared at her in an interested way, while Sebastian gave her a look of amusement.

"Allen? Is that you? Who's that man?" she began questioning before realizing that Allen's hair and eye color were far different from Ciel's. "You two need to run," she softly said, turning her whole body to them and walking their way, "the house is going to explode."

"What..!?" Ciel blinked twice, trying to register what she had just said.

She fast walked to him, surprising him. She was just about to grab her before Sebastian slapped her hands away. She looked at him in shock, her eyes wide like a child.

"The house is going to explode- come on!" She cried, sprinting to the gates. She stopped momentarily as the two cooly walked towards her. She gave the house a wide grin. "_Adieu,_ stupid _slave _drivers! I never hope to see you again!" she giggled, bowing down, saluting the burning house before taking what seemed to be a dog tag out and throwing it at the muddy ground.

Just as she did, the house finally reached its limit, along with the contents inside it and exploded.

"Well, at least the gasoline worked." She mumbled, her eyes watching as pieces of wood came flying from every direction.

Ciel and Sebastian gave each other a knowing smirk before turning their gaze back to the enthusiastic girl.

"Ooh la la~" She cooed, "There goes the farm!" she giggled, her eyes glittering, before noticing a lump of wood heading Ciel's way. She let out a shriek before rushing to him.

The young Phantomhive seemed to notice this and looked behind him. He saw a burning piece of wood coming straight at him before the girl roughly tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Ciel hissed before he realized that the girl had just saved him from a piece of lumber work.

"Is that any way to talk to you savior?" she teased, standing up, grabbing him by his bow and pulling him up along with her.

"It's not like I would've died, you idiot." He bluntly stated, smirking as he remembered that he was a demon.

Sebastian smirked as well, winking at his Young Master.

"Well, you would've broke your back, or got severe burns- save for the sharp nails." She pointed out, kicking the log with nails sticking out each side, causing the log to roll away from them. "Who are ya anyway? You two don't look like the agriculturists type, not to mention walking in the middle of the night." She inspected Ciel. "Oops, sorry! I got some of my blood on you. My bad..." she giggled nervously, putting a bloodied hand to her wound. She seemed unaffected by this wound whatsoever.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this, Ciel giving her a look. "We were just heading back to... _our _home." Sebastian smiled, "That is until we heard screams."

"Oh. You live in the forest?" She grinned. "That's great... kind of."

Ciel was about to say something until he was interrupted by loud whistles.

"Police?" She froze in shock.

Ciel smirked and stuck his hand out to the girl. "Come with me." He beckoned, his voice alluring.

Her eyes turned blank. She quickly rose her left hand up to meet his, hating the feeling of her skin touching his.

Ciel smirked devilishly as his eyes glowed for a second, inhaling her. From what he could tell, she was 100% human. He then realized he wanted something from this girl. Sure, she was rather cute, charming even if it weren't for her disgusting hair and clothes, but that wasn't it. He wanted her _soul. _Why? Simple. He was craving to eat something that he could actually taste and savor.

"_Her soul..." _Ciel thought, closing his eyes to picture it.

Her soul, as he pictured, was a bright, hazy, green color, signifying that she was a friendly, happy girl. He realized some black outlines in her soul, meaning that her past wasn't as good as he thought it would be. After all, she did say something about 'slave drivers'. Her soul was like candy to his eyes, making him feel hungry and unsatisfied. The green orb flickered every now and then, making Ciel even more interested. Were all souls this jumpy? Sebastian has told him once before that all souls were different colored and took on different shapes, but he would always say that the more action he gets from the soul, the more delicious it was. He was also interested at how her soul took shape of one he originally imagined; like a flame.

He was then struck by the delicious smell of her blood. He wanted her. He would make her his, no matter what.

With that, Ciel sent Sebastian a look, which he somehow understood. Sebastian then began leaping away into the forest in a fast, inhuman speed.

The girl stared at him in shock, feeling dumbfounded.

Ciel smirked at her, making her blush slightly before pulling her to him, making her gasp. He then began to carry her the way a groom would to his bride, before leaping away, making sure the girl was steady in his arms.

The girl gave a small shriek as he did so, clutching onto his shoulders as if her life depended on him.

_"How on earth can he leap so high..?" _she asked herself, shocked.

She then began inspecting her new captor as they leaped over trees. He had sharp features, meaning that he was about the same age she was at the time (around 14). She liked how his hair was cut. It was neat, clean and made him look handsome. His expression seemed to signal that he was interested in something, or someone. She wondered why he wore an eye patch, thinking that he either had a scar he wanted to hide, a mismatching eye or maybe he had no eye there at all. She suddenly felt wary. She stilled.

Where was he taking her? She looked down at her chest, her eyes widening as her grip on him tightened ten fold.

He took notice to this and looked at her, unsure. "What's wrong?"

She suddenly begun to shake. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice hushed and shaky, as if she had seen something terrible.

He stood silent, examining her shaky figure, before smiling. "Assuming that was your home," he began, his voice soothing, "I'm taking you to mine. Unless, you want to go back?" he smirked devilishly.

Glancing up at him, she shivered. His smirk irked her. It was so... unpleasant and unsettling, as if he had some evil intentions behind them.  
She sighed and took a gulp before finally saying, "That hell hole," she hissed slightly at the mention of it, "is _not _my home. And no, I _never _want to go back."

"Good to hear..." he whispered, a dark look coming over his face.

She flinched and shivered. She wasn't sure yet what his house looked like, too. It could've been a cave or something- or even worse, another slave farm...

"Are you cold? No worries, were almost there..." He tried to reassure her.

She didn't say anything, not wanting to be rude. The actual reason why she was shivering was because he gave off this... _aura...  
_Like that feeling when you just look at that person and you immediately know not to mess with them, or they will screw you up.  
Hard.

She had to agree, he looked like the type of guy where if he asked her to dance with him, she would say yes, but his aura was what bothered her.  
She was also feeling slightly nervous. For Pete's sake, his home could've been a cave or even worse, another slave farm...

Her thoughts were quickly erased from her mind as she saw what seemed to a mansion- which didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would, because after all, he wore clothes for rich people, not to mention he was walking around with a cane and a butler trailing behind him as if he were his shadow...

"And so," Ciel paused momentarily as he landed onto the stone, cobbled path leading to the main entrance of the mansion, "we arrive."

The girl merely blinked, staring up at the mammoth sized mansion, filled with bright lights inside.

"_It seems very welcoming here..." _she told herself as she saw the bright, nostalgic lights from inside.

Sebastian smirked at her reaction as he walked to the grey colored double doors, placing both hands on their knobs and swinging them open.

Ciel held her hand as they walked to it before he looked at her with a charming smile, the warm lights inside inviting her and illuminating the path, as well as the _Earl, _"Welcome to the Phantomhive Household, Miss..?"

She looked at him with a smile of her own, "Yield. Yield Walker."

"Miss Yield Walker, unique and lovely." Ciel complimented her, putting another fake smile on.

"Thank you, Sir..?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. Please do not add _sir."_

"Mister Phantomhive." she smiled innocently at him.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" He smirked as he turned away from her, knowing that indeed, he has successfully tricked his new prey into this, walking towards the mansion.

Glad that he took his hand away from her, she gave him a dark smile.

While the Phantomhive boy seemed to not notice this, Sebastian did. He gave his master a smile.

Ciel, thinking it was nothing, ignored it, his lips forming a thin line as he walked through the doors of his _new _mansion that he had Sebastian rebuilt to look exactly like his previous mansion.

"Sebastian," Ciel glowered.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian fake smiled, looking at his master as he took off the young Earl's coat.

"Find a guest room _close to mine," _he whispered the last few words, "and prepare it." he ordered with a small smirk playing on his lips. "After, prepare a bath for the girl. _She looks filthy._"

"Yes, Young Master," he smiled, bowing, "then, excuse me. I shall take my leave."

Ciel put on a smug smirk, eying the girl behind him from the corner of his eye.

'Yield' seemed to be busy taking in all the scenery before her to notice such an action. However, she kept a pretty, fake smile plastered onto her skin like a tattoo as she did so.

When Sebastian left, she gave her attention to Ciel, who was ushering her to come upstairs with him. She agreed, walking upstairs, wanting to take off her muddy shoes. She was exhausted from her daily chores today, because she had to harvest 3x more than she had to because some of the workers came down with a high fever.

Even though the ones with high fever still had to do some work like wash clothes, make food and clean the pig sty, it wasn't as bad as her day.

Her typical work day was this:

Be whipped for waking up late, eat, kill and hunt for animals (which she hated, because she never was the type to fight), harvest, get whipped again for doing the tiniest mistake, help her best friend do his work, eat, and then sleep for 2 hours. This poor girl had to do this since she was 6. This was her daily routine for eight years, up until now.

Her lack of sleep explained her eye bags. She was also a bit light for her age, weighing 80 pounds.

"You know, I lied." She suddenly brang up out of the blue.

Ciel paused. He hated liars. He gave her an icy smile, "For what?"

"Well, it wasn't really a lie. Yield is my middle name..." She shrugged, scratching her head.

"Then what is your first name?" He said as he turned to face her.

"It's Lunette," she smiled, "though I really so prefer Luna." she giggled.

"Lunette?" Ciel mused, "It suits you well, Miss-"

"Luna- just say Luna. Since your giving me shelter, I might as well get to know you, eh?" She winked, her lips curling into an actual smile.

Ciel felt some warmth travel up to his cheeks and he quickly looked away, "I guess so..." He was glad he prevented himself from stuttering as he said so. Luna, hm? He smirked darkly. Maybe while he played his little game, he could make her fall for him...

Luna suddenly had the urge to sneeze. Somehow, she prevented it by thinking of apples.  
"_What the hell was that!?" _she blinked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she tailed Ciel.  
_"Oh yeah, his name was Ciel right?_ _I've heard of that name before..." _She told herself, "_Where did I hear it from again?"_

"_Luna," _he smirked, "if I remember correctly, you called me... _Allen. _Might I ask who this Allen person is?"

"Oh. That's my partner in crime. He was my best friend, and I loved him a lot!" She grinned.

"I don't want to dig in your personal life, but you said something about '_slave drivers' _while we watched the farmhouse burn, no?"

"Talk about farmhouse burning, why didn't you hand me over to the cops? I mean," she paused, "I did scream something about me _killing _them..."

Ciel smirked and stopped, making her bump into him. "I want something in return, Luna..." he muttered darkly, loud enough for her to hear.

"Wha-?"

"You haven't answered my question." He smiled innocently, his eyes hard as he looked into her's.

"Umm, yes... I... I was a slave... A-a _farmer's _slave... Believe it or not, it sounds worse than it actually sounds..." She whispered, feeling insecure while fiddling with her fingers.

"Ah, what a poor girl..." Ciel frowned, feigning sadness, "_although we partially share the same fate..._" he muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" She tilted her head, trying to look at his face as he turned away.

"Nothing, I was... reminding myself something..." He reassured her, trying not to sound stupid.

When they arrived in his chambers, she immediately got scared.

_"Oh God, I smell rape." _She frowned bitterly, wanting to leave.

Ciel seemed to sense this from her and chuckled. "None of that, Luna." He reassured her once more before locking the door as he shut it.

_"Lies." _She though as she stiffened.

While she was in a frozen state, Ciel took advantage of this and pinned her to the wall.

She looked up at him frightened as his head lowered closer to his face.

"Do you remember how I said that I wanted something in return?" he asked her, his voice husky and deep.

She pursed her lip, nodding, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Well then," he growled as she tried to push him away from her, grabbing hold on both hands with one hand and trapping her with the other, "do you know what I am?"

She froze still. "You... you're human, right?" She asked him, panic clear in her tone as she said so.

He chuckled, "You're wrong about that, Luna..." He released her hands and ripped his eye patch off, revealing his mismatched eyes before he showed of his demonic self, letting them glow.

She gasped. "W-what!?" She whispered, her voice hushed and confused.

"I, Luna, am a demon." He smiled cruelly, "I am a demon who has made a contract with another demon- and of course, I was human before, but things happen..." he paused, taking his hand and brushing it against her dirtied skin, "and I want you, or to be more specific, I want your soul."

She was frozen. The shock seemed to overwhelm her to the point where she couldn't even speak back.

"In order for that to happen, you need to have a contract with me; a pact."

"I-I don't..." She whispered, on the verge of tears and she slumped to the ground, "I don't want this... I never asked for it..!"

"My sweet _moon, _you don't have a choice..." He laughed sadistically as he watched her slump form on the ground, leaving smudges of blood. "It's either this, or you _die _in the forest. We are miles away from the nearest town, and there are very vicious creatures out there, hungry and waiting." He smirked, his eyes still keeping it's glow as the light's in the room flickered before vanishing.

"B-But why..?" She whimpered, finally breaking into tears, rubbing her eyes.

"Because," he bent down to her level, "I need to feed. To eat something or else... I'll feel... _empty." _he frowned. He watched her spill more tears before finally sighing, brushing her tears away from her face, "Come now, you must have a wish you want to fulfill... A revenge towards those 'slave drivers', maybe?"

She continued to sob, but she looked up at him. "R-revenge?" she managed to say through her sobs.

He smiled bitterly, "Yes."

"Well..." she stopped sobbing and thought about it. Wouldn't this mean giving her life to this boy..? Well... it's not like she could say 'no', otherwise, she'd die from either bleeding to death, starvation or even getting brutally slaughtered by animals. She thought about her revenge. Maybe she could kill of the slave drivers? If she did make a contract, she would die, but knowing she'd saved Ciel Phantomhive and all the slaves she'd met before. Finally making her decision, she looked up at her captor.

"I want revenge."

He chuckled at her decision, remembering how this was how he'd chosen this too, "Aimed towards who, and why?"

She smiled. "Towards those slave drivers. I know that at least 5 or more of those inhuman bastards escaped, so... I would like to kill them all. Why? Simple. Because they had made us suffer. I'm doing this not only for me, but for everyone's sake- and for you as well! So you can... _eat me..._" She looked up at him with honest eyes, shivering as she mentioned him _eating her. _

He was shocked when she mentioned him, but he quickly regained his composure. "Smart idea," he smirked, his hand finding her own, holding it so her palm was down before kissing it, causing her to blush wildly, "my _lady..." _

She blinked in shock. "Wait, _my lady?" _

"Yes," he smirked, "you are now my mistress, and I am your loyal, faithful servant." he stood up and bowed, copying Sebastian.

"Umm," she bit her lip, "ew."

He was taken aback. "You do not like this idea?"

"Well, I find it sort of disgusting." She cringed her nose, "I mean the hand kissing, and bowing, all those things- especially how I have to treat you... almost like a _slave," _

Ciel flinched at this.

"I do not want this. Ummm," she fiddled with her fingers, "can I be... your maid instead?"

Ciel stared at her in shock.

"E-except I have my own free will. I will not do as you tell me, but I'll do what I think is right... I-is..." she stuttered, "is this fine with you..?"

Ciel couldn't help but smile. "I am perfectly fine with this idea."

She smiled back. "Good. B-but don't call me anything stupid and ridiculous like... '_my lady' _or even worse, '_my mistress'." _she shivered.

He chuckled at this, "As you wish, Luna."

She let out a sigh of relief as the lights flickered back on, his eyes reverting back to normal.

"But,"

She inhaled.

"I need to mark you."

She exhaled before staring at him, "What?"

"Do you see the mark in my eye? That's Sebastian's sign of a contract. I have to do this to let other demons know your _mine, _and so that way I can tell when your in danger. This... _connects _us." He quickly explained to her.

"Oh, alright..." She bit her lip again in habit.

"Where would you like your mark to be?" He smirked walking towards her.

She blushed. "_Why does Allen have to look like him? Oh God, why did I have to have a crush on Allen..." _"Anywhere- wait!" she gasped.  
Slowly, she slid off her overalls, just enough so that she could pull her undershirt up to expose her stomach. "Right... here!" She took her index finger and pointed at the side on her left near her navel.

He smirked and came closer to her.

She bit her lip slightly harder.

"This might hurt a little, just brace yourself." He warned her as he brought his hand up to the spot where she had instructed him to put his mark onto.

She backed away instinctively. She hated being touched. "Sorry, I don't really like people touching me..."

He tried to reassure her by smiling, "No worries." This time, without her pulling away, he did the same thing he did a few seconds ago. He rubbed his index and middle finger over it.

She blushed and froze as she felt heat beginning to gather in that certain area. Suddenly, pain shot through her. Lucky for her, she'd gotten whipped a dozen times before, so she didn't really mind this.

"This will also heal your gun shot, because to make a contract, the host needs to be perfectly healthy..."

She bit her lip as her wound slowly began to close up, the sound of blood gushing out disgusting her. Suddenly, she let out a scream of pain as something shot through her body.

When Ciel pulled away, she felt her legs give way. Ciel scooped her up before she hit the ground.

She looked up at him, a blush clear on her face. She bit her lip and pulled her shirt up once more, just to see what had happened. Blood covered the spot where Ciel had made his mark. She brushed it away eagerly and stared at the mark. It was a crescent moon trapped in a pentagon, it seemed.

"Why do you blush a lot?" Ciel asked her as he carried her out of the room.

"I-I..." She turned red. "Hush."

"I know I look good, you can't deny it." He teased, his lips curling into a little smile.

Their little moment was ruined by Sebastian.

"Young Master," he blinked, sniffing the air before smirking, "I see you've finally gotten your first meal."

Ciel looked proud of himself, "Yes, I have."

Sebastian smirked at his Young Master and the new contractor. "I have prepared a warm bath for her."

"Good." Ciel said, following Sebastian as he lead them to Luna's new room.

"So, you're both demons, right?" She smiled, her gaze shifting from Sebastian to Ciel.

"Yes." Sebastian answered simply, opening the door and letting Ciel in with Luna.

"Alright... Good enough." Luna has never really been a fan of demons. She's always had thoughts about killing her previous captors, but she never really liked the thought of it, but deep inside, she knew another side of her did. Her evil side. She wasn't bi-polar, but she knew that a quarter of her chipped off from being forced to watch people slither in pain while getting whipped, being forced to laugh at them while at it.

Ciel let her down to walk to the washroom.

She walked to the door to her left and opened it.

Ciel shooed Sebastian off with a wave of his hand, which Sebastian obediently did, leaving the room with a little bow. Ciel tailed Luna to the bathroom, copying what Sebastian would do to him.

She stiffened as she heard the door shut behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked as politely as she could.

Ciel blinked. "I'm here to help you bathe."

Luna's smile twitched. "Is that so..?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Ciel crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for her to undress.

"Have you seriously got no shame?" She sighed, glaring at him for the very first time.

"It is my duty to make sure you are safe." He simply stated, still waiting for her to undress.

"Get out." She smugly said, pointing at the door. She didn't mean to be rude, but was he serious?

"W-"

"Get out." She smiled darkly, pointing at the door once more and keeping it their.

Ciel blinked and sighed, "As you wish. I shall be waiting for you."

"_Whatever happened to the fact that he wouldn't act like my servant? Oh well, at least he'll listen to whatever I say..." _She inwardly sighed as he left the room, bowing and shutting the door.

"Don't bow next time." She stiffly ordered.

Another sigh could be heard out the door.

She smiled and looked at the bathe before her.

"Finally..." she smiled, slightly happy that she made a contract with the young Phantomhive.

From outside, Ciel could hear her hum to herself as she bathed. He sighed, "What's wrong with helping her take a bath..." he murmured to himself.

After a few, long minutes, Ciel could hear the water being drained and the sound of shuffling before-!

"Eep!" A loud, shriek could be heard.

Ciel's head snapped up. Luna was in danger already? Alarmed by this, Ciel ran to the door and swung it open. "What ha-..ha..?" He blushed as he found Luna on the floor, a towel covering her back. Gladly, her arms covered her chest.

"C-Ciel!" She shrieked, her face also turning red.

Ciel sighed and walked to her, bending down her level. "What did you do?"

"I-I tried to grab the towel..." She whimpered, her voice hushed.

Ciel suddenly remembered the first day Sebastian and him made a contract.  
He had done the same thing as her. He blinked at this and chuckled. "Funny, I made the same mistake."

"Yes!" She grinned up at him, "I'm not the only one after all!"

Ciel smirked. He knew right after that, that she'd be a handful.

This was kinda rushed, it's midnight here. 5K for my first chapter... That's pretty good.  
Review and tell me if it's good~ Thank you! (I got some inspiration of Sound Horizon's Elysion for how she looks... and her middle name... Yield...)


	2. Chapter 2: The Phantomhive Household

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Edit: For fucks sake, what the hell is wrong with this chapter ._. EDIT EDIT: I think... It's less... ew-ish.**

After Luna was done taking a bath, she got help getting up and out from the bathroom by Ciel. To be honest, she was actually thankful she'd bumped into these two. She hasn't taken a bath in a week or so, and her own filth was beginning to disgust herself.

Ciel then blinked as he closed the door which they had just come out from. "Say, don't women usually take an hour in the bathroom?" he asked, remembering how when his… _fiancée _came to visit, she would usually take from thirty minutes to two hours just taking a bath, and after that, she would usually take 30 minutes more fixing herself up.

Lunette paused, adjusting her towel which was wrapped around her body before facing him.

"And might I add how ladies are usually not supposed to show their _skin _to a man?" Ciel queried, noticing how the towel only covered her upper torso down to her lower thigh.

She gave him a short sigh, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her hips, leaning on her right leg for support. "First of all, _Ciel," _she opened her eyes to look at him, "I am accustomed to taking baths—or preferably, showers for a good two to five minutes due to past reasons, and two, there is a huge difference to me showing skin to you because you are not a man, but a cute young boy!" she smiled, walking up to him and pinching his cheeks.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "You are a woman of wonders," he sighed.

Her teasing smile disintegrated from her face, "Am I really? Aren't I odd; a bit too queer maybe?"

Ciel then realized how beautiful the girl was before him. Her hair that he thought was once disgusting, had a beautiful shade of russet brown and was let down to cover her back, and her once dirty skin had been cleaned, giving her skin back her original, light, cream color. Her skin looked soft and touchable until he saw bruises and small scars on her upper arms and legs. She was marred, though her soul was pure. "Odd, but what does it matter?"

She smiled softly at him, "The more you know me, the odder I may seem."

Her soft smile, for some reason, made him cringe. Hadn't she suffered? How could she _smile _after all that suffering?

She stared at him in curiosity. "Why are you so rich?"

"Because, I was once the Earl."

"So you're not an Earl anymore?"

"Since I've become a demon, I had to give up all my social status and instead, I fed everyone a lie which they had to whether painfully or with joy, choke down their throats. I had told them I'd died." Ciel cynically replied, as if he didn't care that he was no longer an Earl.

A flicker of sadness and slight anger lit in her eyes, "How can you say this all so easily?"

Understanding what she meant, he frowned. "My social class means nothing to me anymore, and so do the people I used to care for..."

She clenched her teeth to prevent anything unwanted or uncalled for to pop out. "Right, " her face pulling into a needy, false smile as she lightly slapped his shoulder before walking over to her new bed.

Ciel let himself smirk. It was kind of nice to have someone human around him again. Sebastian had been rubbing off onto him as well.

"Umm, this is my new room, yes?" She blinked, looking around, examining her now, luxurious room. The bed—or _floor _in her previous 'home' was stone hard and felt as cold as winter. She had no pillows to lay on; only sharp rocks and pieces of broken glass. Then again, if she got lucky, she got to sleep in a stack of hay. She frowned bitterly at these memories.

"Yes, it is. Why?" he rose an eyebrow questioningly as she sat down on the very edge of her bed, careful not to wet it with her hair.

"I'll tell you soon," she smiled softly.

He frowned at this. He knew he shouldn't care for her, but he couldn't help but feel her pain…

"Sit." Luna giggled, patting a part of the bed beside her.

Without complaint, he obeyed her. Why was she letting him do this?

She made a small noise of comfort as she wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him like a teddy bear.

Ciel stiffened, trying to pry her arms off as gently as he could. "I thought you didn't like being touched."

She smiled up at him, "I did say that, but, I'm the one touching you~!" she cooed, hugging him tighter.

Ciel's nose twitched in annoyance. "Oh, you…" he muttered, pulling harder against her arms.

She made a growling noise before-!?

"What the hell, Luna!" he cried as he sunk her teeth into his arm. He barely felt pain from this, but he felt shocked. "What are you, an animal!?" He growled, pushing her head away from his arm.

"No, no. I'm human as you can see, but I like having control in things." She smirked, finally to his relief, pulling away from him. "And you really should put on your eye patch again." She said a-matter-of-factually, eying his purple eye.

"Right." He agreed, walking up to get his eye patch from his room only two rooms away.

"Wait!" She squeaked, her left hand flying to his right wrist and latching onto it like a lock.

"What is it?" He said, trying to hide his slightly annoyed tone, but failing to.

"Ummm, do you have any clothes for me? Ya know, like pants and shirt and all..?" She asked him, her eyes wide as she asked.

He froze. He hadn't thought this over at all. Since he left his mansion, he left Elizabeth's clothes with it, meaning that he didn't have any clothes meant for girls.

"I know you probably don't have clothes for girls, but hey! Lend me some of your clothes!" She beamed at him, a wolfish look coming over her.

Ciel sighed deeply. "Alright," he sighed as he began to walk, but to no avail, her hand kept him in place.

"Let me choose!" She pouted, "I don't like wearing evil, demonic, dark clothes like you." Luna smirked, her eyes shining with new excitement over boy clothes.

He rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist with the arm that she clung onto and pulling her up, "Are you a girl or not..?"

"Sweetie, I have a _chest_." She smiled sweetly as she stood up along with him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"No, you don't. It's as flat as a board there." He rolled his eyes once more as he begun to walk towards the door leading to one of his long corridors.

"Yuck," she cringed her nose, "you actually _stared." _

Ciel smirked triumphantly, "I didn't," he responded, "it's just kind of noticable. If you compare your bust size to the other women-!"

She smirked, "I'm fourteen. I'm not a _woman."_

Ciel growled. "Oh, hush!"

"No, I want an apology." She smirked, her eyes narrowing.

Ciel gritted his teeth. He _really _wasn't in the mood to deal with things like apologies right now. Then again, he had to obey her... "Sorry." He awkwardly responded.

"For?"

"For insulting your damned chest!" He looked away, pulling his hand away.

"Good boy," she cooed, patting his head like one would do to their dog.

"Tch!" Ciel snarled, opening the door angrily. "_How dare she embarrass me! Does she not know what I'm capable of doing to her? Stupid humans…" _He growled inwardly, his face contorted with rage, a scowl on his face. He strode down the corridor, Luna at his tail, humming behind him.

"Harvest, harvest, it _Yield's _fruits~ La-la, _Luna's_ harvest, it _Yield's _yummy sweets~! " she chirped happily as they neared Ciel's room.

Ciel rose an eyebrow at this. Was she talking about herself harvesting and how delicious they were..? He brushed this off as a question to ask for later. Ciel eventually came to a stop, stopping by a black door with a golden handle. He slowly placed a hand onto it, turning it carefully.

Luna watched as he did so, her eyes boring holes at the knob and his hand.

With that, the door swung open, revealing the dark room she was in before.

Luna looked down, preparing herself for what was to come.

Ciel looked alarmed by her actions. "What's wrong, Luna?"

"E-eh… nnn… Achoo!" she sneezed, stomping one foot to the ground, looking up at Ciel with a smile.

Ciel sighed, resting a hand onto his forehead, "You worried me a bit…"

She giggled at this, walking in and running over to his bed, sitting on it.

"I don't want my food to go to waste," he smiled coldly at her, his eyes glowing.

She stopped giggling, frowning sadly. She looked down at her white, cotton towel.

He suddenly felt annoyed by this. "Alright, damn it! Come over here." He ordered stiffly and impatiently as he opened his closet wide open.

Luna pouted, walking over to him. Suddenly feeling cold, she shivered, clutching onto his shoulders as she hid behind him as if she were afraid of something.

Ciel rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and choose, I don't have all day!" He growled, walking over to his eye patch once he found his freedom to move once more.

"Alright…" She pouted, looking through the closet. She didn't waste time, taking his olive colored shorts and jacket. She quickly snatched one of his long-sleeved shirts, a pair of socks and shut his closet before realizing what she was missing.

"Ciel?" She called out unsure, slightly nervous.

Ciel seemed to have his eye patch on already by the time she called him. "What is it now, Luna?"

"Umm, one word. Underwear." She bit her lip. "Oh, damn it all, I'll just wear your briefs!" She laughed, opening one of his closet's drawers, slightly happy and disgusted to find briefs.

"Oh God," Ciel sighed. Now she was wearing his _personal _clothes, too!

"Sorry, but you were the one who took me in!" She pouted, furrowing her eyebrows, her side bangs falling into place. She hesitantly took a brief and slammed his drawer shut.

Ciel shrugged this off, walking to her.

Luna froze. "Are you invading my personal space again?" She whimpered lightly.

"Coming from you, _Miss Bubbly-hugs-a-lot _." He snorted.

She copied his snort, bursting into a fit of laughter, "You just snorted! Oh me, oh my, an aristocrat snorted!"

"_Oh me, oh my, a peasant is wearing my clothes!" _He mimed her tone, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Your such a…a…" she paused, thinking of a word, "a Ciel!" She grinned, snapping her fingers before flinging one closet door open, blocking her from head to knees.

Ciel chuckled. "What a child," he murmured, "and what are you do—goodness gracious, just tell me to look away!" Ciel gritted his teeth, turning away as he saw her towel fall to the floor helplessly.

"Shhh," she hushed him as she began dressing herself up.

When she said she was done, Ciel decided to take a look at her. He ended up laughing at her. Why? Because the blue ribbon she had on wasn't on right, and the socks sagged off her, the sock belts hanging loose.

"You know what?" She growled, "I'm not a rich person, so shut up and help me!" She wailed childishly, her cheeks slowly become painted red.

He smirked at her. "Of course," he said, his voice husky as he neared her.

She was sitting down on his bed, pouting like a child.

When he finally got to her, he began fixing her socks, smirking as he watched her facial expression as he slid her sock up slowly and teasingly.

Her face seemed to stiffen at this action, her face crimson as he did so. "C-C-Ciel..!" She squeaked, her eyebrows shooting upwards as she felt his soft skin touch hers. She bit her lip nervously.

What was he trying to do now..?

"Yes?" He whispered as he trailed a finger down her knee to her ankle in a seductive way, his face contorted in amusement.

"S-stop." She flatly whined, shivers of what seemed to be pleasure shooting up her spine.

"Hmm," Ciel hummed, his lips curling into a smirk as he did the same to her other leg, "stop with what?"

"Y-you!" She gritted her teeth in embarrassment.

He only let out a chuckle as he clasped the belt onto her sock, standing back up. He leaned close to her, making her blush as he begun fixing her ribbon.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you!" She accused him, fire burning within her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about, _Luna." _He whispered into her ear as he tied it.

She made a 'tsk' sound before fixing her hair.

"Oh?" He smiled, "A _boy _like you needs to fix _his_ hair?" he teased. Damn, Sebastian really did rub off him.

She pouted, standing up and messing Ciel's hair up, "Yep, just like you, _Cutie!" _she sing-songed.

"Please," he slapped her hand away, "refrain from calling me gross names and touching my hair…" he growled, glaring at her.

"Hmmm, no thanks." She smirked, standing up and walking towards the door.

Ciel kept her eyes glued onto her as she did. "_Maybe I should try to seduce her more often... I would love to see her fall on her knees, begging me to touch her- to not take her soul..." _he thought evilly, a shadow washing over onto his face.

Luna noticed this, looking down for a moment._** "Tempt him, Luna..." **_a voice in her head said, _**"all he wants is your soul. Tempt him, make him suffer! Just like the rest of those magg-" **_Luna pinched herself lightly. "Don't do this to me," she half whispered and whimpered. _**"Listen to me, yo-!"**_Another pinch.

Ciel looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, feigning concern. Oh, he was starting to _love _sugar coating his words.

Luna stopped for a brief moment before looking up at him. "Let's eat." She smiled darkly, feeling her dark side slowly wash over her.

Ciel noticed this and kept his mouth shut. He slowly walked towards her as she opened the door, her eyes glinting in a evil way. They both left his chambers, with once again, Ciel as the leader and Luna as the follower.

"Hmm, for me revenge... How should _**I **_kill them? Ooh, _**I**_ want to try killing one with fire... It's be so… tragic!" She squealed in glee, her dark thoughts clouding her head. She emphasized the word 'I' in her sentences, meaning that she, herself wanted to kill them without help.

Ciel took note of her odd behavior as well as her killing intent towards them. She wanted to kill them so badly… but… why? Ciel noticed that Luna also emphasized the word 'I' in each sentence. He then realized how desperate she was to murder her previous captors. "_I wonder if her past was really that bad... but all she did was work for a farmer, right? All she did was get whipped and work... not like me..." _he thought to himself, feeling an eerie silence coming over them.

Suddenly, Ciel heard sobs and whimpers come from behind him. Slightly surprised, he turned around to face the teary eyes girl. She was crying out waterfalls, steaming down her face before hitting the ground. Ciel paused for a moment and wondered what had made her cry like this.

"_I didn't want to..." _he heard her sob, covering her face, "I really didn't want to do it, but I had too... I'm so sorry everyone..." she cried, her breathing uneven and delayed, "I didn't want to kill... they forced me to do it... _he did made me to it..." _she whimpered.

Ciel pulled his lips into a thin line, briefly thinking about how she slightly resembled Alois Trancy with his quick mood changing before finally walking up to her. He pulled her into a small, comforting hug, making her stiffen in shock.  
"It's okay, Luna. You're not with them anymore, nobody will force you to kill again..." He whispered into her ear soothingly.

Luna didn't say anything. She just let herself melt in his touch, her legs feeling like jelly. Her eyes snapped open. Her _leg. _She needed something to wrap it up with.  
"C-Ciel..?" she said between sobs, her voice muffled by his black jacket.

"Yes?" He responded, pulling away from her to look at him.

"D-Do you have any bandages?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course, in your room we keep loads of those, but what for?" he rose an eyebrow as she pulled away from him, walking to her room.

"Y-You'll see..." she whispered quietly. Her whisper couldn't be heard by human ears, but Ciel, not being a human, managed to hear her.

As she began to walk, Ciel examined her. "_You'll see..." _her voice rang throughout his head. She was clearly implying him to watch her as she walked. Was it something for her arms? No, her arms seemed fine. Then he snapped his gaze to the thing that he thought bothered him the most when she walked; her right leg. She seemed to be limping slightly. Had she twisted it while getting out of that blasted place? But she seemed fine awhile ago, she didn't seem to complain about it.

When they finally stopped, she turned the knob leading to her room and swung it open, revealing the papaya whip colored room. "C-can you get some for me? Please?" she panted, still recovering from her little meltdown.

"Of course," he smirked as he went into her room, going to the bathroom and opening it, taking a few white, long, rolled up bandages from the small cabinet he had and closing it, heading towards Luna who was now seated on a bed. "Would you like me to wrap it around your leg?" He questioned, bending down to her knee's level.

"So you _did _realize..." she mumbled, before shaking her head.

Ciel, once again, surprised by this action, sighed. "Let me do it," he flatly said, watching as she took a bandage and began rolling it around her knee.

"No, I'm a big girl." She whined before noticing the bandages slid off her. "Oh, goodness..." she murmured, slightly frustrated.

"Here," Ciel volunteered as he took the bandages from her hand and began wrapping around her knee tightly. When he was done, he pinned it to place with what seemed to be a clip.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, appreciating his help towards her.

"Now, would you like me to _kiss _it?" he joked, deciding to have a bit of fun.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

When he did she almost kicked him. "Ciel! That was a joke! I was kidding!" she growled, hitting his head lightly.

"Well, to be honest," he smirked, standing up, towering her, "that was supposed to be a joke, but since you said 'Sure', I decided that you were serious." he chuckled as she slapped herself lightly.

"Oh, fine..." She pouted, standing up. She suddenly smelt an aroma of food being cooked in the kitchen.

"We already... _ate,_ so I ordered Sebastian to make you food, knowing how hungry you probably are." Ciel smiled.

"Aww," she gushed, hugging him, "that's so sweet of you~!" She cooed, snuggling into his neck.

"I can't believe it's only been hours since we've met, and you're already doing this." He rolled his eyes, a blush forming on his face.

"You're the best!" she sang, liking how he smelled, "And you smell good!"

He laughed, surprised by her comments, "Thank you, I guess..."

"You smell like laundry." She dryly commented before adding, "You smell good and fresh!" she squealed, beaming at him.

"What are you, bi-polar?" He rose an eyebrow as he stood up, Luna clutching onto his arm like a koala on a tree.

"Nooo, I'm just really moody." She explained using simple words.

"Is that so?" He hummed as he walked over to the door.

"Yup! Oh, and if you're wondering about my leg, when I was younger, I tried to flee the hellhole but I ended up falling down a steep hill. It's 'severely injured', or so Allen would say. It doesn't even hurt! It just tinges a bit, sure, but I feel fine!" She babbled, telling a part of her past to Ciel as the strove down the corridor, heading downstairs.

"Oh," he chuckled, "that's why you walk with a slight limp..."

She said nothing, but nodded is response.

When they reached the dining room, Luna couldn't help but gasp.

Sebastian, who was there, rose an eyebrow at Luna's clothes before sighing, "_Of course we don't have clothing for women..." _he told himself.

"This place is humungous!" She cried, flailing her hands up in the air, noticing Sebastian laying down platters with food on them. To her, they looked _Godly. _They looked so delicious and the thought of how juicy the chicken would be made her mouth water, but she gulped it down.

To Ciel, the food looked plain and typical. "Sebastian," Ciel glowered.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow at the tone of disappointment coming from his Young Master.

"The food is so-" Ciel began before getting cut off rudely by Lunette.

"Smells really Godly and looks God-like so we wanted to ask if you were something like God." She beamed, running over to him with her slight limps.

Sebastian smiled at this, his eyes closing, "Why, thank you, Miss Walker." he smirked.

"It's Luna."

Sebastian paused. "I thought earlier you told us your name was... _Yield?_" he questioned, wondering if his thoughts were right.

"That's my middle name. I told Ciel my real name was Lunette, but you weren't there, now were you?" She pouted.

"No, it seems at the time I wasn't," Sebastian smiled. He then remembered a small, Arthurian legend about a woman named Lunette. He glanced down at the girl before him, inspecting her as Ciel slowly approached them. He then chuckled, surprising Luna and Ciel.  
"Lunette, or _Lunete... _either way, you look and sound as _Chrétien de Troyes_ described," she smirked at her, inspecting her once more.

She seemed curious by what he was currently saying, so she kept listening.

"Described as _a charming , prudent, clever and polite brunette." _Sebastian finished, remembering the legend of the kind, good spirited woman.

"Oh," Luna slightly blushed, "is that what name means..?"

"Your name was derived from an Arthurian Legend, from a woman named _Lunete _who helped several people in both life and love." Sebastian smirked as she seemed pleased, happy to hear this.

Ciel rose an eyebrow at his butler.

"What a nice brain you have, Sebastian! Good facts!" Luna smiled as she praised him. "Now, let me eat!" She grinned as she sat down on the table.

Ciel and Sebastian both chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm. Ciel slowly seated himself beside her, remembering that she told him to not act like a butler, or servant.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this. "Where are your manners, Young Master?" Sebastian scolded, knowing that it wasn't right after being 4 years of being a _perfect _butler. He then took notice that Luna was praying to God, her hands folded upwards.

"Sebastian," Ciel turned to look at him, a smug smirk on his face, "when I made a pact with her, she specifically told me to _not _act like her butler or servant, because she has become slightly disgusted by this idea. So, she wished to be a _maid _that has her own free will. Even though, I still have to listen to whatever she says, it's a rule in the contract after all..." Ciel's smirk widened as Sebastian's face became overwritten with shock.

Sebastian's eyes widened at this before he closed them, letting out a small chuckle as he smiled. "_Charming , prudent, clever and polite brunette..." _he reminded himself of what _Chrétien de Troyes_ described her to be.

When she was done feasting, she volunteered to help clean up, saying that it was one of the least things she could do to repay the Phantomhive butler and Earl. This action, yet again surprised the young and old demon.

Then again, this girl, was filled with surprises.

Out of the blue, she decided that Ciel should come join them clean up since all he did was stand and stare. Sebastian and Luna laughed at Ciel at times for failing at trying to clean up, such as failing at cleaning the plates and cleaning the silverware. Ciel was, of course, infuriated by this, refusing to work until they apologized (which they didn't do until five minutes passed).

When all was done, Luna found herself back in _her _room, laying down on her soft, new, fresh bed. Ciel lent her one of his long sleeved shirts to wear, so she wore it but decided to leave on the olive shorts. She thought about how her day came to be. Today, around one AM, she planned out how she'd spread gasoline throughout the farm, Allen helping her out with her work. Then she slept for 3 hours before being forced to wake up. Today, she didn't wake up light. She was a bit too nervous and excited to escape to even sleep properly, so she was able to wake up on time. Since today, people were sick, she had hunt, harvest 3x more than she had to which ended at night. That's when she warned Allen and a few other children about her setting fire to the farm. One of the children happened to overhear her conversation, so that boy told the farmer, which got mad and shot her, giving her a wound.

Luna sighed, turning over. That's when she decided to light up the barn first. "_How did I do this, again? Oh yes, I made a trail of gasoline from the barn all the way to the basement in the house. Gladly, they didn't smell the gasoline. I was panicky when I lit it up because the blood was still flowing from my side. They refused to patch it up for me and tried to find where I kept the gasoline buckets." _she thought to herself, closing her eyes as she tried picturing the scenes over.

She then remembered how she bumped into Sebastian and Ciel. She was thankful that she had done this. However, the pact... she didn't want to do it.

She didn't want to die, but it didn't matter now, did it? She got what she deserved, and even though she slightly regretted it, but she was happy about it, or else she wouldn't have eaten or died from an infection at the farm...

"_Ciel..." _she thought inwardly, feeling a smile plaster itself onto her face. Her face immediately turned red at the thought of him. _Oh, she definitely held a crush for him now... _

She then began thinking, a smile still on her face. Sebastian could be like her big brother! And Ciel...  
She turned beet red, rolling over once more.

Soon, after her thoughts died down, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Who escaped!?" a man shouted, yelling at the remaining slaves he had been able to catch.

"C-countless c-children h-have..." A slave whimpered, hugging her friend.

"Damn that girl! Does she not know what will happen to her parents!?" Another man shouted. He had black hair and had began to grow a beard.

"Stupid, stupid child!" A man laughed as he saw the remains of his farm.

"Search! Search these fields for any sign of _my _slaves!" The man who owned this farm shrieked. He had white hair and blue, icy orbs for eyes.

"Y-Yes sir!" they all said, scrambling to look for any signs of life.

One of the children then gasped, "I found one of our dog tags!"

The white haired man ran up to the kid and grabbed the dog tag. He then inspected it, reading it out loud.  
"Lunette Walker..." He smirked. He whistled, a dog running up to him shortly after.

The dog was pure white with dark eyes, though it seemed badly taken care of. The boy had some blood bleeding out from his legs and lower body, and didn't seem to like his owner.

"Sniff it, you damned dog!" The man scowled, kicking the dog, feeling pleased to hear it whimper.

The dog ran up to it and sniffed it before barking.

"Where is she?" He asked the dog with a serious tone.

The dog barked and began sniffing the floor, trailing where she had gone to.

The owner was shocked when he only snuff out about 4 more feet away until her presence seemed to vanish. "Useless dog!" he growled, kicking the dog hardly.

The dog whimpered and slid away, falling into mud.

"We need to hire people..." he smirked at the black haired man with grey eyes.

"I've already told the police and they're currently on search for her." The black haired man smirked.

"Good job, Henry." The white haired man smirked back at him.

Henry nodded, "Anything for you, _monsieur _Hiver."

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Whoa, yeah I think this chapter is sorta bad... o.o**_  
_**Idk tbh. Someone tell me :U Another 5 K. Congrats.**_

_**Thank You to: Paxloria and tohru15 for reviewing!**_

_**You reviews made me feel fluffy and happy (even though I don't understand French, thank you XD!)**_

_**Oh and I have what Lunette looks like in my profile :3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mornings and Dresses

**I do not Own KuroshitsujI omg random caps FTw.**

**Warning: Elizabeth and Luna bashing.**

"Ewww, Ciel, look!" Luna cried, her eyes narrowing at a store which seemed to have woman's lacy lingerie on display.

Ciel glanced before groaning, ripping his eyes away from the sight as they continued to walk down countless of prepared shops, specifically made for children, young ladies and adults. "Lovely, darling, but was that really necessary?" Ciel lightly growled, sighing inwardly and rubbing his head. This was the third time today, she's pointed out something unsightly for both him and herself.

"But-but..!" She pouted, her eyes looking upset, "I'm… I'm… _I'm Luna…_" she whined, stomping a foot down on the ground with a loud clack from her black, high heeled boots.

"Yes," he rolled his eye at her childishness, "you are, but as you can see," he pointed at himself, "I am _Ciel Phantomhive." _

"Yeah—so?" she complained, averting her eyes from him and looking around. She then noticed that the heels she currently wore made her taller than Ciel, and she liked it. "_Maybe I should buy more of these…" _she thought before inwardly slapping herself, "_No, no. You are a girl, not a lady, nor a woman. You are still a child, and are too young to be wearing such awkward heels."_She inwardly scolded herself.

"So," Ciel tilted his neck, stretching his stiff muscles, "I prefer not to look at such… _revolting _things."

"Yeah, that's great sweetie, let's check over there now!" She rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand, leading him to a store which sold fine, cotton dresses.

Ciel nodded, trying to catch up with her, glad that she finally chose a girly store. All the stores she'd chosen before sold shorts and shirts. They came to a stop as they entered the store. When they stopped, Ciel took a good look around and saw many pairs of overalls—all made in different sizes and colors. "_Oh," _he sighed, "_that's what caught her eyes."_

She cried in glee as she sprinted to the pairs of overalls, whispering to herself. "This is Heaven, I swear!" she squealed as she looked through the multicoloured overalls. She earned some disgusted stares from women and children her age, while the others just brushed this off.

As Ciel walked towards her, wanting to pull her away from the pairs so he didn't embarrass himself, she had already ran back to him, holding several pairs of overalls. "I'm done!" She beamed, giving him the happiest smile she could.

Many gasps filled the air. Several of people hadn't thought that the young, handsome boy was together with Lunette, making many girls and women envious of her.

"_What does she have that I don't, Rebecca? Oh my gosh, she is so ugly! Like, oh my gosh!"_

"_What's wrong with her taste in clothes?"_

"_Ew, look at her! She reminds me of a peasant!"_

Upon hearing these comments, Luna looked at Ciel with a hurt look on her face, her eyes slightly tearing up. A strong look replaced her once happy features. She looked down and tried to smile, remembering Allen's words to her.

"_Always smile, Luna…" _Allen's voice rang throughout her head.

But her attempts were vain. She felt her heartbreak slightly at these harsh words aimed towards her.

Ciel felt the urge to punch the ladies who had said this, noticing how sad and upset she had become from such words. Ciel pulled her into a tight hug, making her gasp. She was frozen and confused at his sudden action. He only smirked by her ear before whispering some comforting words to her, "_Don't let their foolish attempts to hurt you break you. __**Always smile, Luna…" **_he whispered, feeling her tense body soften at his soothing words.

When this happened, Ciel smiled at her, making her feel giddy. She simply blushed and gave him a small smile.

Ciel then snapped back to reality, glaring at the people who had decided to make a circle around them, making them shiver. He gave out a chuckle as he saw many of the girls cower in utter fear, "If you think she's so… _ugly," _he paused, pulling her away from him with a little twirl, "then I shall be the one to prove you wrong." He smirked, his eye narrowing dangerously at the sight of them.

Luna was suddenly pulled closer to Ciel as he wrapped one arm around her, leading her to one of the store helpers who was fixing a red dress. Luna gave him a shocked stare, which he returned with a seductive, knowing smile.

His eyes affixed at the woman who was fixing the dress, "Pardon me, Madame," he said, feeling the many stares of the women behind him, "but would you please show me the simplest, white dress you have?" he finished, watching the blonde haired woman look at him with curiosity.

"Of course," she said, her voice sweet. She quickly walked over to a rack which held many dresses. Ciel and Luna walked over to her, Luna still trying to figure out what just happened. All the women marched after them, all whispering excitedly to see the result of the 'ugly' girl wearing a simple dress.

The blonde haired, middle-aged woman took out a simple, white dress with emerald colored bows heading down the middle of the chest, to the stomach and stopping there. The sleeves of the dress were puffed outwards. The dress, indeed, was simple, considering the other fancy dresses they had.

Ciel leaned in towards Luna's ear, "Change into it. The change room seems to be behind the woman," he whispered, "go."

Luna looked at him with a worried look. "I can't even put on a corset properly, Ciel!" She whined.

The women behind then snorted, more hushed whispers erupting from them.

"_Won't you look at that!"_

"_She can't even lace her own corset? What a shame!"_

"_Hah, she's so stupid!"_

Luna was now on the verge of ripping their heads off, but decided to keep it all in.

Ciel sent them another glare, earning a few squeals. "Go." He demanded, his gaze slowly turning to her.

Luna bit her lip, her eyebrows shooting upwards. Without any further complaint, she took the dress from the blonde's hands and walked into the red, satin curtains of the change room, opening it and going in before shutting it.

Ciel smirked. He knew she was going to look absolutely ravishing in this dress because he knew just by looking at her, only simple dresses would look beautiful on such a girl. No complex dress would suit her due to her demeanor. It just wouldn't suit her…

Excited murmurs and whispers emitted from behind him, making the blonde haired girl blink in confusion. She looked at the young Phantomhive in confusion.

He opened his mouth to say something until he was cut off by the sound of a curtain sliding.

That's when she came out, confident and brave.

Everyone in that store became silent as they stared at her in disbelief.

Luna's confidence bursted into nothingness and quickly walked backwards, wanting to hide herself in shame. Maybe she had worn it wrong? Maybe she had done some sort of mistake while fixing herself up?

Ciel blinked, snapping back into reality before giving her an annoyed sigh. He began speed walking to her.

Noticing this, Luna shrieked, quickly trying to find the curtain to shut herself in.

Before she did anything, Ciel grabbed her right wrist before twirling her to him. He faced his audience with a triumphant smirk. "This is the _ugly _girl you all called. Look at her now," he said, placing his right hand in her's as he pulled her closer to him with his left arm, putting an arm around her waist.

All the girl's mouths dropped open. She had worn the dress correctly, and the girl , just as Ciel predicted, looked angelic and bewitching. However, she showed quite some cleavage, she looked exquisite. The emerald bows on the dress complimented her eyes, making her slightly wide eyes stand out more than her russet brown hair which slightly curled at the ends. Due to the tightness of the dress, it clenched at her sides, emphasizing her curves. The dress ended above her ankles by 4 inches, fitting her perfectly.

"My, how splendid she looks!" The blonde store helped complimented her, her hands at her cheeks.

Luna's face turned crimson at this comment. Little did she know, she was going to receive more from the envious women in front of them.

"She _does _look pretty!" one gasped.

"Prettier than you, Becky!" the other snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh gosh, I want that dress so badly now!"

"I know right!"

Suddenly, one of the women ran up to the blonde haired girl, "Excuse me, but do you have anymore in stock like that dress?" she gushed, "I would _love _to try it on!"

Many more women crowded up against the blonde woman, making Ciel and Luna nervously laugh.

"No, no, no, NO, no!" The blonde haired woman shouted, "There is only one more copy of that dress, but it is currently being worn by the mistress who owns this place!"

Many awes and cries erupted from the girls, a series of wailing coming right after.

Ciel snapped out of his short trance and finally walked up to the blonde haired woman, "How much does this dress cost?"

The woman blinked, "25 pounds, since I know that this dress can be only caught by such good eyes. I've tried selling this dress to many people before, but considering how simple this was, they merely refused it with a disgusted look."

Ciel smirked at this, feeling proud of himself for seeing such a quality in not just his clothes—but in women's clothes as well.

"_He would make a good husband…" _she whispered to herself, narrowing her eyes at him before remembering he was a demon. Her face flushed red, a silly smile plastered onto her face, her eyes wide as he stared at her in absolute shock.

She clenched her teeth, inwardly scolding herself for saying such a thing out loud.

Ciel's look of shock transformed into one of pure amusement, his smile turning into a wide, seductive smirk. Traces of lust could be found in his eye as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Why, thank you, _love_." He whispered, his voice low and matching his smile. Seductive.

When he pulled away, he found himself staring into Luna's startled, green eyes. Entranced, he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He made her lean downwards so that her back was arched, his face nearing hers.

He was then stopped by her slightly calloused right hand being placed on his cheek, pushing him away. He stared down at her with a evil smirk, "_So you still refuse to succumb to me…" _he muttered. His words, however, were dead to her ears.

She let out a slight hiss, her eyes narrowing, "_Ciel," _she said, her tone dark.

Ciel blinked. He'd never thought that this girl could talk to him with such a tone. "Yes?"

She smiled bitterly as he placed her normally back down, the crowd surrounding them beginning to hush. "If you do that again, I'm afraid I'll have to… _hit _you." Her face showed seriousness and that emotion alone gave her the look of maturity—one of a fine, strong, grown woman.

Ciel's smirk vanished. "As you wish, Luna…" he replied, bowing his head, his face stone-hard.

Luna stared at him before smiling, her eyes still narrowed, "_Sweetie,_ don't take what I said as a sign of _anything. _I was merely stating that your qualities of being a husband are well," she sighed, looking away before grabbing hold of his hand.

Ciel rolled his eyes at this action, "It's still only been hours," Ciel paused , his stare shifting to their intertwined hands, "and yet _this…_" Ciel sighed.

"Hush, now let us take our leave," she pouted, her happy-self coming back, brushing off what he had tried to do to her.

Ciel nodded and swiftly gave the woman the money she needed and grabbed Luna's hand.

Quickly, before anyone could stop them, Ciel and Luna sped past everyone, their speed inhuman. When they got out, they both let out a small sigh of relief, Luna's tense muscles resting. She then stared down at her dress. She then looked back up to see many other girls her age, wearing frilly dresses—which she thought were heavy—before smiling to herself. The simplicity of her dress saturated against all these dresses. It seemed to make her pop out of the crowd more.

"I think I like this dress…" she muttered loud enough for Ciel to hear as she let go of his hand.

Ciel smiled at her. "Twirl," he softly commanded her, watching her enjoy herself by playing with the small ribbons.

She shyly blushed before making a 360. When she faced him, she averted her eyes, the shy side of her taking over.

"You look much more ladylike, and so I approve of this," Ciel paused when a black lace caught his eye, "but you really," he paused once more as he neared her, startling her as he took the black lace and showed it to her, "need to tighten your corset, _love_."

"Will you stop calling me that?" She hissed, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Pardon me, _Luna, _but you didn't seem to mind before." Ciel responded, as he grabbed her hand and led her to an empty place.

"Well, I do now…" She grouchily said, a pout fresh on her lips.

Ciel sighed. She was frustrating sometimes, this stubborn girl… "Shall I re-lace your corset?"

"Umm," she hesitantly began, a blush clear on her face. Her corset was indeed, feeling loose, but if he were to re-lace her corset, she'd have to undress, no? "B-But I don't want to undress—" she started once more before cutting herself off, "maybe I could just slide off the top?"

Ciel gave her a crooked smiled, "Good enough," he looked around, making sure that nobody was anywhere around them. "Nobody's here. You may start."

Luna quickly began tugging on her sleeves, pulling the top part of the dress down as fast as she could. She slid it down to the point where the dress laid on her waist.

Ciel examined her back, realizing how a remarkably long scar trailed from her shoulder and down to her mid back. "My, the slave driver has done quite the number on your beautiful skin, hm?" he mused, tracing the scar with his index finger.

She pushed herself away from his touch, feeling slightly frightened. "I know…" she whispered sadly before adding, "My skin isn't beautiful—and can you just make this quick? We've got more shopping to do, after all…"

Ciel said nothing and stared at her coldly. He smirked and quickly began working on the corset's laces. Half way down, Ciel pulled on the laces as if they were horse reins, making her muffle a loud cry.

"Oh my God, I can't breathe!" She cried, her nails digging into her own skin.

"No worries, you shall get used to this fast enough." He tried to reassure her, but his voice was firm.

Luna could only whimper as he laced down further, wanting to breathe freely.

Ciel smirked at her whimpers. When he was done, he slowly slid her dress back onto her.

She tried to ignore his smirks, letting him slide on her dress for her. Once they were done, Luna immediately shot up, trying desperately to breathe in her corset. She walked away from Ciel and made her way to a purple tent.

Ciel rose an eyebrow at this and obediently followed her throughout the process, wanting to know what was inside that tent. The tent seemed to allure both of them.

Ciel quickly caught up with Luna who kept on walking towards the large tent in an empty space. Nobody was there. Nobody was around the tent—it was as if that tent could only be seen by Ciel and herself.

Luna gulped, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She wondered what had been inside this tent. She swore it wasn't there before. Ciel kept a close distance between Luna and himself, not wanting to lose here to anyone.

Luna glanced over at Ciel, her eyes meeting his deep blue eye. "I'm going in." She said with a serious voice as if she were going to a warzone.

Ciel blinked at this and nodded, watching as she went in. Shortly after she walked into the tent, Ciel followed her. When they entered, the room was dark, illuminated by only one light. The light was a crystal ball which had been placed onto a silver colored ball holder. The crystal ball shone for some unknown reason, causing Ciel and Luna to look at each other.

"Welcome," a silky voice cooed from in front of them.

Ciel and Luna seemed to be startled by the voice. They snapped their heads to face the woman who had said that. The woman seemed to be middle aged. She had pitch black hair and auburn colored eyes—which surprised both of them. Her eyes were unusually bright for a human. She wore a purple hood which matched the tent's color.

"I am the Fortune Teller of this tent. What might I ask," she walked over to Luna, "do you need?"

Luna blinked. "Oh, no, I'm sorry… I just felt like I had to walk to this tent… I don't think I need… _anything." _Luna said, her voice low and calm.

The woman smirked, "This tent only attracts those in need of something…" she murmured, walking over to Ciel. Quickly, she grabbed Luna's and Ciel's hand, shocking both of them. The woman flipped their hands over so their palms would face upwards. "Your lifeline," she paused to look at Luna, " is rather short. And this is because," she gripped Luna's hand firmly, "you have made a pact with this handsome young man, no?" she smirked.

Luna stiffened at this. Ciel remained calm.

"How do you know..?" Luna shakily asked, her eyes wide as she said so.

"I am a Fortune Teller." The ebony haired woman simply said before turning to Ciel. She frowned for a few seconds until it morphed into a knowing smile, "Interesting. Your _love life…"_

Ciel blinked, his eye boring into her reddish-brown ones.

"Ah, so your fiancée, you never loved her the way she loved you—and this girl…" She smirked, turning her firm gaze to Luna. Green eyes battled with brown.

"_Lovely. _The relationship you two have will grow strong… _too strong… _How very," she cooed before letting their hands go, "_disgustingly sweet." _The woman smiled. "The _roses_ shall bloom when you two learn more about each other—or at least, they will bloom _even more…" _

Luna and Ciel looked at each other, both with a questioning look on their faces.

"Lunette Walker," the woman began once more, "and Ciel Phantomhive… I am Evarisse Delic, a soothsayer from _Philippines._"

"Good Lord, how'd you even get here!?" Luna mused, a smile clear on her face.

Eva put her index finger to her lips, "_Secret…_" she whispered with a smirk. "It seems I am done my fortune telling, and I seemed to have satisfied both of you, so farewell… But before I go, I was warn you, Young Phantomhive, you must be careful. Your broken-hearted lover continues to wander. "

Luna blinked before saying, "Wait!"

Within a blink of an eye, everything around them was gone. The purple house, the crystal ball—everything! Including Evarisse…

Luna tried to remember everything she had just heard… "Wait… Fiancée? Broken-hearted love- Ciel what are you hiding from me!" She slightly hissed, looking over at Ciel with a fierce gaze.

Ciel didn't even flinch. The scowl he wore on his face turned into a smirk. "_That woman…" _he whispered.

"Ciel!" Luna whined, her shoulders slumping. She let out a small sigh before turning around.

"C-C-Ciel..!?" A sharp gasp emitted from behind them.

Ciel stiffened. His breath hitched as he heard the familiar voice. The same voice he had heard 2 years ago… _before he 'disappeared'…_

Luna stopped dead in her tracks before glancing over to the source of the voice. There, stood a blonde haired girl with drill-shaped twin tails and bright green eyes which rivalled her own. She cringed her nose when she realized the girl looked like a 13 year old with her pink, fluffy, frilly dress. "Who are ya?" she rudely asked.

Elizabeth ignored the girl and slowly made her way to Ciel, her eyes wide.

Ciel didn't respond. He looked at her with serious eyes and slowly backed away, nearing Luna.

"Ciel," she whimpered, not noticing that he was backing away from her, "they said you disappeared… they said you _died…_ " she sobbed, tears falling down her pale face, "I thought you left me!" she cried before running to the young boy.

Luna's eye furrowed, her eyes glinting dangerously. As Elizabeth ran, her _other _self took over. Luna smirked devilishly and stuck her foot out to trip the young lady, which indeed, worked.

Ciel watched in shock as Elizabeth fell to the floor with a slight wail and thump.

"Like I said," Luna growled, bending over to see Elizabeth's face, "who the _hell _are you?"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the girl before her. "I am his fiancée! Who are you!? Are you trying to take him away from me?" she venomously said, absolutely no hint of sweetness in her tone.

Luna smiled. "I am his _Master._"

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she laughed in disbelief, "Ciel is an Earl!"

Luna gave her a fake cute smile before sitting on her back, making Elizabeth squirm. "_Really? _How lovely! _I didn't know!" _she laughed cruelly, sarcasm clear as day in her tone. This however, infuriated Elizabeth.

"Get off me!" Elizabeth growled, pushing the young lady off her with all her might.

Luna fell off with a light thud, her eyes trailing to Ciel. "I see what the soothsayer meant, _Ciel." _She smirked.

Ciel could only stare at her with a completely blank face.

Elizabeth looked up at Ciel, her tears still streaming down freely, "Ciel, help me up, please!" Elizabeth wailed, sticking a hand up for Ciel to take.

"Dear me," Luna frowned, "how _old _are you anyway?" she said with a mocking tone, standing up and brushing the dirt off her.

Elizabeth glared at her. "How dare you! I am the daughter of the Marquis!" she spat as Ciel took her hand and helped her up.

Ciel smirked. Nobody's ever gotten Elizabeth to do such things before. "_Luna is really something…" _he thought before his smirk widened, "_and I am glad to admit that Luna is mine…" _he added to his train of thought as he watched Elizabeth throw a rude curse at his Lady. What surprised him the most, was how Luna responded with no cursing, but with only rude remarks.

While Ciel was in his little world, Elizabeth hugged him. "I thought you'd left me! Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you come back? Where were you?" She weeped as she shot her questions at him.

Luna felt a tinge of annoyance and jealousy bubble up from her stomach. Angrily, she stomped over to Elizabeth and harshly ripped her away from Ciel. "Miss, don't you dare even bother! He's mine!" She pouted, grabbing Ciel's arm and hugging it.

Ciel blinked. Had she _really _called him _hers?_

"Ick!" Elizabeth shrieked in frustration, "How dare you! He is nobody's!"

"Not anymore!"

"He's nobody's!"

"He's mine!"

"He's nobody's!"

"He's mine! Just die already!"

Ciel chuckled at Luna's word usage, pulling her close to him slightly without both of the females noticing. He indeed, had taken a liking to Luna more than he had towards his own fiancée.

"He! Is! NOBODY'S!" Elizabeth shrieked, stomping her high heeled foot down with each word.

"Well," Luna bit her lip, "I-I…" she paused to think of something unrelated to their topic, "I love him," she announced before silently adding on, "as a person who helped me," she bit her lip before looking up at Elizabeth, "so your argument is rendered _Invalid!"_

Ciel felt his cheeks turn red. He was glad that nobody was there to witness this immature cat fight between both girls.

"Well, I do too!"

"Well, I love him more!"

"How long have you known him for?" Elizabeth fought back, her eyes burning with canned-up rage. She'd never let her anger out on anyone except this girl before. So today was the day she decided to let it all out.

"A day! How about you, little prissy princess!?" Luna hissed pushing Ciel behind her. She gave a small territorial growl at Elizabeth.

"Since I was _born!"_ Elizabeth scoffed in disbelief at her answer. "You probably don't know anything about him anyway!"

"Psh, I know that he has a butler!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in realization. "Then that man…" she whispered to herself, "he was really…" she trailed off before snapping back to reality. "I know everything about him!"

Luna laughed at her, "I bet you didn't know he's a demo-!" she cackled before getting cut off by an alarmed Ciel.

"_Luna, don't tell her. She can't know, you fool!" _Ciel hissed into her ear, his eye flashing demonically for a second.

Luna froze. "Oh God, I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry, Ciel! I can't control myself over the state I'm in…" she whispered back as he let his hand down from her mouth.

Elizabeth stared at them in curiosity.

Ciel looked at her, then back to his Lady before letting out a loud, annoyed sigh. "Elizabeth. Follow us."

Elizabeth's eyes glittered, her eyes happy. "Yes, yes—of course!" she squealed before glaring at Luna, "But why with this annoying lady?"

Luna smiled. "Indeed, why with this annoying _child." _

Before Elizabeth could snap back at her, Ciel broke through. "Enough!" He said, his voice firm and his tone raised into a loud shout.

The girls immediately hushed down, but continued to glare at each other.

"I shall explain a _few _things to Lady Elizabeth here, Luna." Ciel coldly said, his irritation washing over him.

"I told you to call me Lizz—!"

"Come." Ciel ordered her as he held Luna's hand.

This action hurt Elizabeth, but Ciel at the time, did not give any – anyway, Elizabeth walked over to Ciel and Luna as they began to walk back into the crowd of women and men. Elizabeth walked beside Ciel, her eyes shifting from her hand, to his. Slowly, she lifted her hand to meet his until—!

"Don't," Ciel sharply said.

Thinking he was talking to her, she frowned and looked to the ground sadly.

"Hmph!" Luna huffed. Her plan was to kick Ciel to see if he'd react, but because he was a demon, he was able to stop her before she even lifted her foot off the ground.

Elizabeth glared at the girl. '_She's just a nuisance! I hate her!' _she venomously thought, unable to control her rude feelings towards the girl.

"Who're you to begin with? What relationship do you have with Ciel Phantomhive?" Luna said, her hiss aimed towards Elizabeth.

"Hmph! I am _Lady _Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, wife if the Queen's Watch Dog, and Lady of the Midfords!" she boasted, feeling proud of herself.

"That's lovely," Luna giggled at herself. "I'm a peasant! My name is Lunette Yield Walker—and anyone _but _you can call me Luna!" She beamed at herself.

Ciel rolled his eyes as they neared the carriage until-!

"Hell, Ciel! We've still got some shoppin' to do!"

"That's not very ladylike!"

"A lady? Me? _Please. _I am not the type of girl who wears frilly pink dresses! I am the type of girl who wears manly man things!" Luna grinned at Elizabeth who cringed her nose in disgust.

"Ew!"

Ciel sighed. Today would be a long day with both girls at his side, and he knew it.

**Lol idk anymore guys.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SEXY REVIEWS.**

**I MEAN, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. (I used google translate to translate the French one, and I got pretty happy when I read it X'D!)**

**Sorry I couldn't update before like I promised *x*. School came up and as well as some haunted house we were talking about… -shivers-**

**Imma continue this chapter in a week or so... I think...**  
**maybe... but I have finals to study for so x_x.**

**Next chapter they're still going to be shopping but then I'll make it so that after they go shopping, they end up in the New Phantomhive Mansion.**

**Love you guys! Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4: Cuteness

_**HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! OK, so this is my excuse... I wrote at least 5k yesterday, saved it, and when I left, my brother tried to make everything faster by adding an SSD to the computer, and so the hardrive broke do to his carelessness. Aaaaaand the files were not salvageable. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji  
**_

* * *

"Why do you only shop for the _girliest things, _and not anything else?" Lunette Walker, the girl who's heels hurt from all the stepping she's been doing today questioned the ecstatic blonde girl, Elizabeth Middleford.

Elizabeth twisted her head, glaring at Luna who only smiled back. "Is there a problem with me being a _girl?" _Elizabeth sharply responded, rolling her eyes at she moved over to another dress.

Ciel slowly kept his distance from Elizabeth, not wanting to be jumped on. He'd been at this for a few hours, and the girl's seemed to have unknowingly skipped their lunch.

"Yes, I do have a problem with a _literal girl _who cares for her hair and buys frilly dresses. The other problem is that you're only spending your money on dresses that are _over _30 pounds! Aren't you going to save up?" Luna gave Elizabeth a slightly worried look, thinking that if she kept spending this much money, she'd go bankrupt.

Elizabeth paused and gave Luna a blank stare. "I am the daughter of the Marquis, the leader of the British Knights."

Luna returned the stare, "Lovely, but are you going to save up, or not?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth scoffed, turning back to face the dress in front of her, "What type of... _peasant _do you take me for?"

Luna didn't say anything. She was, indeed, enraged by her comment, but like always, she wouldn't say what she wanted to out loud. She didn't want both Ciel _and _Elizabeth to turn their backs against her, after all.

Ciel seemed to notice this, walking closer to Luna, now only an arm's length apart from her.

"_This is why I hate rich people," _Luna muttered, her mutters only loud enough to be heard by a demon with sharp ears, "_their so bratty, snobby and their pride just engulfs them! It's so revolting, so annoying- it makes my blood run dry!" _Luna cursed, stomping on the wooden floorboard with one foot, causing Elizabeth to turn her head.

Elizabeth's annoyed green eyes battled with Luna's fierce one's. "If you're getting impatient, just leave _us _alone!"

"Well, sorry," Luna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in pure annoyance, "but I do _not _want to leave poor Ciel here to watch you shop for a day and hear your irritating squeals and stupid comments about the so called 'cute' dresses you oh-so love so much!" she hissed, knowing that she was overreacting to this.

"I hate you and your guts! And the dresses I choose _are _cute compared to your stupid obsession with overalls!" Elizabeth retorted, her voice loud and clear.

"I am _not _obsessed with overalls!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you get rid of them and find yourself a bunch of dresses with you call 'cute', hm!?" Elizabeth taunted, wanting to see if this girl had a taste in dresses.

"_No," _Luna paused, "I will _not _dump these because Ciel already paid for them, but _sure, _I will go find myself a few pairs of dresses!" Luna announced. A glint of slight happiness flashed in her eyes as she said the word 'dresses', and this did not go unnoticed by the Earl.

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "_Just know, she seemed giddy for a second... Maybe she pretends to hate dresses?" _He thought, trying to see if he could figure the upset girl out.

"Shoo!" Elizabeth waved her away before turning back to the rack of dresses in front of her, trying to figure out which dress would look best on her.

Luna obediently left Elizabeth alone. She scoffed when she realized Ciel came along with her. She would usually love a person she liked accompanying her while she did something, but now that she felt absolutely bitter, she didn't want anyone to be near her. "_But of course the Phantomhive boy would come with me, he's my new shadow. He has no choice but to do so," _she sighed inwardly, rolling her eyes as she continued to pace around the store, looking for an eye catching dress.

After a few more minutes of searching, a certain dress with a brownish red bow caught her eye. **[AN: Since I am not good at describing, the picture will be on my profile :3].**

"Whoa," she gasped, looking at it up and down, "this would look so cute!" she said shyly. She suddenly was aware of the Phantomhive boy's presence, glancing up at him with a flushed face, "-Not like I want to look cute or anything..." she quickly added- but it was too quick to believe.

Ciel blinked and chuckled. He indeed, had figured a part of her out already. "_She's in denial." _He thought to himself, smirking at her.

"Err," she paused, quickly looking around for a change room for women. When she saw a velvet, purple curtain, she gave Ciel a small, nervous smile. "Umm, I think I'll try this on- so please wait for me here!" She said, a hint of happiness lacing her tone as she grabbed the dress and headed off to the change room.

Ciel only nodded in response, his stoic expression unmovable. As she disappeared into the change room, Ciel let a smirk crawl onto his face. "Well, how about when she comes out, I play with her while Elizabeth isn't here..." He mumbled to himself, his smirk wide and proud. He then began to plan out how he would start his little 'game'. He smirked and suddenly hid himself behind a rack of clothes, sensing his mistresses' presence reappear.

"C-Ciel..?" She nervously said, tugging the dress down. The dress seemed to be short for her age, ending exactly where her knees were. She looked around to find nothing but clothing racks and several humans from afar. "Oh, gee-!?" She froze when she felt heat blow against her left ear. In reflex, due to months of child labor, she ducked down below and kicked her right leg behind her, hoping to send the intruder away with a kick aimed to the stomach.

As she kicked she felt an unknown presence come from in front of her and pull her upwards back into a standing position, their hands holding her wrists. She gasped at the sudden touch, the hairs on her neck standing up. She was alarmed by the swiftness of this person.

Apple green eyes glared into a familiar, deep blue one.

"My, my, Luna," Ciel whispered into her ear, "_they_ have surely enhanced your abilities." He pulled her closer to him, making her press her chest against his.

A glint of surprise and anger flew past her eyes, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Ciel," she growled, an eerie, crazed smile on her face, "I know you want me and all, but it's disgusting." She softly said, her rough tone vanishing, a teasing, playful one replacing it. She knew she liked him, but for some reason, to her, she never liked the thought of her liking him. Whether it was the 'Master and Servant' relationship or the fact that he was going to eat her soul that bothered her, she seemed to push away from his strange motions.

Ciel found her sudden attitude intriguing, pushing her roughly onto a wall. His eyes narrowed from side to side, wanting to make sure nobody was there to watch them.

The smile on Luna's face grew. "Tell me, boy," she cooed, "when will you decide to stop invading my lovely personal space for the most _idiotic _reasons?"

Ciel's eye focused back onto her, a glare replacing his sharp gaze at the word 'idiotic'. He smirked and was about to say something until-

"Ciel!?" A panicked voice came from behind. The voice came from Elizabeth Middleford, the one and only, girliest girl alive.

Ciel made a 'tch' sound.

Luna masked herself with an innocent, frightened facade.

"What are you doing to Lunette!?"

Ciel chuckled, taking off one hand from Luna's wrist and placing it onto the ribbon wrapped around her neck loosely, "Nothing, Elizabeth..." He said loud enough for her to hear.

Luna seemed confused by his sudden action before gasping.

Ciel tugged an end of the crimson ribbon, letting it hang loosely off her neck. He smirked at her sharp gasp before continuing to deceive his so-called 'fiancee', "I was just fixing this lovely ribbon."

Elizabeth blinked. Just know, she could've sworn that ribbon was tied perfectly on Luna's neck- and she also could've sworn she'd just seen Ciel tug it off. But of course, the fiancee she _thought _she knew wouldn't have done that. Were her eyes playing with her? "O-oh," Elizabeth slowly said, watching as Ciel pulled away from Luna, but still kept a close to her, "b-but then there's no need for that... _suggestiveness." _

Ciel smirked. "You don't need to care," he softly said, "after all, you _are _re-engaged to another Earl."

This made Luna blink in disbelief, her eyes widening at the new information.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "W-wha-!?

"I'm not stupid, _Lizzy," _He hissed her name, "I read the newspaper going around London as well." he paused, trying to remember what the newspaper had said, "Ah, yes," he smirked as he remembered it, "_the Earl Phantomhive has been announced deceased along with the Earl Trancy. The Middleford daughter is said to be re-engaged to the Earl Alexander Lycancy." _

Luna felt herself shudder. She hated how these... _arranged marriages _worked. If one of them die while engaged, they are forced to be re-engaged to someone of a higher- or the same- social level, only to strengthen their name and/or family bonds between the two families, and in this case, it was the Middleford's and the Lycancy's.

"B-But Ciel," Elizabeth hopefully smiled, "I don't _love _Alexander! I mean, I do, but- but I could tell my mother and father that you aren't dead- and maybe, just maybe," Elizabeth breathed, "we can be re-engaged!"

Luna's eyes darkened at Elizabeth's response. She could just _imagine _their annoying, happy yet cold hearted children, running around London to find cute articles of expensive, cute clothing.

"You mustn't tell your parents about me being alive, Elizabeth," Ciel glowered, nearing Luna, making her look at him with a questioning gaze before she shifted back to Elizabeth.

"Why not? You can get away from this girl-!"

"Elizabeth!" Ciel raised his voice in a warning tone, "You must promise me to _never _tell anyone about me being alive! It's top secret!"

"B-But..!" Elizabeth was cut off by Luna's quick thinking.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this- and I know I'm a bad girl for doing so, but," she whispered to herself before raising her voice, "people are after him, Elizabeth."

Ciel blinked at her sudden confidence and outburst. She was feeding a lie to Elizabeth. He smirked.

"If you allow his presence to appear in the papers- or even to a single human, his life as we know it could cease to exist- and surely, he will die a death fated by you yourself, Elizabeth Middleford." she bluntly lied, guilt bubbling in her stomach.

Elizabeth's mouth formed a little 'o' shape, before her eyes widened in absolute terror. "Ciel is being targeted? By who!?" She gasped, her hands flying to her pale, porcelain-like face.

Luna let out a small sigh of relief and she glanced at Ciel, who's smirk grew. "W-We don't know..." Luna stuttered, playing with the ends of her dress.

"Oh," Elizabeth frowned, looking down at the ground. What could she do, at a time like this- especially since now, she knew that her _cousin _was being targeted. Her mood was also lowered by the fact that she knew she couldn't marry him like she wanted to when she was younger.

Luna felt herself feel sad as she watched Elizabeth slump her shoulders. She glanced at Ciel with a worried expression before turning back to Elizabeth. "Umm, Elizabeth?" She softly said.

Elizabeth quickly turned her head towards Luna, her facial expression upset.

"D-do you think this dress is cute..?" Luna bashfully asked, twirling around as she adjusted the long, black socks that came with Ciel's dress.

Elizabeth's eyes glittered at this, a big grin on her face. "Well, you look casual and cute, if you ask me!" She chirped, running over to the girl.

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "_Women..." _he muttered, rolling his eye at their sudden change of atmosphere.

Luna froze. "_Oh god, did you just compliment me?" _Luna cried, her eyebrows shooting upwards while her eye shifted from left to right.

"Well, of course!" Elizabeth chirped back, confused at why Luna was feeling this way.

"..." Luna didn't respond, but only looked down shyly.

Ciel stared at Luna in an intimidating way.

"A-Alright! Time to buy more dresses!" Luna quickly said, wanting to change the topic that she, herself had brought up. She strode past Ciel, grabbing a colld hand and making him follow her.

Elizabeth seemed fazed by these actions, a spark of jealousy and resentment shining in her eyes as she silently tailed the couple. Ciel and Luna, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice this, and went along with their lives.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"Whoa, Lunette! I'm proud of you for choosing good dresses," Elizabeth beamed at them as they strolled down London's streets. "Even though most of them were dully colored and not cute at all," She silently added.**[A/N: I will add all the dresses she bought on my profile ;3]**

It was now 2 in the afternoon, and they were beyond starving for food. The two human girls, hungry for _normal _food while the other demon yearned for a soul, even though he knew that patience was indeed, the key to all of this. Luna, who had bought a pale, white cape with red, painted-in roses circling the bottom, was enjoying herself as she played with the cape.

"Mmn." Luna responded, a hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry!" She whined, stopping and waiting for their gaze to turn to her. When they did as she expected, she pouted and ran over to Ciel, tugging his black jacket lightly, "Ciel~! Can we eat?" She asked with a childish tone.

"Of course," Ciel responded, walking along with Elizabeth and Luna, "you two seemed to unknowingly pass lunch."

The green eyed girls twisted their head to look at Ciel in disbelief, "What!?"

Ciel smirked. "Yes, both of you missed your lunch because of all the shopping you two did."

"What time is it now?" Elizabeth curiously asked before Luna could say anything.

"2 o'clock in the afternoon, _cousin dear and my lady." _He responded, emphasizing 'my lady'.

Luna's eye twitched, a dark look on her face. "You're a failure of a butler, ya know?"

Ciel only chuckled at this, giving her the most mischievous, naughty smirk he could. His smirk widened when Luna's face turned crimson. She turned her head away from him, diverting her attention to Elizabeth who hadn't seen the mind-changing look Ciel had just given Luna.

"Oh yeah, why are you _her _butler, Ciel?" Elizabeth questioned, wanting to know why this had happened.

Luna stiffened until she latched onto Ciel's arm with her right arm.

Ciel blinked. He gave Elizabeth a fake, warm smile, making her giddy. "This girl was in need, so I took her into my hospitality."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blink. "But Ciel, she just said you were her butle-..."

"That's because I wanted to try something new."

Elizabeth gasped and grinned. "As expected from the Earl Phantomhive!"

Ciel smirked proudly before realizing her mistake.

They were in an open area in the streets where several people often gathered to look for some quick shopping, so it was a 80% chance that people had heard what she'd just said.

"Elizabeth!" Luna hissed, also realizing her mistake.

_"That's the Earl Phantomhive?"_

_"I heard he died, though..."  
_

_"How can that be when he's right here?"  
_

_"I heard his fiancee was re-engaged with another Earl."  
_

_"Well then, why is his fiancee with him? And more importantly, why is he with another girl?"  
_

_"I thought my daughter would have a chance..."  
_

_"Whoa, her shoes are tacky."  
_

_"Who's?"  
_

_"The blonde's."  
_  
"Just kidding! Right, _big brother?" _Elizabeth lied nervously, slightly wanting to yell at the person who said her heels were tacky.

"Ahaha!" Ciel fake laughed, "Right, _little sister!" _

Luna shoved her face onto her palms. "Kill me." she whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear. "Kill me _now._"she said once more, wanting to laugh at their failure of an act. "_I'd be surprised if anyone believed them. There are no similarities to them what-so-ever." _She thought to herself.

"_Oh, so their just little sister and big brother! Maybe that's her friend!"_

_"Oh! Now I get it."  
_

Luna stopped and twirled around to give the people around them a look of utter disbelief before facing back forwards, walking in a fast pace.

Ciel and Elizabeth gave each other a look before doing the same as Luna.

"When are we going to eat?" Elizabeth whined, poking her stomach.

"We're almost there." Ciel said, trying vainly to reassure both girls.

The girls only slumped their shoulders, continuing to pace forward.

They were walking down a somehow empty road- which they all found strange, because the lower part of the road seemed to have tons and tons of people. Ciel blinked when he saw two kids heading their way. He could've sworn that they weren't there before.

"Jim! Jim! Look at this!" A eleven year old boy beamed, his rusty brown hair swaying while running towards the small group, causing them to slow down momentarily.

"Alright, Luka, wait!" A boy with a brown cap on said, hiding his eyes. He had blonde hair. The trio assumed that he was "Jim".

Luna smiled when she realized that they were both wearing overalls but of different colors, Luka's brown while Jim's was olive. One of the colors in this world she actually liked to see.

Ciel froze at the feeling of familiarity. Where had he heard these named before? Even as a demon, how could he forget?

"Jim loo-waugh!" Luka cried as he fell onto the solid, dirty ground.

Jim gasped, running towards the boy who now had a bloody arm.

Out of the three, Luna was first to react. She'd dealt with things much worse before, and she knew how to prevent it from stinging too much. Luna quickly ran over to the boys, kneeling down, not caring about her new dress. "Are you alright?" She seriously asked, eying the brown haired male in front of her.

The boy blinked at her and smiled. "I'm fine, Miss!" He grinned, "I'm used to things like these!"

Luna felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she heard his words. It seemed to calm her a bit, hearing those words. She unknowingly smiled at him.

The blonde haired boy let his eyes meet her's. They were a perfect, icy blue color. "Who are you?" He asked, some venom laced with curiosity in his tone.

"I am a typical human girl." She grinned wolfishly, which widened when he returned the grin. She sensed something off about both of them, but immediately brushed it off as she took her hands and placed it on an end of her skirt. Knowing that the dress' fabric seemed to be delicate, she smiled.

Ciel and Elizabeth slowly walked to her as she did so.

"Three, two, and one!" Luna called out as if she were preparing to do something.

A loud rip echoed throughout the streets as Luna ripped a piece of her dress off, making sure it was long enough to cover the boy's wound.

Everyone except Luna's eyes widened in shock. They hadn't expected her to rip off a piece of such a fine, pure, white dress.

Luna stuck her hand out to the brown haired boy, patiently waiting for him to place has hand on her's. When he did, she quickly- but carefully, wrapped the make-shift bandage around his arm. When she was done she smiled at him.

Both males beside her looked at each other with a look that she couldn't decipher.

"Thank you, miss!" Luka smiled cutely, giving her the happiest smile he could muster.

Luna felt butterflies fly around her stomach at this response. She was _thanked. _He had _thanked _her. She gave him a sweet smile. "No," she paused, taking the cape off herself, making their eyes widen with confusion once more, "thank _you." _she smiled, giving Luka her new cape which she had just began to love.

Jim and Luka smiled at her, making her feel warm once more as she handed her cape over to them.

"Alright," Luna groaned, feeling herself grow hungrier. "Be careful, now, both of you, alright?" She smirked at the 16 year old blonde. She had to admit, he looked good, but not as good as Cie-... She flushed red. Had she really just thought that?

"Wait!" Jim said, his voice sounding irritatingly familiar to Ciel's and Elizabeth's ears. Though, Ciel probably knew more about who had the same voice than Elizabeth. "I need to know your name. You are _our _savior, after all."

"Luna Walker." she bowed in a surprisingly elegant way, "And your's, if I may ask?"

Jim and Luka grinned. They both bowed, a smile on their faces.

"_Jim Macken." _Jim introduced himself, a smirk on his face. And it wasn't just any smirk, but the type of smirk Ciel usually gave her.

"_Luka Macken." _Luka did the same, except a cute smile on his face.

Ciel stiffened. "_Macken? Jim and Luka... Macken!?" _He questioned himself inwardly. Unbeknownst to him, his eye flashed red for a moment before turning back to the dark blue that Luna loved.

As Ciel was just about to move, he froze back in place.

Jim- no, _Alois_, was currently hugging his mistress.

Luna seemed shocked by this, feeling her muscles tense at the sudden touch, but soon relaxed into it. "_He's just happy you helped, that's all, Luna." _she reassure herself inwardly until he said something which made her eyes widen and her muscles to re-tense.

"_You reek of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, Luna..." _Jim commented, pulling away from her, letting his eyes flash red for a moment which went unnoticed by her.

"Come on, Luka! Let's go!" Jim called out as he began running to where Elizabeth and Ciel stood, both frozen and shocked.

"Alright!" Luka grinned as he chased after his brother.

As they brushed by Ciel, he saw _Jim _look at him with a smile, his eyes glowing pinkish.

"_**Keep a close eye on her, Phantomhive..."** _Ciel heard him whisper as they ran past him.

The trio quickly snapped their heads to where the two had gone to, only to find nothing.

Nothing but that same, empty road they had just passed.

* * *

**"Luka?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you like that girl..?"**

**"Mhmm! She seemed very sweet and cute! Can we make a contract with her?"**

**"Ah, sorry Luka, but no. We can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"She's taken. Taken by Ciel Phantomhive."**

**"Oh! That's why she smelled of him. Is that who that boy was? That demon boy?"**

**"Yes, that was him. Ciel Phantomhive."**

**"...Can we still see her?"**

**"Of course! We can't let Ciel stop us from just seeing Luna, no?"**

**"Ahahaha! Maybe we can bring Claude and Hannah next time too!"**

**"Maybe- just maybe, because we might run into _Sebastian _as well. We were just lucky that he wasn't there at the time..."**

**"Oh, okay!"**

**"I'm glad we get to play with her, Jim!"**

**"Mmm. We'll see her again... shortly."**

* * *

_**ERMAGARD IM RUINING ERRY THING. (sorry for any spelling mistakes.)  
**_

_**I have so much good ideas for the future. Like *******th **r*y*** THE **** AND BADASS SHET HAPPENS B]!  
**_

_**Anyway, sorry that this chapter is short. I would've made it 5k+, but I have EXAMS. TOMORROW.  
**_

_**AND I DIDN'T STUDY. SHETSAGDJSGJW  
**_

_**Btw, I LOVE YOU GUYS. THANK YOU FOR THE SEXY- THE LOVELY REVIEWS!  
IT BROUGHT ME TO TEARS, and I got mad at myself for not being able to update.  
**_

_**Reminder: The dresses she bought are on my profile~!  
**_

_**The chapter will be here in a week or so? And Sorry I couldn't keep my promise about them going shopping then them going to the Phantomhive household. I think I'll do that next chapter.  
**_

_**Bye~!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Wandering Seer

_**ALRIGHT GUYS,  
IDoNotOwnKuroshitsuji  
andIneverWill.  
**_

_**WARNING: Some Swearing.  
**_

* * *

Somehow, just somehow, they found themselves eating their late lunch in a restaurant called the _"Criterion Restaurant".  
_They spent a good hour looking for a good place to eat until Elizabeth finally suggested that they should all try the restaurant.

Elizabeth continued to glare at Luna as they ate their meal. It embarrassed her that Luna ate her cake with no _grace _and _elegance. _She was also slightly envious at how small the approximation of Ciel touching her skin was, though Luna herself didn't seem to mind- or maybe she just didn't notice.

Ciel kept his whole body a mere inch away from his mistresses', feeling the soothing warmth which radiated from her slightly relax his tenseness. He had kept _Alois Trancy_'s little warning in mind as they came to this fancy restaurant. He had indeed, taken this more seriously than he should. He didn't like how Luna now smelt of five scents; the faintness of Sebastian's scent, a small- yet irritating amount of _Luka's _scent, a strong scent of _Alois', _Luna's lovely smell of honey and (even though he couldn't smell it) his own scent. It annoyed his mind and his nose because of all the different scents all over her, covering her from top to bottom. If he could, he would just take her then- just to get rid of all those annoying scents.

He cringed his nose. He hated Trancy's smell the most.

Luna seemed to be overly focused on her strawberry cake, leaving the annoying piece of cream stuck onto the tip of her small nose. She continued to tear the piece of cake apart, savoring the delicious flavor it left in her mouth as she did so. She did not notice the small distance between her and Ciel, but however did notice Elizabeth's glare. "_Whut." _She mumbled, covering her mouth to keep Elizabeth and Ciel from seeing the cake she currently tried to devour.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You _cannot _be serious. How do you not notice..!?" Elizabeth hissed, annoyance clear in her tone.

"_I've__ done," _Luna began, gulping down her cake, "_nothing _other than chew on my food for the past few minutes. And hurry up an eat your food!" She quickly added, noticing how Elizabeth barely touched her sandwich.

"How do you _not _notice that? That blotch of white, I mean." Elizabeth growled, taking the sandwich up with her pinkies pointing to the ceiling. She was _clearly _referring to the cream on Luna's nose.

Luna, however, was oblivious to her reference. She gave Elizabeth a puzzled look, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ciel sighed, taking his grey handkerchief out of his jacket's breast pocket. He took his left hand and cupped Luna's chin with it, making her face him.

Luna blinked, letting him do so.

He took his handkerchief with his right hand and carefully brought it to the tip if her nose, wiping off the remains of the cream.

Luna, finally understanding what Elizabeth meant, averted her eyes away from his in embarrassment.

Ciel chuckled at this, finding this cute in a way.

Elizabeth's mouth opened into an 'o' form, but closed, a smile replacing it. She let her eyes soften at the scene. "_Maybe, in a way, Luna was cute... but just not the way I like to be. She's cute in her own little way." _She thought, noticing a woman head their way.

The woman stopped by them and stared at Luna and Ciel in awe. "How cute! Young couples now-a-days are _adorable!" _She squealed, making Luna and Ciel pull away and blush slightly at each other. As if Elizabeth's presence was suddenly known to her, she gasped. "_Ménage à trois!?" _She gasped.

Ciel turned to look at her with a shocked expression while Elizabeth gave her a questioning look.

Luna, however, just stopped. "Are you _serious, _madame?" She said with a shaky voice, her figure shaking while her face slowly became red.

The woman stared at her. "Did I hit the jackpot? _Oui ou non?" _

Ciel's eyes darted from himself, to Luna, to Elizabeth before Luna exploded into a fit of silent laughter, making sure she buried her embarrassed face into her hands. Ciel rose an eyebrow at her sudden quiet laughter. He, himself, could barely hear her little gasps and giggles. He couldn't help but feel embarrassment and shame as the woman said that, feeling as if he'd doing something terribly wrong.

"_Non," _Luna answered back in French, uncovering her red face, a wide, silly grin on her face, "_ce n'est pas ça, madame. Il est mon... fianc__é_e." She finished off, her face turning crimson as she realized she had said the wrong word to refer to Ciel. She quickly brushed it off, hoping the lady wouldn't question her about anything...

Ciel gave her a look of sheer amusement, a playful smirk on his face as he stared at Luna, almost as if to say 'I know what you just said'.

The woman blinked. "_Et elle est..?" _She said, referring to Elizabeth, who could not understand a thing they said.

Luna smiled at Elizabeth. "_Elle est ma enneyeux amie." _She smoothly said, as if she knew French.

The woman giggled, "_Ah, oui!" _She laughed before smiling, her blonde hair shifting slightly as she moved her head, her eyes glittering. She gave them a small note which had all the things they wrote on it before smiling, "That would be 13 pounds," she said, sticking her hand out.

Ciel sighed, taking out 13 pounds and handing it over to her.

"_Merci beaucoup, et bonne journée!"_The woman grinned as she walked away to the counter.

When she was gone, Luna let out an exasperated sigh. "I've never spoke French in a few years- and I thank you, Jacque, for teaching me some French... may you rest in peace," she sighed, remembering her friend, Jacqueline who had taught her some French while in child labor. Many of her fellow friends taught her things, especially Allen. Allen had taught her how to say 'Good morning', 'Good Evening', 'Good Night' and 'How do you do' while they worked.

Ciel smiled at her face filled with nostalgia. His smile soon morphed into a typical smirk as he neared her. "I understood every single word you said- and might I add that I liked how you called be your _betrothed?_ "

Her face flamed red and she immediately re-tensed. "That was an accident!" She confessed, "I was thinking of how to say... _master." _She awkwardly said, noting how awkward it felt to say that when she was a _maid _**eating **with _her master._

His smirk widened, "_C'est maître, m_a_ chère_ _Lunette." _He smoothly said before remembering Elizabeth's presence.

Elizabeth seemed annoyed by their conversation, feeling both uneducated and left out by their little French chat. "Can we leave now?" Elizabeth sternly said.

Ciel and Luna immediately stood up, Ciel still keeping himself an inch away from her, and began to walk towards the exit of the restaurant. Elizabeth shortly followed them, rushing past many people just to get close to them.

"I don't like how my name means 'glasses' in French." Luna flatly said, her face filled with distaste.

Ciel laughed at this, "But there's that woman that Sebastian told us about, remember?" He smiled, "The one about a charming, brown haired, clever, prudent and polite young lady?"

"Of course!" Luna grinned, ignoring the breeze which came from the rip she had made as they strolled out of the restaurant in a casual fashion. She frowned, realizing that she'd have to change into another dress because of this embarrassing rip. "You're lucky because your name means 'sky'." She sulked, noticing Elizabeth had just ran beside her, "and I need to change dresses because this one is ripped."

"No need," Ciel smirked, quickly grabbing her hand and rushing to an empty place.

In reaction as Ciel grabbed her hand, she tried to grasp Elizabeth's, but failed to do so as he ripped her away from Elizabeth, making both girl's gasp.

Elizabeth, lost in the crowd, panicked. She was now all alone. She had left Paula because she knew that Paula would feel tired with all her running around- but now, she deeply regretted it. Elizabeth bit her lip. Time to search.

Ciel smirked at Luna how was in a daze. When Luna snapped out of her daze, she glared at Ciel. "Elizabeth is missing!"

Ignoring her blunt statement, Ciel knelt on one knee and took the edges of the rip on her dress.

Luna gave him a confused look while he gave her proud, triumphant smirk. She blinked and gasped. The dress...

The rip was... patched!?

Luna was baffled. Luna gave Ciel a look which he thought was priceless. He gave out a small chuckle before slowly backing away from her, standing back up with his slightly short figure.

"H-How..?" She stuttered before blinking, as if realization came crashing down on her. "Oh, never mind! You're a demon _after all." _

Ciel chuckled once more before sticking a hand out for her to take, "Well? Shall we head home?"

Luna smiled at him. "_After _we get a few more things... and sorry, Elizabeth, but I don't really like you." She added, knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't hear her say such.

"Then we're on the same page," Ciel smoothly said, watching her take his hand. He carefully lead her out the door and let her choose which direction to go. When she stared at him with a puzzled look, he couldn't help but helplessly sigh at her. She didn't seem like one of those 'leading' people. She seemed to be more of a 'follower'. "Well? Which way do you want to head on to?" He rolled his eye at her indecisiveness. At this age, she should be able to make her own decisions.

"You choose." Her face blank with pure disinterest as she watched several men and women with children pass by. Then she smiled. Maybe one day, she could marry someone and have children of her own. That thought was quickly cut-off when the thought of _their _contract passed by. She thought maybe she would be able to marry someone and finally have children... but now she got herself stuck between death and a contract.

"No," Ciel simply replied, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "You need to learn how to make your own decisions. Who knows, maybe one day, you might come across a man who's currently trying to kill a friend of yours. What would you do? Kill, or not?"

Luna flinched, her eyes widening in horror, the word 'kill', 'friend' and 'decision' echoing throughout her mind. "Ciel," she almost sobbed, "please don't say that. I've done it before, I never want to do it again, and you _promised! _You promised me I'd never have to kill again. Don't say that. It might happen- I don't want that- Ciel please don't say that again- especially when I'm around you- and don't- don't..!" she suddenly began to pant heavily, her pupils dilated. "D-Dizzy- so- so dizzy..!"

Ciel looked at her with a wide eye, pushing her back into the empty area, making sure that nobody had watched him as he did so. He began shaking her gently, his eye still wide. "Luna..." He called out to her, wanting to see if he could still reach out to her. When she shuddered, he held onto her shoulders slightly tighter, not wanting to snap her bones. "Luna!" He shouted, making a warning note in his head to make sure that he wouldn't repeat the same mistake again. He was like her in a way, but except he had overcome this problem.

"Young Master," A silky, smooth voice broke through the tense air- almost like a knife through a bubble, "that won't do."

Ciel tore his face away from Luna's to glare at his demon butler, Sebastian. "Where the hell were you, you damned demon!?" He growled, his eye shifting from pink to red.

Sebastian smiled, his eyes bright in the dim-lit area. "I had," he paused, smirking, "a meeting with an old friend. In fact, I brought that _old friend _here. Come, come, my dear Eva. No need to be shy," Sebastian chuckled, coaxing _her _out of the shadows.

Ciel's eye widened. "You..!" He hissed in surprise.

The 20 year old woman smirked, her silky black hair falling to her waist. Her lovely auburn eyes shone, reminding Ciel of the color when iron burns in fire. She had tan skin, but it seemed to suit her perfectly. Her body had an hourglass-like shape to it, her tight, velvety purple dress with a slit off to the side, showing off her long, tan leg with what seemed to be a black leg holster which had several crystal-shaped vials filled with liquid attached to it. She wore black, knee length boots with black laces. The purple cape was still on her, clinging loosely around her neck.

"Oh my, I never saw _this _coming." Evarisse Delic, the woman who claimed to be from Philippines smirked, reminding Ciel of Sebastian.

Ciel's eye twitched. They were alike. The same smirk, the same straight, respectful posture, only their skin color and eye color was different, save for that fact that she was female and was at least 2 inches shorter than Sebastian was.

No wonder why they were friends.

"Young Master? You have met miss Delic already?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow in confusion.

Before Ciel could say a thing, Eva scoffed, "These were the little _children _I talked about, Michaelis."

Ciel clenched his teeth before focusing back onto his mistress, who seemed like she was going to pass out at any second. "Luna! Focus!"

Sebastian and Eva ignored their presences, complaining to each other about why they sometimes called each other on first name basis, then back to last name basis.

"Miss Delic, why do you still call me _Michaelis?" _

"Mister Michaelis, why do you still call me _Delic?"_

"Am I allowed to do so?"

"Am _I _allowed to do so?"

"Yes, you are."

"No, you aren't."

"..."

"..."

Ciel suddenly snapped at them, swiftly taking out a knife and aiming it between them. "Will you stop your ridiculous, idiotic, childish fight and help me with getting _my _mistress back!?" He sharply said, his voice cold.

Sebastian and Evarisse paused, their eyes meeting each others before a smirk overcame their faces. The both strode over to Ciel and Luna, both paces equivalent.

"Eva, would you please?" Sebastian smirked, emphasizing her first name as his red eye lingered on her auburn ones.

Her eyes slightly glowed an eerie amber color at this before curtsying, "Well, if you say it like that," she paused, heading over to Luna's tensed body, the clicks and clacks of her heeled boots making Ciel feel nervous- as if it intimidated him for some reason.

"Do not disturb me, or else _something else _worse will happen to the girl." Evarisse stated, her tone serious.

Ciel felt alarmed as Eva took a hand an placed it onto Luna's forehead, his senses heightening. Due to this sudden feeling, his eye began shining demonically again until Sebastian rested a hand onto his left shoulder as if telling him to calm down. Ciel, however, being the hard headed boy he was, did not relax, but remained in consternation.

Eva blinked and smiled at the Phantomhive boy. "No worries; I shall fix this girl." She tried to reassure him. Though her voice was charming, seductive and seemed as if it came out from the deep sea, he remained the same. She made a 'tsk' sound before looking back at Luna's wide, green eyes. She closed her eyes as a film reel of Luna's memories reeled through her brain, and within 5 seconds, Eva knew everything there was about Luna. Eva smiled gently as the moved a piece of Luna's brown hair away from her face.

"The pale crystal gem dances, clad in the wind, the waltz of frozen trees, the distant rotted Paradise..." She began to sing softly, making Ciel freeze. Sebastian could only smile as he watched Eva sing to his master's prey. Yes, this is why they knew each other. Because he was once in need of comfort, and she happened to be there to help him with her soft, soothing voice.

"The green-eyed girl passes by, sweeping up the wind, the path lined by frozen trees, an abandoned house deep within the forest... The girl found her own portrait," she paused to take in a breath, "but she refused to believe it was her."

The two males felt a wave of tranquility, Ciel's once tensed-self, was suddenly soothed by the soothsayer's little song, both listening intently to her singing.

"The signature in mature handwriting, the strangely warped title was: "_To my beloved daughter, Lunette on her 6th birthday.._." Eva finished, letting go of the girl's head.

Luna finally closed her eyes, a loud gasp escaping her throat as her dizziness faded, her body becoming paralyzed. She almost fell to the floor before Eva roughly grabbed her shoulders, making her stay in place.

Ciel's senses heightened once more, inwardly scolding himself for letting his guard down before leaping at Eva's throat. He had obviously, dismissed the thought of the '_something else' _that would happen to Luna if he or anyone else interrupted.

Eva's eyes widened in shock and fear as the demon leaped onto her, Sebastian a second too late to stop his Young Master from doing anything to Eva. "No!" She shrieked, gripping onto Ciel's cold hands and trying to forcibly tug his hand away from her throat.

Sebastian was just about to catch the now, falling Luna, until Eva kicked his stomach, sending him slightly away from her, making him remember what he _wasn't _supposed to do during

Ciel smirked evilly, loosening her grip so she could talk.

"You _mother fucking dolt!_" Eva cursed frantically, her eyes wild as she stared at Luna's unmoving body, "I'm trying to help her and here you are, being a _fucking _helpless _son of a bit-_agh!" she cried as Ciel's grip tightened on her throat, his eye glowing.

"Young Master!" Sebastian growled, ripping Ciel's hands away from Eva's throat with a sharp and swift pull. "You shouldn't have done that! Will you stop being an ignorant brat and listen to others?" Sebastian hissed, his demonic eyes boring holes into Ciel's own.

Eva ignored the sharp pain around her neck and ran over to Luna, hoping that she still had enough time to heal the poor girl.

"An illusion that was born to heal and fix those in pain; the solace of one's strong individuality- this is the tenth fragment - and that shard's name is '_Lunette_', and we continue to wonder where she has gone..." Eva placed her hands on Luna's pale cheeks, trying to see if she would still live to see the days yet to come. An uncomfortable silence made itself comfortable in the space they were currently in.

When nothing came, Eva almost panicked. This was her first ritual failure in her life! Eva shrieked and backed away from the body when felt a warm hand cover one of her hands.

"Luna..!" Ciel gasped, feeling shocked. He thought that she'd died- that she'd disappeared, and he was _glad _she was alive.

"Oh God, abandon our first plan, _Ciel," _she whined, her neck feeling stiff, as if she'd just come back from a nightmare. "Let's go straight home!"

* * *

The ride to the Phantomhive estate was silent, not a word to be said from the four.

Even though Ciel wanted to know so _desperately _what Evarisse Delic did and exactly _what _she was, he remained quiet.

Luna, who's memories of what happened from the time she wanted to decide which way to go and until Eva saved her from her own death disappeared, was now curious to know what had happened between the blank space from then and now, but just like Ciel, stayed quiet, not wanting to make the situation more awkward.

Evarisse examined Luna thoroughly. Her elders had told her that if she were to fail a ritual, there would be a consequence- not for her, but for the _victim _of the ritual. Why was it that Luna seemed fine, perfectly unharmed when her ritual had failed. Maybe this was because she had saved her due time? Many questions still float in her head, all unanswered.

Sebastian, however, kept himself calm, his face straight as he kept his grip on the horses' reins tight.

* * *

"We're here," Sebastian coolly said as he stepped down from the front of the carriage, walking over to the black door and carefully opening it. He smiled at the scene. Both females in the party seemed to have fallen asleep, Luna sleeping with her head rested onto Ciel's lap, while Evarisse seemed to let her head rest onto the comfortable cushions of the carriage, a smile on her face. Ciel, however, had a scowl on his face as he stared at his butler in boredom.

"Well?" Ciel rose an eyebrow, waiting for Sebastian to do something.

Sebastian chuckled, "Quite the predicament you've got yourself into, _Young Master." _Sebastian teased, making way for Ciel as he left the door open.

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled, carefully standing up from his seat, hearing Luna moan slightly. He let a small smile crawl onto his face as he scooped her limp body up from the cushions and made his way off the carriage, careful not to bump her head. When he got out, he smirked triumphantly, proud of his progress with being a faithful butler so far. A wave of familiarity washed over him as he carried her bridal style into his mansion.

"Ah, yes," he sighed, remembering how when they first met he had to do the same. He smiled at her peaceful, sleeping figure before a shrill shriek emit from behind him. He chose to ignore this and continued to head on into his mansion.

Sebastian, on the other hand, felt his smile twitch at the sharp sting on his cheek. "I had only tried to wake you, _Delic." _He sighed hopelessly.

Eva's face was red. "By touching me? Who do you think you are!?" She shrieked, kicking her feet at him. She was having such a peaceful sleep until this idiotic, fool of a demon had to wake her up- and on instinct, she had slapped him. Now both her right hand and his cheek stung from the impact.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her aggressive, grumpy attitude. "Really, I was just trying to wake you up." he tried to to say, only to have a kick aimed to his left leg as a result.

"Well," Eva growled, "I am _very _capable of waking myself up and I can _definitely _walk by myself, _Michaelis!" _She pointed out, standing up and shooing Sebastian out of her way.

Sebastian blinked and heaved a sigh, "Of course," he mumbled, moving out of the carriage. Eva followed him shortly, glaring at Sebastian before walking off to the manor. Sebastian stared at the bags filled with dresses, shoes and other feminine things, save for the overalls, and carried them out, watching as Eva stretched her arms out as she walked towards the manor.

"You are aware of your position, right, Eva?" Sebastian smoothly asked, feeling the chill as dusk pressed itself onto their backs.

"Of course," she smirked, turning her head to face his, "I will have to explain my _everything, _yes?" She paused, opening the doors of the beautiful Phantomhive estate, "Then I shall."

"Good," Sebastian smirked back at her. "It's good to know you know what to do, now-a-days. Back then," he turned his head to face the setting sun, "you were always so very lost and so clueless about your surroundings..." he chuckled as he faced her happy face, "You were so lost and clueless, you didn't even know what healing effect your voice and potions can do, isn't that right," he stopped to smile at her, "my dear _seer?"_

"It wasn't until you told me, was it not?" She grinned, turning her back to him and continuing to walk forwards.

Sebastian could only chuckle and follow her from behind.

* * *

After Ciel laid his mistress onto her bed, changing her clothes before he had done so, he couldn't help but stay with her. He watched her take shallow breathes, her chest rising up and back down as she did so. He smiled. "_Her favorite color," _he thought with a smile, "_it's white, isn't it?" _Judging from how half of the dresses she bought had white on them, or were just pure white, he thought this maybe her most favored color was white. He examined the white nightgown he had put on her. It seemed to emphasize her creamy skin color, and it matched her well.

Her favorite color, white. Her soul, pure. They complimented each other.

A light knocking broke through the thin air, the dim lights flickering.

"Come in," Ciel sighed, feeling himself grow tired of the long day he had had today.

Two figures came in; Sebastian's and Evarisse's. Eva smiled and curtsied, Sebastian doing the same except with a bow.

"You have changed her, it seems." Eva bluntly pointed out, watching Luna shift in her bed. "I bet you were staring at her chest the whole time," she smirked, giving Ciel a little wink.

Sebastian chuckled at Eva's antics, closing the door behind them lightly.

"You're _lewd._" Ciel flatly commented, feeling a some heat rush to his cheeks.

"Trust me, _sweetie, _I am _way _more lewd with Sebastian." she laughed, seeing Ciel's face flush crimson.

Sebastian smirked at this, watching as Eva made herself comfortable my sitting down onto the middle of the bed, careful not to sit on Luna's sleeping figure.

Before Ciel could say anything, she interjected him. "This girl," she slowly said, a frown on Eva's face, "you've slightly damaged her... You've brought up an unpleasant memory to her which she had forgotten until now," Eva sighed her auburn eyes staring into Ciel's deep blue one. "Please, be more gentle with people, _Ciel." _

Ciel rolled his eye, "There was nothing I could really do about it. Like I would know every single detail about her, anyway..."

Eva frowned.

"Evarisse, if you would," Sebastian said, "please introduce yourself _properly." _

Eva let a sigh escape her throat, Ciel feeling eager to know more about this woman already.

"I am Evarisse Delic, as you know. I am a seer from Philippines, and I have come here to work as a _maid." _She smirked at Ciel's shocked face.

"A _maid? _You?" Ciel scoffed, "Then show me some of your _significant _skills to serve the Phantomhive house hold."

"I already have shown you _one, _but I have many others. Let me tell you something," she paused turning her body to him, "I am a healer; an expertise when it comes to what to do, and make at the right moments. I can also make a variety of different little potions. I can also cook things you can _taste." _she smirked, the feeling of overwhelming satisfactory engulf her as she watched his surprised expression.

"_How?" _Ciel blinked.

"That," she a put a finger to her lips, "is a secret I _cannot _let out."

Ciel rolled his eye in annoyance before urging her to continue her introduction and explanatory.

"I learned these skills from my elders in a small village in Philippines. Many of my kind entrust their lives to God, but I prefer to help both sides, as you can see," she smiled. "Being a seer, I can predict small moments in the future and someone's past just by touching them, but just like most other seers, my life span continues to shorten the more I use my _gift." _She sighed, playing with her hair, "My powers seem to have affected my voice though, which seemed to make my elders happy. They say I have a 'voice to cure people's pains', and so they taught we how to sing."

"How did you cure Luna?" Ciel questioned Eva, feeling that he needed to know how.

Eva merely smiled. "I looked into her past... when she was 10, she seemed to have found her own portrait in a _Paradise, _which she believes was her _Elysion, _Elysion being her run-down, abandoned home. The portrait she had found was painted by her father when she had turned six, but the moment he had tried to show her her birthday present, she was sold off to a farm by her mother's orders so her parents could have more money. She apparently wandered away from her work during winter and found herself in her old abandoned house. So I merely sang to her those memories which she had found to be comforting."

"Well then, how come that song affected us," Ciel paused, gesturing to Sebastian and himself, "demons?"

"Like I said," she sighed, "my voice has it's own wonders." She smiled before frowning. "I wonder how she survived though..."

"What!?" Ciel growled, "You were planning to kill her?"

"More like I _prevented _her from dying! I told you, there would be consequences she'd have to go through if the small ritual I had tried was broken! But even though I said that, you decided to leap onto me!" Eva accused Ciel, her eyes bright.

"But how come she isn't _suffering _any consequences?" Sebastian asked, his voice as silky as ever.

"I don't know!" She rolled her eyes at Sebastian, "I've never had a patient that I failed on before."

"Well, let's just assume she was lucky," Sebastian smiled, walking towards the door, "I shall make preparations for food tonight, so please excuse me."

"And I will help you so I can prove myself to Phantomhive, here." Evarisse added on, walking to Sebastian. The couple gave Ciel a respectful bow before leaving.

After a few moment of silence, Ciel finally sighed, turning his head to Luna. "What have I gotten myself in to..?" He asked himself with a frustrated tone.

"Ciel..?" Luna moaned, her eyes slowly opening, eying the demon beside her. "We're home..?"

"Yes, we are home." He smiled in attempt to comfort her, knowing that she herself was probably tired out from all the walking and running around they'd been doing all day. "Sebastian and Evarisse are preparing food."

"Evarisse?" She questioned, blinking, sitting up. "The pretty lady?"

Ciel chuckled at her innocent response, "Yes, the _pretty lady."_

"She's here!?" She squealed excitedly. She was no longer the only girl.

"Yes, and I am planning to make her a maid," Ciel smirked, "would that be fine with you?"

"That is your choice," she blinked, her head suddenly pounding from the word 'choice'. She had forgotten something, and she knew that Ciel knew exactly what it was. But maybe it was just an imagination..?

"Then I shall," he chuckled, "the more the merrier, _oui?" _

"_Oui, monsieur." _She agreed. A whole paragraph of words suddenly hit her. Ah, yes. She had read a book with this paragraph before. "The story of morning and evening," she said out of the blue, "the commotion of their repeated birth... The sun's windmill." she smiled, holding out her left hand, "The tranquility of their repeated death... The moon's cradle." she said, holding out her right hand.

Ciel blinked and laughed at her. "You've read that _roman _as well?" he laughed, remembering the same paragraph from an old story he had read.

"Yes!" She sleepily exclaimed, yawning.

Ciel frowned. "You are still tired, _Moon, _I would suggest you nap until I wake you up for dinner."

"Whoa," she gasped, "time goes by so fast!"

"Yes, it does, now would you like a book to read?" Ciel asked, knowing that since she probably couldn't sleep after taking a nap, a book to read would do well to lull her to sleep.

"Sure," she smiled softly, her dark green eyes shining.

"Very well," Ciel smiled, "I shall be back with a book within a mere second," he smoothly said. Knowing that she would probably count, Ciel used his powers to go to the library as quick as he could, and come back with a book in hand.

Lunette blinked twice, staring at the blue and purple dyed book in front of her face. She slowly took it, familiarity flashing in her eyes as she took it and held it with both hands. "_The story of morning and evening," _She grinned. "Ciel, even though it's been only a day, it feels like you know me so well already!"

"Of course," he smirked, bowing, "what type of butler would I be if I couldn't know such?"

"An in-knowledgeable one," she bluntly responded, flipping a page open. Suddenly, she felt like rubbing her left eye, so she did.

"I shall come back when dinner is done, my lady." He smirked at the word she had told him _**specifically** __not _to use.

"Ugh," she groaned, the itch in her eye getting worse, "alright, fine."

He smirked and bowed at her, even though it went unnoticed by her, her left the room and headed down to the kitchen where many shouts seemed to emit from.

Luna flipped a page, still rubbing her eye. "What's wrong with my eye..?" She asked herself venomously as she rubbed on her left eye harder, feeling the need to satisfy that need.

When it began to itch more, she rubbed much, much more harder. After a few more minutes of agonizing pain, she suddenly felt tired. leaving the book on the side of her bed, she felt liquid seep out of her left eye, her vision becoming blurry. Thinking they were just tears, she ignored them, letting them drip down her face as she blew out the candles on the candelabra beside her bed. She smiled, feeling herself grow sleepy. She let her head fall down onto the bed, facing away from the door to her right so that the eye with tears oozing out would face down to the pale, white pillows.

"I wonder what I forgot today..." she said sleepily before letting herself doze off into sleep, feeling her senses dull and body get comfortable. She had to agree, it was unbelievably cold, thought it made sense because it was November, nearing December by 5 more days. Her eye hurt a lot, though she continued to ignore it. Eventually, she fell into a peaceful slumber with absolutely nothing wrong...

Or so she thought.

* * *

Ciel shuddered, suddenly feeling insecure. He looked around for something that would most likely make him feel uncomfortable, but found nothing. Only a crow that seemed to be laughing at him from beyond the window. He brushed the crow's annoying laughter off, also ignoring the tingling feeling he had on his left shoulder.

"Sebastian! No-no! Do it like this!" Eva scolded Sebastian, teaching him how to cook more like her.

"Evarisse, I don't think you should overdue the sweets..." Sebastian commented slyly.

"Lunette is young and sweet, so she deserves things like these," Eva giggled before glaring at Ciel, "unlike _that _little brat." she added with an annoyed tone.

Sebastian took offense to this, "Evarisse, I would like it if you _didn't _insult my Young Master like that." he said, pouring sauce into his fried rice.

"Well then let me do what I want to do," Eva chuckled, stirring the bowl of creamy yellow paste, dipping a clear finger into it and tasting it. "Oh, this tastes weird." She frowned, looking at Sebastian for help.

Sebastian blinked at her before chuckling, "I can't _taste _remember?"

Eva rolled her eyes at this, "You could taste the ones _I _make, remember?" she pointed out, sticking the finger she'd just licked out to him carelessly.

"How could I forget such a thing," Sebastian smirked, nearing the finger and taking it into his mouth.

"Ick!" She cringed her nose, feeling his tongue wrap around her finger. She pulled away immediately, taking her saliva covered finger and wiping it onto Sebastian's black tailcoat.

A clear smudge was on his black, exquisite tail coat now, making Sebastian feel disgusted.

Sebastian blinked. "It tastes unusually _delicious, _but what you just did was disgusting." He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I will be the one to please young master and Lunette, not you." he challenged her, a smirk on his face.

She scoffed, "Hah! Bring it on, _Sebs!" _

Sebastian cringed his nose at that nickname before smirking. "We shall see whose food can appease the master and Lunette the most," he smirked, "_Eva, darling."_

_"_Oh my god, _no." _She frowned, a frown making it's way onto her face.

And just like that, they began their battle to see whose could appease Ciel's and Luna's tastes.

* * *

Ciel sighed at the immature fight Sebastian and Evarisse were currently having. He decided that since their food was almost done, he should go check up on his mistress.

Walking up a flight of stairs, he headed onwards to her room, feeling something tug at his chest. Was it the feeling of nervousness and anxiety? But why should he feel such things..?

He felt that he had cold feet as he neared his and her chambers. Suddenly, a familiar aroma made it's way to Ciel's nostrils. He breathed in deeply, his eye turning red. He loved this smell. The smell seemed to come from Luna's chambers.

What was it?

He continued to make his way to her room, the scent getting stronger as the air grew heavier. He licked his lips in hunger at the familiarity. Where had he smelled this before? The scent made him want to keep where ever it came from. Then, realization dawned onto him.

It was familiar because he'd felt it before, because he'd smelled it before, because-!

Because it was the scent of _her _blood.

Because it was the scent of Luna's tempting, delicious, red blood.

"_Shit!" _He cursed to himself loudly, his eye shifting from red to pink as he ran to her room, opening the door roughly and carelessly. When he entered the room, he had the urge to lick his lips once more. The blood was making him thirsty; needy. The smell was heavy, and in a way, it made Ciel feel something he thought he'd never feel again.

Scared.

He quickly ran to Luna's side, and with a snap of his fingers, the lights in the room turned on, revealing what looked like a crime scene.

Blood was splattered all over the book he had let her use, and blood stained the bed sheets, making Ciel panic.

He quickly ran over to Luna, shouting her name. "Luna!" He shouted, noticing that she was still breathing. Quickly, he twisted her body around to face him. She was still sound asleep, a gentle yet scary smile on her face while blood continued to ooze out of her left eye. His eye widened in shock. Had she gouged her own eye out!?

"Luna!" He shouted, shaking her.

When she finally groaned, she opened an eye.

An eye.

Her left eye didn't seem to want to open, whatsoever.

"C-Ciel?" She gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug, her body feeling weak and numb.

"What the hell happened to you!?" He unintentionally hissed, pulling away from her and pressing his right hand's thumb near her eye.

"Ah," she gasped, her eye widening, "that eye was itching before."

Ciel briefly remembered her rubbing her eye before he left, causing him to clench his teeth. "Open it." He ordered her roughly.

She nodded and tried to open it, but was unable to. "I can't..."

"Why!?"

"I-I don't know..." She stuttered, unsure herself of what was happening.

Ciel then pried her eye open successfully using his index finger and thumb.

Their eyes widened in shock, simultaneously. Luna's wide because she realized that she couldn't see as better as she could before, and Ciel's eye widening because blood seemed to drip from it.

Luna blinked twice, covering her right eye and gasped once she realized she couldn't see perfectly with it anymore. "Ciel! I could barely see with this eye!" She cried, a frown on her face.

Ciel scowled before remembering what Evarisse had told him before.

"**_I told you, there would be consequences she'd have to go through if the small ritual I had tried was broken!"_**Evarisse's word hung in his head, tormenting him to no ends. This was his fault.

"_Shit!" _Ciel cursed once more before scooping Luna up, making her gasp sharply. Ignoring the tingling in his nostrils, he kicked the door open and ran to the kitchen. "Can you still see?"

"Thirty percent on my left eye, yes!" She squealed as the turned sharply at a corner.

"Damnit!"

Her left eye's vision was vanishing, and it was all thanks to his foolishness; his immaturity, his idiocy.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done for today. Holy crap, 6K+. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**OMG TY FOR THE REVIEWS and here is my response to the one male/female/it:  
**

**To Guest:  
Dude, that's like telling everyone to stop making fanfiction because it's ruining the whole Kuroshitsuji plot line. We (We, meaning everyone who wrote a story about CielxOC and whatever else that has to do with an OC) have our own fandoms to give craps about, damnit 8I.  
**

**Alright, guys! Tell me how you think and give me a review~  
**

**Thank You and Bye~! (hoping I did good in finals)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Problems and The Drunks

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI YOU SILLY SONS OF CATS  
I am hating on the line-break thingys. I AM A POORFAG :3  
Response to that one chick: **

**Girl, calm yourself XD! I actually found this review funny X'D! And I actually amd planning to do with the whole Elizabeth and Luna situation, and as you know, Elizabeth is getting re-engaged to that other dude. Yes, Lizzy is a independant noble lady, I know, genius, pretty, friggin cool, blah blahhhh, but who gives a crap about position ○_****○ ! Anyway, I'm no rich person, but I never want to be rich 3. PEASANTS FTW, WOOOOOHOOOO!**

**To: Arisa (I love your name XD!)**

**I usually update within a week two. Why? Because the computer has a password and I can't go on it during school days, and also because school and all... not to mention I try to make my chapters lengthy * A *!  
I love you. NOT IN THAT WAY CUZ I HAVE CIEL TO LOVE.**

**And tohru and Pax. I love you guys too. BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO REVIEW Q_Q! LET ME KISS YOU!**

**Dear people, I SWEAR TO GOD. I KEEP FORGETTING TO REPLY TO YOUR FRIGGIN AWESOME REVIEWS, AND I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE MYSELF SEEM LIKE A DUMBASS SO I WON'T RESPOND LATE UNTIL YOU GUYS SEND ME ANOTHER REVIEW XD! And, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I didn't check fo shizz.  
**

* * *

Eva grinned at her masterpiece of a pastry, her eyes glittering as she inspected the cake thoroughly, hoping that her presentation would be enough to make the two young ones' mouths water. Her cake, indeed, looked like something that someone would keep for eternity just to preserve it's beauty.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was doing the same; marveling his own work. As usual, Sebastian's food always looked perfect and delicious to eat. Sebastian secretly glanced over at the tan-skinned lady, glaring at her yellow, sponge, fruit cake. She really was a challenge when it came to cooking- not to mention _her singing. _He heaved a sigh, having the urge to take some of the silverware and throw at it at the cake while she had her back turned against it.

Evarisse turned her head to see Sebastian's work. She suddenly felt a tug of envy as she saw the rich texture of his meat and the unburnt fried rice. Noticing that Sebastian was currently giving her a sharp stare, she met his eyes and glared back with the same intensity. The aroma of their food spun, dizzying and making those hungry in or around the room, traces of the smell heading outside.

Their mini glaring contest was soon cut off, their attention moving over to the hallway beyond the door. They listened carefully to the loud thuds outside, heading their way. Sebastian sensed that it was a demon and judging by the weight of their steps, Sebastian immediately though that the demon was carrying something- or _someone. _Assuming it was Ciel, Sebastian shrugged it off, knowing that no demon would break into their home, knowing that there were two of their kind inside the manor. If a demon did, then that demon would have to be as dumb as a rock and therefore would be rendered dead if the demon were to take one step inside their mansion. Sebastian took note that as the footsteps drew closer, the heavy scent of honey and blood followed it.

Eva was still tensed about their situation, staring at the door, knowing that something would burst in within a matter of milliseconds. She was slightly confused because of Sebastian, seeing how he seemed perfectly laid back and fine with the thought of someone barging in.  
Eva continued to estimate the time of when the door would fly open, listening to the loud thuds echoing throughout the wide, silent manor.  
"_The thing should be coming in within 3... 2... 1." _She thought, counting down with her fingers.

Just then, the white double doors swung open, revealing a furious Ciel Phantomhive who was currently carrying a rather _bloody _Luna.

"Evarisse!" Ciel hollered as he stopped, his tone dangerous and sharp like a dagger, "What the _hell _is going on with Luna's eye?" he questioned her as he casually walked down to them. He noted that Sebastian kept an eye on the blood which continuously dripped from Luna's left eye.

Eva gasped, stiffening, entering her own world. She quickly snapped herself back to reality and rushed towards the Earl, looking into his dark red eye before looking at Luna, who looked faint and pale. "Your eye..!" She whispered, placing a hand on her eye, a worried expression firmly planted on her face as she did so.

Sebastian quickly paced forwards, stopping an arm's length from where the small triangular formed group stood, continuing his previous doings, eying Luna's bloodied eye. "She seems to be losing quite a lot of blood from that," Sebastian quickly pointed out.

"I know," Eva curtly said, "I have to stop the bleeding or else she could get an infection and die..." she murmured, biting a red lip, her eyebrows narrowing.

"I-Is that why I feel cold..?" Luna quietly whimpered, her voice soft and shaky. Her green eyes were focused onto Eva as if searching for an answer in her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Eva nodded, quickly taking some vials from her black holster which she had kept strapped around her right leg.

"Well!?" Ciel hissed, his red eye flashing from pink to red, his impatience clear in his tone, his grip on Luna tightening before he heard her squeak. "Aren't you going to do something?" He growled, his flames of anger, feeling antsy.

Eva glared at him, her own eyes shimmering with new found rage, "Will you _shut up!?" _she spat, "This was your fault to begin with! If you hadn't interrupted the healing ritual, she would be perfectly fine!"

Luna let out a pained scream as she felt like a hammer was bashing into her skull, breaking it piece by piece. Her hands flew to her head in frustration, wanting the pain to go away. Suddenly, memories what had happened from that certain gap came back to her all at once, making her whole body twitch, her head pounding harder.

Ciel was shocked at her actions, watching her sharply gasp.

"Miss Walker!" Eva gasped before biting her lip. She swiftly opened the blue vial containing clear liquid and quickly stuck a finger in, getting as much of the liquid as she could before letting a drop of it enter Luna's eyes.

Upon this, Luna suddenly calmed down, her body feeling warm.

Ciel walked towards the counter top, placing her on it and inspecting her, watching her take shallow breathes.

Sebastian, along with Eva, walked towards the counter as well, feeling tense.

"Take in deep breaths, Luna..." Ciel silently whispered to her, placing himself between her legs so he could wipe away her blood with his handkerchief.

Luna nodded, doing as he instructed her to do, not caring how awkward their position was.

"That should be enough to make the eye stop bleeding for a while..." Eva sighed, closing the vial and tucking it back into the holster.

"For a _while?" _Ciel growled, feeling the need to kill the seer with his own hands.

Sebastian frowned, noticing the killing intent. "Young Master," Sebastian calmly said, "please calm down."

"Calm down?" Ciel repeated, an obnoxious chuckle erupting from his throat, "Who are _you _to speak to _me _like that, hm?" Ciel scoffed, his gaze on his butler harsh.

Luna, feeling light headed, leaned downwards so she could rest her head onto his right shoulder. "Ciel," she softly said, "listen to others," she breathed, "_please. _It's for their and _your own _good."

Ciel felt soothed by her soft tone, taking note that she was feeling faint. He scowled. Her skin wasn't as warm as before anymore.

"I shall try to find a way to cure her," Evarisse said, feeling confidence bubble in her stomach. She immediately walked away, and as she did, she tugged on Sebastian's tail coat, signifying him to follow her.

Sebastian blinked.

Eva, knowing he got what she meant, left the room without another word, determination flowing through her veins.

"With that," Sebastian sighed, "I shall have to postpone dinner. Is this fine with you, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, carefully watching his Master's movements.

"Yes, yes," Ciel quickly said, "of course."

"Well then," Sebastian smirked, bowing, "I shall escort Miss Delic to an empty room," he coolly said, walking away. His smirk widened as he neared the door. He reached for the handle, twisting it and opening it before saying: "I thought I'd never see the day when you'd care for someone else other than yourself and Lady Elizabeth, Young Master..."

Ciel froze and turned his head to Sebastian, shooting daggers at him.

"This," he continued, "is certainly an unexpected improvement..." he added, smirking as he closed the doors, eying his Master's facial expression.

As Sebastian stepped out, quickly fast walking to Eva, who still had a determined look overwritten on her face.

"Eva," he called out to her to see if he could pull her out of her own mind.

She didn't respond, but only stopped. Sebastian also stopped, glancing over at her with curious red eyes. Her blazing brown- almost _amber-like _eyes stared into his with the look of resolve. "Empty room." She simply said, her voice stern and dark.

Sebastian blinked at her for a moment before smiling, "Follow me," he replied to her, with one finger beckoning her towards him.

Evarisse smirked, nodding in approval and making her way to him.

"Ciel," Luna weakly said, her voice hushed. Just a while ago, she had felt nothing but happiness and hunger when she's seen her butler come for her, thinking that it was finally time to eat, but now... as if her happiness and hunger just suddenly deflated, she felt wary, tired and extremely sleepy.

"What is it?" Ciel responded, his eye staring at her slumped, weak form. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. She's always been so full of energy, but now she just seemed... _off. _Unsettling to look at, even. Her face had gone pale, her eyes slightly losing their pretty shine. He ignored Sebastian's words, trying to ignore the echoes of his words in his mind.

_**"I thought I'd never see the day when you'd care for someone else other than yourself and Lady Elizabeth, Young Master..."**_

"God damn," Ciel cursed under his breath, feeling rage surge through him. Did Sebastian not understand? How could he _not _understand? He's been his loyal butler fo quite some time now, and yet he doesn't understand that the only reason Ciel '_cares'_ for her was because she was his master and that he needed to protect her..?

"I'm sleepy," Luna softly replied, wrapping her arms around her legs which pressed against her chest.

Ciel looked at her in mild surprise. "We haven't eaten yet, though," Ciel drawled, "and I, myself, am rather excited to eat some of Evarisse's food." he continued, watching as a small smile made it's way onto her face.

"You're right," she sighed, climbing off the counter, landing onto the white, cold tiles with a light thump, "we haven't eaten yet," she smiled, "and I want to see you eat something you can taste, too..." She looked up at him with her dark green eyes.

Ciel half smiled at this, glad that she'd slightly came back to her senses. Ciel let out a brief sigh as an image of Elizabeth flashed through his head. Lunette really did remind him of her sometimes... "Well," Ciel began, "how about we go back upstairs and change your clothes meanwhile?" he smirked. The blood which had oozed out from her eye had indeed, ruined her cute little dress.

Luna's mouth formed into a little 'o' shape before she looked down at her dress, frowning at the amount of blood on her dress. "Do you think I can still wash it off?" She asked him, taking the dress by the sides and swishing it around to examine the back, which seemed perfectly clean.  
She hated the smell of her own blood, while Ciel felt bathing in it.

"Of course," Ciel reassured her, plastering an easy smile on his face to ease her, which seemed to work until he added on, "but I will be the one to clean it."

"No, no!" Luna scolded him, shaking her head as she headed towards the door, Ciel obediently tailing her, "I shall be the one to do it," she smiled at him, twisting her head to face him, "after all, even though you think it was your fault, it was really mine. If I hadn't overreacted to that little statement you made, things wouldn't be like this." She said, opening the door, urging Ciel out. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes at him, taking him by his bow tie and pressing him a bit closer to her, "Besides," she continued, her voice low and almost husky, "I think I'm fine with losing some of my vision," she smirked, pushing him out of the door.

He was appalled by her sudden boldness, though he concealed it perfectly with his normal, calm, cool and collected facade. When he turned his head to face her again, a sweet smile was on her face.

"Let's go!" She beamed, marching to her left. She slightly hoped that she knew where she'd been going, but judging from how Ciel followed behind her, she immediately she thought that she was heading the right direction. Ignoring the slight stinging in her left eye, she continued to march on, turning to round the necessary corners.

"This..." The ebony black haired woman whispered to herself, taking a purple vial which was shaped like a circle and pouring it into an empty, diamond-like one, "goes into this while," she paused, sliding her gloved hand down her leg to take out another vial from the holster, "this..." She stopped once more, examining the blue liquid encased in another diamond shaped vial. "Ugh, God!" She cried in frustration, "this is so _annoying!_"

This was her fifth attempt within 10 agonizing minutes and she has gone absolutely _nowhere. _She had made only one progress: the fact that the purple vial was one of the main things that she could use to heal Luna's eye. Sebastian just kept cleaning up after her, realizing that some of the spills corroded the white and gray checkered tiles. Knowing that even a thing like this could hurt him, he would only sigh, pick up a towel or one of those 'pillows'- or so Evarisse would say, and throw it onto the ground.

"My," Sebastian sighed, glaring at Eva from the corner of his eyes, "would you _please _stop spilling things all over the floor?" he firmly said, staring at the rotting floor, "you are making the floor corrode."

"I can't help it," Eva snapped back at the raven haired man, twisting her head to face him, giving him a short glare while she was at it before she turned her head away to face her mini-must-do-project. "I have to help her because of _him_," she hissed, the thought of Ciel Phantomhive floating through her head, "that annoying brat!"

"I would like it if you _refrained _from calling Young Master in such a rude manner," Sebastian quickly said, his eyes glinting as he inspected her every move.

"No," She curtly responded before adding on, "I don't think you like him either, _Sebs," _she sighed, shaking a vial which contained unknown green substance before turning to face him with a blank face, "let's be honest."

Sebastian didn't respond, but only continued to clean one of her recent chemical spills off the floor, scrubbing the tiled floor harshly.

Eva only sighed, taking another vial and pouring it into her new mix. She knew that she was finally getting somewhere with her work, so she continued, each time mixing in different liquids. After what seemed to be 10 more minutes of absolute silence, she spoke up with a relieved sigh, "I'm done."

She twisted around and almost dropped her star-shaped, crystallized vial. The floors around her were _destroyed. _Obviously, the types of liquid she held were mostly corrosive and dangerous.

Sebastian closed his eyes, shaking his head at her in disappointment, "I told you to be more careful," he scoffed.

She let out a chuckle, "Sorry," she smirked.

Sebastian stared at her blankly. "_No, _you aren't."

Eva laughed, a grin on her face, "You're right. I'm not." she leaped over some holes, making her way to the stoic butler. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before smirking, "That was _fun." _With that, she swiftly made her way to the door, closing it with a light click. With a chuckle, she ascended upstairs, silently hoping that she knew where to go.

Sebastian placed a hand on the cheek she had pecked before smirking, "What a foxy lady," he commented. He blinked before examining his surroundings with a sigh. A second later, everything was all fixed, the floor polished, the wooden table fixed of all it's holes and had replaced all the corroded tiles. He smirked, patting off dust which rested on his shoulder before leaving the room and ascending upstairs.

Meanwhile, Luna was having an argument with Ciel. She had realized that Ciel had changed her clothes, which irritated Luna because she didn't want anyone to see her body except for her husband—it'd been one of her goals to keep when she was still young. Having it all ruined by her butler that she had slightly fallen for made it more embarrassing and irritating.

"You know what? I was hoping that nobody else _but _my husband would see my naked body, and here you are, pooping all over that idea!" Luna growled, having the urge to pick up her new hairbrush and throw it at Ciel. "Doing my corset is one thing, but this is going on a completely different level!"

Ciel was offended, "Luna, if you would please quiet down-!" he dodged a plush pillow which was aimed straight to his face.

"Shut up, you fool!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. He wasn't used to someone calling him in such a rude manner, calling him ill-names. He had, after all, been an Earl for his entire life time, but now since that life time expanded endlessly, he'd have to get used to certain people calling him by his first name—not 'Phantomhive', but 'Ciel'. Or even cruel names, if he would ever get an unladylike soul to feast on.

"Luna!" He snapped, getting annoyed at her for throwing things which _belonged _to him. He ran to her before she could throw another pillow at him, grabbing her by her shoulders, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as he pulled her down onto the bed. "Stop," he hissed, his eye glowing red, "throwing my things at me." He had her pinned down, making the girl's vain attempts to escape rendered useless.

"C-Ciel…" She shakily said, fear clear as day in her eyes as she trembled beneath him. She wasn't used to having someone topple onto her, and it made her scared knowing that it was a _demon _with over powered strength, even though he was lean.

"Yes?" He whispered, a smirk latching onto his face as he felt her shudder.

"G-Get off…" She silently commanded him, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see the traces of unwanted lust in her eyes.

"What's the magic word, dear?" He sang into her ear, his voice sultry.

"The magic word is," her eyes snapped open, revealing her dark eyes, a wicked smile placing itself on her face, "_please." _

With that, she slowly trailed her hands from his to his neck.

Ciel had a seductive and smirk of triumph on his face, _thinking _that he'd finally gotten her to submit herself to him. Expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck as an attempt to pull him closer to her, he let himself relax in her touch…

That was, until her hands lurched to his neck, choking his pale-self.

Ciel was shocked and bewildered at her sudden movement, throwing himself off to the side to get away from her rough treatment. He hit the floor with a loud thump, successfully tearing himself away from the crazed lady.

When he blinked, his jumbled up mind registered a harmonic melody which he had recognized, was Luna's cruel laughter.

His eyes met hers, his angrily glowing pinkish-red while hers gleamed in amusement.

"Listen to me, Ciel," she smirked, sitting up, "don't touch me, or get near me, because I have my own ways of getting through you." She examined his face which was contorted in anger.

Ciel clenched his fists, his eyes glowing brighter as he barred his teeth at her. Her gaze felt mocking on him, a gentle smile on her face. He was enraged by both her words, her gaze and at the fact that he thought he'd just made her submit to him—but apparently _not. _He masked himself with a cool smirk, his eyes shooting holes into hers, "And I'll have mine," he quickly responded back, standing up and racing towards her once more. He grabbed her hands roughly, "I'm going to help you change." He coolly said, as if a boy who was 15 years old helping a 14 year old girl who he'd just met a _literal day _ago change clothes.

"Umm," Luna smiled, pointing to the doors which lead to the hallway, "get out."

Ciel smirked. "No."

"Get out."

"How about no?"

"How about get out?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

Luna gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because," Ciel paused, leaning closer to her, "I want to have my own _way _with you."

"Eh, no." She frowned. "Please, get out."

"I'll prepare a dress," Ciel blankly said, walking over to her closet with a proud smirk on his face.

"Ugh!" She groaned, giving up. "You're so disobedient sometimes…"

Ciel's smirk only widened at that fact, opening her closet doors and skimming through dresses. His eye finally caught a black, mature dress held that would be held by two thick laces and which—just like Eva's, would reveal her right leg. The dress would show off her cleavage, thought Ciel was sure that nobody would mind. He, himself would probably _enjoy _seeing her wear such a revealing article of clothing. With a smile, he pulled it out and threw it at Luna, who was standing up, staring at him with curiosity.

"Wear that," He coolly said once more before narrowing his eyes at her.

"With a jacket, sure." She shamelessly agreed, knowing that her and Elizabeth had bought the same jacket together. Luna then thought to herself, "_Why do I not like Elizabeth? Is it really because she's annoying, has a high pitched voice and wears childish things..? Or is it because I'm…" _she immediately shook her thoughts away.

"Ciel," she softly said, suddenly having the urge to see Elizabeth again.

"What is it?" He smoothly replied back, a smirk on his face.

"Can we see Elizabeth again..?" She looked away, her eyes suddenly thinking that the lamp on her bedside table was more interesting and intriguing than Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel was taken by surprise. He hadn't thought that she'd ever want to see Elizabeth again, considering how much she 'disliked' the blonde. "If that is what you wish," he smirked.

"Alright," she gave him a little smile back before walking away to the washroom to change. Her actions were quickly cut-off by Ciel grabbing her left wrist.

"What are you doing?" He whispered into her ear, his voice sounding like a purr to her ears.

She shivered involuntarily, giving him a short glare. "I'm changing _away _from you, you sick _pervert." _She smirked, her eyes narrowing.

Ciel smirked back, his eye flashing from pink to red, "I'm here to help you change, remember?"

"_Oh my god, I am _so _creeped out." _Luna thought to herself, disgusted by Ciel's actions. "You can help me put on my jacket."

"Hmmm," Ciel's smirk widened demonically as he wrenched her around to make her face him, a gasp escaping her throat. He threw her onto her now, clean bed and settled himself on top of her, his face centimeters away from hers. "How about," he paused, watching her face turn from a blank one to one of complete terror, "I help you undress?"

"Get the _hell _off me, you devilish fiend!" She shot back at him, her hands jumping from the bed to hit chest, trying to push the demon away from her as much as possible.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ciel responded with a sultry voice, his legs tangling with hers as he let his chest press against hers. He made sure to keep little distance between himself and his mistress, the seductive smirk still wide on his lips.

"That's a no-!? C-Ciel! Stop!" She wailed, tearing her eyes away from his and refocusing them to one of Ciel's hands, which unbuttoned her top. She clenched her teeth. She felt the anger and darkness she'd bottled up from the past few years get hold of her. "_I won't allow this…" _She thought, clenching her teeth harder, noticing that there were only a few more buttons left until her whole upper torso would be revealed.

Suddenly, she just snapped.

Luna was so upset that she'd pushed Ciel off of her, her eyes wide with twisted rage as she twisted his hands painfully with one hand, her other hand quickly working on her shirt's buttons, buttoning them back up. She smiled sweetly at Ciel's shocked face. However, that gentle, sweet smile became wider, morphing into a sadistic smile, her eyes narrowed.

"Be an obedient boy for me, Ciel." She cooed, before curling her fingers into a fist and aiming downwards before punching the cushion beside his head, his eyes still wide.

She calmed herself down before leaning down onto Ciel with a cool, relaxed smirk on her face. She batted her long eyelashes at him twice before speaking, "Be a good boy, please?"

Ciel's eyes darkened with lust at her words, having the urge to kiss her just then—but knowing the outcome, he didn't do as he pleased. Instead he narrowed his eyes back at her, watching her liquid movements as she slid back up and off him.

She walked over to the black dress and carelessly walked over to the closet, opening the doors to block her body from his view, and began undressing. "Since you don't want me undressing in the washroom, I'll do it here." She scoffed as she began to slide into her new black dress.

Ciel slowly sat up, no words coming out of his mouth as he opened it and closed it repeatedly. He was still a bit… mind blown from what she'd just did. He didn't think that a girl like _her _would have that 'other side' to her.

With one swift movement, she closed the closet's door and walked over to Ciel, one hand holding up two black laces behind her neck while the other rested on her hip, a smug planted firmly onto her face. "You said you'd help me, right?" She coolly said, her voice sharp like ice cutting through skin. She made her way to Ciel with unnoticeable limps.

"Yes," Ciel responded, eying her pale leg which seemed to pop out due to the contrast of black on creamy-like skin.

"Well," she sat down in front of him, facing away from him, "tie it for me, please."

He sighed, taking his fingers and placing it on both ends of the lace before trying it into a perfect ribbon. "Done."

Luna stood up, walking over to the closet to get a pair of heels, "You seem rather blunt right now, Ciel." She noted the clock which said: 8:46. "Is something wrong?" She took out a pair of black, open toed high heels, placing them onto the ground, "Or are you still breathless from our little chat a few minutes back?" she smirked. "A bit of both, perhaps?"

Ciel clenched his teeth. He was being mocked yet again, by his Lady. "No," he sharply responded, "I just choose not to talk when _I want _to." His tone was cold, yet it had that ring to it that Luna liked a lot.

"Whatever you say," she sighed, tying her hair up into a sleek, clean high ponytail, leaving her bangs alone. She twisted around to face the bored ex- Earl. "Let's go. I'm sure their done by now, anyway."

Ciel only nodded, tailing her as she exit the room. He smirked at himself. He really _was _proud of himself for finding a lady in need like her.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as Eva fixed the pool table for the fifth time within the past minute. She was trying to make it 'look right', or so she told him.

Eva had set up a theme to their little 'party of four'—the theme being a 'casino' theme.

Sebastian had managed to get his master's pool table into a large, unused room along with one of the long tables. Eva had brought in all the food they had made and set them up onto the table covered with a long, white table cloth.

Sebastian sensed two presences approaching. "They're coming." He stated, fixing his bow-tie. They had also dressed up as dealers and had silently hoped that Ciel and Luna dressed up to something similar.

Eva heaved a sigh, facing the door with her velvet, purple dress. She had taken off her cape, revealing her ebony colored, waist length hair.

Sebastian had to admit, Eva always had that certain body-shape that every woman longed for… that hour-glass like shape. He liked it.

Suddenly, the doors bursted open.

"Oh _God!" _Luna groaned, blocking out the blinding, bright lights with one hand.

Ciel copied her movements, glaring at the source of light. "It took us awhile to find you two, you-!?"

**[A/N: Cue, "Adult 東方 Touhou Smooth Jazz 1⑨7" XD!]**

Ciel and Luna stopped, Luna's mouth dropping open.

The room looked so… _nice. _The casino-styled room was beautiful! All it lacked were women lined up and aroma of food swished around in the air, creating a mouth watering effect which affected Ciel and Luna.

"Ooh, food…" Luna beamed.

"They dressed up properly," Sebastian commented before staring at Eva.

Eva stared back with a knowing smirk. They both bowed at their presence, before ushering them in, closing the doors behind the two younglings.

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled at his butler who only smirked back in response, "I asked for something _help _Luna, not a small _celebration _to celebrate her loss of her other eye's sight!"

"Evarisse has finished making the potion," Sebastian calmly said, reassuring Ciel, "now take this celebration as a congratulations on finding your first meal, and our intention was to relax both of you with the atmosphere and scene we'd set up."

"So please," Evarisse continued on for him, "enjoy. The potion will come last."

Luna eyed them both suspiciously until Eva added on.

"Well, you look rather _sexy _and mature for a girl your age." Eva commented with a little sly smirk. "Trying to impress little Phantomhive over here, hm?"

Luna's face turned red. "He asked me to wear this," she replied shyly.

Evarisse smirked, crossing her arms, "I think little Phantomhive has a kink for young ladies like her wearing revealing clothing," she said, her tone husky. "Naughty."

Sebastian chuckled at Evarisse's antics. "My Young Master seems to be growing into a man."

Ciel smirked back at them, noticing that Luna was red. "I only have a _kink _for women like this," he grabbed Luna, wrapping an arm around her waist, causing her to turn crimson, "young lady."

Luna's hands jumped from her sides to her face, one hand blocking Ciel from seeing her face, while the other covered an embarrassed smile on her face.

Sebastian and Eva both chuckled.

"Lewd we are." Eva chirped.

"Ugh," Luna pushed herself away from Ciel, refusing to look at him.

"Sebastian?" Eva slowly said, walking over to Sebastian, her brown eyes shining.

"Yes?" Sebastian simply responded, a smirk on his face.

"We could be like a family, you know?" She huskily cooed, placing a hand on his cheek as she stared at the two 'lovebirds'.

"How so?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow, feeling something weird bubble in his stomach.

"You," Eva smirked, "can be the _mother."_

"Why can't I be the father?"

"Because I'm the father."

"Oh God!" Luna laughed, throwing her head back.

Sebastian seemed displeased by Eva's response. He smiled. "Mind trading with me?"

Eva scowled. "No." She quickly responded, making Sebastian roll his eyes before she gestured to the laughing girl and the stoic male. "He," she pointed at Ciel, "is our son."

"I object." Ciel plainly said, rejecting her little 'announcement'.

Eva chose to ignore this, "And that girl is his wife."

The two youngling's heads shot up, one due to shock and the other due to agreement.

"I am now your faithful son," Ciel bowed at them in a joking way.

"Wait what!?" Luna shrieked, scratching her head feeling confused.

"Then it's decided!" Eva happily chirped, "We are now a family of four!"

Luna's eyes widened, a disbelieving scowl on her face.

"Oh—and," Eva quickly added, rushing over to Luna, tenderly poking a breast, "she has really huge breasts for some reason."

Luna scrunched her face up in disgust, pulling away from her.

"What are they, C's?"

"Nobody needs to know!" Luna cried, covering her chest and running over to the table which held food.

Eva shrugged. "Ciel, don't do anything inappropriate yet."

"He already has!" Luna hollered from the back, a smirk of sweet revenge on her face when she saw Eva's face turn from one of bliss to one of complete terror.

"You _sick _fuck! What did you do!? Pop her cherry!?" Evarisse wailed, flailing her arms in front of the Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel only smirked. "Would you like me to show you?"

"OH HELL NO!" Luna hollered from the back once more, shaking her head in disapproval. "As the position of being your wife, I object against your actions!"

Eva shook her head, her face blank. "You're disgusting, chasing after older women. I bet you watch little girls, too." With that, she turned around and ran to her 'wife', also known as Sebastian.

"Teach him a lesson, dear." Eva pouted, her thumb jutting to point at Ciel.

Sebastian chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

Evarisse and Lunette watched as the two males stood at the side, watching the girls eat, slightly scaring them.

"So, umm.." Luna began, wanting to remove the unwanted tension from Ciel and Sebastian, "don't you think their alike?"

Eva's lips curled into a small smile. "Like father, like son."

"Wait, they aren't really _father and son, _right?" Luna mused, blinking twice.

"Of course not!"

The two girls giggled before Eva gasped.

"If you hadn't made a contract with Ciel, you'd be dead, but from I know, you would've grown into a fine woman…" Eva smiled wholeheartedly at Luna.

Luna smiled back, though her smile was tinged with sadness, "I kind of regret it though," Luna sighed, hoping Ciel hadn't hear her.

"I know," Eva smiled.

For some reason, every word that escaped Eva relaxed Luna… it made her feel at ease—as if Eva were her mother.

"Did you drink that vial I gave you? It should cure your eye a bit..." Eva questioned Luna.

"Yeah, I did. No worries..." Luna said, smiling bitterly at the taste. She hadn't drank the whole thing, because for one, it tasted _disgusting, _and it had that weird smell that nobody liked. So instead, she hid the vial under the table. It wouldn't hurt to not drink the whole thing, right? "Even though my eyesight isn't improving, I know that it will soon. I usually **_get what I want_**, _**anyway... even if I had to fight to get near it**_."

Luna smiled before someone tapped her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder.

It was none other, than Ciel Phantomhive.

She smiled, "Yes?"

"Will you dance with me," He smirked, sticking his hand out as his eye glittered, "my dear wife?"

Luna turned beet red, all her blood seemingly flowing to her face. "O-Of course," she answered back, sticking her hand out. "_Wait, what?" _She was shocked at herself. She was planning to say no, but what had forced her to say yes..?

**[A/N: Cue: 【東方Orchestral／Waltz】水橋ゆっきー — 河童たちのステップ 3]**

Ciel pulled her, flowing along with the waltz music which played from a gramophone.

His steps were quick along with her nimble footwork. She didn't know what to do during the dance, but Ciel made her life much more easier than needed. The only thing she had to do was sway along with him.

"Are you having fun?" Ciel asked her, his deep blue eye meeting her dark green ones.

"I guess..." She mumbled back shyly as they twirled.

"Good," he smirked.

What she didn't know was the fact that normally, in dances, people didn't dance as _close _they were now. Usually, people would dance at an arm's length away from their partners, however Ciel and Luna were only centimeters from getting all up in their faces.

Ciel seemed to be enjoying his time with Luna though, knowing his little plan of seduction was going smoothly.

Eva chuckled, sipping her wine as she sat comfortably on her chair, Sebastian beside her to watch the whole thing.

"Since their dancing," Sebastian smirked, walking in front of Eva and kneeling on one knee, "why can't we?"

Eva smirked back at him, placing a hand onto his gloved one, "We can," she said, her voice smooth and husky, though out of the corner of her eye, she could've sworn that she'd seen a familiar vial beneath the table. She brushed it off, though, not wanting to ruin her evening with such a worrisome thing.

* * *

"Oh, damn, girl!" Eva grinned manically. She was drunk on wine, though she knew that herself, she refused to stop playing along with the other 3.  
Luna had just gotten all the balls in with one shot at the pool table, making Eva giggle like a crazed woman. "You're good at this!"

Luna flinched away from the table, staring at Ciel with slight fear in her eyes.

Ciel sighed and patted her head, reassuring her, even though he himself, felt like he was becoming tipsier by every second that passed.

"If you get drunk, don't touch me." Luna warned bluntly, eying Ciel's slumped form.

Ciel groaned, glaring at Sebastian who'd smiled back. "Why don't _you _get _her _drunk next time..!?" Ciel said in a slurry tone, his eyes half lidded.

"Nuh-uh," Luna put her hands up in defense, "I'm staying as one of those little 'goody-two shoes' people."

They all simultaneously turned their heads towards her, their expressions dark and with evil intentions, "We'll see about that..."

Luna bit her lip, inwardly noting that she should not accept any drinks from these people in general.

"Ey' Lunes," Eva began, "why not?"

"Because I am far too young- and _Ciel! _You should be ashamed of yourself!" Luna scolded Ciel, crossing her arms.

"I didn't know..." He whined, the words coming out in a slurred tone.

Luna rolled her eyes, opening her mouth until someone shoved a bottle containing what they had thought to be wine, forcing her to chug it down, which she did.

When that 'someone' pulled the bottle away from her, she immediately gasped for air.

"Eva!" Sebastian glared at the cool and collected drunk lady.

"Woops~!" She smirked, throwing herself back onto her chair.

Everyone eyed Luna expectantly.

"Ooohh..." Luna groaned, swirls in her eyes as she slumped down onto the floor like liquid.

"She's light weight," Eva commented before chuckling.

"Luna..." Ciel shakily said, trying to help her get up, but instead falling with her.

Sebastian and Eva laughed at this act. "Seems like Young Master is also a light weight. I didn't know wine could have such an effect on demons, either." Sebastian cackled, his eyes shining with amusement.

Eva giggled before taking the wine bottle and chugging some of it down. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she'd just gave Luna _vodka.__ "_Ooh, Sebastian..." Eva groaned, making Sebastian's head turn back to her, "I've made her drink vodkaaaa~..."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, "why did you do that?"

"Like Ciel," she whined, "I didn't know~!"

Suddenly, Ciel made a loud 'hic' sound. He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh, shit." Eva smirked. "He's reached his limit. Now, let's see what type of drunk _he _is..."

Sebastian grinned, seating himself beside Eva.

"C-Ciel..?" Luna groaned, her own eyes becoming half-lidded.

"Lu-"*hic*"-na..." Ciel softly said, leaning in closer to her.

"Aww," Eva smiled, before her lips formed a wide 'o' shape, "OOOOH! OH MY GOD!" She screamed, pointing her finger accusingly at the couple, her legs lifting up from below the chair and seating itself on the chair as she backed away from the sight.

Sebastian watched the couple intently.

What surprised them both so much, was the fact that Luna leaned in as well, their lips almost touching.

"OH GOD, THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE!" Eva screamed, hugging the chair she currently sat on.

"You're drunk," Luna pointed out bluntly as she wrapped her arms around Ciel.

"I'm sure you are *hic* too."

"Good point, love." She sighed, resting her head onto the floor. "G'night, cutie." She sleepily yawned before shifting her whole body to the side, positioning herself so that she could sleep properly.

Ciel snapped out from his daze. "Wait, what?"

"Oh," Eva paused, shaking her head in disappointment.

Sebastian also sighed in disappointment. He'd _honestly _been hoping for a relationship development between the two, but it seemed that Luna would always reject his Young Master's advances.

"Is that it? No kiss? No hug?" Eva complained, watching as Luna slept on the carpet, leaving Ciel in confusion. "Kill joy. Why does she have to be a 'sleepy' drunk, and not like Ciel who happens to be one of those really... _intimidatingly hot _ones." she pouted before yawning.

Sebastian glanced at the clock. It read: 12:10. He sighed. Today was an _unexpectedly _long day. "Young Master, Eva, it is time for bed."

"Yep!" Eva agreed, moving to the door, "We'll clean this stuff up tomorrow. Time for me to hit the sacks! Good night, losers!" Eva smirked, giving them all a good bye, flying kiss.

"Luna..." Ciel groaned, trying to shake her sleeping form.

As Sebastian was about to carry his Young Master and Luna up the stairs when Luna shot up.

"Luna..?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at the girl.

There was no light in her eyes to be seen. It was just a dull, greenish-grey color. A frown was on her face. She stood up and ran out of the room, surprising the Earl and Sebastian.

Eva blinked at the sudden commotion behind her as she strode down the lit halls of the Phantomhive manor. She heard the door opening and closing a few strides away from her, so she turned and looked. "Hey Luna!" She grinned at the girl before noticing something was off about her.

Luna didn't respond, but only stared back. Luna's heels made eerie echoing noises as she walked down the hall.

Eva was in a state of shock by the time Luna had taken 3 more steps towards her, because the lights where she had just gone by were blown out for absolutely no reason at all.

The more steps Luna took, the darker it got in the hallway as the candle lights were blown out, one by one.

Eva was firmly planted to the ground. No matter how hard she had tried to move, her body wouldn't obey her. Fear soon built up inside her as she watched Luna head her direction, the eerie clicks and clacks of her heels resounding through the mansion. Suddenly, the lights in front of her dispersed completely, leaving Eva shivering. She felt her blood run cold as a woman who resembled Luna- but was wearing a blood red dress that Eva recognized was the one Luna wore when she'd first met Luna passed by Eva, the heavy stench of blood ruining the fresh air, making Eva want to puke.

Bile rose to her throat as she realized that the woman had no eye in her left eye socket.

The woman's eyes met Eva's as she passed through, a caring, mother-like smile on her face.  
"I want to find it." She said, her voice demanding yet soft.

As soon as she passed Evarisse, an image flashed through her head. And it wasn't just any image, but it was a portrait. Luna's portrait.

**_"I usually_ _get what I want_, _anyway... even if I had to fight to get near it_."**

The echo of Luna's words repeated itself in Eva's head as soon as the woman passed by.

Eva looked behind her to see if Luna was still there, but was shocked when she saw nothing. The candles were blown out except for the ones in the section she stood in. Her eyes widened in realization.

Luna had left.

Luna had left to find her portrait. And Luna had also left a trail for them to follow...

Her brain was suddenly throwing many ideas of _why _she had left. Maybe she wanted to find it? A side effect of her drinking? "_The song I had sang to her... was about her portrait. And now... she yearns to see it..? Wait. Did she drink all of the liquid I gave her? Then that vial I saw... was it..!?" _Eva suddenly felt weak, her tipsiness finally getting into her system fully. Her head hurt. It felt like someone was constantly- and impatiently- pounding at her skull, repeatedly knocking. She found the ground rushing upwards to greet her as she crashed onto the cold, matted floor, but she made sure that before she crashed, she shouted:

"Luna's gone!"

* * *

**What the hell did I just write. Sorry if it confused you, but I think this was the outcome of me getting high on candy.**  
**Oh and Luna is doing this because it was one of the 'something bad' things that would happen to her if Ciel ruined the ritual :o.**

**GJ, Elice. Ruined yourself :)**

**Please leave a review so I can respond to it~!And anons, make an acc so I can bond with you guys.**

**YEAH. CREEPY BONDING TIME WITH ELICE.**

**YAAAY. :D!  
**

**Maybe I can squeeze out some ideas out of you, too O:.**

**Oh and do you guys know that feeling when someone writes something really dark and scary, and then you see their author's note or whatever and your like "WHAT THE FU-!?" because their making cute emoticons and making happy faces and shet, and your just like "LOL, WHAT IS THIS."? I had that moment, and I was like "LUL, Y SO COOL"**

**Bye~ Don't forget to review~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Elice

**H_OLY MOTHER OF GOD, I LOVE YOU. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE OF YOU. EXCEPT YOU, AND YOU. NO IM KIDDING. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO YOU AMD YOU ARE. HAHAHAHAHA IM SO FUNNY. -gets shot-_  
**_**I got a LOT of reviews- and it made me so uncomprehendably happy ; w ;!**_

_**Some responses:**_

_**To: Guest  
Me? Imagining myself as Luna? What's the benefit of this. I imagine Luna as a bright girl with hints of dread and darkness to her, nothing more, nothing less. First of all, everyone has to dream that Ciel would leave Lizzy because he isn't even real... And I really would hate it if Ciel were real and liked me, because demons are NOT my thing. I swear to God, that you are either drunk or high on drugs for even telling me that I imagine myself as Luna :l. Sorry, but I'm a rude person.**_

_**To: Arisa  
Aww, that's too bad ;_;. Two times every day!? Oh gosh, that touched me ; w ;! Let me hug you! -huggles-  
Oh and thank you for bringing Abby here 8D  
**_

_**To: Wooimmafox1305  
Oh God, your name is ORIGINAL XD! Yeah, I sorta tried to bring back Alois and Luka, so you'll see them later on ;). Thank you 8'D!**_

_**To: Abby  
Thank you so much ; ▼ ; ! Oh, your sister is Arisa? Are you two twins or something XD?**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.  
I DO NOT OWN BLACKPOOPLER/KUROSHITSUJI.**_

* * *

**.:; Luna's POV ;:. (First time, I know :D!)**

I gasped sharply as I jolted myself awake. My vision was a bit blurry, but that's probably because I just woke up, but why would I be sleeping on the cold, hard floor?

I gently pushed myself up, blinking a few times to get rid of my blurry vision before looking around. I gasped once more. Where was I? The walls weren't the walls that I'd recognized belonged to the Phantomhive Manor, not to mention the long, dirty red carpet I laid on. The red carpet trailed from two, Gothic, wooden double doors all the way to what seemed to be an alter which remained only a few feet away from me. There were rows of wooden benches that were aligned to each other perfectly. I took note of how they were rotting slowly, moss somehow growing onto them.

I blinked. I was in a church, alright. But where? And how?

I closed by eyes and forced myself to remember everything which happened yesterday. A party... drinking. A potion for my eye to get better- and..!?

It took me awhile to realize that I was holding something that was as comparable to my upper torso, rimmed in a golden frame. I placed it outwards, my curiosity getting the best of me as I did so. I froze when I saw it. It was a picture- _no... _a portrait of me. Wasn't this the one I found in my house? How did it get here- and why was I holding it? I inspected the portrait of me, loving how the green of my eyes made them pop out more in the image. My eyes trailed downwards, my eyes narrowing when brown dirt blocked the bottom half. I hurriedly wiped it away, feeling jolts of excitement as my hand brushed over what felt like lettering.

I brushed away all the excess dirt and found myself gaping at the words on the bottom. The words engraved were _not _spelling out my name, but instead spelled out _another _name.

"E-L-I-C-E... _Elice? Eh-lise?" _I tried to comprehend what I had just said. It was almost like _Alice, _except with an '_E'. _I felt a ring of familiarity as I repeated the name, over and over again, etching it into my mind.

Who was this _Elice _girl? Why does the name sound so... familiar? There was doubt about it, the girl in the image was _me. _Unless my father drew another picture... But I remember seeing this back in my house- except I remembered that the smile the girl who I had thought to be had a sweeter smile, not a dark, sadistic one...

Suddenly, I felt cold and began to tremble, the painting shaking as if a giant were approaching in my hands. I let go of the painting, accidentally flipping it over and letting it slide as I backed away from it.

I felt frightened.

Scared.

But why would I be afraid of a _portrait-_ I should be more afraid of _Ciel _of all things! He was a demon, this was just a mere burnable portrait- yet what compelled me from it?

My nerves froze as I realized there was an old piece of paper attached to the back of the portrait. Wanting to know what it said, I neared it, using all the courage I could muster at the time.

My eyes followed the words as I read it out loud: "_To my beloved daughter,** Elice** on her 6th birthday." _

I sputtered for a moment as my eyes landed on a familiar scribble which I recognized to be my _father's _signature in his own handwriting. The words 'W.W' in fancy, clean, smooth handwriting.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized that I could've possibly had a sister- or maybe even a _twin! _How come I hadn't realized? I furiously shook my head, rejecting that thought and sending it away. If I had a sister, I would've known. Unless that 'sister' of mine was sent away _years_ before I was born.

I plastered a stern face on myself before picking up the painting which I'd thought to be mine, clutching onto it as it was my _very _last memoir of my childhood and past. I had to find out who she was!

I stood up, examining the church once more. The white and red tablecloth with a golden cross on it was sprawled across a wooden table, specks of dirt covering it as it bathed in the sun's light- almost _gloriously._

I smiled as I found a medium-sized pool of water which seemed to be created by the large, river-like crack which seemed to well itself with a small stream of water, my favorite colors, white and blue flowers blooming along the sides of the pool and small stream. I found this church cute, despite how rotted it had become.

The question now was: Where was I?

It didn't matter to me how I'd gotten here. All that mattered was where and _how _do I get back to the Phantomhive mansion. My stomach growled at me, telling me in an unnecessarily obnoxious way that I was hungry.

I gasped before grinning, placing a hand on my contract mark. I felt it tinge, sending a wave of heat from my fingertips all the way out to my body, coursing to my brain, sending me chills.

I had made a contract with Ciel. Had I not, I might've been dead by now. It is his duty to find me, and this will test him.

I smirked. "Come for me, my demon." I whispered through my chapped lips, knowing that he would soon come for me.

I then smiled sadly, staring at the Gothic, twin doors. It's only been a day, yet here I am; causing pounds of trouble.

* * *

.:;** Ciel's POV** ;:.

"This is _not _my fault, for God's sake!" Evarisse cried, tears of frustration and annoyance streaming down her pale, worried face.

"You _liar!" _I shouted back, my anger taking full control of me and my actions as I clenched my hands tighter around her neck. Though, I knew it wasn't her fault, I _had _to. If she'd reported to me that she'd though she saw the eye-healing vial underneath the table, I would've forced it down Luna's throat myself. Maybe _Alois _and his little brother had taken her... Would they plan to use her against me!?

"Young Master!" I heard Sebastian yell as he entered the room.

I felt another wave of rage crash down on me. If he hadn't given me alcohol, I would've been able to catch her in time- and also, if he hadn't re-lit the hallways, they could've found her by now, even though the turbulence outside caused quite an annoying predicament, making them lose her traces and scent.

I snarled as I faced my own butler with a disgusted look. "How can you stand up for this _witch!?" _I growled.  
From beneath me, I heard her choke more cries. I guess I had hit a nerve...

Sebastian, within seconds, had shoved me off her, shocking me beyond belief. I eyed the scene unwrapping before me, Sebastian carrying the _wtch _bridal style as his demonic eyes narrowed at my own. "Do _not _call her that." He hissed, his face contorted in anger.

I scoffed as I saw the witch's face turn from one of sadness to one of gratefulness. What right did she have to even _feel _that way? And what right did Sebastian have to order _me _around?

The fact that the witch he held as of now had gained _more _respect from him then _I _had made my stomach twist in anger and curiosity.

Maybe he has fallen for her? Maybe they had shared a past together?

I quickly shook off my thoughts and glared at the couple. "What right do you have to order me around, _butler?" _I spat venomously, sneering.

This seemed to enrage Sebastian even more, but before he could reply, he cut himself off by replacing his enraged face with one of shock, keeping his grip on the woman in his hands tight as he stared at my left shoulder.

"What?" I hissed before glancing at my own shoulder, surprise washing over me.

It was glowing teal.

Quickly, I calmed myself, my anger slowly subsiding. I felt tinges of adrenaline coarse through me as I stared at it, my eyes widening when I heard my mistresses' words:

_**"Come for me, my demon."** _Her voice echoed through my head, bouncing off the walls of the room. Her voice attracted me; beckoned me to for me to come to her.

I smirked, standing up and patting off any dust on my black attire. I placed a hand over my heart and bowed at nothing, before whispering back to her: "_Yes, my lady."_

And with that, I leaped out the window, ignoring the shattered glass and headed out to find my mistress.

* * *

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath as I continued to search aerially using both my eyes to scan the forest below me for any signs of Luna. It's been about 30 minutes since I had begun my search, and yet I still couldn't find her. Sebastian once told me that sometimes her traces become hazy because she's in a holy place.

My eyes narrowed as I felt another tinge on my shoulder. It's been trifling with me for the past 10 minutes and I was unsure whether Luna had wanted to see me more desperately than she had wanted to before. Maybe she's in trouble..?

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a holy cross, standing straight. I stopped my actions and twisted around before leaping to that certain direction. The trifling from my mark was soon getting worse as I neared it. An indicator?

* * *

**.:; Luna's POV ;:.  
**

I was slowly growing tired of waiting for Ciel. It felt like it had been _days _since I've last seen them, and now I was bored, hungry, thirsty _and _even though I slept well, I was _still tired. _Maybe I slept walk while I was drunk? Maybe I was tired from all my sleep walking...

I heaved a sigh and sat down on the dirty red carpet, feeling the roughness with one hand by sweeping over it. I looked up and questioned myself silently.

"Should I leave?"

I thought about it for a second, looking up at the rotting ceiling before suddenly feeling alarmed when realization hit me. The ceiling could collapse at any second. I silently hoped that today wasn't the day where it would before walking over to the little 'pond'.

I smiled down at the white carnation flowers, mumbling a little 'sorry' before plucking one of them out. I gasped and smiled wider as an idea hit me. I should pluck a few flowers before I get back to my new 'home'! One for Ciel, one for Sebastian, and one for the pretty lady- Eva! I stood up, thinking over carefully what type of flower would represent who, and why.

A purple delphinium for Evarisse, because she is a bold, fun, joyful lady, a fennel- or a hydrangea for Sebastian because he works hard for Ciel, and Ciel could ha-!?

My beautiful train of thought was soon cut off by the sound of creaking wood and the door opening. I stood up stiffly, slightly scared. I twisted my head and sighed in absolute relief when I saw Ciel Phantomhive, clad in black, a smirk on his lips and with his eye patch off. I smiled and waved playfully. Sebastian and him were alike in a way, with all their 'clad black' clothing and smirks- though Sebastian's was a seductive one and Ciel's was usually playful in a rather... _lustful _way.

"Come in," I cooed, playing with the carnation flower.

"I can't," he replied, standing by the door, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes flashing demonically, causing me to shiver before remembering that demons couldn't enter holy places.

"You can't be _that weak, _Ciel." I whined playfully, a smile playing on my lips.

He twitched at this insult, an eye twitching in annoyance. "I would if I could, but this place..." he sniffed the air like an animal, "it has a strong scent to it."

"Oh," I responded, skipping down the stairs, flower still in hand. I closed in on him, watching him eye the flower with a smirk.

I gasped when he somehow carefully managed to snatch the carnation flower away from my hands, making me whine.

"White carnation flowers are supposed to signify innocence, sweetness, loveliness and simplicity," Ciel whispered loud enough for me to hear, taking the carnation flower and placing it over my right ear, "just like you..."

I flushed red. "I-I-I... Ummm... hmm." I shyly looked away, averting my eyes from his own, a chuckle emitting from Ciel.

"A simple 'thank you' would be fitting for a lady like you," he chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Hmmm," I hummed, smiling at Ciel with a new found curiosity. I never knew he had a sweet side to him... "Thank you," I smiled, hugging him.

Though I hate it when people touch me, it's a bit different when Allen or Ciel does it... I don't know why. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at the thought of Allen. I'd forgotten about him until now, honestly. I guess Ciel's been keepin' him away from my thoughts.

"Shall we go home?" Ciel smoothly asked, his voice sounding like a bell's ring to my ears. I looked up to meet his blood red eyes, feeling an unfamiliar feeling. What was I feeling..? It felt like something was flying about in my stomach... Unsure, I poked my stomach before nodding up at Ciel. Before he did anything, I grabbed the painting which was left discarded to the side until now, clutching it tightly for it was my last reminder of my father, past and childhood.

I watched Ciel's eyes go wide as he examined the portrait.

"Is that the _portrait?" _Ciel questioned, a mist of curiosity tinging his voice.

"Yes," I simply replied with a small smile. He'd probably question me why it'd said 'Elice' instead of 'Lunette', though.

"Why does it say 'Elice', and not 'Lunette?" Ciel asked in bewilderment, "Did you have a sister? A twin?"

"No, I'm sure I didn't..." I sighed, looking downwards at the beautiful golden colored rims before continuing, "Though the name seems really familiar. Can I tell you more about the past between this lovely thing and I when we head home?"

Ciel nodded and smirked and scooped me up, carrying me in a way a husband would do to his wife. I didn't mind though...

When the breeze of pine trees brushed against my face as we launched upwards, I immediately remembered to pluck a few flowers. "Ciel? Can we go find a flower bed with purple delphinium and a flower bed of hydrangeas?" I queried as we sprung up onto a pine tree.

"We have those in my garden," Ciel chuckled as leaped over high trees, "dear."

"Is that so..?" I mused, looking ahead of us. The breeze on my body felt nice; as if I was being refreshed. I shivered at the pleasurable feeling, smiling wholeheartedly.

Ciel said nothing but only nodded in response, pausing every now and then to see which direction he was currently heading in.

I stared up at Ciel, noting how handsome he looked up close though it seemed he had some feminine attributes to him. I didn't mind it; I actually liked it... I smiled before staring into his mismatched eyes. I loved his eyes. It was most likely his best feature, other than his unusual dark, teal-ish, grey-ish hair. His right eye reminded me of lavender for some reason, while his other eye reminded me of the mid-day summer's sky.

I turned my attention to the sky, reminding myself that for some reason it was a beautiful day today, though it was cold. The sun was out and there were no clouds to be seen. Perhaps today would be a good day. It was unusual to see clear, bright days near the end of November after all...

"Admiring the sky, Luna?" Ciel smirked, his blue eyes staring into my green ones.

"Of course," I smiled, "the sky is beautiful today, too, don't you think?

"Too?" Ciel chuckled, "Yesterday the sky was bleak and dull. You call _that _beautiful?"

"Nature is beautiful." I simply stated before adding on, "Stars are beautiful, God is lovely, Angels are lovely, Demons are lovely, people are beautiful," I paused before grinning, "you're beautiful too, Ciel."

"Well, thank you," Ciel smiled, rolling his eyes at her, "you are too."

"No. Kill yourself." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

I was anything _but _beautiful _or _pretty. I was an eyesore, that was for sure.

Ciel only sighed, his eyes landing on the painting I held so dearly with one hand. "Elice, hm? I like that name..."

"I know right?" I agreed, "It's like another way of spelling 'Alice'!"

"We're almost there," Ciel whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I blinked twice before nodding. Today was going to be another long day, wasn't it? I wanted to see that 'Jim' boy again, though I highly doubted I would ever see him again- along with his brother or friend, of course. I also wanted to see Elizabeth for some reason... I felt the need to make her a friend.

Even though I didn't like her, and she didn't like me...

It's worth a shot, after all.

* * *

.:; **Meanwhile with Sebastian and our dear Evarisse **;:.

Sebastian stood silently, holding the shaking woman in his hands. Ciel had just leaped out of a window, going away into the depths of the forest to search for his mistress.

Sebastian's eyes trailed from the broken window, to the sharp shards of glass, then to poor Evarisse. He stared at her tear-stained face. He pitied her, and he was glad that he'd stood up for her...

"S-S-Se-basti-an..." She whimpered before heaving sharp gasps. Her eyes were wild, her pupils small. Her eyes were dull, her face unusually pale. She gripped onto Sebastian's sleeve, not wanting him to leave her alone. She hated being called a _witch, _though she knew how to make small remedies and potions. It was only because she had tried to heal her dying loved ones before, at the ripe age of 6, indulging herself in books about alchemy, black and white magic. And somehow along the way when she had needed help on how to read Latin, she had found Sebastian... The grown man was enraged and felt depression at one point in his life, and gladly, Evarisse was there to be with him.  
A coincidence. Fate, as some may call it.

That's how she'd met him. By sheer luck.

So they both helped each other out, Evarisse by singing her heartfelt, warm song to him, while he helped her decode Latin writing.  
And that's how they'd come to know each other. They gradually grew closer to each other, though Sebastian had thought that the last he'd see her was the first day she had seen him. Always, Evarisse would find herself in that same place where Sebastian and her had first met, asking him what this and that would mean. He would always find himself waiting for her there too, knowing that she'd come sooner or later.

Even though she knew that he was a demon, and he was older than her, she'd began to develop feelings for him.

It wasn't until Evarisse was 15 that Eva- not _Sebastian Michaelis, _but Evarisse Delic finally told him off, telling him that they should really stop seeing each other because they both had their own business.

So they parted. Until a day ago, when they'd both recognized each other by passing by each other.

Sebastian frowned at her continuously violent shaking, sighing and walking over to a coach they had in that room.  
"Did he hurt you?" Sebastian queried, laying her down and placing her head on his lap. He carefully brushed strands of wet, sticky hair on her face, taking out a handkerchief.

She shook her head, still gasping for air that she'd lost when the Phantomhive brat had choked her. Her hands flew up to grab the handkerchief, trembling as she did so.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, dodging her hands which began to claw him as he wiped her face of all the salty liquid. "Evarisse, please _stop _moving." Sebastian sternly said, trying to force the woman who had been squirming beneath him to stop moving.

"B-B-But..!" Eva cried, her crying still continuous.

"Please listen to me," he softly sighed.

After a few minutes of struggling, Eva finally stopped squirming, the tension in the room rising as nothing but silence filled the air.

Sebastian was first to break the silence. "Are you fine now?" He asked her noting how she'd stopped crying even though the forlorn look on her face was still firmly planted.

"Yeah," she replied in a soft, silent voice.

Sebastian knew that he shouldn't even _care _for this weak, human girl. She'd do no benefit to him, except heal him with her voice and food, but even though he knew this, why did he feel the urge to care for her?

Ah, yes. It was most likely because she had helped him through depression... Maybe it was because he felt indebted to her.  
_Maybe._

Thinking that this was his answer, her smirked, removing her head from his lap as he stood up.

She made a little whining noise which he had found cute.

Sebastian turned around to face Eva only to be charmed by the sight.

The woman had wide, innocent eyes, a hand out to reach out for him while her mouth was turned downwards into a small, cute pout.  
"W-Where are you going..?" She asked him her hand still trying to reach for any part of his clothes, landing on his tailcoat.

"Honestly," Sebastian sighed, "I just planning to get a violin and play to you," he smiled.

Her face immediately brightened up. She loved music- especially when it seemed _heavenly _to her.

Taking this as a cue to leave, he swished around until he was yet again, stopped by Evarisse's hand on one of his coat's tails.

"Take me with you," she pleaded him with a hushed tone, her voice coming out like a sweet, soft whisper.

Sebastian smiled. "As you wish," he articulated, swooping her off the couch and into his arms. With that, he sharply turned and walked to the doors, hauling them open with one hand and exiting the room. He smirked. He would fix the window _later._ His first priority was to fix his dear friend first.

* * *

.:;** With Ciel and Luna** ;:.

"How did you even _grow _all of these!? It's _winter!" _Luna scoffed in disbelief as she eyed all the different kinds of flowers around her and Ciel.

Ciel shrugged. "My butler does all the work, after all." He stated in a bored tone.

"Where are the delphiniums? The purple ones..." Luna asked, raising both eyebrows, her apple green eyes staring into his mismatched ones.

"The purple delphiniums are..." Ciel trailed off, coming closer to her with every step he took.

She froze for a moment. Was he going to pull off another _Ciel, _or was he just going to point out where it was?

"Over there." He smirked as he saw her freeze. He loved teasing her.

"Oh," she sighed, turning her back to him and running over to the purple delphiniums.

Ciel rose his eyebrow, noticing the hint of disappointment in her voice. Did she... _like _his advances towards her? Ciel smirked at this new-found situation between himself and his mistress.

Luna frowned, carefully plucking a purple flower out from its roots. Her eyes landed on a patch of hydrangeas. She immediately raced towards it, taking a beautiful hydrangea which had colors ranging from hues of blue to purple, making it look charming.

"How about for Ciel..?" I asked herself silently, hoping he couldn't hear her. Her eyes trailed off to a flower bed of different colored roses. She smiled.

* * *

"Are you done your little flower picking?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow at the flowers she held. One delphinium and one hydrangea.

"Pick a flower for me, Ciel." Luna responded with a sweet smile of her own.

Ciel blinked twice, giving her a quizzical stare before nodding. Like he had a choice _not _to when she asked him to, anyway. He immediately searched within his head for a flower that would match her. The white carnation flower she wore on her head was one thing, but what could be another that matched her?  
He smirked and walked over to the group of roses, carefully plucking a fresh white one out and showing it to Luna. "White roses mean of purity and innocence," He said, smirking at the sight of light pink painting her cheeks.

"Does it have to be white?" She whined, taking the rose from his hand and inspecting it carefully.

"Do you not like white?" Ciel asked, curiosity bubbling over him.

"I _love _white, Ciel." She smiled before turning around, carrying the rose with one hand and the others with her other. She quickly snagged the portrait which was once again, left discarded onto the floor.

With that, Ciel tailed her to the entrance of the mansion. From far away, he could hear a melody being played with both piano and violin. He could tell Sebastian was the one playing the violin, but who could be playing the piano in such a professional way? Could it be Evarisse?

As they slowly opened the twin doors of the Phantomhive estate, the music could be heard much louder, except with Eva's singing along with it.

"It sounds beautiful..!" Luna gasped, her eyes widening in joy at the sound of music filling her ears, echoing throughout the mansion.

Ciel himself was speechless. It was indeed, a simple masterpiece.

Ciel snatched Luna's right hand, pulling her along with him up the stairs, and turning to the direction of the noise. She followed him with no complaint, knowing that he was probably taking her where all the lovely ruckus was coming from. There were three pianos in Ciel's mansion, one in the drawing room, one in his bedroom and one in the lounge. The music seemed to seep out of the doors of the drawing room. They could hear Eva's beautiful, heartwarming voice ring through the whole mansion: "_Chs hymma en famfa der ciel, chs plina en grlanza art fhyu..._" Impatiently, Ciel rushed over to the drawing room and swung the doors open, letting the doors slam into the walls, causing the music to stop abruptly.

Of course, the two musicians were none other than the infamous Sebastian Michaelis and Evarisse. Eva had her fingers frozen onto the piano's ivory keys, shock flooding her eyes. Sebastian did nothing but frown at Ciel and Luna before smirking, beckoning them with a finger to come in.

Luna walked forward, clutching Ciel's hand, holding the portrait to her chest. "Look what I found!" She exclaimed, dropping Ciel's hand and placing the flowers onto a small side table. She took both hands and pushed the portrait outwards, watching the two in front of her carefully.  
Their eyes widened almost simultaneously, Eva gasping. She shot up, running over to the portrait.

"How did you find it?" Eva slowly said, still recovering from her slight shock.

"I found it in a church," Luna simply said.

"The church reeked of something sweet, yet disgusting and annoying..." Ciel commented, scrunching his nose up at the putrid smell.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this. He'd have to investigate on that certain church soon.

"In a church..?" Eva blinked twice. Before Luna could say anything, Eva quickly cut her off, "Elice? Who's _Elice?" _Eva narrowed her eyes at the suspicious name. "I remember seeing 'Lunette' but definitely _not _Elice..."

"I don't know either, but the name rings to me as something familiar..." Luna responded.

Ciel eyed Sebastian who only smirked and stood up in response.

"Sebastian," Ciel glared at his butler, "this is an order. Find out who this 'Elice' girl is!"

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord," he responded with a smirk.

"Go!" Ciel sneered, his demonically bright eyes glowing in hues of pink and red.

Sebastian smirked and left within a matter of milliseconds, the doors behind him closing shut.

Luna and Eva looked at each other with confused faces. Ciel swiveled around to face them, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes narrowed down to Luna.

Luna gulped, her eyes widening as he cheeks turned red as Ciel neared her. Each step he took added more tension, making her a bit nervous.

"You," he growled in a possessive way, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist, eliciting a sharp, frightened gasp from both ladies in the room. "You're intriguing me more and _more, _now aren't you, Luna?" He smirked as she tried to squirm out of his tight hold.

"It's not like I _try _to or anything!" She complained, glaring at Ciel before noticing how short the approximation between her and him were. She pushed her head back and away from him as he leaned down to inhale her scent, causing her to blush.

"Ciel!" Eva cried, her eyes burning with anger and disgust, "Too young!" she growled, taking out a fan from between her breasts and smacking him on the head with it.

Ciel flinched, slowly turning his gaze to Eva. His eyes were blood red, his pupils slits.

Eva wasn't fazed by this. Instead, she smacked him on the head again. "Sexual harassment! Public display of affection!" She shouted, hitting him once more. Obviously, she wasn't scared of him as much as she was before. "You disgust me! The least you could do is wait 'till you turn 20 years old!"

"PFFBT!" Luna scoffed, laughing in Ciel's arms. Her laughter turned more obnoxious and loud as seconds passed to the point where she couldn't help but hug Ciel as an attempt to make herself stand. "What a sad life!"

Ciel rolled his eyes at her, watching her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck to support her stand up. Ciel took this as a chance to bite her ear in a rough fashion.

"Ooh, what..." Luna's breath hitched when he pulled away. She touched her bitten ear and blushed. She ripped herself away from him and ran to Eva.

"Disgusting." Eva commented with a sly smirk. She turned around to Luna and smiled. "Do you know what language I sang in?"

"N-No..."

"It was a made up language my town made in Philippines. We call it the 'Hymmnos'!"

"Sounds nice... Will you sing for me?" Luna shyly asked, giving Eva _the_ puppy eyes.

"Of course," Eva softly smiled at Luna. Though she didn't know Luna, she felt the need that she had to get to know her.

"_Chs hymma en famfa der ciel,_  
_chs plina en grlanza art fhyu,_  
_chs hasyu en zassyen der sielp,_  
_chs bister en rana anw dor,_  
_was yea ra messe anw briyante_.

_Wassee anw fane lusye,_  
_wassee zess frawr bautifal en afezeria,_  
_wassee en chs SUBLIMATION,_  
_was yea ra omness chs ciel sos infel iem, Wassee!_

_Wassee!" _Eva sang, her voice sounding angelic. It was almost as if she came down from the heavens in a human's form.

"Wah..." Luna gasped, feeling warmth spread through out her body, tingling her senses one by one. "Can you teach me how to sing like that? And also, I want to sing a song with you, so can you make some lyrics for me..?"

Eva grinned, proud of herself. "We shall practice singing together then, and yes, I shall prepare some lyrics for both of us!" She grinned at Luna who returned the smile before gasping.

"Umm," Luna quickly ran to the small table, taking the purple delphinium and running back to Eva. "This is for you," Luna softly said, shyly bringing her hands out to give the flower to the woman.

Eva gasped. "How sweet of you! Thank you," She thanked Luna, taking the flower carefully by hand.

"A purple delphinium because it suits a fun, joyful, bold woman like you- but I still dislike you for getting me tipsy." She quickly added onto the end, pouting at Evarisse.

Eva laughed, smiling. "Sorry. I was a bit on the edge yesterday, too."

"It's fine."

"So that's what the flowers were for?" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at his mistress' antics.

"Yes, one for Sebastian, one for Eva, one for me and... none for you." Luna sleepily said, her eyes drooping. She was still tired from everything, and seemed like she needed some rest.

"Why doesn't he get one?" Eva asked with a curious tone.

"Because he's been naughty! In _many _ways more than one." Luna narrowed her eyes in repugnance.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed. He slowly approached her, making her get goose bumps. He sighed, getting tired of how frightened she'd get when he would near her. He scooped her up, causing her to gasp. "Time for us to take a nap," he said, keeping his yawn to himself. He was also a bit tired from everything today. He couldn't nap properly, knowing his mistress was somewhere out there, possibly with his ex-enemy, Alois Trancy.

"Us!?" Luna exclaimed with a shocked, dull tone.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, Delic." Ciel curtly said, turning around and walking out of the drawing room.

"Evarisse is fine! I'll give this to Sebastian!" Eva hollered as the door shut, taking the portrait and laying it down on the table for her to examine.

Luna squirmed around, trying her best not to squish _something._

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "Do you want to sleep, or not?"

"Of course I do!" She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as her eyes narrowed at his eyes. She then fought back a blush, seeing how good she thought he looked without his eye patch. She averted her eyes, covering the smile on her mouth with her hands. "_Why am I feeling like this?" _she asked herself inwardly, biting her lip as she smiled at nothing.

"Then please," Ciel paused, leaping up two cases of stairs, making Luna shriek, "stop squirming."

They continued on down the corridor before Ciel finally turned to his left, opening a pale, white door which lead to Luna's room. He liked the smell of her room. It smelt like honey, for some reason. Be it her hair or natural scent that caused this, the room didn't smell like this before. He quickly told her to change, putting her back down. She did as she was told, grabbing a white gown before rushing into the washroom.

While Luna was changing, Ciel sighed to himself, laying on her bed. Then, he felt a wave of dizziness and sleepiness hit him, causing his head to crash down onto her comfortable, white pillow. Ciel took note of his sleepiness.

"_Sleep is a luxury for us demons, is it not? So I might as well take this chance and sleep well for the first time in years..." _He told himself inwardly, he sat up, taking off his shoes and socks, discarding them off to the side. He landed back down onto the pillow, letting his eyes flutter close as he made himself comfortable on her bed, switching positions, and just like that, he fell into a deep slumber.

A few minutes after he had fallen asleep on her bed, Lunette came out of the washroom, startled when she saw his sleeping form on her bed. Knowing he was sound asleep, she tip toed to the bed, not wanting to disturb him. She let out a little yawn, feeling tired herself. She bit her lip, laying herself down onto the bed, leaving the curtains open for the afternoon sun. She ignored the fact that she was hungry, feeling like she needed to sleep more than she needed food. She rested her head down onto the pillow, pushing her hair and bangs upwards so it wouldn't annoy her skin when she slept. She stared at Ciel's sleeping face, finding it cute for a rude, sharp, mature demon sleep like a child with a small frown on his face.

She stopped for a moment, fixing her thick, white dress straps then fixing her puffy dress skirt. She took out her white rose and the blue rose she had kept hidden somehow and smiled at Ciel. She placed the white rose onto her plush white pillow before taking the blue rose.

"Ciel," She softly whispered, nearing his ear, "I know you probably can't hear me, but thank you. Thank you for everything you've done so far for me... I know it's only been a day, but I know I'm causing great trouble to you. I'm a nuisance, I know that, but thank you for everything..." she whispered into his ear silently, her voice soothing. She lowered her head before kissing his forehead gently. The kiss was soft and caring until she finally dropped her head back onto the pillow. She gave the flower to Ciel, placing it in one of his open hands. She held the white one with her own. She moved closer to Ciel, wanting to feel warm. Her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she finally felt warm. She moved her legs closer to his with a smile before snuggling herself closer to his whole body.

And just like Ciel, she fell asleep.  
She fell asleep with her seductive, cute, demonic butler.

* * *

"_To my beloved daughter, Elice on her 6th birthday." _Eva read out loud, feeling herself get interested in the words. She'd remembered seeing 'Lunette' instead of Elice when she watched through Luna's past, but she never in her _entire _life came across anything named or knew something named 'Elice'. It intrigued her to see the name for the first time in her life, and it intrigued her even _more _when she knew that it wasn't Lunette's. Though if she remembered correctly, the name 'Elice' was said many times in Luna's past. Could it have been a sister? A friend, maybe? She hoped silently that Sebastian would get all sorts of information for her to know about.

Eva sighed, her hands plopping down onto her lap as she slumped her shoulders, feeling tired for some reason. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She'd have to make another remedy for Luna to drink, and she had to make sure it _tasted good _this time.

"Now then," She exclaimed, stretching before staring at the door with a smirk. "Time to work!"

* * *

"Hello, Miss." Sebastian smiled, adjusting his tie as he said so. The stood in front of a woman who seemed to be keeping track of all the books they had in the library. "Where may I find the letter _'E' _section?"

The woman smiled at him before pointing to a case of stairs. "On the right, the third shelf."

He bowed to the grey haired woman, smiling falsely. "Thank you," he thanked her, leaving to the direction where she had pointed at without another word.

"No problem," She chirped before turning her head away to do what she was doing before.

Sebastian climbed his way up the stairs. He continued on straight and turned to his left, immediately finding the 'E' section where the woman had told him to go. He searched through the books carefully, looking through every single page until he found a small yet thick book in the very back.

It had the words written in bold letters:

"**William Walker's Diary: 1882****"**

"Walker?" Sebastian said, familiarity clear in his tone and eyes, "Now what is a diary by someone doing here?" he asked himself silently.

He opened the first page and read it to himself, liking how neat the handwriting was.

_1882: January 20  
_

_It's officially been a month since my wife has sold my only daughter away to earn more money.  
How selfish she is.  
I regret it.  
I tried to bring her back...  
I tried very, very hard to bring my only daughter back.  
My daughter was just turning 6 when my Lisolette sold her.  
Lisolette... how could you?  
You sold her for 105 pounds...  
We could've both earned that money, you know?  
I write books for a reason... for us to eat.  
_

_The sad thing is, I never remember my daughter's name, so I call her Lunette instead.  
__If I try hard to remember my daughter's name, I remember it starts with an 'E' and ends with another 'e'.  
Was it Elyse? Elise? I don't remember...  
_

_I'm a shameful father, aren't I?  
Unable to remember my only child's name...  
I'm disgusting.  
Lisolette is also disgusting...  
How dare she!  
I had painted a portrait of my daughter, too.  
I'm very sorry Lunette.  
I'm a terrible father.  
_

_-William Walker_

Sebastian blinked, his lips which were once a thin line morphing into a smirk.

"I think I just might've found something interesting, but then again... what is this doing in the library?" He asked himself before flipping another page.

_1882: February 20_

_I have decided that I shall write in this little diary once a month, on the same day my daughter was taken away from me...  
Lisolette found out about this diary.  
She found it, but she told me all she saw was the sentence '__The sad thing is, I never remember my daughter's name, so I call her Lunette instead'._

___So she told me she hated me for forgetting our own daughter's name, and she made me remember how to say it, and spell it.  
E-L-I-C-E. Elice. Eh-lise. Elice. E-L-I-C-E. Not Lunette, but Elice.  
Lisolette told me that her name derived from Elysion, a Greek myth.  
E-L-Y-S-I-O-N.  
Elice... Elysion...  
From Latin, Elysium, but in Greek Elusion.  
Illusion and Elusion.  
What was the difference..?  
_

Lisolette had also told me that Elysion- or Elysium- or Elusion, which ever it was, was a concept of afterlife which was separated from Hades, therefore reserving itself for mortals- or humans related to the Gods and other good-willed things.  
It was also another word for 'Paradise', a place where everyone feels and finds nothing but pure bliss.

___I loved the idea of it, but still..._

___I don't want to hear her say that, though.  
She has no right to hate me.  
She sold Elice off to a farm filled with slaves.  
I remember my daughter's face._

___It pains me to see her angelic face turn into one filled with pain and sadness as she was taken away forcibly.  
I yearn to see her again.  
I want revenge._

Sebastian smirked. Sebastian was sure that they didn't know it was here, so he looked around if anyone was there before sneaking it into his coat, making sure that the bulge was barely visible. He smirked again before turning around, heading out with the diary tucked inside his overcoat.

"This will be good," He commented smoothly as he descended down the stairs and exited the library, heading straight back to the Phantomhive Manor.

Surely, this evidence would prove of great excitements.

Little did he know that the evidence he'd just found unlocked a whole new set of _events_, and those events waited.

A long journey had just began.

* * *

**AHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE HUEHUE lul idk.  
So yeah, there's my chapter for the week. I just realized that it's kinda easy to write 5k+, so you might be seeing 10k next time or something.  
I'm staring at everyone else's and I'm going like 'lel, I write good lengths'.  
I swear to god, by the time this story is done, it'll be 200k+ of words. I SWEAR.  
**

**Yes, a long journey has just begun, though I might make it quicker then expected. I'll try not to, because patience is the key to everything.  
It's the key to making stories more thrilling and better too.  
Yeah, Lunette isn't her real name.  
It's Elice.**

**Elice Walker, to the rescue~!**

**Please send me a review so I can respond to you!  
Thank you for reading this chapter~  
I hope to see you on the next one.  
Baiiiii~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**Ello, babe. (Whoa. What)**

**Wooimmafox1305:  
Like your name? I LOVE IT :D! Thank you! Sebastian? Doing the Harlem Shake? OH GOD MY STOMACH ADJGHJ XDHAHAHAHHAHA!  
I can imagine Ciel foaming in the mouth in a corner with Alois air humping and Luka's dead body on the floor sliding around in circles while Sebast- I think I'm giving you a major 'THEFAQ' moment so I'll stop right here with the Harlem Shakiness.  
**

**Abby:  
You read this again _and _reviewed twice? LET ME HUG YOU. Thank you for your goodness ; w ;!  
Arisa and you aren't? Oh alright XD!**

**Arisa:  
Alright XD! A deal? That's an interesting deal :o. You two look alike, eh? Alright XD! It's nice to know she likes it Q w Q!**

******Gaiz. Thank you. SO MUCH. FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MOTIVATE ME.**  
And for the followers and favorite people? I love you guys too. Just throwin' it out there ; w ;  
**A LOT. IDONOTOWNKUROSHITSUJIERMAGAR D**_  
_

* * *

Luna's eyelids fluttered open as she was suddenly awoken by her annoying stomach. She was desperate to eat some of Eva's food again. Eva's food was _definitely _better than Sebastian's in a way. She groaned and rolled over, feeling a bit weak. Her eyes landed on two roses, one blue and one white, both slowly withering away. She glared at the blue rose. A hand was wrapped around it, suffocating it. She trailed the hand with both eyes before gasping.

The hand belonged to none other than Ciel Phantomhive, who still currently lay asleep on her bed, a sweet, peaceful look plastered onto his face.

She bit her lip nervously, clenching her fingers, scrunching a section of the pillow she was gripping on to. She'd forgotten about him for a minute there.

She slowly rose up, her stomach going crazy, making her feel like ramming her head into a near by wall. Not wanting to wake Ciel up, she made her footsteps soft against the hard, wooden, ice-cold floor boards. She gently glided her way to the closet, opening them and taking out a pair of white, low-heeled shoes. She shut the doors and swiftly raced to the door, keeping her footsteps light. She was good at making her footsteps light, and she was glad she'd learned this skill. She learned this while she worked as a farm-slave. They always used her to do the harvesting and slaughtering animals. She had to kill wolves during the night to keep them from killing any cows or chicken, and to do this, she'd always have to sneak by them. Wolves had sensitive hearing, after all.

Luna twisted the door's knob and swung it open, sliding out and closing it behind her with the softest click.

She let out a sigh of relief before finally heading downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

It was past lunch, the time being exactly three in the afternoon. The sun was slowly setting, winter's bitter coldness seeping through the cracks of the Phantomhive Manor. Due to this, the floor boards were rather _icy _instead of warm. Luna smiled to herself. It was still a good day outside. Maybe she could take a stroll to inspect the outsides of the estate?

She walked to the kitchen, listening to two familiar voices chit and chatter. Their voices seemed to come from the kitchen, their words audible to her ears.

"Wait, so it's _not _Lunette?" Eva calmly asked.

"Yes, it is _not _Lunette..." Sebastian paused as he sensed another presence near the room. The presence seemed to hide behind the pale, kitchen doors, making Sebastian roll his eyes, "And Miss _Lunette, _it isn't nice to eavesdrop on private matters."

Luna sighed. Of course he'd notice her. He was a _demon, _not a mere, weak human like she was. She groggily opened a door with one hand, peering in.

Eva and Sebastian stood in opposite sides of the kitchen, Eva cleaning dishes while Sebastian cleaned a large, blotch of yellow which Luna assumed was a fondue that Eva had recently tried out. The aroma when she opened the door overwhelmed her, making her mouth water. She gulped it down.

She'd have to get used to this, or else she'd be drooling all over the place.

And Ciel, would _definitely _not like that.

"Food," Luna plainly said, her tone almost like a whine to their ears.

Eva giggled, smiling at Luna before taking out what seemed to be pudding with melted chocolate on top. "Made with the finest ingredients we could find!"

Luna beamed. She rushed over to Eva and gave her a quick hug before grabbing a random, clean fork and snatching it from Eva's hands rudely. "Thank you!" Luna thanked them before digging into the pudding.

The pudding tasted like one of the seven wonders of the world; it was a mystery, yet it was so interestingly delicious!

"Ooh," Luna sighed as she dug in.

Eva and Sebastian gave each other a look before laughing. This girl was definitely a new source of entertainment.

"Does it taste good? And why haven't you changed out of your clothes?" Eva queried with a hint of concern in her voice. She had thought that maybe she and Sebastian added _too _much sugar in it.

"Perfect- and this is because I felt like it," Luna responded before finishing it up. Luna's gaze turned from the empty platter to Eva and Sebastian. "I'm sure Ciel's hungry too, so please make some for him."

"What a caring girl," Eva commented with a sweet smile, "caring for even a low-life son of a mother fu-!? OW!" She was about to curse until Sebastian jabbed her side with a finger.

Sebastian sighed before giving her a closed eyed smile. "I'll make sure Young Master gets his share since after all, we are planning to have a little picnic," He smoothly said, watching as Luna's face brightened with happiness, "but I have one question, Luna."

"What is it?" She chirped.

"Where is Young Master?"

She immediately froze in place. She shyly smiled, her face turning red as she scratched the back of her head. "Sleeping..."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "He wasn't in his bedroom, though," he suspiciously asked.

Luna gave him a horrific facial expression, "He's-In-My-Bed, okay? He just fell asleep! I swear!"

Eva's stare immediately sharpened, her eyes squinting as she glared sharp, clean daggers at her. "Did he do anything?"

Luna immediately became flustered with herself, "Of course not!" She backed away, her back hitting the door in result.

Eva's gaze seemed to pierce through Luna, making her scared.

"W-When's the picnic?" Luna stuttered, averting topics successfully.

Eva's gaze softened as she switched from staring at Luna to Sebastian. "Indeed, when shall it be?"

Sebastian smiled. "All the preparations have been made already, meaning _now."_

Luna giggled excitedly. "Do you want me to wake Ciel up?" She asked, her face overwritten with joy.

Sebastian frowned. "I would prefer you _don't, _because for us demons, sleep is a luxury. We're not like you humans who can just doze off when they want to," Sebastian sternly replied with a small sigh, "I miss being human."

This caught Eva's and Luna's attention. They simultaneously twisted their head to stare at Sebastian with wide, shocked eyes.

"You were human!?"

Sebastian blinked before chuckling. "Of course, though over time I've become as strong as a pure bred demon." He replied, pride shining through his voice for all around to hear.

Eva smiled. "You better tell me about _your _past."

Luna beamed as well, "Same thing for me!"

Sebastian's gaze darkened, his eyes flashing dangerously for a mere second, his smile twitching and frightening the two ladies, "I would rather _not _tell any of you," he darkly said, nostalgia twinged in his tone.

Eva was about to say something until Luna tugged on the corner of her dress. Eva turned her head to face the small, fragile-looking girl.

"We all have something we want to erase in the past," Luna softly said, her voice reaching out to both Sebastian and Evarisse.

Eva nostalgically smiled, her own eyes darkening before she bent down to hug the small girl. Luna seemed to openly and gladly accept the hug, wrapping her arms around Eva's waist like a child would do to it's mother.

"Thank you for reminding me of that," Eva replied with the same, soothingly soft tone that Luna had used on her.

The atmosphere immediately warmed as if some sort of sun just washed over all of them, calming their nerves, that said sun being _Luna, _ironically.

The two females let go of each other and smiled at Sebastian, making him somehow warmly smile back.

They would make a great family, would they not?

* * *

"You never told me we were picnicking _outside _of the Phantomhive manor!" Luna whined. She'd been hoping that they would all go to a lake- or somewhere in the outskirts of London, not _directly _outside of the Phantomhive manor. However, Luna had to agree on one thing. The sight was still beautiful, being surrounded by a meadow of lush, green trees and the fresh smell of pine and cedar was intoxicating her.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian smiled apologetically, attaching a long, silver colored chain to a piece of wood, "but I do recall not saying _anything _about _lea_ving the Phantomhive estate," he retorted before reaching for another long, silver chain and attaching it to the other side of the piece of wood, "otherwise, why would I allow the Young Master to sleep when we're leaving?"

"True," Eva sulked, slumping her shoulders in disappointment, "however we'd been hoping for a _better _picnic."

Sebastian dismissed her disappointing comment and carried along with his work, taking both ends of the long chains with his hands.

"Sebastian? What's that?" Luna curiously asked, pointing at the wooden board attached to the two long chains.

Sebastian smiled. "It's a surprise for _you," _he responded before leaping up, surprising the females, avoiding the tree branches covered with dark green leaves and swung around one strong tree trunk. Sebastian landed back down gracefully, placing a hand to his heart and bowing, "I have made a swing for you," he coolly said before looking up at her surprised yet happy face.

"Oh my goodness! I've always wanted to try these out!" She squealed, running over to the swing and sitting on the chunk of wood, "I've been so jealous of those children who I'd seen swinging on these swings- but now guess what? I can do it too!" She squealed, reenacting the children's moves by pushing her legs back as she held on tightly onto the metal chains before pushing her legs back out, causing a swinging effect.

Eva smiled at the sweet, innocent girl, feeling sorry for her. She hasn't been able to live her life, being trapped in that cage for so long... Then she frowned. Hadn't she been the same, though?

Sebastian took notice to this, rolling his eyes and walking over to Evarisse. "Please," He pleaded, "just enjoy the picnic. Don't bother thinking about your sullied past."

Eva looked over her shoulder in shock. She hadn't predicted that Sebastian would say that to her. Her shock soon vanished as she slyly smirked, "If you say so, _Sebs."_

'_Sebs' _scowled at his nickname, narrowing his eyes down at her to try and intimidate her.

She brushed it off with a smile as she focused herself onto Luna, her eyes slowly widening in fright and disbelief. "S-S-Seb-bastia-n- she's s-swin-ging..?" She stuttered, her words coming out more like a question than a terrified statement as she took her index finger and pointed it toward Luna who was swinging joyously accusingly.

Sebastian twisted his head and froze, his eye twitching at the sight.

"Woohoo!" Luna screamed as she stood up on the wooden plank, swinging dangerously high up, a grin on her face as her eyes stayed wide with a hint of wildness to it, the chains creaking as if they were about to _snap._

_"_Oh," Eva snapped her fingers, "shit."

Sebastian continued to bemusedly stare at Luna as if hypnotized.

"The breeze feels so nice!" Luna commented as she swung in dangerously high heights, clearly not caring about how much the risks of her dying would be.

Sebastian finally sighed before walking calmly over to the swing, making Eva freeze in surprise.

"Weee!" Luna squealed, not noticing the fact that Sebastian was slowly making her way to her.

"Troublesome girl," Sebastian commented, pinching his nose's bridge before harshly grabbing onto the metal chain as it swung forward, jerking it to make it stop forcibly.

Luna wasn't fazed. She somehow managed to keep her balance as she stared at Sebastian. Soon, everything registered properly in her head and she growled at Sebastian. "I was having fun, you _bloody_ bloke!_"_ She hissed under her breath, the last few words coming out as an angered growl.

Swirls of anger spun in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed grumpily.

Sebastian let go of the chains, allowing her to spin around, "I did not want to upset my master by telling him how you had died by falling off a swing in terrifyingly high heights," he replied stoically before asking her, "by the way, how come you weren't scared?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Fine, and I wasn't scared because I've learned over years that I need to overcome my fear of heights and such," she smirked, "that's how I'll become stronger, is it now?" She almost cockily said.

Sebastian was amused at her smirk. Oh, how it reminded him of his Young Master. Sebastian smirked and backed away from Luna as she sat down and began to swing once more. He turned around and casually walked over to Evarisse, who was currently eating her lunch with her new dress that Sebastian had bought her. Actually, he'd bought her about _thirteen _of them, but she, being the type of woman she was, decided to wear the velvety red one with a long, slit cut from the bottom to her thigh, exposing her black garter belts and black, long, almost see-through socks.

Evarisse continued to sip on cup of _sake _with a book in hand, her back slouched as she happily thought about how Sebastian had bought all sorts of alcoholic drinks. She never _once _did give a crap when it came to ladylike postures and such. She'd always thought that since it was her life, she could do whatever she wants, whenever. Eva was a woman with no shame; a woman who preferred to drink everyday instead of drinking tea, a woman who would act in vulgar ways just to get through things and a woman who would heartlessly flirt with a man- though she wouldn't go through the extremes when it came flirting.

She was always able to control herself when it came to drinking though. She'd been drinking since she was Luna's age, fourteen, and she figured out how to control herself when she hit eighteen years old.

"You seem to _love _drinking, Eva," Sebastian rose an eyebrow at her chuckle, his brownish-red eyes staring into her brown-amber-like ones.

Eva put a wide smirk on her face, batting her eyelashes at him. "Of course, _Sebs. _Drinking for me, is one of the most pleasurable things one can have in life. 'Ya know, when I drink, I could just let everything go," she paused, placing her drink down and raising her hands, closing them and opening them, "just like that."

Sebastian frowned at her, knowing exactly _why _she started drinking. When she was younger, her whole village died due to her carelessness. They'd all came down with a terrible fever- _or so _the doctors would say, but she never believed them. She knew who did it.

It was a witch.

The witch had gotten angry at everyone in her village for burning an important altar in a cave near their village, including Eva. However, the witch only cursed Eva, no one else. Why? Because the witch wanted to watch her suffer living alone and hunting for herself. The witch used Evarisse to kill all her villagers by coaxing her to drink 'tea' which had apparently had something which allowed the witch to brainwash her. She ended up having to burn the village down, massacring everyone inside it using a mere dagger.

After the witch was done with Eva, she made Eva enter a dark forest. Eva however, managed to survive. She'd kept the blood-stained dagger with her and killed animals like bears when she was twelve. Eventually, two villagers found her laying down, unmoving with blood over herself beside two bears and decided to help her out. When they 'revived' her, they taught her how to make potions and such. The head woman of that little village she lived in blessed Eva with the power to foresee the future. Though Eva was happy with everything, she was angry at herself for killing her own kins and friends, so she'd ended up drinking it all away, eventually falling in love with drinking. She found out that the village's head was sick, so she indulged herself into books about alchemy, witch craft, anything about potions. That's also when she found Sebastian. He seemed to be wandering aimlessly.

That's how Eva seemed to become who she was now.  
And she didn't seem to mind one bit.

Sebastian sighed before seating himself beside Evarisse calmly. He stared at her with an earnest look, though his lips pressed into a thin line. "Are you fine living like this?" He finally asked her after a few moments of silence.

Eva looked down, her side-swept bangs covering her eyes before she looked back up with a hopeful expression. "I'm fine, Sebastian," she paused turning to face him with a sweet smile, "thank you."

A burst of emotion bursted in Sebastian's eyes before they reverted back to their sharpness, a smirk on his face as he looked up at the tangerine-colored sky, "Why do I even bother?" He chuckled to himself before adding on, "I already know that your filled with hope and courage, yet why do I even bother asking you such questions, knowing that you would always answer with your typical 'Yes's..."

Eva laughed- _not chuckled- _but laughed wholeheartedly. She shot him a heartwarming smile, "Even I wonder why you ask me sometimes!"

Sebastian let a smile crawl onto his face as they both watched Luna swing back and forth in a fast pace.

* * *

Ciel blinked as the sun's shine glared down at him through the window, bathing his whole body in sunlight. He yawned to himself silently, glad that nobody was here to see that he yawned. He sat up and slid his gaze to the outside world. The sun seemed to be coming down. His fingers curled into fists before he realized he was holding something. His mismatched eyes stared at the significant blue rose. His mouth opened into an 'o' form when he remembered what Luna had whispered to him while he was sleeping.

He had heard what she had said to him because he was still _beggining _to sleep. He smiled remembering her words before poking his forehead lightly. She had kissed him there, too. And she lied when she said that he didn't get a flower from her.

He stared at the blue rose, knowing the meanings to it. A blue rose meant mystery, and attaining the impossible... however, he head forgotten the third meaning to it.

He smirked. Today would be a good day, and he knew it.

* * *

Ciel sighed, hearing some ruckus coming from his mansion's backyard. Noticing that one of them was Luna's voice, he had decided to go and see for himself what was happening. Striding down the hallway which lead to his backyard.

He hauled the doors open and walked past the water fountain only to be greeted by a bottle of sake rushing at his face. He sighed and coolly dodged the incoming, green colored bottle.

"Ooh. Ah, shit." He heard someone curse before laughing nervously.

"Nice dodge!" Luna giggled as she continued to swing, this time sitting down and swinging in a medium-paced speed.

"Evarisse Delic, would you _please _not throw things at our Young Master?" Sebastian sighed, eying the Filipino girl from the corner of his eyes.

She only chuckled, "I swear to God, that that actually slipped from my hand." She calmly stated.

"Now," Ciel began, straightening himself out before glaring at everyone around him, "what is the matter in this area?"

They all looked at each other with a knowing, familiar smirk.

"Picnic!" The two females cooed with a happy ring to their tone.

"A picnic? In my backyard?" Ciel chuckled in amusement at their happy faces, having a small urge to do something that he'd long forgotten about...  
To smile.

"Oui, oui!" Luna chirped before increasing her swinging pace.

"H-hey!" Ciel gasped, watching her swing faster.

"Hmm?" Luna smirked at his slightly worried tone. Suddenly, an evil idea hit her. She placed a nervous smirk on her face before swinging faster and higher, glad that there were no trees to hit her as she swung to her heart's content. She bit her lip nervously before counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2," She paused as she swung backwards, "1!" she cried as she swung forward, loosening her grip around the chains as she let herself plunge forward before saying "Ciel! Catch me if you can!"

Ciel, who was in the middle of talking to his butler, Sebastian, immediately slid his head around to see her let go and holler.

His blood quickly boiled like lava, clenching his lips angrily as he launched towards her to catch the faithful girl.

Her eyes widened in complete terror and fear as she realized what she'd just done. Her main purpose was to see how loyal Ciel would actually be to her, and if he wasn't able to catch her in time, she would _die. _

The other two watched in shock, speechless as Ciel leaped to her aid, Eva almost dropping her drink. She was astounded, alright.

As Luna's body descended to hit the floor, her brain began to jumble up. She mentally slapped herself and focused on one thought.

"_If Ciel catches me, then he will be proved faithful for one thing, as for the others, I still have yet to test him." _She thought, furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes narrowing as she put a brave look on her face. She was close to hitting the ground until Ciel, being the quick boy he was, swooped her away, skidding before landing safely on the grass.

A sharp, surprised gasp escaped Luna's throat as she was caught by Ciel. To her, everything felt like it was in slow-motion because of how her mind was suddenly shaken.

Ciel silently looked down at the girl in his arms, his bangs shadowing over his eyes as he scowled.

She looked back up at him, her eyes wide with her lips slightly parted.

A moment of silence engulfed the atmosphere, tensing it to a completely annoying, unbearable atmosphere.

Luna gulped down her fear and smiled. "Ya passed," she simply pointed out. She let out a cry as Ciel's grip tightened around her, his black, painted nails digging into her skin.

"You spoiled brat!" He growled, his now, red eyes looking into her apple-green ones which were flooded with horror and fear at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You _do _know you could've died from that fall if I was even a mere _millisecond _late!" He shouted, his face contorted with rage.

She frowned, covering her eyes so he wouldn't see the emotions that passed by her eyes. Luna felt a tinge of sadness and guiltiness as she did so. She uncovered her eyes and smiled at him. "It was worth a shot though! You passed my 'loyalty' test." she giggled, hoping that he wouldn't notice how she felt.

He only rolled his eyes at her ignorance and in distaste. "You really _are _annoying." He commented, calming himself down by taking deep intakes of breath and releasing them back into the thick air. He stood up and carried her to the large, white gazebo he had. He ignored her mumbling and placed her onto a seat before scolding her, "No more swinging for today, Miss."

"What? Why?" She whined like a child.

Evarisse stared at Sebastian as the two began to bicker, who only mirrored her expression. "I don't understand their relationship." She blankly said with a dull tone.

"I honestly don't understand it myself," Sebastian confessed as his gaze slid from Eva's eyes to the younglings.

"Fine!" Luna sighed, giving up. She wasn't one to be persistent anyway.

The sun had finally reached the horizon by the time they'd began dinner. It was five in the afternoon, and Luna was feeling hyper due to all the sweets they'd made for Ciel- though she happened to eat all of it before Ciel could have any.

"Oh," Eva smiled, remembering about the vial she had yet to give to Luna. "Here," she cheerfully said, taking out a pink, peach shaped vial and handing it over to Luna.

"What?" Luna queried, raising an eyebrow as she tentatively took the bottle from Eva's hands.

"It's the potion," Eva smirked, "I made it sweet so you could enjoy it."

"Alright..." Luna hesitantly opened the bottle and wafted the peach-like smell. Then, she suddenly began drinking the liquid like there was no tomorrow. When she was done, she placed it back down with a smile. "Thank you," she thanked her.

Eva only nodded in response.

"Let's play a game!" Luna smiled, her eyes glittering with excitement as she thought of a game.

"Chess?" Ciel proposed before getting turned down. This added to his disappointment. First, her eating his sweets and now _this. _His blood began to boil again. _Who did she think she was?_

_"_No," Luna refused, "we are _not _playing chess because chess is for rich people and-..." she looked around to examine everyone, "we're all poor- so-"

"I am _not _poor!"

"-shut up Ciel-" Luna snapped, making Eva giggle, "anyway, how about hide 'n seek or something like tag?"

Eva stopped giggling and rose her hand up in question.

"What?" Luna said, pointing at Eva.

Eva put her hand down, "I call bullshit because these two would probably leap onto high trees for hide and seek and for tag, they'll just use their inhuman speed and shit. No. I refuse." Eva made a 'hmph' sound before looking away.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other with a knowing smirk.

Luna paused. "True," she agreed before sighing, slumping her shoulders in defeat, "I don't think we _humans _can play games with people like these two because they'll just ruin it with their inhuman powers and stuff."

Ciel smirked. "How about we team up then?"

Everyone rose an eyebrow before Luna gasped.

"You mean like me and you go together and Sebastian and Eva does the same?"

"Yes," Ciel nodded, "like a _tag-team."_

_"_Good idea, midget demon!" Eva laughed, "Me and Sebs are going to be it for a game of hide and seek. How about that?"

"Yes!" Luna screamed excitedly as the sun began to come down, "And playing in the dark_ is _way more fun then playing in the sun! Let's do this baby!" She squealed, hugging Ciel's arm.

Ciel twitched. "Alright then," He stood up, straightening himself out with Luna by his side.

Ciel and Luna looked at each other before smirking at them.

Sebastian and Eva were awed by their smirks. They were _so _identical!

"So then," Ciel began before lifting Luna up bridal style.

"Let's start!" Luna smiled, clutching onto Ciel with a hand. "Give us 20 seconds to run! Oh, and you are out of bounds when you are in the forest and if you're inside the Phantomhive manor," she smirked when Ciel turned around, "see ya!"

With that, the Ciel leaped up and ran.

Sebastian and Eva stood beside each other for a few seconds before Eva snapped.

"Fuck that, I'm runnin'." She said before walking away, heading to the direction where the two had gone to.

"Language," Sebastian sighed, following closely behind her.

* * *

"Ew, there's spiders in there!"

"So you aren't afraid to jump, but you're afraid of small, harmless spiders?"

"They can kill too, you know!"

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes at her immaturity. He shrugged it off until he heard rustling from a bush behind him. He muttered a curse under his breath before grabbing Luna's hand, the other hand covering her mouth, muffling a surprised shriek. He hid behind a wall and peaked over with an eye in the sneakiest way he could.

"Chn whe bhe mur obeous?" She muffled out, crossing her arms.

"Shh," Ciel put a finger to his lip as he stared at her with his eye.

She blushed and looked away.

Just then, a black cat ran past them.

"_Supposedly bad luck," _Luna thought as the cat passed by.

Ciel sniffed before letting out a loud sneeze.

"Ahr yuh cerials yuh bludy wahnkher?" Luna, cursing for the first time ever for _years _as she struggled to talk, being strained by Ciel's hand.

They both froze when they heard Eva scoff from the corner, "Lame!"

Ciel, who was about to book it, was suddenly pulled by Eva by his shirt.

They both turned their heads to face a smirking Evarisse and Sebastian.

"You," Eva poked Ciel," are," she poked him once more, "it." she said before lightly slapping his shoulder. She twisted around and jumped into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian ran before his Young Master could catch him.

"Bloody hell!" Ciel cursed as he watched his butler escape before noticing that his butler had dropped a miniature book.

"It's alright," Luna sighed, glad that she'd been released from his tight hold around her.

Ciel bent down and curiously picked the book up, reading the cover.

"**William Walker's Diary: 1882_"_**

"_Luna's last name," _Ciel thought before flipping to the first page, skimming through it until he found something which interested him. His eye visibly widened as he skimmed through the first two pages.

Luna's smile disintegrated when she saw the title, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What is it, Ciel?" She coldly asked, knowing that it was her father's name written on the cover.

"...El...Eli..ce?" He slowly said, watching her facial reaction when he said it.

Her eyes glinted as she remembered who Elice was.

She was Elice. Elice was she.

Her eyes suddenly darkened as she bathed in the moonlight, her eyes glowing with an emotion that Ciel was not familiar with. She walked up to him and snatched the book from his hands, reading the first two pages quickly like the fast reader she was. She continued onto the third page.

_1882: March 20_

_I've done it now.  
I killed my own wife.  
Why?_

_Because she had told me I was losing my mind!  
She's the one who sold Elice away!  
My precious, precious daughter, Elice.  
Oh, how I yearn for her._

"Liar!" Luna hissed, clenching her fingers around the diary to the point where her finger tips turned white and her finger nails made crescent marks on the books cover.

Ciel looked at her in question and continued to read the book along with her.

_I hid her body under the 'house' we live in.  
I hope she rots in hell.  
That bloody fake deserves it._

_Though if I remember correctly, before taking my anger out on her, I had told her that it was her fault that Elice was gone._

_She told me I was wrong. She said I wanted to sell her off.  
What a liar!  
It wasn't me! It was her!_

Lunette- or _Elice _hissed. "More lies," she smirked cruelly, "this is why you're a good _fictional _writer, my father..."

_1882: April 20_

_I admit it. I was the one who sold her off.  
But I'm glad.  
I'm glad I got rid of that girl._

_It was only Lisolette who wanted her, anyway.  
That girl..._

_All she did was cause trouble.  
She always had a dark side to her that she only showed to me- her father.  
That worthless piece of rubbish._

_Today, I changed the painting. Elice in her portrait no longer smiled sweetly.  
I made her look like the sadistic girl she was._

Luna smiled sweetly, looking at Ciel. "Now, now," she said in a teasing tone, "where did you find this?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. "You lied to me about your name again."

Luna frowned. "I didn't mean to, honestly," she sighed, "I actually just remembered about my _previous_ name before. In the hell hole, they always called me Luna or Lunette. Mostly because I told them that my father called me that all the time, and the preferred to call me it because they thought 'Elice' sounded a bit _too _innocent for a girl like me," she paused before continuing, "and another reason they called me Luna is because," she smiled, "it's short for what everyone thought I was _and _my favorite word."

Ciel rose an eyebrow.

"_Lunatic."_

Ciel froze, nearing her. "Why?"

"Because," she yawned, "I had to kill the disobedient ones off."

Ciel's eye widened in shock. She _killed? _She _killed _people? He scrunched his face in disgust, "You're revolting."

She blankly stared at him with cold, green eyes. "I already told you, Ciel. I never wanted to. I was _forced _to kill and laugh at them while I was at it. Also, my father was always mean to me. He attempted to rape me, if I remember correctly," she paused to look at Ciel's confused and shocked face, "that is until my mother came in and helped me. My father beat me as well, you know?"

Ciel suddenly had the urge to pull the girl into a hug, but what confused him was:Why wasn't she shedding any tears?

Luna frowned, looking down at the book in disgust. "I hate this book. It reminds me about everything I never wanted to be reminded of again." She admitted before slamming it back onto the ground, the impact causing it to bounce off the cement. "And I'm calling quits because I'm sleepy." She yawned before turning her back against him. "Bye." With that, Luna stalked off to the entrance of the mansion, leaving a confused Ciel behind.

This was probably the first time he'd been so extremely confused in his _life time.  
_Though, he didn't like this side of her. Her dark, dangerous side.  
However, as things began to unfold, Ciel smirked to himself, he felt _more _interested in her.

* * *

Luna sat on her bed, looking at the moon outside with a tear stained face. She sniffled before crying even more, hugging her pale white pillow, not caring how her clothes were dirty.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel," she apologized, "I'm so sorry, everyone... I'm snapping under pressure. It's all too much... remembering my past and name, getting shot, burning that farm, making a contract with a demon and getting poisoned and somehow finding my way to a _church _which I know was my precious _home_ under two days, time!" She whimpered, crawling into a fatal position.

"Mommy," she cried, looking out the window, "if you can hear me, the past few days here have been a nightmare! I'll take your revenge on for you, too!" she wept before hitting the pillow.

"As for Ciel and the rest," she whispered, feeling herself become wary, "I'll make amends again. And I'll tell them everything about me and that portrait."

Just like that, she fell into a deep slumber which she liked to call 'abyss' and had that same, repetitive nightmare she always had.

* * *

**Guys idk wtf is wrong with me anymore.**

**I know this chapter sucked A LOT to the point where I would just die for even posting it, but... yeah..  
Too much to handle.  
I think shit will get serious next chapter. It depends really.**

**Oh, I'm making a mini-spoiler thingy. So don't read the thing below unless you want to just die.  
Also, don't read it unless you reaaaaally want to know what'll probably happen after a few chapters.**

*SPOILER IS BELOW THIS!* *SPOILER IS BELOW THIS* *SPOILER IS BELOW THIS****SPOILER IS BELOW THIS!* *SPOILER IS BELOW THIS***  
**_Badass Lizzy incoming._**

**_OHGAHDFACKINGWAT_**

**_Yeah, kay bye.  
PS: Don't kill me. I didn't mean to make a lame chapter like this. And sorry to disappoint you, tohru. This probably wasn't the picnic you were expecting ;_; I'm so sorry.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9: Her Past and Lafrenze

**Oi loves. I want to tell you all...**** That I love you.  
The reviews you guys gave me?  
I loved them.  
I love you.  
ありがとう ( ・ ω ・ ) ミ**

**Wooimmafox1305:**  
**OMFG LOLOLOL THAT HARLEM SHAKE IDEA X'D! Thank you :3.**  
**Claude wearing miniskirt? Oh I would _also _tap that!**

**Arisa:  
Aww, thank you ; w ;~! I realized that too XD! I'll try my best!**

**Vivian:  
Err... alrighty o.o. Thanks for reviewing anyways XD**

**Abby:  
I'm glad I didn't disappoint you ; ▼ ; ~!**

**Guest:  
omgIloveyouあいしてる. Aww, who's your little sister? I want to thank her ; w ;. I was supposed to make the twist a bit later on, but it flew my mind, so heehee. I'll try my best to write this chapter ^ o ^!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is reading this.  
This shall be my thanks.  
Idonotownkuroshitsujilololol   
Ps: I will still call 'Elice' Luna because - fuckit no spoilers for you :l.**

* * *

Luna stood up from her bed with a sharp, panicked gasp. She looked around, her eyes wild and her pupils dilated. She'd woken up in cold sweat. She flinched when the sharp beam of sun shot through from the window to her left, feeling nervous. She bit her trembling lip in anxiety.

She had that same repetitive nightmare again.

That sick, disgusting nightmare where she saw herself laughing in a dark room, surrounded by a sea of blood and dead bodies.  
She remembered that room.  
That's where she had to slaughter everyone unwillingly.

She shriveled up into a ball as she violently shuddered at her ill memories.

Though she remembered very little about her painful past, she knew that the only things she remembered were rather vague to her. She only remembered the extreme pain, fear and hate she'd felt from everyone. She was glad that she made herself strong enough not to be affected by their overall harshness towards her... She was also glad she made a few friends there. Six out of exactly twenty three peoples.

She continued to shiver as she turned her head to face the clock on the wall to her right. However, her vision was obscured by her own tears. Shaking them off, she continued to stare at it. She could barely read it out: Six thirty- and judging from the unnaturally bright light, it was morning.

She then remembered the lullaby that her mother would always sing to her after her dad abused her...  
"**_Elice, do not forget..." _**She reminded herself of her mother's took a large gulp and licked her lips before finally singing the song that she had remembered so well.

_"An only daughter that diligently works_  
_She thinks of how she will grow to be_  
_Imagining her everything that shall change_

_However, an attribute that can't change_  
_Her warm heart and her beautiful smile_

_She smiles and continues to wait_  
_For her birthday present that she always yearns for_

_ Harvest, harvest, it Yields fruits Lalala- El's harvest, it Yields yummy sweets!"  
_

When she was finally soother by her own lullaby, she was able to control her body. Her shaking eventually ceased as she sang her song, a sigh escaping her throat. She felt much more calmer now... _relaxed _even.

Her head shot up, her eyes widening as she remembered about yesterday's events.

"That's right!" She gasped to herself, standing up. "I need to say sorry!"

She walked over to her windows, opening the blinds. She groaned when the sun's light glared down at her. She smiled up at it.

"Two days straight and you're still mighty happy, hmm?" She giggled silently at the sun like a child before hopping over to the closet before realizing something. She scowled. She knew that they all must've hated her. Her eyebrows pointed upwards in worry, a frown on her face. Her eyes reflected sadness and guilt. "It was my fault after all..." she silently whispered before slapping herself.

She smiled as if nothing was wrong, though she hadn't mastered masking her eyes yet, "I'll say sorry," she confessed to herself, taking out a long white shirt and pulling out a pair of navy blue overalls along with her new, black loafers, "and if they don't accept it," she paused, grunting as she slid them all on, "I'll leave."

Luna calmly walked to the door, before clenching her hands into fists. "I'll try my best today, too, everyone..."

* * *

"A lady like you should not be-!"

"I'm not proper."

"-wearing anything that exposes too much-!"

"Oh my god shut up!"

"-skin and you if you wandered outside like this you would be titled a 'slu-!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you if you say it! I'm gonna rip you apart, bit by bit, and quit being a whiny bitch already! Gosh, your like a _girl, _so whiny and annoying to listen to! And if you're gonna live in a house with me, you gotta deal with the shit I put on display!" Eva snapped, rolling her eyes. Sure, she was exposing too much skin but _who cares!? _She wasn't in public or anything! She'd already known Sebastian for how long? Ever since she was a child! She scoffed, crossing her arms in annoyance as she looked away from the slightly angered butler, "Stupid _woman."_

Sebastian visibly twitched in aggravation. "_Woman?" _Sebastian emotionless chuckled as he neared her, "You'll regret that, dear."

Eva swiveled around to glare at Sebastian. She intimidatingly took a few steps closer to him, narrowing her eyes at him. "You wanna go, you little bastard!?" She taunted him with amusement lacing her tone.

"Oh," Sebastian smirked, copying her actions, "I'm _beyond _ready."

"Wow, Sebby," she giggled playfully, all tension lifted from them as she lightly slapped his shoulder, "that was _so _out of character!"

'Sebby' rolled his eyes at his new nickname, smirking at her. "I'm turning into you."

"Oh, ew!" Eva snorted, rolling her eyes, "Another me! _Disgusting!" _she insulted herself before blinking. "Baby, come on, I'll help you get into a corset."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to blink. "Pardon me," he paused staring into her honest eyes. His smirk faltered when he realized she was dead on serious.

"Come on!" She playfully said, her tone sweet as she tried to pull him to her new chambers.

"I refuse." Sebastian plainly said, prying her off him and walking away.

"Aww," she sulked, "hey wait for me!" she cried, chasing after him.

Ciel rolled his eye in annoyance as he watched the two play in the hallways. It also irritated him seeing Evarisse wearing a short, silky and lacy black night gown which revealed her arms due to the thing straps, showed off her cleavage and reached only up to her mid thigh- and just as she liked everything she wore, there was a small slit on the side. His mind suddenly wandered off to his master, Luna- or _Elice, _imagining her wear that. He shuddered at the mere thought, hoping that she wouldn't grow to be like that unless he asked her to wear such. He blinked twice, pausing his actions. Had he really just thought of his mere _pawn _like that? A faint blush rose to his cheeks until he sensed someone behind him.

He instinctively twirled around and attempted to push the intruder away from him as the intruder neared him, which ended up successful.

"Oh!" A familiar voice gasped as she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Ciel blinked, his deep blue eye staring at the girl before him. It was none other than his master herself, sitting on the floor. "Luna..!" He gasped in slight shock before shaking his head, regaining his manners as he stuck a hand out towards her.

"Mmn," she groaned before taking his hand with her own, "thanks." she said, before grinning up at him.

He rose an eyebrow. He had expected her to pat herself off of the floors dirt. He tentatively rose his to pat the dust off her himself, however, before he could even touch her, she swatted his hand away.

"Please," she smiled coldly until it melted into a warm one, "don't touch me."

Ciel blinked twice before bowing, "I'm very sorry," he apologized, "I had forgotten about your hate towards touching."

"Oh, you!" She laughed before tackling him into a hug as she stood up.

Taken by surprise as she threw herself at him, full force, he wrapped his arms around her waist, unintentionally pulling her closer to him.

She gasped at their sudden proximity.

His blue eye stared into her green ones, both filled with embarrassment and shock. She was about to pull away until she thought of something. She smiled heartwarmingly at him before leaning in close to him, her eyes glinting mischievously. She leaned in closer as their lips almost touch before planting her lips onto his cheek. "Sorry, Ciel," she apologized, feeling him un-tense upon her touch and words. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't want to be harsh to you or anything," she slowly said, pulling away from him, watching as his eye fixated onto hers. "I hope you understand..."

Ciel didn't blink as he let a small smile crawl onto his face. She really was a kind, warmhearted girl. "I understand," he smoothly replied as he loosened his grip around her waist, allowing her to move a bit more freely, "you were snapping due to all the events that has happened to you. I knew- no," he paused, "we _all _knew that you would eventually crack and break open due to the pressure."

Luna frowned before smiling sweetly, an innocent, sweet emotion reflecting from her eyes. "Thank you," she thanked him before pulling away from him. She stared at him with a calm, relaxed expression- as if most of her problems just lifted off from her shoulders and into abyss.

Ciel kept a still look on his face, his eye gleaming with amusement.

Luna finally sighed, before snagging his wrist with one hand, heading away to the drawing room where she had began to hear a soft song made by a symphony of piano and violin from, the peaceful yet radiant sounds echoing throughout that section of the mansion. She suddenly gasped in realization as she realized she'd heard this certain song before- _except _with vocals.

"They're playing again," Ciel stated in a matter-of-fact of voice as he made no rash notions to her rough treatment.

She let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips. "The _Luna _demon," she whispered under her breath.

Ciel gave her a curious, questionable look before going back to his stoic self.

"Ciel," she breathed, "I'll tell you about my past. I'll tell you," she paused as she opened the door which lead to the source of music, "everything."

The sound of music flowed through the mansion as the door was gently flung open, the music sounding _almost _like something that came from a traditional Japanese song.

Sebastian smiled at the two, pausing his actions and placing them onto a near by table, "It seems we are _all _early birds, are we not?" he said with a smirk.

Eva, who had changed upon Sebastian's orders into a black, long dress smiled, standing up and leaving the piano's side. She shot Luna an apologetic look. "Sorry, _Elice. _We didn't know you'd snap so quickly..."

"It's not your fault..." Luna shyly said before looking up at her with a determined look. "Actually, it's time to tell my story. Sit down, everyone!" She exclaimed, seating herself beside Ciel who was already sitting down on the couch, a curious look planted firmly onto his face.

"Ooh," Eva giggled with her typical husky tone, "story time." She sat down onto the couch on the opposite side of them, facing Luna directly. "Though I already know most of the things, whatever." she scoffed, brushing that fact off. She shuffled over as Sebastian did the same, sitting as comfortably as he could.

Luna shut her eyes, biting her lip as she usually would when she was nervous. She exhaled dramatically before opening her eyes, unable to look at anybody in their eyes for some reason. She found her feet more interesting then anything else all of the sudden.

"I... I'll start off when I was four. To be honest, I found that my family was _perfect- _a comfortable place to live in, a wonderful _church _we lived in... though it had began to rot and continuously deteriorate. That church was abandoned, and we had decided to use it. My father's name was William Walker, a half British and French man who loves to write fiction, and my mother was Lisolette von Nacht, who _apparently _was a descendant from the _Nacht _family in Germany but had ran away to marry a normal man- _not _an aristocrat like her. She worked as a baker temporarily... My real name, _Elice... _I had honestly forgotten about it until now. I... I got used to being called Lunette over years. The word 'Elice' doesn't seem _fitting _for me. 'Elice' sounds like a name I've only heard a few times in my life, though I had been called that name repeatedly over years. I was born in a hospital in London. It was the main hospital and if I remember correctly, my mother told me that the hospital's name was the 'Royal London Hospital'. I'm sure that you could find records of me in a file folder called 'Elice Yield Walker'."

"We were a close family of three; nothing could get in between us... that was until one day, my father had..." She stopped altogether. Her throat was suddenly feeling parched, a shiver racing up her spine as she remembered what her father had attempted to do.

Eva's eyebrows shot up in worry. "You don't have to tell us if you aren't prepared..." She tried to convince Luna.

"No, it's fine," Luna began before pausing. She hesitated for a moment before scowling. "My father attempted to rape me."

A pregnant silence broke through the room, everyone's face paling for some reason.

"My mommy stopped him, though..." She suddenly felt her heart race faster, her eyesight getting blurred. She panicked as she knew what was going to happen. She pinched herself, closing her eyes from the unbearable pain she had caused herself to suffer from. Her breaths suddenly quickened, turning uneven as she began to pant and violently shake.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Ciel, who knew what was happening, immediately jumped into action only to be stopped by her words...

"Don't," she whimpered in a breathy whisper, "touch me. Let me be."

Ciel gritted his teeth in anger. How dare she!

"M-M-Mommy stopped h-him... A-And ever s-since t-then, I..!" She clenched her sides painfully, "I was... no longer allowed to see my father."

Ciel suddenly harshly gripped her shoulders with both hands before twisting her and slamming her head down onto his lap. He had an irritated face on as he made holes into Luna's face with his eyes. He brought his fingers to her hair and slowly, soothingly began brushing. "Calm down," he calmly said, despite his previous harsh actions.

Luna's eyes flared with annoyance and anger, shocking the fifteen year old. She gripped his hand and flung it away from her hair. "Don't _touch _me."

Suddenly, a flash of rage lit in Ciel's eye, his eye turning a bloody, red color before snatching both her wrists and securing them both tightly with one hand, the other keeping her head down from any violent, useless attempts.

Luna grunted, her green eyes flowing with anger as she hissed, "Are you disobeying me?"

Ciel smirked at her in a sadistic fashion, "You told me to not listen to your orders, _Elice."_

Luna growled before smirking back, "And I told you that I liked to have my way in things," she paused, stopping any movements including her body, "so..." she slowly said before suddenly finding the strength to tear herself apart from Ciel's hands, ripping her hands out of the tight hold he had on her and kicking him away from her with one, long leg.

Everyone in the room was shocked at her sudden burst of power, knowing he was a demon, she had managed to get out of his hold.

"_What power," _Sebastian mused inside his head before adding on, "_such a small_, _frail body has..."_

"You're quite rude today, Ciel." Luna smirked, feeling bold and haughty. "Allow me to continue with my story, why don't you?" She giggled, her so called 'panic attack' fading ever-so suddenly.

"My mother made sure that she kept me hidden from his sight by locking me in a cavern with empty jail cells below. She kept me entertained by visiting when my father wasn't home, though she scarcely brought me food to eat due to her busy work, but it was fine with me. As long as she fed me and kept me away from my wretched, mad father, I was fine. Occasionally, I would talk to myself and carve drawings on the wood and stone wall... and I also talked to my stuffed toy..." Luna paused, taking a large intake of air as she remembered the beautiful doll with silver hair and a red cape and a cute, simple white dress.

"Her given name was Lafrenze. She was a beautiful doll that I found in the woods," she paused before smiling, "specifically, _the forest _we are currently in."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. So that church his young master was talking about... was her house?

"Lovely," Eva commented before urging her to continue on, which she did obediently.

"She had silver hair and haunting, red eyes which contrasted against her pale skin and complimented her red cape. She always wore a white dress and wore red, small heels which I found cute, and so that's how I became to love white. I don't mind red, either. Anyways, I would always play with Lafrenze like she was a human, and sometimes, when I instruct her to go to a jail cell away from me, she finds her way back to me when I'm hiding." Luna smiled nostalgically.

Everyone in the room tensed. The doll... _moved around!?_

"Sometimes I would just watch her facial expressions sometimes. She would open her mouth, but not say anything... She would also walk around when she was bored. She really was a cute doll!" Luna giggled, remembering Lafrenze.

"Hold on, _she moves?" _Eva finally asked, shock overwritten on her face.

"Of course!" Luna nodded as if dolls were normally able to move and smile and do such.

"What the fuck!?" Eva shrieked, pushing herself closer to Sebastian in fright. "That's scary! Why is she alive!?"

"She's not alive!" Luna pouted, her eyebrows furrowing, "She's a doll! Dolls aren't alive!"

"So then how could she move?" Ciel mused, feeling interested in this certain topic. After all, a doll _moving _seemed like something he had heard of before, but never thought he would hear about again.

"Because she's a doll!" Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Dolls are _supposed _to move, idiots!"

"_No, _they aren't. I swear on Sebastian's grave," Eva began, ignoring Sebastian's hard gaze of disbelief on her, "dolls do not fucking move. Just the thought of a doll moving just... Eugh..!" She wailed, feeling shivers race up her spine.

"_Elice," _Ciel began, catching her attention, "how _large _was the 'doll'?"

"She was quite skinny, actually." Luna blinked twice when Eva scoffed.

"I think he means: 'How _tall' _she was," Eva corrected him, smirking as she watched his face become contorted in embarrassment and rage.

"Oh!" Luna chirped, before clapping her hands twice, "Lafrenze was life-sized."

Everyone's mouth fell open, all of them turning their attention to her, their mouths still agape as their eyes were comparable to dish plates.

"Umm," Luna began once more, examining everyone's height, "about as tall as me!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"What the -!?" Eva shrieked as she imagined the so-called 'doll' standing in front of her where Luna was. "No! No!"

"Why?" Luna curiously asked, peering at Sebastian for an answer.

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at her absence of mind, "Dolls are usually _small _and _not _life-sized. Dolls _also _usually _don't _move around or smile and laugh."

"_Right." _Luna scoffed in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh God," Eva sighed.

"I'll show you a doll later on-" Ciel said before adding on, "but are you _sure _she wasn't human?"

"Well," Luna sighed, "she didn't eat... Or pee or anything..." She stopped to watch their miraculously hilarious reactions, feeling a tinge of awkwardness as she realized they had a straight face on, "She also didn't have a heart. I mean, don't get me wrong, she was sweet and all, but she literally had _no heart. _Like when I pressed my ear against her heart-area place thingy, I would hear nothing."

"Is that so?" Ciel mused, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. This child had quite a different life compared to others...

"Oh, she's sweet?" Eva blinked twice before gasping. "Does she blink? Does she glare?" She rapidly shot questions aimed to Luna who's brain went blank.

"Umm, yes. She does blink, she does glare, she does sleep, and yes, she _does _laugh. Silently, though." She giggled to herself.

"Carry on with your story," Ciel waved a hand at her, signaling her to continue.

"Mm," Luna nodded before continuing.

"So anyway, on my fifth birthday, my mommy made me a book with the help of father. Father never remembered my name, so he didn't bother questioning her about the title being 'Elice's Storybook'. I was glad when she gave me the book. In the book, there were _many, many _stories that my mother had helped with her own creative mind! She drew pictures along with it too! She even made a story with Lafrenze's name in it."

"I told my mother that I loved the book, so she gave me more and more. Eventually, I became a fast reader. That cavern I stayed in was my bleak, dull paradise. I was happy with myself and Lafrenze there. I had thought that I would never experience pain again _because _I'd stayed there for too long. I thought that everything would be fine until my sixth birthday came. My mother, as a birthday present, told me to come upstairs for the very first time. I was excited of course, because I was now able to see the sun, moon, earth and flowers again. When I came upstairs, I saw my father. I had forgotten about that time he had assaulted me and ran to him, hugging him. He 'gladly' returned the hug. My mother didn't seem to care about my father and my relationship anymore. Then, I finally got the courage to ask my father to paint me a portrait... and well..." Luna sighed, looking at the table which was coincidentally on the wall, "there it is... for some reason."

Suddenly, she had a miniature flashback.

* * *

"_Hey, papa?"_

_"What is it, dear?"_

_"Do you know what day it is today?"_

_"It's none other than the cutest girl in the world's birthday!"_

_"Ahaha! For my birthday, a portrait would be fine..."_

_"As you wish, my daughter."_

* * *

Luna stared blankly at the portrait in reaction to her own flashback, suddenly feeling dull and emotionless.

"Luna?" Eva slowly said, examining her facial expression.

Luna was pulled back to reality when she heard Evarisse. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically, "I was just..." She trailed off before refocusing on her story telling. "Anyway, for the rest of the morning, I watched my father paint me. That was until the church doors bursted open... Three men dressed in a suspicious fashion broke into my home and took me away. I remember the look my father gave me..." she looked down, her tone becoming dark. "It was filled with satisfaction and _joy. _It was disgusting!" She curled her fists into balls as she said those words.

Eva and Sebastian looked at each other with a knowing look, their faces hard and stoic before they turned their attention to Luna again.

"My mother couldn't stop them. She was a bit too weak... I kept asking them where they were taking me, who they were, but they always responded with a few, simple words. 'It was your father's orders'." Luna sulked before sighing, swallowing her anger to her father, "They led me to a carriage holding several other kids that I didn't know- or have _seen _in my whole life... That's how I met Allen. Allen Lockhart. My best friend, and my partner in crime." She giggled at the last part, reminiscing her times with Allen. "And well... To simply finish it off... I went through child labor. The end. Well, that is until now..."

Eva stared blankly ahead of her, her eyes showing no emotion. "Sorry what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh God, why..." Luna shoved her face to her hands in irritation.

Sebastian softly sighed while Ciel rolled his eyes at Eva.

"Wait... Wait..." Eva tried to recollect the past few moments, her eyes suddenly flooding with pity, "Oh I remember... How sad..."

"But," Sebastian broke through her little moment, "doesn't everyone have a past to tell?" he chuckled.

Ciel slightly turned his head away, averting his eyes to a near by vase while Evarisse looked down, her eyes clouding with darkness, lightening bolts of rage striking down in them every now and then if you looked closely. Sebastian also falsely smiled, closing his eyes.

Luna stared at them in confusion before finally understanding what Sebastian had meant by that.

She closed her lips, pressing them into a thin line with curved edges, turning into a slight frown. She felt her own eyes cloud with darkness, malevolency clear as day within her green eyes. She smiled almost sadistically. She silently giggled, feeling darkness wash over her along with the familiar feeling of curiosity. They all had a dark past.

Some similiar, some far more worse than others. Some connecting to each other, and some so very far.

"So," Luna began, watching as they turned their faces to look at her, "are you going to confess your's?"

"Who was that aimed to?" Eva asked bluntly.

"Everyone." Luna answered with the same, blunt tone.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, realizing that after hearing her story, he wanted to share his for some reason, too... Though he couldn't allow himself to tell his past. He wasn't human anymore. They didn't _need _to know. They were just pawns, after all. Ciel's eye trailed to Luna, who continued to face forward. But why was it that this _certain pawn _made him feel needy? Why was it that this pawn made him feel more... _human? _Why was it that this pawn made him _stronger..? _He quickly shook his head in denial before facing Sebastian with a solemn face on.

Sebastian stared back with a playful smirk, knowing _damn _well what was going on between Ciel and Luna. He leaned over and whispered something to Eva, who only smiled and whispered back, a giggle emitting from her and chuckle from Sebastian.

Ciel and Luna turned their heads to face each other, both puzzled and curious. Luna rose an eyebrow in question. Ciel shrugged in response before turning his attention back to the two secretive people.

"I'll take that as a no," Luna frowned.

Ciel smirked at her, leaning his face close to hers.

Luna gave him a disgusted look.

He was about to say something, until she cut him off in the middle of him opening his mouth.

"What the _actual _fuck!?" Eva cried in shock as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Sebastian gave them a startled look before sighing, "Miss Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna had jammed her fingers

"He wouldn't stop," She took her now, slimy, saliva coated index and middle finger out of Ciel's mouth, "so I gagged him."

"That's so fucking wrong!" Eva cried, nearing Sebastian. She leaned over to him carefully, "Baby- you won't do that, right?" she wailed when he smiled.

Ciel gave her a disgusted look before turning away, feeling speechless.

Luna laughed, "Now we're equal!" she said between her laughter, her voice clearly stating that she was amused at his reaction.

"Luna!" Eva began with a mother-like, scolding tone, "You don't just do that to people!"

"But he doesn't count!" She fought back, "He's a demon!"

"Demons are still _people, _Luna!"

"Well he doesn't count."

"..."

"..."

"You know what," Eva sighed, "I give up. He's yours."

"Yay!" Luna giggled before slapping Ciel's back harshly, causing him to turn to glare at her.

The moment he glared at her, she gasped. She knew Ciel was staring at her, but it felt like another pair of eyes were too, but from a certain distance. Confused, she glanced at her two elders who were having what seemed to be a conversation about 'demons' and 'humans'. They, however, weren't looking at her. She narrowed her eyes, feeling her mood darken at the thought of someone else _other _than these few people stare at her. She slid her eyes around the room, staring at anything the _could _make her feel creepy. She soon brushed it off, thinking it was nothing. Maybe it was just another figment of her mind playing with her.

Eva seemed to notice her unease, narrowing her own eyes suspiciously. She suddenly felt like a set of eyes were placed on her, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She then leaned over to Sebastian, whispering to him as quietly as her vocals allowed her to. "Sebastian," she started, looking at him with her amber-like eyes, "I think someone's here."

Sebastian blinked twice before inhaling, taking a deep breath of the tensed air around him. "There's nobody here," he whispered back, "I sense nobody. Unless my senses are dulling from staying in the human world for too long..."

Eva opened her mouth, but cut herself quickly off when the tingling feeling left. She pressed her lips into a thin, straight line before staring at Luna.

Luna hasn't settled yet. She was still uneasy, frightened even.

"What is the matter, Lunette?" Ciel queried, his deep blue eye examining her face which was colored in with doubt.

"Nothing," she sighed softly, trying to make herself seem more relaxed. However, inside, she felt foolhardy and scared. Her attempts seemed futile when Ciel glared at her. She gasped when she saw a pair of vibrant, red eyes staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She snapped her head to the left, where she had seen the eyes behind the window, in the now, dark, gloomy morning. Though, she wasn't fast enough to catch the intruder, she saw a glimpse. A glimpse of white blurred with red. A wave of familiarity hit her at the colors.

"L-L-La..." she trailed off, her eyes widening. That's right! That doll must've still been in the cavern beneath the church! She bolted upwards. She bit her lip before walking to the door, making a plan in her head. She knew that Ciel and the rest probably wouldn't let her out because she hadn't had breakfast... or it could've been because she was still tired, so she had decided instantly to format a plan within her brain. She will continue to amble forward until she reaches the door. The moment she closes the door behind her, she should run as if the devil was coming after her, which in fact, there would be _two _of those little damned things chasing her. She would leave to the forest knowingly make her way to the church. She bit her lip once more. If they were to ask her a question, how would she respond? She was never the lying type. She wasn't good at lying, either. Her mother always told her to be honest...

Just as Lunette expected, Eva piped up with a question in hand.

"Where are you going?" Eva slowly asked, curiosity tinging her tone.

"Umm... I-uh... Change my clothes... You know... To look more.. presentable." Luna giggled.

Eva blinked twice. She was about to buy it until she realized that Luna wouldn't _ever _change out of her typical overalls just to look _presentable _in front of them- actually, for anyone for a matter of fact.

Luna felt their eyes shoot at her until she finally opened the door, sliding out and closing them behind her. She calmly stepped away from the door before rolling her eyes at herself. "_Oh, what am I doing? Two of them are demons! They could hear me run even if I'm five meters away from them!" _She growled inwardly before hastening away from the door, hearing the loud thumps of her shoes followed by clicks and clacks of heels behind her. She bit her lip. "_Run!" _She urged herself forward as she launched to the end of the corridor. _"Jesus, why does e_very_ thing have to be so hard on me!? Even the smallest things turn crazy in my life! From a happy child, to a slave which farms, and now to some pretty little princess escaping from a bunch of good people. Not evil, but good!"_ She thought to herself wildly as she panicked, hearing the door open from behind her.

She raced downstairs, hearing the mismatched clicks and clacks follow behind her.

"Where are you going!?" She heard Ciel scream from above as she descended the last pair of stairs.

She grinned wildly, looking up at them. "To _Paradise_!" She laughed in a breathy fashion before finally leaving the estate.

"Part one: done!" She said out loud before rushing to the forest.

"_Tracing my hazy memories of the forest I had loved to play in when I was young and the previous night, I would need to..." _she stopped momentarily, ignoring the small twigs and branches which slapped her lower half as she walked near a pine tree. "_I would need to find the largest tree and head east..." _she thought to herself before glancing up, moving around to find a spot in the trees where she could see the beautiful, large and tall tree. She smiled when she spotted it exactly north from where she stood. She excitedly scrambled to it, feeling the harsh twigs continuously scratch her.

Knowing that the bunch was right behind her with their demonic senses in act, she moved her legs faster, feeling a cramp begin. She growled to herself. She would need to stay fit , after all. She leaped over a log of birch wood and continued to rush to the large tree. When she was there, she couldn't help but gasp for air, looking at the scenery above her. Though the tree was beautiful, the dark, gloomy sky made it feel like an eerie scene. Where was the sun that was out awhile ago, anyway? She shook her head and scrambled her way to the East where ferns grew. She stumbled over a rock but was able to regain her balance. She whimpered when her right leg suddenly felt hurt. "_Damn it," _she cursed inwardly, "_I forgot to wrap bandages over it again!" _she hissed in pain as she felt a painful tug course up her spine, sending shock waves of hurt to her brain.

She blatantly tried to ignore the annoying pains of her leg and arms which were being continuously getting slapped by twigs in her way. She paused her actions for a moment, looking at what seemed to be a path of old, wobbly stones. Parts of the stone path were gone, the others mostly covered by moss and vines which had seemed to be placed beside dozens of red roses.

She sighed, staring at the pale, white church beyond the whole ancient mess of stones, moss, vines and roses. The holy cross was above the church. Though it was small, it was quite cute. Luna shivered as she felt something behind her, inwardly reminding herself that they probably still on the hunt for her.

She smiled awkwardly and walked to her previous home.

* * *

"Where the hell is she!?" Eva cried as she shivered. They were beside that large and tall tree near the middle of the forest where the two demons had last traced her smell.

"That stupid idiot!" Ciel cursed under his breath, a cloud forming as he said those few words.

Sebastian didn't say anything, but instead focused at the sounds around him. Faintly, he could hear howls and growls of creatures around them. He ignored them and continued to listen for sounds of shoes. When he heard a few coming from the east, he nudged Eva and stared at his Young Master, who stared back much more fiercely.

They all launched forwards, running through the lush, thick grass and racing past the branches and twigs which had left the faint smell of honey on them. Ciel smirked. They were on the right path, alright.

Eva suddenly let out a sharp gasp as she fell forwards, Sebastian unable to stop her. She fell to the floor, causing everyone to stop. Sebastian ran to her aid immediately.

"Are you alright?" He queried with a hint of actual worry in his voice.

Eva looked up at him with dirt on her face. She frowned before nodding. She let Sebastian help her stand up. She turned behind her to see one of her worst nightmares.

A broken.  
Heel.

"God damn it!" She cried as she stared at the lonely black heel.

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before picking the heel up. "I shall have to fix these later," he announced, taking the heel in hand.

"No, it's fine..." She said slowly, taking the black heel from his hands and throwing it away.

The two males looked at her in shock.

She smirked. "Nothing to be shocked about, boys." She cooed in a tone which was laced with sadness. "Ciel," she paused to see if she caught his attention. When he turned his head to face her, she continued, "Go ahead of me. You too, Sebastian. I'll just be a nuisance."

Ciel nodded and was about to leave until Sebastian chuckled.

"Nonsense," Sebastian said before nearing her.

"Sebastian," Ciel growled, knowing that valuable time was passing. He could hear the hungry growls and snickers of what seemed to be wolves around him as clear as day now, and he was getting worried of his mistress' health. His top priority was to find her without any source of distraction.

"Young Master," Sebastian began, "please, do me a favor and go on without us." He plead.

Ciel smirked a nodded before leaping away, jumping over trees.

Sebastian sighed before looking at Evarisse, who still wore a firm frown on her face. "Would you like me to carry you?" He questioned, being the gentleman he was.

"No," she smiled, sliding off her heels and staring at Sebastian's wide eyes, "I don't mind getting dirty. Thank you for your generous offer, though."

Sebastian smirked, his eyes' sizes turning back to normal. "No problem," he said before adding on, "I didn't think you were one to let dirt come onto you."

"Whatever," Eva giggled, picking her shoes up and tossing them to the side with a smirk, "I've been climbing mountains barefoot since I was young! I could do this without complaint in a jiffy!"

Sebastian chuckled at her word usage, inwardly noting that maybe one day, he should go back to the Philippines with her beside him to accompany him.

"Let's go," Eva said before launching forwards, rushing away through the bushes and branches.

Sebastian only smiled before racing after her.

They continued to rush through the bushed until they came across an open area. The two _targets _stopped dead.

Wolves.  
Wolves surrounded them, all hissing and growling both in territorial ways and out of hunger.

"Shit," Eva cursed, coming closer to Sebastian. When her back pressed against his, the wolves advanced. Eva shrieked and ducked down until Sebastian cut the ones coming after her with a single piece of silverware, cutting their throats, causing them to fall down dead before they could land any attacks on her. Sebastian threw more knives at the wolves that had began to leap onto him, whimpers and cries of wolves making a symphony of sadness as their hearts were punctured by the kitchen utensil, causing them to fly back due to the overwhelming strength of the demon.

Sebastian hissed as a wolf bit his left arm. He had missed that wolf. He ripped the wolf off of him and stood firmly, unfazed by the wolf's attack. The wolf let out growl, like the feral creature it was and dashed to Sebastian. Sebastian cut the wolf's actions off by sending a sharp knife to it's chest, another loud whimper cutting through the thick, tensed air.

Eva stood up and rushed over to Sebastian, placing a hand on his bitten arm.

"I never really did like wolves..." Sebastian started before continuing, "Actually, I never liked dogs to begin with."

Eva sighed, ripping a piece of her long, black dress and wrapping it around Sebastian's wound. "Come on," she said as she grabbed Sebastian's hand, leading him away from the dead corpses of wolves.

A wave of nostalgia hit her. She had seen wolves like these before...

Suddenly, another wolf came running after them from the side as they continued to run. Eva slowed down, feeling tired from lack of air, the cause being her corset. She felt dizzy as she slowed down. The wolf let out a snicker before launching forward to Evarisse.

Sebastian swiftly felt around for any knives, feeling shocked when he couldn't find any as Eva continued to push forward as if nothing bad was going to happen.

Eva was too busy thinking things through to notice the danger approaching her. It wasn't until Sebastian yelled her name out that she came to realize what was happening. Everything was in slow motion as she slowly turned her head to face the wolf who was flying at her. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to let out a shrill scream.

Something within her snapped.

She let go of Sebastian's wrist and pushed him backwards as the wolf lunged at her.

She clenched her teeth and as the wolf was launching to her, she curled her fingers into fists and made an uppercut, hitting the wolf's jaw. Before the wolf could fall to the ground, she grabbed a dagger which she had kept hidden by attatching it to a holster and stabbed it, it's blood splattering onto her face as the sound of a thin blade cutting through delicate meat filled the air, followed by a loud cry.

She retracted the dagger, holding it tightly in her left hand as she let out an enraged hiss.

"I'm sick and tired of having shit like _you _get in my way of things!" Eva shouted at the dead body.

She paused and turned her head to look over at Sebastian who was behind her, peering over her left shoulder. "Let's continue."

Sebastian stood still, recovering from shock. He finally blinked twice and smirked before bowing, "Then let's go."

* * *

**Chi. chichi chi oppai. Boing boing.**

**c: . I hope you liked this chapter~! Sorry if they seemed OOC (but then again, they always are OOC), but whatevs. I was thinking of changing the chapters from chapters two to five or something because they seemed a bit too... um.. I don't know... weird? So I might do that in the future.  
Thank you for reading this chapter~! I hope to see you in the next one.  
Don't forget to review pls c: Bye~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Lafrenze

**OHGODIDONOT OWN KUROSHITUSJI.  
Oh and there is a HILARIOUS, LAUGH WORTHY mistake I made in the previous chapter. You probably saw it, but I was laughing my arse off when I saw it. Luna looked at the table which was coincidentally _on the wall. _PFFFFFF-AHAHAHA! I'm leaving that there, I don't give a crap about that X'D! That shall be there to humor future readers XD! It was supposed to say 'Luna looked at the portrait which was coincidentally on the wall', not something ridiculous about a table being stuck fast to the damned wall LOLOLOLOL!  
**

**KK. Btw, I'm editing this shetty story _later. _Probably during Spring Break. Yeah, I'm editing the shetty chapters. Chapter one was good for me. Second to fifth was lame. 8L  
Oh. AND STEAMPUNK HAS BEEN FUCKIN' ADDED!  
YOUR WELCOME. My comments to your reviews are at the bottom :3.  
**

* * *

Luna looked around the church she was so familiar of, staring at the small stream with lovely white carnation flowers encircling it.

She couldn't help but smile sadly at her happy and sad memories here. "I remember everything..." She whispered to herself in a breathy voice. The whisper seemed to echo throughout the beautiful church that was once her home as she walked toward the place where she had found herself in last time. She looked around once more before smiling a true smile. "Mama, if you're here... I want to tell you that I'm almost _there." _She whispered once more before slowly and dramatically walking over to her right where she knew a door lay. She walked over and pulled a part of the red rug she stood on, revealing a white hatch with golden designs around it. She smiled knowing that beyond this door was her _paradise; _her place of bliss and peace. Her smile widened when she realized that maybe even Lafrenze was still in there. She crept her fingers to the sides where the hands were supposed to be and lifted it open, dust immediately flying out as some sort of strong wind pushed against her.

Luna coughed a few times, smelling the mustiness of the cavern and what smelled like flowers. She blinked twice before leaning over and peering down the hatch. Her eyes widened when she realized that the whole place was lit, a nostalgic yellow light glowing from what seemed to be lanterns hanging on the walls. Then it hit her. "_Someone was here. " _She thought to herself mindlessly.

She jumped back from the hole when she heard a clinking noise, falling back on her butt.

"_Someone is here," _She corrected herself before looking down once more. She then bit her lip in anxiety. Should she descend? It could've been Lafrenze... the noises and all. Or it could just be a mouse. But if it were someone else then...

She blankly stared down the hole before sighing. "I'm going in." She whispered to herself silently before swinging her legs down, her feet connecting with a part of the old, wooden ladder, eliciting a creaking noise. "_Oh God," _she whimpered inwardly, shutting her eyes, "_this is scary." _She admitted before opening her eyes again. She descended by one more step until she heard the church's doors swing open.

"Luna!" Ciel shouted from above, his eye searching frantically for any evidence of her being there. His eye finally slid over to the red carpet which was slightly folded on one corner. He trailed over to the white hatch which seemed to be open, eying it closely before he found he had wanted to found.

"Alright, I'm done." She hissed after waved at Ciel, closing the hatch and quickly descending down the ladder. She then found herself staring at a lit lantern near her.

Luna examined her surroundings lit with a small yet strong, bright, nostalgic yellow which continuously emitted from a lantern a few feet away from her. The cavern to her looked absolutely no different from the one she had last seen when she was six. A few sharp rocks covered the top, rubble piling down in the bottom where holes had began to grow in. There were a few, deep indents on the floor, but Luna was aware of them. She smiled grimly at the two, red painted doors in front of her.

"Still the same," she mused, noticing that the doors paint never seemed to chip off. Actually, the new sheen and luster it had was something to take serious note of. Someone had repainted the doors. She smiled with new found curiosity and continued her miniature adventure. She took the golden handles and clicked them open, knowing _very _well what was beyond the twin doors.

"Welcome," she said before huffing, heaving the doors open, "to _Elysion."_

An overwhelming smell of mustiness as well as a gust of silenced, heavy wind shot at her as she flung the double doors open.

She closed her eyes for a moment, keeping the dust away from entering her the turbulence stopped, she reopened her eyes and looked ahead. She smiled with utter familiarity until she heard the faint whirring of what seemed to be _cogwheels. _She immediately shook those thoughts away. Her eyes narrowed as she shifted her eyes from left to right, and repeated the steps, looking for the source of strange noises. There were no cogwheels here. She sighed when she briefly remembered that there were no such things as clockwork around her paradise. Just plain, old Lafrenze and her.

She narrowed her eyes at herself. "I'm going daft." She awkwardly noted, shaking her head as an attempt to wash away her madness.

The sound of the hatch above and behind her snatched her away from her curious thoughts, the obnoxiously loud sound resounding throughout the whole cavern, making mini-echoes.

"Right," Luna said before biting her lip in reaction to the sound. The dangerous thought of Ciel chasing her around her home completely flew away from her mind at the time. She continued onwards, ignoring Ciel's shouts as she slammed the door. She stared at the unfamiliar, golden painted locks. There were _several _of them, actually. She frowned. Maybe one would be enough to keep him busy. He was a demon, after all... She clicked one of the locks closed. Suddenly, the sound of Ciel descending down the ladder could be heard from behind the door. In a panicky state, she then flung the easiest locks she could find closed. She honestly, herself did not know _why _she was even bothering. It was just Ciel, after all. It was yet again, her fault for causing him to do indiscreet things such as boldly chase her around the forest.

She rolled her eyes before finally turning her back against the door and running down the dimly lit, rough hallway. Shock paralyzed her when she heard the annoying sounds of Ciel banging on the double doors after jiggling the doors handles. If she remembered correctly, there _should _be an empty room right ahead. She dashed onwards, adrenaline pumping her up as she finally found a caved out room to her right. She smirked and dodged to her right, immediately hissing under her breath from the fact that she had just scraped her elbow against a sharp rock as she turned.

The doors bursted open as she ran, Ciel sighing at how pathetic she had been when it came to locking the doors. His eye eyed the doors now, broken locks before staring ahead of him. He had only seen a glimpse of her as she rounded the corner, but that was enough for him to know where and which room she was in. He smirked triumphantly, letting out an evil cackle to add to the pressure on her as he casually strolled down the halls.

A shiver raced up Luna's spine as she heard Ciel cackle. She then tensed when she heard footsteps echoing down the halls mixed with what seemed to be the same, sound of cogwheels whirring. Except, to her ears, they seemed louder than they seemed to appear before. She tried to block out Ciel's footsteps, focusing on the unfamiliar sounds nearby her. She turned to her right and gasped in shock.

Mounds and piles of cogwheel parts and what looked like parts of pocket watch parts, all in several different colors surrounded her. Some of them were rusty- a reddish, brown color while others mostly remained silver and gold. However, it seemed as if the source of the sounds did not emit from them, but emitted from somewhere _underneath _them. Confused and curious, Luna decided to go on and check for any signs of humanity.

As the footsteps got louder, the more annoyed, frustrated and curious Luna got. Finally growling at herself, she decided to remove some of the cogwheels away from the largest pile of cogwheels and pocket watch pieces. Tearing away harshly at bits and pieces of the pile, she tried to desperately calm herself as Ciel approached her standings, his footsteps spilling down the hallway, available to her ears.

Clinks and clatters of the scattered pieces of cogwheel mixed in with the annoying, repulsive combinations of sounds around her, irritating Luna beyond boundaries and making Ciel raise an eyebrow out of amusement as he watched a cogwheel reel out of the room she was currently in. He picked the piece up, carefully examining it as he held it within eye level. The cogwheel was small, yet it had small engravings onto it. Using his demonic skills, he was able to decipher the engravings. "_L. Voice Cog" _it read. Confused, Ciel decided to take this along with him so he could give it to Sebastian for future references.

For a brief moment, Luna spotted a bright, misplaced red color in her peripheral vision. She snapped her eyes towards it and paused her actions momentarily, ignoring the pain in her leg and back. The bright red continued to bleakly shine as she eyed it. She then continued her actions where the red spot was. As she continued to dig, she realized that Ciel was behind her. She also came to realize that the spot was not a _spot, _but was a piece of a satin cloth which seemed to continue on. Though, the piece of fabric seemed completely familiar to her, she didn't know where she'd seen it from.

"Luna," Ciel calmly began, placing a hand on her shoulder which she harshly rejected by slapping it away from her. Angered by her rudeness, he clutched both her shoulders firmly before roughly flipping her around so that she could face him. He smirked at the hiss of pain which he had elicited from her. "When will you start to _allow _me to touch you?"

"Oh, love," Luna rolled her eyes in irritation, "that shall happen _years _from now." Her scowl morphed into a smirk that he knew so well. The smirk when she would suddenly do something uncivil to him- or anything _else, _for a matter of fact.

Just as he predicted, she did do something rash. She kicked his chest, the sudden power only _slightly _fazing him. Ciel dragged himself backwards, careful not to fall over and ruin his black jacket, though the imprint her foot had made did nothing to better his wants.

Luna twirled around and continued digging, quickly revealing what seemed to be silver locks of hair and pale skin and face with faint panel indents. The _lady _before her seemed to be sleeping rather _peacefully _in the mound of cogwheels and rubble. She gasped, her eyes widening in familiarity.

"Lafrenze!"

The said female snapped her eyes open, her alizarin crimson eyes holding large amounts of emotions. The emotions which revolved around her eyes were mostly nothing but relief and happiness clouded over with bliss. She then mouthed out the words: "Elice" before shooting up and out of the pile of junk she was in and tackling Luna into a hug. Lafrenze, as usual, was wearing her satin, red cape and dirty white dress with specks of red blotches of paint along with her small, red pumps. Her skin _looked _flawless in some point of visions, though it actually wasn't. Her once, long hair grew out to turn into an _insanely _long length, the said length ending below her knees.

Ciel, who thought nothing about their relationship, immediately reacted violently to Lafrenze's actions to his master. He gripped onto Lafrenze's wrist and attempted to throw her away from Luna. He was shocked when she didn't move, though her movements were momentarily paused by him. Both females in the room turned to face him, both eyes glittering with amusement. Lafrenze's stare, however, was mixed with annoyance and puzzlement.

Ciel then sharply tried to pull her away from her again, feeling an overwhelming amount of shock as she only shook, the noticeable joints in her fingers curling. Ciel's eyes widened when he realized that Lafrenze was not warm, but felt ice cold. It was equally as cold as his skin was to touch.

"Lafrenze!" Luna smiled before wrapping her arms around the doll.

The doll blinked and shifted her head to Luna. She smiled and blinked once more before returning the hug with one arm.

Ciel let go in both disbelief and admittance to his failure, eying the scene before him in bewilderment.

"What were you doing here? You know, you could've just left..." Luna trailed off silently.

Lafrenze opened her mouth to let out a silent giggle, the sound of whirring cogwheels decreasing to nothingness. Lafrenze pulled away and smiled to Luna, her warm eyes and smile causing Luna to smile back, tears shrouding her eyes. Lafrenze then mouthed to Luna: "I was not permitted to leave the building until I was told. Your mother told me to stay in this place. Also, I lost a 'chip' which should enable me to speak to you with a registered voice bank".

"Voice bank?" Luna questionably asked, wild curiosity lacing her tone.

Lafrenze nodded. "Your mother made a chip for me with her friend's help. It should enable me to speak like every normal human should." She mouthed to Luna.

Luna nodded.

"Your cruel friend over there might have seen it. Care to ask for me, a dear, old friend? Tell him it is labeled '_L. Voice Cog'. _" Lafrenze smiled.

Luna smiled and nodded once more before turning to Ciel. "Ciel, have you recently seen a cogwheel which is labeled '_L. Voice Cog'_?"

Ciel blinked twice out of familiarity. Yes, he had certainly found a cogwheel with small engravings which had said the same thing as what they were asking for, but he was unsure whether to actually give it to her or not. "Why would this '_human' _need such..." Ciel asked himself silently before frowning. He shook his head.

Luna's smile widened inconsiderately. "Give," she hissed through her clenched teeth, her once, curious stare morphing into a enraged glare within a few seconds.

Ciel paused. She could tell he was lying? "I don't have it." he lied.

"You know," Luna's eyes narrowed, a frown on her face, "you aren't supposed to lie to me."

Luna placed her unused hand onto her side, her eyes still sharp. She traced her mark with one finger, sending a whole set of tingling sensations throughout both of them as their marks glowed teal. "I made a _pact _with you, _demon." _She smirked triumphantly, at the flicker of new found rage towards her. "Hand it over."

Ciel rolled his eye, taking a gloved hand to his breast pocket and taking out a silver cogwheel. Soon, he would have his way with her. A cold smirk crawled onto his face as that thought hit his mind. Ah, yes. He was still playing his game with her. His little game of seduction. He tossed the cogwheel to her as it meant nothing to him.

She continued to smirk triumphantly as she slid her gaze from Ciel to Lafrenze, who had a face filled with surprise and sadness on. "Here," she smiled gently, her eyes melting to a soft stare.

Lafrenze hesitantly took it before popping it into her mouth, the sound of metal hitting metal resounding throughout the room until she finally swallowed it, the swallow sounding like a penny falling down the drain. The loud sound of cogwheels whirring emitted from her body followed by the sounds of things making room in her body and the sounds of cogwheels clicking into place.

Luna's eyes widened in realization. She remembered now! Lafrenze was a... and those whirring sounds she heard before was Lafrenze _snoring. _Luna giggled silently, covering her mouth to muffle any sound that escaped her throat.

Ciel flinched at the loud noises that emitted from Lafrenze and at the fact that a 'human' just swallowed a clockwork piece and turned to Luna with a questioning gaze.

Luna smiled at him. "I understand why you all told me that dolls don't move now. Ciel, she is not human. She is a clockwork doll; a doll made of cogwheels. She is made to function like a human, except she is not allowed to eat or drink or else it will rot in her... not to mention that any sorts of liquid will rust her insides... Her maker abandoned her because Lafrenze was not as perfect as the other dolls that her maker had made. She wasn't able to use her voice function, so that certain craftsman threw her out into the wilderness. Though, the problem should be fixed now... and I am rather excited to hear her voice." Luna clapped joyously as she bounced up and down turning her gaze from Ciel's to Lafrenze's.

Lafrenze smiled before clearing her throat. The mere sound of Lafrenze clearing her throat made Luna excited. The sound was soft with a sweet ring.

As soon as all the information that Luna had just registered itself into Ciel's head, he couldn't help but feel disbelief as his eyes widened. He eyed the clockwork machine in sheer curiosity and disbelief.

She was a clockwork doll!?

* * *

**This was short as hell. No worries, sir/miss. The one coming out on Sunday should be much more longer c:**

**Responses: **

**Guest: Man, please be more specific. Though judging from how you reviewed, I'm guessing that this was supposed to... _degrade _my story. If you were to degrade my story- or critic it or whatever, at least tell me _what _to fix, damn it! Are you that other, meany guest I had before? I kinda thought I pissed you out. o.o. Whatevs, lel.  
**

**Arisa: Welp, here's my chapter to you and your sister ; w ;! I know, it doesn't XD! Go climb mountains in Philippines. They are fun to climb 8D!**

**Abby: Ermagash lemme hug you plz! Thank you c: ! Kind of, sort of, I don't know. **

**Thanks for the reviews ;o!**

**Please review for my motivation~!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

**Aha! I do not own.  
Black shitler. Or Black Butler. Or Kuroshitsuji.  
Just sayin', I might upload slower since I'm planning out another story with my friend as a collab ~( ○ ▼ ○ )~  
Review Responses:**  
**Arisa: Yup!**

* * *

Lafrenze continued to clear her throat, eventually causing the impatient Luna's excitement to die down, her face turning from on of pure happiness to one of dread. Ciel continued to watch Lafrenze as she continuously cleared her throat, noticing that every time she did, a silent clicking would work as if something were stuck in her throat. After one last gulp, the thing that was stuck in Lafrenze's throat dropped down, making a sound of a coin dropping. Lafrenze blinked. Ciel noted her raging, fierce red eye color which shone in both her fake eyes.

Ciel then narrowed his eyes, seeing something suspicious about her eyes that no typical person would see unless they looked into her eyes as carefully as Ciel was now. Ciel rose an eyebrow in disbelief as he saw something twist and turn in her eyes.

Around the black pupils she had in her eyes, you could faintly see amber cogwheels around it, some pieces large though most of them were miniature. The cogwheels seemed to continue spinning in her eyes, all of them moving in a perfectly harmonized rhythm.

"El," Lafrenze began to speak, her voice seemingly stronger than Luna's soft one was, "who is this boy?"

'El' let out a squeal. "You sound so attractive!" Luna giggled, peering into Lafrenze's red eyes with her dark green ones.

"Thank you," Lafrenze smiled, her smile quickly turning into a scowl as she glared at Ciel from the corner of her eyes, "but who is this child?"

Ciel smirked at her ruthlessness. "I am no _child, __machine." _

Lafrenze did not say anything, but left her frown on as she narrowed her eyes from Ciel to Lunette, who was also frowning upon Ciel's reaction.

"He is... a _demon."_

Lafrenze couldn't help but gasp. A _demon? _A real demon? On Earth? Suddenly, her mind began to malfunction at the sudden flow of ideas and questions that she shot at herself. Her whole body began to shake, the cogwheels in her somehow getting stuck. She quickly gave the side of her neck a small, little pinch before returning back to normal, the pinch seemingly having a dramatic effect on her when she malfunctioned like this. Ever since she was made, she'd always have malfunctioning problems since she'd been first created. Her owner taught her how to stop it though. Her neck was her most vulnerable point; it had all the metallic pipes that acted as veins run through it, so it would send her mind a few jolts every time she pinched it.

Lafrenze's eyes hardened visibly as she turned to look at her 'childhood' friend, Elice. "El? Did you make a..?" she was unable to finish her sentence. She already knew that there was no need to finish it, for Luna and Ciel already understood.

"Oui," Luna nodded, her eyes suddenly darkening with regret.

Ciel saw this. He couldn't help but frown at her. She could've said no, but it was his fault that she had to agree. He _had _threatened her using the outside world as a believable excuse...

Lafrenze sighed. She couldn't do anything to change this; she knew it herself. She had read about things like these- _no, _it was engraved in her _head. _It was Luna's life, and she knew that she shouldn't bother with her too much. She had made an oath with Luna after all. The oath being that Lafrenze shall not drag Luna into dangerous situations, so they were practically oath sisters.

"_Luna," _Ciel cleared his throat before boldly wrapping an arm around her waist, "shall we leave?"

A flicker of emotion passed through Luna eyes, some of them being embarrassment and denial. "No," She once again, pushed herself away from Ciel's gentle grasp, "well at least not until we find my book..."

"Your storybook, I assume is what you are talking about?" Ciel queried, his eye narrowing down at her.

"Yes," Luna chirped.

"_Luna?" _Lafrenze whispered under her breath, catching attention of all around her. Lafrenze's gaze snapped up to meet Luna's. "You go by the name of 'Luna' now? Not Elice?"

"_Lunette," _Luna hissed, venom lacing her tone as she remembered that her dad used to call her that, "actually."

"Lunette..." Lafrenze looked down, registering where she had heard this before. Ah, yes, Luna's father used to call her that with such a familiar tone, though it was not her actual name. "I see. But why not Elice?"

"Elice does not suite me," Luna curtly replied before adding on, "I am not the sweet girl I used to be. I am now, Lunette, the harvester- or the lunatic. How my father depicted my in that portrait and in his journal... it was so _true._"

Lafrenze's movements stilled as her face turned blank. She had changed over the years. Not for the better, but _for the worse. _Lafrenze smiled falsely, not wanting to show her close friend that she was upset. The silent whirring of her own cogwheels distracted her from thinking anything else. She then frowned. "_Why was my creator... him?" _She asked herself inwardly. She flung that thought away as she remembered what Luna was still there for. Her book. Lafrenze smiled once more before pointing out the door, "The book rests in your bedroom, _Luna." _She cooed, liking the way how the name 'Luna' just magically rolled off her fake tongue like melted butter.

"I see," Luna smiled back at her before pivoting around and ambling to the hallway, signaling with a single flick of wrist for Ciel and Lafrenze to follow her as if they were her minions.

Ciel sighed, once again gulping down his pride before following her with Lafrenze at his tail. He still wasn't used to her treatment. He wasn't one to follow typical humans orders, the Queen being an exception, of course. They continued to stroll down the hallway, their footsteps washing through the hallway like water spilling, their footsteps mismatching each others though they paid no mind to such.

Ciel peered down the hallway, noticing a bright light emitting from the very end. The light was almost _holy, _as if a sign of Nirvana. Covering his eye with a hand, he continued to walk along with the two.

"Welcome, Ciel," Luna paused, taking a glance over to her shoulder to see Ciel and Lafrenze who beamed back at her, "to my _Paradise."_

The bright light that Ciel thought was once holy apparently emitted from a normal, old, large lantern in the center of the room. Ciel's eye twitched. The room barely had anything in it. It only held a lantern, a few stacks of books which seemed to be covered in must, debris and dust as if nobody had touched them in a long time and a bed.

That was all.

Ciel's smirk twitched along with his eye as he realized that Luna had just called this her 'Paradise'. Her version of paradise was terribly off to a normal one's would be. It was so plain, dirty and disgusting! Ciel then began to wonder to himself. If this was her version of paradise, what was his? Would his be like hers, or would his be something different..? Ciel shook the bothersome thoughts away in his thoughts, though it kept nagging him to the very core of his demonic brain. "_Damn," _he inwardly cursed, "_she's making me feel like that __human I was back then..!"_

Luna blinked at the sound of Ciel's teeth gritting together, as if chewing something. She swiveled around to face him once more, an eye brow raising, "No need to b_e...__upset, _Ciel. Actually, the " She rolled her eyes mentally at her own choice of wording when it came to things like these.

Lafrenze giggled as Ciel blinked twice.

"Pardon me," Ciel respectfully said, making sure that he was making his choice of words matched himself as an upper classed man, "I did not mean to make you think I was... _upset," _Ciel continued, "I was merely thinking of something I shouldn't have at the time." He smiled coldly at her, liking how her figure slightly shook as his eye stared into hers.

"A-Alright," She slowly said before tentatively walking away from the Earl, heading away from her and near her bed where a rectangular lump was underneath her bedsheets.

Lafrenze blinked as she noted the sudden flash of emotion that ran through her friend's eyes as Ciel smiled at her in a cold way. It was mixed with irritation and something that Lafrenze had never seen or felt before. Lafrenze's eyebrows perked upwards as she tried to remember the word that started with an 'L'. She then brushed it off, feeling that there was no need to overwork the cogwheels in her mind to search for such data inside her small head. She didn't want to cause overheating, that was for sure. That was cause another breakdown...

Luna lifted up the dark, red covers which now looked like rags off her bed to reveal a cute, crimson colored book which had in bold, golden letters: 'El's Storybook' and with little, messy writing at the bottom in black ink: 'From Mama'. She smiled in remorse as she flipped the cover over to unveil a pale white page with her old, neat handwriting. "Mama, Lafrenze and Papa!" She giggled to herself as she read her own handwriting. She looked at the little detailed drawing of her family at the corner, her lips tilting upwards into a smile.

Lafrenze hummed. She yearned for those old memories in the past... though she knew it was no good to keep living in the past.

Ciel let a small smile swoop onto his face at Luna's longing, sweet tone. He then began to feel the same way she did...  
_Longing for the pointless past._

They were all snapped back to reality when loud thumps and thuds came from above them. Though they were faint, they all heard it. Luna blinked twice. "Sebastian and Evarisse?" Luna looked over to Ciel for an answer which he responded positively to by nodding. Luna smiled, taking the book into her hands and running down and away from the hallway.

Ciel was about to chase after her until Lafrenze got hold of his left wrist, pulling him backwards.

Ciel hissed at the machinery. "What do you want?"

Lafrenze's face darkened, a dramatic dark shadow almost covering the top half of her face as her crimson eyes stared into his dark blue ones. "You mustn't tell _Elice."_

Ciel immediately became intrigued after she said this. "Tell her what?" He sneered.

Lafrenze's eyes brightened for a moment before reverting back to normal. "Her mother's corpse," she whispered harshly, making Ciel freeze up, "she is here. Along with a _few "demons" _that I had managed to lock up after they killed her."

Ciel could've sworn that he felt his blood freeze, but instantly he doubted it because he knew he was already cold blooded. He narrowed his eye at her, his eye flashing red. "You _kept _actual demons?"

Lafrenze smirked. "Locked up," she whispered, pointing to a dark corridor that Ciel hadn't noticed before, "down there. They can't leave because I used a special kind of lock. They should be dead within a matter of weeks from now, though. They've survived quite some years. Her father might've killed Elice's mother physically, but a few demons had to eat her soul up."

Ciel blinked in shock, his face slowly becoming contorted in disbelief. "Her mother made a contract with a demon?"

Lafrenze shook her head, her neck joints moving smoothly, "No..." Lafrenze disagreed, frowning. "Tell me, demon," Lafrenze began, "what attracted you so much that you wanted to make a deal with her? What was it, hm?"

Ciel continued to register what Lafrenze was telling him, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. "Her... soul." He responded plainly.

Lafrenze nodded. "Exactly. Her mother had a soul that demons yearned for... same thing with Elice's. She shall be attracting more and more demons to herself without even noticing it within no time. Have you crossed over another demon lately?"

"Yes," Ciel hesitantly answered before finally getting it. Alois Trancy- or _Jim Macken... _They want her soul too...

Ciel growled at the conclusion he came to, his eye suddenly glowing shades of pink and red wildly, a snarl emitting from him. "I don't like to share."

Lafrenze scowled. "As much as I hate telling this to the person who will take her soul away, I would like it if you were more _careful _when leaving your home. We all don't want another demon ruthlessly chasing after her."

Ciel smirked with all his pride and glory, "Like they could get to her! _I'm _the one taking care of her, after all!" Ciel boasted, feeling narcissistic and full of himself. His smirk widened. He would be the one to take her soul. He would be the one to steal her away from everybody. He would make her _his _in all the ways he could find.

Lafrenze's scowl deepened at his narcissistic remark. "Go ahead and try," she challenged, "but there will be people stronger than you. Prepare yourself for what is to come, demon. Elice is not one to stay at one place and wait. She shall find her way out of messy situations, one way or another."

Ciel made sure that he remembered her words, jotting them down in the back of his mind as a reminder.

"And if I may ask," Lafrenze slowly began, "how did she escape? And why did she make... the pact with you?"

Ciel was about to say something until a loud slap followed by shouting and yelling of a woman and something dropping onto the floor. Ciel's eye snapped down the hallway where Luna had left to, seeing Luna on the floor, clutching a side of her face while a very _blood soaked _Sebastian and Evarisse stood in front of her, Eva's face contorted in anger as she screamed at the small girl before her. Sebastian seemed too shocked to even stop her rambling.

"Tsk!" Ciel tsked before rushing away to the corridor.

He arrived as fast as the speed of light, kneeling down on one knee beside her. He was about to say something until he noticed a drop of liquid drip down her face, her face shadowed by her hair. He stood up and hissed at Evarisse, wanting to leap onto her throat once more, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Eva snickered, "Me!? This girl has a problem with herself! Look at her! She runs around without even telling anyone where she's going! I had to _kill _again- and killing was _definitely __not _one of the things I've wanted to do. Sebastian got bit by a wolf, though it seemed to heal already, but -!?" Eva was rudely cut off by Lafrenze.

Lafrenze's hood fell of her, resting at her shoulders as her dark red eyes gleamed in anger. "What have you done?"

Eva hissed, "Who the fuck are _you?" _She snarled dangerously, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Lafrenze smiled coldly. "Just a doll, nothing much all in all." She took a step towards Eva which caused Eva to back away. Suddenly, she slammed herself against Eva, an arm pressed up against Eva's neck as an attempt to choke her as she trapped her between the wall and herself. "Now it's my turn to as questions," she responded with a cynical tone, "who are you?" She pressed her arm harder against her neck.

Eva let out a strangled cry before swiftly taking out her dagger from it's holster and stabbing her.

Or at least, she tried to.

Her knife only made a dent on Lafrenze's leg, shocking everyone in the room except for Luna, who continued to 'weep'. The end of the dagger seemed to turn blunt at the sudden action.

"What the-!?" Eva gasped as Lafrenze let go of her before jabbing her elbow into Eva's stomach.

Eva, having all the air taken out of her suddenly all at once, gasped and shrieked, trying to catch the air she needed as she slumped down, her vision blurring and instead of seeing Lafrenze in front of her, she only saw an obscured image.

Luna stood up, shifting around to face Eva's slumped form. She looked up at her so everyone could see her face. She was smiling sweetly. "You shouldn't care. _You_ _aren't supposed to. _Why don't you just leave me be then, instead of dragging yourself into trouble." Her eyes squinted, her once sweet looking eyes turning dark and evil, almost.

Ciel and Sebastian watched the scene unfold in front of them, both thinking the same thing: "_I have underestimated them."_

Oh, only if they knew how right they actually were.

Luna giggled, her short giggles slowly turning into a maniac's laughter.

Ciel blinked. A word hit his head. "_Lunatic."_

She abruptly stopped laughing, a frown on her face. She tilted her head so that some of her hair could fall to the side where she had tilted, "Let's leave." She yawned as if she were suddenly bored.

This girl reminded both Sebastian and Ciel of _Alois Trancy. _A human with annoying yet simple mood swings that weren't predictable.

Lafrenze frowned. Luna _did _change. She was no longer Elice, the sweet, innocent girl, but she was now Lunette, the lunatic.

Sebastian took Eva who felt air headed at the time, her senses blunting.

Ciel watched his mistress climb up the ladder with disgust and some sort of new interest. He had never thought for her to be like this, but it seems that he hasn't seen _all _of her yet, after all...

* * *

**[Cue music... o_o : Sound Horizonの薔薇の塔で眠る姫君をピアノで演奏してみた ]**  
In the manor, everyone was silent. They all gathered up in one room for their _brunch_ after Evarisse changed her sullied clothes, excluding Lafrenze who sat pretty on a chair, a frown on her face. Honestly, she did look like a normal doll when she didn't move, and according to Luna, she preferred to stay still instead of moving around unless she became bored. The question why she did this still remained a mystery, yet to be solved.

Luna stared down at her brown colored tea which was set up perfectly in a cute Chinese tea cup. Ever since she'd left her so-called 'paradise', she'd been feeling dull and numb. She had absolutely no energy to do anything while the other continued to sip their tea. She felt no guilt for what had happened to Sebastian or Evarisse at the time. She felt that she needed to just stop her thoughts for awhile, though they continued to urge her to say sorry from the back of her head.

Sebastian, who had mended his jacket and cleared it of all blood stains continued playing tunes that Luna could've sworn she had heard of before. Though it was very far back in her mind, locked away and kept hidden in the very deepest part of her brain, she knew that she had heard these familiar tunes that Sebastian had played to her. She was unsure whether she had heard it from her mother's talented piano skills, the piano being the only one in the abandoned church she lived, hidden in the back of the church where her mother and father's bedroom was.

She slowly placed her head onto the table she sat at, feeling weak. Though her memories were vague, she could hear her mother singing along with her father... those were the _happy _times of her life. When everything seemed to vivid and beautiful, but now her world seemed dark. She shut her eyes as she traced over the tablecloth as if she were tracing her faded memories. She continued to keep herself busy as she remembered a few of the lyrics that she remembered which went along with the ethereal song Sebastian was playing.

"Dancing in the forest of slumber with endless loneliness,  
I, a butterfly withering in the moon's shadow, am having a dream of death." She softly sang, continuously tracing the pale table cloth with one finger, _"Siebte schuld..." _she said with a haunting voice, knowing very well that what she had said was not English, but was German, "The reason I sleep surrounded by wild roses..." she paused, feeling herself fall into a deep slumber, "is..." she trailed off, finally giving into darkness as her hand fell flat onto the miniature plate which held her teacup filled with cooled down tea, causing it to flip over, the contents of the teacup spilling to her side.

Ciel jumped up and sighed, doing the move that he remembered Sebastian doing. He took the tablecloth with both ends and pulled.

This, however did not help.

The foods on the table splattered onto the floor, the beautiful Chinese tea set he had imported from China falling to the ground and splitting open with a loud crack.

Eva's mood immediately brightened. She snorted before letting out a fit of laughter, mocking Ciel to no ends.

Sebastian also couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at his master's failure of an antic.

Ciel's face grew hot, turning crimson from neck and up as he heard Eva laugh at his failure. "Tch!" He snarled before telling Sebastian to clean it up with a slight flick of a wrist. He walked over to the- _somehow- _still asleep Lunette Walker, who was now sleeping on the cold, wooden table. He sighed, looking at the tea stain she had made on her overalls and pristine white, long sleeved shirt. He lifted her up, staring at Sebastian as if speaking to him telepathically.

Sebastian, who had apparently received this message, nodded and continued to clean, Evarisse taking over to play the piano.

Ciel wandered over to the double doors of the drawing room and left without a word, making sure he closed the doors behind him. He continued to carry his mistress bridal style, realizing that she'd been tired for most of the hours that passed by everyday. What was causing her to become so exhausted? Was it the lack of blood that she had ever since she lost blood from her eye? He'd been carrying her around like this _a lot _even though it's only been a couple of days since they first met.

Making his way to her bedroom, he hauled opened the door leading to her room with one hand, glad that the curtains weren't open. He sighed, placing her down on her bed. She let out a moan of relief as soon as her head landed down onto the pillow. Ciel couldn't help but let a small smile make home onto his face until he realized he had to change her clothes. His smile twitched.

He didn't mind changing her, and he usually paid no attention to her body, so he was fine with doing this again.

_**"I bet you were staring at her chest the whole time!"**_

Ciel flushed as he remembered the peculiar memory of what Eva had accused him of doing back then. He shook his head. He would never do that. Not to _anybody.  
Especially _not to her.

He rolled his eye at Eva's previous accusation before taking off her overalls, making sure he was careful to not wake her up as he slid it off of her body. He quickly threw it to the side and began to swiftly unbutton her shirt, though he fumbled with the buttons a few times. He took it off her and discarded it, slightly surprised to see bandages wrapping up her chest. He sighed in relief. He didn't want to go through this _again. _He slipped on a long, white shirt onto her, buttoning it up and taking off her socks as he dumped the pile of clothes to the side.

She rolled over, causing Ciel to stiffen until she eased herself to a sleeping position that she was comfortable with.

He sighed. He then figured out that since he had nothing else better to do, he might as well sleep with her again. He wasn't as worn out as he was before, so he didn't feel sleepy. Then again, it was _rare _that he was actually feeling this way. Ciel unbuckled his boots and laid them off to the side, sliding his socks off along with them. He laid himself down beside her, careful not to hit her legs as he swung his feet over the bed, placing them down onto the mattress. He let out a sigh. Today... would it be like one of those long days again?

* * *

Sebastian blinked at the doll's posture.

The doll, being Lafrenze, of course.

Eva stood still along with Sebastian, both of them eying Lafrenze's figure with sheer curiosity. "She sleeps?"

Lafrenze, was indeed, asleep. Her hands were placed neatly onto her lap, her head tilted off to the side, her eyes closed. She was resting peacefully yet again, the sounds of cogwheels whirring filling the room.

"..."

"..."

Neither of them commented at the whirring of cogwheels for awhile until Eva decided to pipe up.

"...Would this be called snoring?"

"...I'm not sure myself."

"Well then," Eva bit her cheek, a lopsided smile on her face, "I suggest we leave her there while I," she pointed to herself, changing her husky tone to a really annoying high-pitched one, "play my really cool sexy sonata that only I can do because I said so~! Giggle. Giggle. Snort."

Sebastian let out an amused chuckle at her sudden playfulness. "You may go ahead and try, but I shall _always _be better than _you. _I bet I can repeat your 'sonata' as well."

Eva stuck her tongue out. "Fine! Battle start!" She laughed, rushing over to the piano, seating herself on the black seat. When Sebastian came near her, she shuffled over so he could sit beside her. Sebastian seated himself beside her.

Eva then stared at his posture and compared it to her own. "Hey Sebastian," she grinned wickedly.

"What is it?" He plainly responded, knowing that she would most likely point out something unnecessary and completely irrelevant to what they were about to do.

"Look at the way you're sitting and look at mine." She smirked.

Sebastian's eyes traveled from hers to her lap and to his. He indeed, after a few seconds, understood what she was talking about. He frowned. "It seems you sit more like a man, and I sit more like a woman."

"Ahaha!" Eva laughed before making her leg space smaller so that Sebastian could sit _properly. _

Sebastian did as she expected, causing her to giggle until he urged her to continue.

Eva stretched her arms before smirking at him. "Watch and learn, _rookie!" _

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. He knew that she should know very well that he was _much more _experienced when it came to playing piano. "_Lovely taunting," _he commented in his head before watching her play.

She smiled peacefully as her fingers worked some magic.

After awhile of just sitting there, Sebastian got bored. So, he decided to be rude and play along with her.

Eva rolled her eyes. "You were supposed to watch, but I guess you got impatient." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no," Sebastian disagreed with her, smiling as he played familiar notes, "your _patterns _just got boring. I decided to keep myself interested by adding on."

Eva pouted. "I was going to keep on going."

Sebastian continued to smile. "Let us do a duet," he announced.

"Alright." She agreed simply, not even wanting to _bother _with his choices.

The more and more they played, the more they got into it. Hours passed as they continued to keep playing music. The only thing that could be heard within the mansion was the silent sound of cogwheels whirring, laughter, chuckles and music. Sebastian and Evarisse seemed to both want to keep this peaceful harmony in the mansion, so they continued on playing until finally, Evarisse's hands got tired. Feeling exhausted she leaned her head onto Sebastian's shoulder for support, which he willingly lent to her with a coy smile.

"Are you still cross?"

Eva blinked. "About what?" She drawled, feeling tired.

"About killing... are you still cross?" He asked once more, not wanting to upset her by making her remember.

Eva frowned for a moment before smiling. "I could get over it. I know there will be worse things in the future though... To the point where one of us might even _die... _I really do hope none of us do, though..." She silently added.

Sebastian frowned. "Nobody would like that, hm?"

"Yeah..." Eva replied before succumbing to sleep, resting onto Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian sighed before once again, resting her head down onto his lap. "Humans," he sighed. He sometimes wished that he could be human again... just to remember the feeling of weariness and...

He stopped his thoughts, not wanting to continue on.

His eyes trailed down to Eva's face, who slept like an angel. He smiled. Ever since she'd stepped into his life, things seemed to be looking more brighter and less murky. He wanted to keep it like this. He wanted everything to stay this way so that he wouldn't have to suffer ever again. She was the light that he needed so badly in this world, and he wanted to keep her all to himself for his own selfish reasons. He won't let anyone touch her other than him... Though he knew this 'light' wouldn't last for too long, he wanted to savor it until that certain time would come. He smiled bitterly, remembering his painful past where he was betrayed and mistrusted.

"Mother," he softly said, "the light is warm."

* * *

**WERWQUKJASJKGDASHHFASHGA HURR!?**

**Idk what I did there. I think I'll edit a few chapters today. Except for the 10th one. I like the mistake I put there c:**

**Send me those reviews, lovelies. **

**Imma add Sebastian's story here. Or well, my version of it. Huehue. I gave a few hints of what would happen in the future here. Just sayin'. SORRYFOR ANY FUCKIN SPELLIN MISTAKESKLDAHS.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleep

**Here, let's get straight to the point c: .  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Ar Tonelico, or any other references like Sanhora/Sound Horizon.  
BTW I deleted a chapter because I realized it was THE SAME CHAPTER OF THE PREVIOUS ONE. WHAT. IDEK Q_Q  
**

**Responses~!**

**Guest: Your review somehow made me laugh to the point where tears were sliding down my face. Idk why. :I. Anyway, I doubt that'll ever happen. A foursome, I mean. And I think your leaving Lafrenze out :C. There's five of these sluts, man D:.  
**

**Arisa: I actually just found out when I was reading a book about the Victorian Era and now it feels like I screwed up my life because I forgot that Ciel needs a handy dandy cane and top hat. Welp, damn. Thank you c:. I will edit them in the future, possibly, though I am scared because I might upset some of you guys by telling you all to re-read it. Q_Q. My birthday? It's on 10/10. WHAT PRESENT. WHAT. No need for a present :c. **

**Abby: It's alright XD! I understand. Yeah, I guess that is good o3o. I named Lafrenze Lafrenze because... well... I decided to tie some of their names down to Sound Horizon (A Japanese Band which tells stories through singing). Their 8th Horizon/Chapter/Whatever, is called Elysion and there is a girl named Elice, Yield and also Lafrenze included in there. Hurr, I'm not being original, I know, but I really felt like making a cross over between Elysion and Kuroshitsuji c:.**

* * *

_ A seer is one who is able to see the future, either while awake, or when in slumber.  
_

* * *

_The sounds of hurried feet pounded against the metallic panels followed by the sound of broken metal raining onto the floor along with broken parts and cogwheels. The thick smell of oil was suddenly fresh in the air._

_"Luna!" I screamed hoarsely, my horrid scream seemingly echoing throughout the clock tower. Though the loud, rotations of the humungous cogwheels seemed to engulf my desperate cry for the girl along with the ringing of the clock tower's bell, I continued to wail desperately, shouting her name one more time as a vain attempt to tell her to come back, "Luna!"  
_

_I then began to rush after the said girl, my bare socks slightly choking the sounds of my feet against the same, metal panels that Luna had ran to. I heard a sharp cry of pain._

_I gasped as I stopped my actions, looking at the scene before me._

* * *

_I smiled with forlorn as I let go of their frozen hands, glad that I was able to slip away from their grasp as they didn't hold onto me tightly. I walked to the large, stone double doors without hesitation, feeling their eyes bore holes into my back. I stopped for a moment before looking at them, feeling tears flow like rivers down my cheeks and onto my dark, velvet purple dress. I turned around to face them in their frozen state._

_They, being in their solid-like state, held onto each others hands, though there was a gap between Luna and Sebastian where I was supposed to be. Their eyes were filled with many emotions that I could read out perfectly, some of the emotions being disbelief, rage, mistrust, fear, irritation and last, but not least, sadness._

_I laughed bitterly as Sebastian tried to move out of his frozen state. "You can't move," I slowly said, my voice a soft as children's sweet laughter._

_"**False magic; the magic of when you make it seem like they can't get out of their current state by saying that they can't." **My mother had once said._

_I couldn't help but suppress another laugh as he, once more, vainly tried to move again. His result unsatisfied himself, only causing his form to quake ever so slightly._

_Luna's expression mirrored mine, except with disbelief and fear. Tears also continued to stream down her face, her eyes welling with water._

_Ciel looked at me coldly with doubt, his mouth unable to move though his eyes told me that he wanted to talk me out of what I was about to do._

_I continued to cry as I backed away to the door, into the darkness. "I'm so sorry," I apologized, "I tricked you all, I know."  
_

_Everyone's expression seemed to darken with either fear or anger._

_"This is for the best of all of you." I whispered, my voice coming out like a croak as I continued to walk backwards into the darkness. I swished around, ignoring their stares and smiled emptily at the pale skinned, blue lipped woman.  
_

_She smiled bitterly, her dark, cobalt blue eyes laughing at my fate.  
_

_I closed my eyes. The darkness began to enclose around me as the stone doors behind me shut close._

* * *

I snapped my eye open, my other eye unable to open as it was being covered by something as I lay down on comfortable fabric. My feet felt cold and I felt disgusting due to what seemed to be sweat sticking onto me along with my long, dark dress. The fabric I lay on was red and the scenery beyond it was of a typical rich man's habitat.

I was still in the Phantomhive manor.

Out of relief, I let out a silent sigh before sitting up. I rubbed my feet together, noticing that someone had taken off my heels for me. I honestly felt livid and numb; almost dead, really. I felt like a spear was just jabbed into my stomach, and the pain was absolutely intolerable. The pain was familiar, somehow. I let out a painful groan.

My eyes wandered around the room in search for someone until I remembered my dream- no, my _nightmare. _I knew immediately that that was no normal everyday dream_. _My eyes widened in realization.

I had foreseen the future again.

I clenched my teeth as I realized that the familiar feeling of a spear being thrown to my stomach was the feeling I always got once I predicted the future, though this time it seemed more painful. I gritted my teeth once more. "Damn it!" I cursed, landing a punch onto the soft, red couch I was on. I absolutely detested it when I used my powers without knowing! Why? Because I knew I had just reduced my life span by using my powers gained from becoming a seer. Like every seer, if I used my powers too much, I would only damage my body internally and externally and make my body more weak and useless then it normally is. This is why I try to become active and try not to let the sin of _sloth _get to me. I lifted up my fingers and examined them thoroughly. The tips of my fingers were slightly purple, as if I had bruised them, and just like a bruise would, they hurt.

A lot.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized something absolutely terrible.

I predicted two deaths; one being of someone else, and one being what seemed to be _mine._

I had just predicted my death. I gasped in terror as I thought back to my own _death, _silently hoping that it wasn't real. Maybe it was just a fluke; another one of those fake predictions I get. But then the stabbing feeling... and what if it was real?

My jaws stiffened. Then that woman I saw was..!?

"Evarisse," someone whispered into my ear.

I shrieked, feeling my heart skip a few beats after leaping to my throat. I jumped up and landed onto the matted floor, staring at the intruder with horrified eyes. My vision was hazy for a few moments until it focused onto the dark shape before me.

The face and voice whom I knew belonged to Sebastian cackled evilly at me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, though my heart continued to pound at my ribcage. I felt like I was being mocked by the man I had learned to deal with after many years, and knowing this, I felt upset. And being scared straight by him did not help my ill thoughts to him at all. "I hate you _so _much." I stated, wanting so very badly to punch his face when he smirked at me, opening his eyes.

Suddenly, a flash of worry flickered in his eyes, causing me to inwardly question why the demon was feeling such an emotion.

"I heard you groan, so I decided to come check on you," He awkwardly started before finishing his own sentence off, "are you well?"

"I-I..." I stopped hesitantly, unsure whether I should tell him about my little futuristic discovery or not. When I finally mustered up my everything and decided not to tell him, I pouted falsely. "Nothing. I just had a weird dream, that's all. Overall, I'm quite fine." I lied calmly.

His facial expression was dim, a frown firmly planted onto his face as he stared at me with his dark, red eyes. The face itself told me that he didn't believe me, however I continued to refuse to tell him the truth.

"I guess your weird 'dream'," he emphasized the word 'dream' as if it had some sort of key meaning to it, "caused you to cry and break out in cold sweat, hm?"

"Cry?" I deadpanned, confused at his words. If I were crying, I'm sure I would know.

He sighed, walking over to me. He leaned over before taking out a pristine, white handkerchief. He frowned took a finger to my chin, lifting it back up.

I was surprised to see a clear liquid on his gloved, index finger. The tear dropped onto the handkerchief he held below his finger until he patted my face gently with the soft cloth, wiping away any traces of sweat and tears.

Why hadn't I realized I was crying?

I shot him a puzzled look.

In response, he shot me a blank, empty look. He rolled his eyes and took my hands roughly, pulling me onto the couch with him. I didn't gasp for I saw this coming. I already knew what he was going to say, too. After knowing him for most of my life, I had learned something from him. He owed me respect, and I owed him.

"Are you alright?" I thought, mimicking his voice inwardly as he also said it out loud as if rehearsed repeatedly.

"Yes," I lied again.

He gave me another blank stare.

"Ugh," I groaned, cringing my nose on habit for a moment before glaring at him, "I really _do _hate you."

He smiled, letting go of my warm hands as he leaned back, the content smile still plastered onto his face as if he had just been victorious in an unprepared battle. "Tell me what you saw," He soothingly said.

It was as if his words were like magic, because all at once, I suddenly opened my mouth and began to spill out lies. Lies, lies, all so very filthy and disgusting. I didn't want to tell him about anything, mostly because I knew my results would be terrible. Instead of telling him the horrid truth, I told him that I had just predicted something that I had thought to be obvious. I told him that certain men would take me away and lock me up and repeatedly whip me. The lies came out as if I was pulling an endless string out of my mouth. I knew how to control myself. I've been betrayed by my own body before, and that resulted in really... _nothing _good. I didn't want to hell him about the dream- no, _nightmare _I had recently experienced. There was _definitely _a thick line drawn between a dream and a nightmare, for a dream seemed to be more pleasant than a nightmare was.

Though, I did tell him about the first death I had predicted, I had made sure that I shut my mouth locked after I mentioned that, not wanting to say anything about my future death. I also didn't tell him about my finger tips, though I'm sure that soon, being the observant butler he currently was, he was _bound _to find out.

Suddenly, my throat felt itchy, and then it convulsed.

I let out a set of severe, violent coughs, making sure that I covered my mouth with my sleeves as I did so.

As quick as it came, it left, leaving me in shock.

That was the first time that had happened. Fear washed over me as I realized that that was probably a sign of my internals deteriorating slowly. I was suddenly scared to look up at Sebastian, knowing that he would probably be glaring at me by now. When I mustered enough courage, I looked up at him.

As expected, he was glaring at me. From one second, his eyes held suspicion until his eyes met the somethings I expected him to find out sooner or later. I gasped as he ruthlessly grabbed my right hand, his eyes skimming over the tips of my fingers. He suddenly hissed.

"You need to learn how to stop using your powers unconsciously." He gritted his teeth as if angered at me for having these bruise-like marks.

"I can't stop them, Sebastian," I softly cried. It was true; as much as I wanted to stop them, they would always come and go. Sometimes while I'm awake, I would have them within a split second, but mostly when I was asleep. According to a few witnesses, sometimes they would see me all happy at one second, then on the next, after I have my little premonition, I would be shaking, my eyes apparently contracting as I did. I realized that sometimes, while awake, I would just fall over- black out and sleep because of how worn out I feel after experiencing a premonition.

I hated it. Though people called it a gift, I hated it. I wanted to get rid of it.

I had also recently researched about how to remove these powers embedded in my body using certain types of white magic. I got nothing. Absolutely nothing to help me get rid of my so-called 'gift'.

Sebastian continued to stare at me blankly, though there was a glint of doubt in his eyes, as if he knew the string of lies I had just pulled were as they were. Lies.

I tried my best to hide any sign of worry and stared back at him fiercely. My sanity slowly becoming chewed away, instead being replaced by a horrible feeling of insanity. I smiled at him, hoping that he couldn't read my eyes.

Sebastian smiled back knowingly.

I took this as a chance to change topics.

"What time is it?" I almost ruefully said, also wishing that my undertone could not be heard. I faked curiosity and interest as I said these words.

He kept that same smile on his face. "It is exactly four hours to midnight, Miss _Delic." _He replied with a teasing tone, though a hint of venom was laced through it.

I bit my lip and played along. "Back to the formality, now aren't we, _Sir Michaelis?"_

His smile turned bitter. He didn't say anything but only swiveled around, rudely turning his back against me, a maiden in question. "How about we check on _our _Young Master?"

_Our? _Ah, yes, that's right. I work as a frivolous maid now, as Sebastian once told me, working as a '_replacement' _for a maid who was once named 'Meylene'. A lovely name. I unconsciously smiled. I should name my daughter Meylene.

"What is your answer?" Sebastian cut through my line of thoughts like a knife cutting through butter. Smoothly.

"We shall, is my answer to your question," I smirked before taking my heels and hesitantly slipping one of them on half way before pausing. I then asked myself inwardly, 'Should I get used to wearing shoes inside a house, or go back to walking around _without _shoes?'. I sighed and slipped them off, earning a blink and a raising of an eyebrow from the male in the room I was currently in. I smiled at myself. I could do whatever the _fuck _I want.

I left the red pair of heels there, feeling that I had absolutely no need to wear them.

I smirked at Sebastian who had opened his mouth to say something, though when he saw my smirk, he immediately closed it. He smirked back in the same fashion I did.

Oh, _hell_. I was glad Sebastian understood me completely.

* * *

The room was now dark, the moon barely noticeable through the curtains of dark, shadowed clouds. The night sky was dark and fog was thickly spread throughout the forest, thickening around the largest tree. A wild howl erupted in the side of the forest, the howl resounding as if bouncing off invisible_, _clear walls.

The girl in white whimpered, feeling a cool breeze enter the room. She then began to toss and turn around in her bed, destroying the boy beside her's precious dream of his parents.

The boy snapped his eyes open, his mismatched eyes glaring at the pale, smooth ceiling. He then switched his gaze to the girl beside him, who continued to whimper as if something was bothering her.

Luna continued to twist, whimpering some more before kicking a foot outwards, eliciting a groan from the dark haired boy beside her. Upon hearing his loud groan, she paused all her actions. Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly began to breathe unevenly. She was both terrified and shocked to know that something was behind her, sleeping with her. Gathering all the courage she could, she twisted around. Luna was then greeted by the face of a rather upset-faced Ciel.

She squinted her eyes, unsure of what to do.

Ciel glared at her, his face only inches from hers, though they both seemed to care less about their closeness.

She then groaned, rolling her eyes as she took a hand and gently pushed her face away from his, "What a wake up call... Not to mention you just saw my sleepy face..." She snickered before sitting up, glad that all the energy that had been drained from her came back.

Ciel rolled over, wanting to sleep again.

A few silent minutes passed of no movement other than their chests heaving and the sound of inhaling and exhaling.

Suddenly Luna plopped back down, her head resting on Ciel's back. "I'm hungry," she whined, pouting like a child she acted like she was. She glanced up to face him

Ciel groaned before turning his head to look at her, glaring at her fiercely until he saw her relaxed, cute face. She continued to pout at him as if asking for something, her eyebrow's corners tilting upwards. She then smiled at him in an innocent fashion. "Cutie~!" She sang with a pitch that was higher than her normal tone.

Ciel rose an eyebrow at her before sighing, "Shut up," he groaned, shaking her head off his back, "your disgusting."

He felt her crawl up to him. He let out a sigh of irritation when he felt Luna's head land on his left forearm.

"I'm hungry," She whined once more.

"Just shut up!" He rolled his eyes, feeling aggravated.

"Poo," she commented, lifting a lazy hand up and tracing circles on his neck, sending shivers down his back.

"Take your hands off me!" He hissed, slapping her hand away as she did to him back then. His eyes were burning with annoyance along with his irritated tone.

She let him slap her hand away, feeling slight pain. She ignored it and let her head roll from left to right in a pattern as she began to sing to herself softly and silently, her voice almost like a whisper.

"_Till the day I can see you again, till the day I can see you  
la la la... "_ She paused momentarily to take in a deep breath before continuing with her song.

"Ryest-Estie,layo  
iesty Ryest,lay-yei, yo  
Ryest-Estie,layo  
Till the day you can get it..." She sang softly before pausing, thinking over the words she had just said. She had no idea what 'Ryest-Estie layo' even _meant. _Still half asleep, she decided to sing the few words over and over again, loving how they sounded so foreign to her, "Ryest-estie, layo, iesty ryest, lay-yei yo, ryest-estie, layo..." Ignoring the rumbling of her stomach, she slowly felt herself drift off to sleep, noting inwardly in the active side of her brain that she fell asleep faster whenever she or someone else sang for her.

Ciel closed his eyes, listening to her soft, whisper-like singing, repeating the odd words over in his mind, _"Ryest-estie, layo, iesty ryest, lay-yei yo, ryest-estie, layo," _he thought, smirking with interest at the new words.

Luna continued to roll her head over his arm silently, looking into space. Wanting to ignore the annoying rumbles of hunger in her stomach, she groaned, rolling over beside him. "Hey, Ciel," she slowly said with an airy tone.

Ciel rolled over, glad that she got her weight off him, though she wasn't at all even close to the word 'heavy'. She, to him, was practically weightless.  
"What." He drawled, feeling lazy.

"Let's sing. After I sing, you sing. Improvise, 'kay?" She didn't even give him the chance to speak up as she butted in, looking for inspiration. Her eyes trailed from Ciel's face, causing him to narrow his eyes, then down to his feminine legs. She smiled. "A boy who had lovely feminine le-!"

He didn't let her finish her sentence. He immediately shot up, leaning towards her as he cupped her chin with his left hand, causing her to shut her mouth immediately. "Don't you dare," he growled in a feral way.

She then noticed that he, today, wore a ring with a deep blue stone encrusted onto it. When he let go of her chin, she decided to speak up. "Is that your _regalia?" _She questioned him carefully, feeling intrigued at the ring he wore.

He blinked, forgetting how he had decided to wear his ring this night, though he had seemed to forget to take it of his index finger, Yes, it was no longer on his thumb, for his hands had grown larger along with him. He hadn't worn his golden ring because he simply couldn't find it for some reason, though he knew he kept most of _everything _in this room instead of his own- mostly because he wanted to just forget about everything up until now. He blinked once more, snapping back to normal before staring at her with a rueful smile, "I'm glad you know some large words, _Elice._ But yes, this is my _regalia._" He whispered with an amused tone.

She froze. She felt heat rush to her face at his words- or _more to it, _how he said her name. He said it so familiarly, as if he'd known her for ages. He said it so smoothly, and it made her heart skip a beat when he did, though she knew that that was most likely impossible for it could've affected her reactions and delayed it. Snapping out of her trance, she smiled. "I may know how to read, but I cannot _write _neatly."

Ciel looked shocked. "You don't know how to write?" He blinked twice, registering the new piece of information she had just told him.

"No," Luna rose her hands as if an act of defense, "I can write... but..." She sighed, "I can't write... _perfectly. _I can't do cursive or anything, I could only scribble..."

Ciel smirked at her. "Interesting," he commented before tackling her down, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"Ciel!" She gasped, hating the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Mm," he sighed, placing himself beside her, "just sleep." With that, Ciel shut his eyes, refocusing on sleeping. "_Might as well sleep through the night," _He thought to himself.

Luna blinked twice before sighing, allowing herself to relax. She got herself into a comfortable position and was soon done into the darkness, feeling sleepiness overwhelm her. The hunger soon faded away, and just like that, she fell asleep with him once more.

* * *

**Alright guys. I have a unit test, I didn't study. I wrote this instead. I'll write more later~ ;n;.  
**

**Baiii**


	13. Chapter 13: Individual Souls

**Chichi Oppai.**

**Thank you for the favorites and follows ! I promise you all this will get more interesting ; A ;.**

**~~  
James Birdsong: Aww, thank you • v • ~!  
Arisa: No need for a present :c. Ooh, Piano. That makes more sense now XD! Luna can write, except she just needs more practice and she need to learn how to write more neatly. Imagine her writing like a child's c:. Luna is fourteen~ turning fifteen in a few weeks~  
Abby: Bunny ! -hugs- thank you ;w;.  
**

**Oh God, your reviews make my day. No joke. I'm serious guys. When I get new people to review, I either squeal, look at the page in confusement and cry tears of joy. I LOVE you guys. I'm serious. No joke. **

**-Important-  
For those of you who don't know, I have deleted one chapter because it was just a mere repeat of the previous chapter, so re-read the chapter before this so it makes more sense o.o**

**Spring Break is here. More chapters, and most likely, more writing, but they might be short because my computer time is officially limited~. BUT, I plan on making another fanfic for Kuroshitsuji.  
**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do not like how Yana was gonna make some hardcore shota-con yaoi out of it c: .**

* * *

_The boy and girl standing on the stone stage bowed nervously, expecting to hear their audience at their 'performance'.  
However, when none did, they opened their eyes to look.  
The crowd was staring at them in shock.  
The black haired girl looked at them with a puzzled look on her face while the boy merely smiled.  
The black haired girl had attempted a trick she had learned from her elders, the boy being her only friend at the time in that certain village.  
"Magic!" He grinned.  
The crowd erupted in a series of whispers, all sounding unsure and some sounding like cursing towards the young ones.  
Suddenly, a rain of rotted bread and rocks were thrown at the couple on stage.  
They fiercely dodged them.  
_

_"Witch!"_

* * *

Sebastian gawked at the sight before him along with his dear friend, Evarisse, who only smiled at the sight.

Luna had her legs tangled with Ciel's, a fist on his face, the other pulled back as if attempting to punch him once more. Though her eyes were closed, she seemed to be in a fighting position.

Ciel had his legs fastened around her own, a hand shaped like a gun while the other was behind him, as if reaching for more ammo. His eyebrows where knitted in an angry fashion a firm, solid frown tight on his lips.

Eva scoffed in amusement. "Interesting," she commented, making sure to ask them why they were like this while asleep.

"Very," Sebastian agreed with an amused tone, an eyebrow pointed up, "I am glad that my Young Master seems to be sleeping well with Miss Walker by his side."

Now it was Eva's turn to raise an eyebrow. "_Miss?"_

Sebastian blinked before sliding his eyes to her's. He smirked before playfully lifting a hand up, his index finger pressing onto her lips. "Let's leave. It seems they weren't hungry."

Eva took a dainty hand and lightly slapped his hand away from her mouth, a sweet smile on her face. "More food for us!" She silently exclaimed, noticing how their moves shifted slightly.

Luna looked extremely angered now while Ciel had a smirk on his face.

Eva rolled her eyes. She'd never know what they were dreaming about, or what was going on in their head.

Sebastian, who had magically appeared by the door way, smiled with his eyes closed, opening the door carefully before waiting for her to step out.

Eva smirked, striding up to him and stopping directly in front of him. Her amber-like eyes looked into his brownish-red ones with a lazy look. She batted her eyelashes at him. "Ladies first," she teased him, remembering how when he sat he would sit like a proper lady.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I do _not _have female body parts, thank you very much for your lovely assumption," he drawled, making sure he chose the words carefully.

"Great!" Eva exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, a grin on her face.

They both stared at each other silently until they heard a groan.

Ciel's eyelids fluttered open, his mismatched eyes staring into space until he realized that two other presences other than him and Luna were in the room. He twisted his head, sitting up and trying to untangle his legs with Luna's. He looked innocently up at Sebastian and Eva. The couple standing by the door slowly began to shake as Ciel ran a hand through his hair, his innocent stare turning into an evil, dark glare. His eyes turned red and he smirked. "Leave," He flatly ordered them, "or suffer."

Eva's smile froze in place, her eyes wide. She felt paralyzed. She hadn't known that Ciel could be scary when woken up.

Sebastian slowly moved out of his frozen state, slowly moving backwards, causing the floorboard behind him to creek.

Ciel was surprised when a pale hand flew to his collar, causing him to twist his head to face the attacker.

Luna's eyes were half lidded and she looked _extremely _worn out despite the fact all she had done today was run, walk, talk, eat and sleep. Her lips were in a sweet pout, her eyes looking at the bed. She gave a little whiny noise, tugging Ciel's collar.

Ciel's eyes softened at the sight before hardening when he faced Eva and Sebastian. "Leave, damn it!" He cursed, wrapping his arms around Luna's form, and laying back down with her.

Eva and Sebastian left with small smirks on their faces.

As the door closed, Ciel began to try and lull her to sleep, closing his own eyes.

"_Bonne nuit, Ciel." _He heard her whisper before she fell back into her deep slumber.

A ghost of a smile was placed onto his face.

"_Bonne nuit, Elice."_

* * *

"Why do they even sleep together?" Eva asked in an unsure voice as they sat in their own chosen places in the dining room.

Today, it seemed that Ciel and Luna decided to sleep through the whole afternoon and night, so for Eva and Sebastian, it meant that they got more food, though Sebastian only helped her with making the food because he wanted to _taste_ her food. Sebastian, no matter how many time he tried to peak on Eva, could not figure out how she made her food so that demons could taste it, though he had noticed that when she was done, she would often throw her hands toward the food as if tossing something at it. He was unsure whether she had learned this from her elders or not, but he would also hear her chant something silently. He couldn't remember the words properly, though. It was all so blurry in his mind. He honestly couldn't remember a single _word _she said.

Sebastian sighed, "I'm not so sure myself, though one thing is clear to me," he said as his lips curved into a thin smirk. "Young master has clearly taken a liking to his new mistress, be it her soul that attracts him or her generosity or any other attribute about her. He seems to be quickly growing fond of such a girl," he finished as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Really," Eva smiled, "she's an open girl, one who's honest about everything," Eva looked down at the luxurious piece of meat in front of her taking her knife with a dainty hand and slicing a quarter of the meat, "but she's so _easy..."_

Sebastian look up at her in question.

"She's so easy..." Eva sliced another piece, "Almost _too _easy. I hate that..." she hissed, now randomly cutting chunks of meat all in uneven shapes. "I hate that, I hate that, I hate it, I hate it!" She stopped when she realized she scratched the plate. She frowned, her sudden rage disappearing like dust.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. "Exactly what do you hate about _that,_ or _her, _Eva. If you don't mind me asking," Sebastian coolly and calmly said with a questioning tone.

Eva's - now- dark eyes glanced up at him. "She's too open. She lets her emotions slip through her _facade. _As much as I _love _honest people, I think she's _too _honest. She's practically like an open book with big, bold letters. Easy to read. She would make an easy target, actually. Maybe she would just _blab _about her plans to someone, not knowing they were going to _kill _her."

Sebastian let a dark smirk crawl onto his lips. "But is that really who she is..." Sebastian paused, watching Eva's reaction, "or is that her facade that we are all currently looking at. You've seen _her other _side, have you not? Think to yourself. What if she had more than two sides, hm?"

Evarisse stared blankly at him. "Then she'd be fake."

Sebastian let out a loud chuckle, causing Eva to glare at him.

"Maybe," Sebastian calmed himself down, "she has another reason for her due self. Maybe she has to be like that. She'll eventually show her true colors to us, you know that yourself. Or we could just ask the clockwork doll who stands as Miss Lunette's friend."

As if on cue, Lafrenze opened the doors which lead to the dining room the two elders were currently in. Her bleak, haunting red eyes fought with amber and ones darker than her's. "What would you like to speak to me about?" Lafrenze stiffly asked, her voice ranging from soft, to harsh, then back to soft again as if her vocals were messed with. Then again, she just woke up and she was yet to become accustomed to her voice effect.

The amber eyes turned away from her in disinterest.

Sebastian smiled with false warmth, "Why don't you sit down and chat with us, Miss Lafrenze?"

Lafrenze smiled back with the same false warmth that Sebastian had used on her, "Of course," she agreed before walking over to the dining table, sitting in the very middle.

"You," Eva hissed, narrowing her eyes at the doll, "tell us."

Lafrenze did not make eye contact with her, but continued to stare at the vase filled with purple delphiniums, blue roses, white carnations and hydrangeas of purple and blue. Something clicked in her mind as she thought of how they represented everyone currently in the household but herself, after all she was a newcomer. "Tell you about what?" She finally responded, her voice strong.

"Tell us about _Lunette__ Walker."_

The doll looked up at her and smiled weakly, "You should know who she is by now," she softly hummed.

Eva flinched. She blinked. She had used her powers on Luna before...but she felt as if she was missing a key piece.

"What you should be asking me," the doll began, propping her arms up onto the table as she lay her chin above her metallic fingers, "is not supposed to be 'who is Lunette Walker', for I do not know so much about this person. You should be asking me 'who is _Elice _Walker'."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow in curiosity, "What is the difference?"

"They are both completely different individuals."

Eva rolled her eyes, "Will you stop speaking in riddles?"

Lafrenze turned her meek eyes to face Evarisse, "Will this answer you? Elice and Lunette are completely different people. Elice Walker is a sweet, mature, caring, honest, and is a fearless girl who enjoys the smallest things in life, whilst Lunette Walker is a brutal, crazed, immature girl- or so that is what _I _know so far. I'm sure you've seen little, miniature bits and pieces of Elice. For example, an act of generosity or tenderness?" Lafrenze narrowed her eyes as she watched their facial expressions change. Lafrenze smiled. "And so it seems you all have."

"I don't understand," Eva hesitantly began, "how are these two _individual _when they live in the same body?"

"Let me continue," Lafrenze sternly responded, "Elice and Lunette are two different people because of how they are. Their souls are also an important role in this, for the soul is what makes one themselves. Elice was the _real _her until she was taken away and tainted; toyed with. Lunette is the malicious soul that was created to withstand all of these pains which ail her, even now. Eventually, having to become accustomed to this, the two souls, blue and yellow collided, therefore creating who she is now. This also explains why that _child _seems so attracted to her. That child also told me that he has crashed into a few other demons, which I think is..." Lafrenze paused, twisting her mechanical head to Sebastian, "you?"

Sebastian blinked twice. He smiled, "No, I am his butler."

Lafrenze frowned. "Ah, a rare occurrence has happened, has it not? No need to explain," she smirked before the butler could say anything, "I am sure that I understand what has happened in the past. Then may I ask who those _other _demons are?"

Eva scowled. "We'll have to question him tomorrow about this topic..." She noted, winking at Sebastian who nodded.

Sebastian inwardly made sure that he would notice her about this when the time came.

Lafrenze frowned bitterly. "I fear that the worse is slowly heading our way... Since demons... demons of all things are becoming attracted to her soul, considering how valuable her soul would be. For demons, I'm sure it would be a fiesta of flavor, since after all, dark and light are entangled in that one soul. A precious soul like her's could last a life time."

"A life time?" Eva queried in disbelief.

"Well, no," Lafrenze smiled in a silly fashion, "nothing lasts forever. A god may die, demons could die, everything is finite. There is no such object or thing that could last for eternity. Nothing is endless. Even time isn't infinite. Knowing how much attraction she has currently gained from demons, she will most likely attract more. Demons with good eyes and sharp senses will go after her. Elice's soul is strong, and it engulfs her heart like a large fire. Demons _love _souls like these, because they know that the more attached the soul is to their heart, the stronger it is. The time of how long a soul could stay in a demon's stomach... depends on how strong that soul actually is. A soul as strong as Elice's could last _hundreds_while normal, typical souls last an average of one to five years. Some souls could be extremely weak and last for merely and hour or _less._ Some demons make contracts with the strong souls, eat them and still feel unsatisfied. Those are what I like to call, 'Greedy Bastards'.I should be accurate with this information, though I am not a demon. I'm quite sure I'm right about this, am I not_, demon?_"

The demon cackled, smirking. "You are indeed, correct about those things you have just said, Miss Lafrenze."

Lafrenze smiled without emotion shining in her eyes. "Good. I would hate to send you all false information and embarrass myself in front of an _actual _demon."

Eva whistled. "I didn't know that her soul was_ that _strong. How would mine be?"

Lafrenze snapped her eyes back to the demon.

Sebastian smirked. "Considering how _frail _you are becoming, a total of a few decades."

"Not a few hundreds?" Eva pouted, her face falling.

"Yes."

"Aww..."

"Though I am quite impressed. At your state, you should be bedridden." Sebastian nodded, his eyes gleaming in interest.

"Nope," Eva stuck her tongue out, "I have a strong, built body made for hunting, my friend."

Lafrenze smiled at the two of them. "It seems you two have bonded for quite some time, am I not right?"

"You are correct," Eva smiled. "How long has it been, Sebastian? I was seven, I believe when I first met you."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, you and your bad English."

Evarisse furiously blushed in embarrassment as Lafrenze giggled silently. "Shut up, both of you!"

"It's been fourteen years, I believe."

* * *

**Ladidadi ladidadida da~  
Alright, this was short -hold hands up- Kill me.**

**I'll try to stop making short chappies.**

**8I  
And yes. The thingysnippetthing at the top tells you a bit about somebody in my story. OC or _not (_coughcough-sebby-coughcoughcough-dies-)  
It is indeed, a snippet of Eva's past.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Mother-like Figure, Evarisse

**Dou-dou dou doudemo ii~**

**Guten Morgen/Abend- might as well say Guten Tag actually :U.**

**Anyway, Thank you all for your reviews! Is it just me or I keep forgetting about the followers and favoriters. Thank you so much for supporting this story! I always get more motivated, and I'm sorry if this story seems really blunt and dull right now, but I promise you, a few tragedies will come.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything, just my OC's and plot line.**

**Response to Guest: LOL OKAY XD.**

* * *

_The raven haired boy walks through the ghost town, his head down low  
Carrying bloodied knives in one hand  
The other, carrying a dead, black cat.  
The boy raises his head and lets out an anguished cry:  
"What is it that you want from me, God? What have I done to you?  
What __have **we **__done to you!?"  
Thunder strikes down beside him, and a black hole appears beneath him.  
The raven haired boy smiles as he falls into Abyss, briefly grabbing onto a hard, stone rock.  
"Is this your answer?"  
The boy laughs_ _sardonically at his own Fate.  
"__Fine. If this is your answer to me, then I shall come back!  
I shall come back to defeat you!"_  
_The brown eyed boy lets go of the rock and allows himself to fall into Abyss,  
A smirk on his face.  
_

* * *

"You've both known each other for quite some time," Lafrenze blinked twice before smiling, "are you two committed two each other?"

The Filipino girl turns beet red and looks around, feeling flustered. Her eyes trail around the room, from the scratched plate she ate on, then to Lafrenze, eventually landing on Sebastian. Her eyes met with his, causing her to look away. She let out a puff of air aimed to her side swept bangs, causing them to flutter about for a moment.

Sebastian laughed at Eva's reaction to Lafrenze's words. When he was done laughing, he smiled at Lafrenze. "No," he slowly said, his eyes sliding from meek red to amber ones, "unless she plans to confess."

Eva opened her mouth to say something. When nothing came out, she clamped her mouth shut.

Lafrenze giggled, placing a hand onto her mouth to suppress the sweet giggles she was releasing.

"You!" Eva cringed her face, gritting her teeth as she pointed at Sebastian, "How dare you embarrass me!" She shrieked as she picked up the knife she used to cut the luxurious meat with and threw it at Sebastian, aiming at his head.

Sebastian gave her a closed eyed smile before dodging the sharp eating utensil. The knife hit the vase behind him, causing it to wiggle around before finally falling to the floor, breaking. "To be honest, I don't want to clean the mess you just made up," Sebastian said as he smirked at her, opening his eyes.

Evarisse let out a loud, hissing noise before sticking her tongue out at him. "I hate you!" She replied, crossing her arms as she placed her bare feet on the table without care.

Sebastian sighed, standing up.

Eva and Lafrenze let out a shriek, though Lafrenze's came out more to a squeal as the contemplated the scene unfolding before her very own, mechanical eyes.

Sebastian had somehow _teleported _his way to Eva. He was now, standing beside her, with a hand on her ankle. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand before leaning down towards Eva's ear, which was red along with the rest of her face. "Please, learn to be a _proper _lady." He pleaded with a low, husky voice, his red eyes staring straight at her amber ones.

Eva turned beet red before turning away, "I-I know! I'm still learning! And-and-" she paused, trying to find an excuse, "I bet Luna would do the same..."

Sebastian gave her a smug look before taking her feet off the white table cloth, one by one. "I doubt she will," Sebastian slowly said before adding on, "I'm sure she would try her best _not _to show her lazy self when dinner is served."

Eva rolled her eyes, playing with the ends of her hair with one hand, the other crossing her chest. She let out a puff of hot air before looking at Sebastian, "Fine," she grumpily said, "I'll try my best, too..."

Sebastian smiled at her as if proud of her notion. "Good girl," he cooed, petting her head with his right, gloved hand.

She let out a hiss, and with one gesture, shooed him away, glaring at him with her bright eyes.

Lafrenze smiled at the couple before thinking to herself. She then gasped. "If you two make children," she paused.

Both of them slowly, almost _robotically _twisted their heads to face her, their eyes mixed with interest, curiosity, disgust and disbelief.

Lafrenze grinned and continued on with her speech, "I think they'll be like those really cute, mixed kids. I can imagine them! They're so cute!" She squealed. _Oh yes, _when it came to romance, Lafrenze was the type of girl to _squeal _at things like these.

"You are _very _quaint for a _living _doll, Lafrenze..." Eva uttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the oddness of the doll.

The doll smiled and stood up before bowing as she felt her gears whirr slower than usual, "I know, and excuse me, but do you have oil here?"

Everyone paused their actions excluding Lafrenze.

"Oil?" Eva and Sebastian simultaneously said in question.

"Yes," Lafrenze nodded, "oil. I need to it for my body to function properly." She sternly replied, seriousness over coming her.

Sebastian sighed, "I know that we have _cooking _oil, but not oil for machinery like you," Sebastian gave her a small frown as he thought over. "I shall go check around."

With that, Sebastian left the room, closing the pale door behind him swiftly with a small click.

The room was silent after that.

Eva cringed her nose as she looked away from the living doll. She _hated _dolls ever since she was young. They would always scare her, make her paranoid because she would always think that they were staring at her with their dull eyes. The ones with buttoned eyes and stitched mouths scared her the most, mostly because they looked creepy, but also because it seemed to _cheap _for someone to just make something that doesn't even _look _near human. Eva slid her eyes to face Lafrenze's still, doll body. She noticed that Lafrenze had noticeable joints in her fingers that allowed her to move them around and wiggle them freely. There were also some panels that were screwed onto her that were just as noticeable as the joints.

Lafrenze's eyes were open and kept still along with the rest of her body. She seemed to be staring into space, completely oblivious to Eva's stare.

Eva examined her further. Lafrenze did look like a regular doll when she sat pretty like she was now and previously a few hours ago. Eva blinked and shivered. She may look pretty, but the fact that the doll was _life-sized_, _alive _and _was able to talk _scared her _beyond _death. Though she knew that she'd have to cope with it for quite awhile until she leaves, which she doubt would happen any time from now to _years. _She was attached to the girl whom she knew to be was Elice, after all.

The door suddenly opened and demon butler reentered the brightly lit room. He smiled with satisfaction as he held up with one hand, a liter of what seemed to be _clock _oil.

Lafrenze smiled back. "Looks like enough," she hummed as she stood up, walking towards Sebastian.

"Would you like me to pour this into a cup?" Sebastian queried, feeling uncertain of what to do as she took the liter away from his very own gloved hands.

"No, thank you. I can handle by drinking directly from this." She beamed at him, and before he could retort back, she flipped the lid open and began to chug away. She drank at least half of the oil, and she made sure that she spilled none of it as she did drink.

Sebastian and Eva stared at her, flabbergasted. They didn't know that she could even _need _that much oil for such a small, doll-like body.

Lafrenze let out a satisfied hum before closing the lid, giving the liter which now contained half of the liquid she had drank. "Thank you, and if you'll excuse me," she bowed at them, her bright, crimson colored cape opening to reveal her dirty, white dress as she curtsied to them, "I shall retire to that comfortable chair in the drawing room," she smiled as she stood back up, straightening herself out.

Eva immediately bolted up before Lafrenze could even move. "No, no, no!" Eva scolded Lafrenze, causing Lafrenze to stare at her in a puzzled state. "You are _definitely _not sleeping in _this _dirty dress, and you are _certainly _not going to sleep on a chair. You lack a good bath! You _reek _of oil and metal!" Eva frowned, emphasizing the words she wanted to stand out.

Lafrenze blinked when Eva harshly gripped her hand, trying in vain to pull her away.

When Eva couldn't, she couldn't help but stare at Lafrenze in the same, puzzled state that Lafrenze was in a few moments ago. "How much do you weight?"

"125 pounds." Lafrenze simply replied.

"Impossible," Eva deadpanned, "I could've been able to pull you then."

Sebastian blinked before taking Lafrenze's other arm and tugging. Nothing. Just a little shake, that was all that came from Lafrenze.

Lafrenze smiled. "None of you can pull me because I have resistance to such force. Only my master can play with me strings as he wishes."

Eva's mind went blank for a moment. "W-Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "just come with me!" She growled as she tugged on Lafrenze's arm once more, happy when Lafrenze obliged to her orders.

Sebastian smirked. "I'll stay here and _clean _the mess _you _made, Eva. And I shall also clean up the tables and such."

"Good wife," Eva cooed in amusement.

"Wife?" Lafrenze gave Eva another puzzled look. "How could a man be your wife?"

Eva rolled her eyes as Sebastian chuckled, "No, it just this little family position-thing I made with Sebastian a few days ago," Eva replied as she shut the door and trudged down the hallway which bathed in moonlight, "Sebastian is _my _wife, I am his _husband, _Ciel is _our _son, and Luna is his betrothed. A lovely family, no?" She smiled, turning her head to glance at the doll.

The doll smiled back and nodded. "That's very _cute."_

Eva chuckled, "I know right?" She paused for a moment. "And since it can't be helped, and knowing that Luna would _love _to have you in our family- _as much as I hate it-," _she added silently, "you could be Luna's sister."

Lafrenze giggled, "Thank you, but exactly what do you have against me? Or what have I done wrong?"

Eva froze for a moment, tripping over herself. She pathetically stood back up, her right hand still clutching Lafrenze's. She frowned, "I'm sorry, but I just _hate _dolls. They've been scaring me since I was young!"

Lafrenze smiled ruefully. "I understand that feeling, so I take no offense to this whatsoever, but please," Lafrenze looked down, covering her eyes as Evarisse stopped to open a door in the west wing of the mansion, "try to think of me as a _human."_

Eva paused, shock filling her. She looked over at Lafrenze, who had suddenly looked sad and melancholic. "Why?"

"I," Lafrenze sighed, "I've always wanted to be human. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a human... How it would be like to have a _heart _that would beat... to have a heart that raced whenever that _certain _beloved one comes along. How it would be like to have blood and feelings surge through you. The feelings I have are fake; programmed in order to make myself seem more close to human, though I am nothing but an empty shell once all my cogwheels cease to function. I'll be nothing. I want to have a soul. I want to see things differently..." She croaked.

Eva's eyebrows shot up. She felt a pang of something clang against her own heart. It was the familiar feeling of pity. Evarisse, a girl who had once regret to be even _born _to be human and Lafrenze, a doll who _wants _to _become _a human. Eva smiled at her with sadness, "I shall. I shall try my best to acknowledge you as a _human, _and not as a doll."

Lafrenze glanced up at Eva. "Thank you," she thanked her wholeheartedly, though she had no heart. Her eyes seemed to gleam with a new found liking towards Eva. At first, she honestly thought that Eva and her wouldn't go along; that they'd be like fire and water, unable to mix. But apparently not. Everything _now _seemed to be going smoothly. She looked around as Eva pulled her into a bathroom in the mansion. A bright, pale light suddenly flickered from above her until it lit the whole entire room with it's paleness.

Eva smiled and plugged the tub, filling the tub up with water before taking a silver basin and placing it beside the tub, "Take a bath. Clean yourself. Let this be your first step to becoming human," she smiled warmly at Lafrenze who was still examining the room in amazement.

Lafrenze's eyes met with amber. She beamed back. "Mmhmm!" She agreed, nodding furiously before taking her cape off.

"I'll be outside of you need me, alright?" Eva winked at her, waving her off, "Ciao!"

Lafrenze nodded as Evarisse left the bathroom. Lafrenze continued to strip her clothes off before she placed herself in the water, noticing that as she went in the water, the water's volume seemed to rise. When she placed herself inside the tub, the water reached up to her neck. She smiled. She liked it. She liked the feeling of hot water surrounding her cold, metallic body.

Lafrenze cringed her nose as she realized the dirt seemed to shave off her body and mix with the water, causing it to turn into a dark, murky color. The remembered something that Eva did. Stick her tongue out. Lafrenze stuck her tongue out in disgust before giggling and doing it again. She smiled and opened the plug, letting all the dirt away before replugging it and filling the tub with hot, steamy water once more. She then noticed that the tub had another sort of function. She twisted the knob and shrieked when more water flooded the tub. She quickly twisted the knob closed, the cold water stopping immediately as she closed it.

She let out a sigh as she watched her now, clean, white hair float about in the clear water. She smiled before noticing a square block beside the tub. She took it curiously and squeezed. The square block fell into the tub. It took awhile for Lafrenze to find it again, but when she did, she realized suds had grown on her hand. She blinked twice, unsure. She then decided to call Evarisse for help.

"Miss Evarisse!" She hollered.

Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal the tan-skinned woman. "Yes?" Eva replied, closing the door, her skin feeling hot as the steam blew against her skin.

"What's this?" Lafrenze curiously asked, showing her the clear substance.

Eva shot her a look of disbelief. "That's soap."

"Soap?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "I'll help you bathe," she sighed awkwardly before walking over to the poor girl.

* * *

"Thank you for your kindness, Miss Evarisse," Lafrenze smiled as she looked at Evarisse from the large vanity mirror in front of her.

Evarisse smiled and continued to brush her hair, "Please, do not call me 'Miss Evarisse'. Please call me 'Eva' instead, because it makes me feel _old." _Eva chuckled.

Lafrenze also giggled at this. "Alright," she giggled as she moved on the comfortable chair in her new, white, long gown, "and thank you for finding this room for me to stay in."

"No problem," Eva chuckled, "it was nothing at all! I mean, why would you rather sleep in a chair than in a _bed?"_

Suddenly, Lafrenze looked depressed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not _used _to sleeping in beds. Back in '_Elysion', _I kept away from Elice's belongings, including her bed. She used to always share her bed with me, but now..." she sighed softly.

"Hush," Eva hummed as she stopped brushing Lafrenze's hair, holding the doll's shoulders tightly, "don't think back to those days. Think about now. Be grateful for everything that you have now, for people now-a-days do not even have a proper home to live in, but live in a shack. Be grateful for the smallest things such as life, because some babies have died in their mother's stomachs, not even knowing what life is. Be happy for the family that you have, because some people out there are abandoned, or don't even know about their family."

Lafrenze felt something in her that made her feel sad for those people who didn't have the things she had. She had never given other people's lives much thoughts, and she felt glad that she now knew someone like Evarisse for teaching her things like these.

"Now, it's time for bed," Eva soothingly said as she helped Lafrenze stand up from her chair and into the comfortable bed beside the chair. She tucked Lafrenze in as if Lafrenze was her child, smiling as she did so.

"Eva," Lafrenze sleepily said as she made herself comfortable in bed, "thank you. Thank you for being what some may call, being a brilliant, mother-like figure. I know that one day, just one day, you would become a wonderful mother along with children of your own." she said before adding on silently, "Possibly with _that _demon..."

Eva didn't seem to hear the last few words. Eva grinned at Lafrenze. "It is one of my goals to become a good mother when I grow older! So thank you for the feedback, Lafrenze, and good night to you. I'll be next door if you need help," Eva took a few steps back away from her bed before swiveling around to face the door. She slowly made her way out before hearing Lafrenze's response.

"Good night, Eva..."

Eva smiled wearily and opened the door, closing her eyes as she closed it, pressing her back against the door. She let out a small sigh before saying a few words. "_Kyrie eleison."_

She was startled when she heard a familiar chuckle erupt from beside her. She turned to face the demon in shock.

Sebastian continued to chuckle before abruptly stopping. "_Lord, have mercy, _am I not right?"

Eva smiled. "You are correct."

Eva then turned around, walking over to her room, wanting so desperately to sleep only to be stopped by the devil himself.

Sebastian sighed, "I was beginning to wonder where you were, yet here you are. Going to your bedroom. Now, Eva, don't think wrongly about me, but I was listening to you and Lafrenze converse for a few minutes."

Eva rose an eyebrow. "Sebastian Michaelis? Eavesdropping? How very peculiar..." She rolled her eyes before urging him to go on.

Sebastian smirked. "I'm glad to know that you aren't self-centered."

Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, "When did the thought of _me _being self-centered even enter your mind?" She snapped, "I learned white magic for the sake of everyone!"

"But," Sebastian interrupted, "you learned _some _dangerous spells too, have you not?"

Eva blinked. "Well, yes, I ha-..."

"Well, were those for the sake of everyone as well?"

Eva suddenly looked infuriated, "It was for safety precautions, Sebastian!"

"Fair enough," Sebastian hummed before stopping her once more, "and I know this might be _weird,_ especially since I'm the one saying it, but- just like Lafrenze-, I'm sure that one day, you will have children of your own and teach them about the greatest things in life, which are, as you say, the smallest things."

Eva was shocked when she heard these words fly out of Sebastian's mouth. She regained her composure, turning around to look at him. She gave him a rare smile and quickly kissed his cheek as if to say 'Thank you' before opening her door and closing it shut fast.

Eva heaved a sigh before blushing. "I'm finally doing something _right _in my life..." She whispered to herself, looking up at the ceiling as if it were amazing to her.

She smiled.

"_Deus, Bénedic."_

* * *

**Another quickie, yay! hurrdurrhurr  
"_Deus, Bénedic."_ means 'God bless' in Latin.  
**

**Evuresseee is soo motherlyyyyyyyyyy...**

**Alright bai c:. btw, im sorry but I don't bother proof reading my chapters cuz I usually do them at night.  
**

**Derp. Derpity. Derpaderp. Bai.**


	15. Chapter 15: Missing Children

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji C:**

**Thank you for the follows and reviews guy~  
**

**Arisa: yeah, I change my name a lot. Mostly because I get bored easily. :I Sorry if it confuses you or anything.  
**

* * *

_"I hate that girl..." The girl with blonde locks and blue eyes spat,her tone fresh with her French accent.  
"She's disgusting!"  
"Shh, don't say it too loud... or else she might kill us like the others..." A girl with black hair and dark, brown eyes responded.  
The said girl with green, sorrowful eyes continued to harvest with her scythe as they continuously stabbed her heart with their cruel words.  
The brown haired girl filled with woe then began to weep silently as she raised her scythe, and swung downwards.  
"I can't help it! She's irritating me!"__  
"She's going to hear you!"  
"I already do," she whispered as tears fell as blobs onto a heap of earth.  
_

_ -The Hanged Man-_

* * *

Luna let out a little moan as she tried to twist around in her bed. It was nine in the morning, and she'd woken up at around eight. She was embarrassed to know that Ciel had wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe or from going anywhere, but the fact that he held her so close to his face made her even _more _flustered. Luna honestly didn't want to wake him up, but _seriously! _It's _daytime! _The boy needs to get the hell up! She also noticed that Ciel didn't give her shorts to sleep in, which _added _to her embarrassment.

Luna cursed inwardly as she resisted the temptation to gnaw on Ciel's arms to make him let go of her. She sighed. She hated her current position, and she wanted _oh so _desperately wanted to get out of it. Right now, she was in front of Ciel's face to the point where if she ever had the guts to lean in, she would be all over his face. She hated how close they were! Absolutely _despised _how they could almost touch. She'd always hated people touching her, because she just _disliked _it. There seemed to be no reason for her to hate this fact, what so ever.

Bored, she continued to look at Ciel's face. She smiled as she thought about him. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him when he was a child. Who was he when he was a child? Was he like her? Or was he like he is now..?

There were so much questions she wanted Ciel to answer, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't want to force it out of him either, because to her, it'd be like strangling a cat. She knew she wouldn't pose as a good person to him if her selfish, childish and ridiculous acts to him. She wanted to change, though. She knew herself that she wasn't the girl that she was before. She knew she had changed over years, from that sweet, selfless girl named 'Elice' to this disgusting, filthy human called 'Lunette'. Luna knew that she had also become greedier over years. She had many _desiderata, _unlike before where she only yearned for her mother and father to sing to her.

In her head, she drew a beautiful picture of herself and a picture of Ciel. She then began to think once again. She was sure, that at least at one point of his life, he had fallen in love, or had at least felt happiness. Maybe something in his life changed him... or then again, it could've been that Ciel has just been grumpy from his birth to now.

Luna opened her eyes, not knowing what she was staring at. All she knew was that she was staring into something that was colored a deep, lovely blue color. She loved that color. And if she thought about it hard, Ciel is the first person she has ever seen who _owned _one eye of deep blue. She has seen many people with vibrant, icy blue eyes, many people with dark, brown eyes, and many people with lush, forest green eyes. She thought it matched him and his personality fairly well as well. Deep blue, for the dark and cool.

She then began to ponder to herself. What color were her eyes now? What emotion did they frequently reflect? Could people read her emotions just from looking into her eyes?

Last time she looked closely into her eyes, she was five. She remembered them being a mix of forest green and mint, and when she asked Lafrenze what reflected from her eyes and 'into the ocean' was pure, innocent curiosity. Now, that she'd become tainted, she wondered what they looked like now. Were they dark? Did they reflect woe? Was it pleasant to other people's eyes? She briefly remembered how others would call her ugly for her eyes and odd limping. Did people still hate them? Her eyes widened. She shook her head, slapping herself inwardly.

The _her _back then didn't care what people would say. Why was she caring?

She closed her eyes once more, "_Where did I go wrong, Mommy? What caused me to change so that I wasn't... me..?" _she asked herself, hoping her question would reach her mother, who was surely in Heaven. She reopened her eyes and blinked.

And blinked again.

Ah, the deep blue she was staring into were none other than Ciel Phantomhive's left eye.

She felt her muscles tense briefly before she tried to relax as she realized the Earl Phantomhive had been watching her for most likely the entire time._ "G-Guten morgen,"_ she stuttered out as he stared at her.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to intimidate her with his rough, hard gaze.

After what seemed to be like _hours _to Luna, he finally spoke up.

"Hello," he greeted bluntly, absolutely no emotion in his voice. "_Bonne matinée," _he replied to her previous greeting.

"Can you..." She slowly said, unsure of what to say. "Can you let go of me?"

Ciel blinked twice before nodding, loosening his grip on her before sliding his arms away from her body.

"Thanks..." she sighed, glad that she was free from his hold. She honestly felt like a bird trapped in a cage when he held her like that. No freedom at all, unless she wanted to wake him up. She twisted around and looked away from him and out at the window, or tried to. She ended up staring at the grey curtains covering the stormy, cloudy day instead. She frowned.

"Let's go somewhere today," Ciel decided, feeling adventurous.

"Oh," Luna said before turning again to face him, "sure. But where?"

"Well, I read this in the London Times a few days ago, but there's been cases of missing children in a small village near the Thames." Ciel stared at her with a serious look, "People believe a witch is eating their children, because some of the children which have lived to tell the tale say that in the forest that the village is shrouded by is a small house. The children who lived blabbered to their parents and the press about the 'Witch' eating their friends _alive."_

Luna smirked. "Quite interestingly grotesque, is it not?"

Ciel smirked back at her, "It is," he agreed with her before continuing, "except after those children talked to the press about the witch, they were found dead with-..." Ciel hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to know what happened to the children?" He cautiously asked her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah." She bluntly answered.

"A child was found by the Thames river with their limbs torn from their body," Ciel paused to check her reaction.

Luna cringed her nose. "That's disgusting! But I want to see it... damn my curiosity!" She cursed.

"I never thought you would ever say the word 'damn'," Ciel rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, pish," Luna pouted, "go on!" She urged him before sitting up, and walking over to the closet.

"Whatever you say," Ciel rolled his eyes as he watched her stand up and walk before noticing her long sleeved shirt wasn't long enough to cover her knees. He turned away from her respectfully and continued on, "Another child was found with their eyes gouged out, though his eyes were covered by bandages. The last child was found with no head. Where the head is remains a mystery," He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I doubt that a witch would've done this though, unless they had a _familiar."_

Luna hummed, "A familiar, eh?" she said as she slid on a pair of shorts after looking to see if Ciel was looking at her. "You mean those little blasted things that help the witch with their work?"

"Oui," Ciel nodded before turning around as he heard her near him. His eye twitched. "Please, Luna. We are _going _somewhere. Change into something more _decent."_

"This is my version of decent, Ciel," Luna yawned, "do you have something against that? And when did I agree to going with you?" She smirked triumphantly at Ciel's irritated look.

Suddenly, Ciel shot up and off the bed, trapping her against a wall, banging her head as he did so. "You _will _go," he hissed, his eyes glowing red. He hated this contract he had made with her. It prevented him from doing the things _he wished _to do. Then something clicked in his mind which made him remember the few words she had told him as they were making the pact.

_"I do not want this. Ummm," she fiddled with her fingers, "can I be... your maid instead?"_

Now it was his turn to smirk at her triumphantly as she glared at him with burning ferocity and vivaciousness.

"You told me _clearly _that you would be my _maid _instead, no?" He smirked as she twitched in realization, "So you shall do as I say."

Luna's eyes darkened visibly before going back to the dark green they usually were. "Yes, but I _clearly _stated that I would have my own free-will- my own _power _over things."

"Then, you wouldn't be much of a maid," Ciel whispered, cupping her chin with a hand, the other keeping her from escaping his wrath, "now _wouldn't you?" _he hissed.

Luna scowled. "Drop me a _bow, __butler. _That's an order." She commanded him, feeling vexed as her eyes clouded with darkness. "Now."

Ciel didn't do anything.

Luna's scowl deepened. "Drop me a bow, _butler." _she hissed venomously, feeling malicious. She felt her left side burn in agitation and impatience.

Ciel let out a hiss of pain as his shoulder gleamed teal. His eyes were now glowing red, both from anger and distress. She was _serious _about her order right now. Ciel backed away from her, clutching onto his shoulder as waves of pain were sent coursing through his body. He then knelt on one knee and bowed to her, placing his hand which was clutching onto his shoulder where his heart was located.

Luna glowered upon him. Some where inside her, the other her- _Elice _was yelling at her to stop him and apologize, but the girl she was now told her to leave him be. She was unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth after gulping her pride down. "I'm sorry." She stiffly apologized, tears welling in her eyes. "I think I've gone mad," She confessed to Ciel as Ciel looked up at her, all anger in him flushing away almost immediately. She bit her lip. She was doing this because it was what her heart told her to do, not her mind. Her mind was a devil in it's own way. "S-Stand up," She shakily commanded, eying his figure as he stood up from his current state and stared at her. There was a hint of confusion in his eyes, and she completely understood why. "H-Hey," she stuttered, her face flushing red as a tear slid down her cheek, "I'm sorry. I-I-I'll try to make amends with y-!?" She was broken off by Ciel himself.

Ciel sighed as she started her new sentence, rolling his eyes. Though it'd been only a few days, he felt as if he knew what she was going to say already. "Don't bother trying to make amends with me. I don't _care."_

She looked upset for a moment, her lips turning into a small, upturned 'v' shape. "Alright," she sulked, looking away. She turned her head to him once again before tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" He growled with irritation, feeling annoyed by her mood swings.

She smiled innocently up at him. "Are we still going to the Thames?"

He blinked twice before smiling. "Of course, though it would be quite a long ride. Can you bare with it?"

"I'm Lune- _no," _She hesitated for a moment, "I am Elice Walker. Of course I can!" She beamed up at him, her eyes closed.

Ciel felt his eyes widen. Her smile was so warm and sweet... he didn't think she could even _smile like this _after all that's happened to her. It _baffled _him.

* * *

"The fuck!?" Eva, who was dressed in her typical attire spat her coffee out at Sebastian, feeling careless as she saw Luna and Ciel walk in wearing fancy, aristocratic clothes.

Sebastian couldn't help but growl at her.

"Are we goin' somewhere or _what? _Last time I saw Luna, she didn't look a thing like a _princess!" _Eva chuckled.

Luna cringed her nose. "A girl, I am, but a princess, I am anything _but." _Sure, she looked more ladylike with her periwinkle blue dress. The top was frilled with white along with the ends of her puffed out sleeves and the hem of her dress. The lovely dress had a few white ribbons on the sleeves, top half and a few inches above the hem of her dress. The dress ended a few inches below her knees and beneath them, she long, black stockings. She wore long, black boots beneath, the heels being thick and about two inches tall. She was almost Ciel's height.

Ciel continued to dress in dull, monotonous colors such as black and white along with his needy black eye patch. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, "What she says is true, for when I tried to _help_ her with her corset, she continued to scream, wail and beg for me to not tighten it."

Luna grinned at them. "And it worked! He let me use bandages instead!"

Eva, who was taking another sip of her coffee, spat onto Sebastian once more, "Bandages!? Genius!" She clapped, placing the cup of coffee down as her eureka moment continued. "I shall do the same! But where are we heading to?" She blinked twice at Ciel.

Ciel sighed, tossing her a newspaper.

Eva took a moment took look for the location. "Oh, near the Thames. Great." She _oh-so enthusiastically _beamed at them, slouching her back as she walked out the door, "I'll tell Lafrenze and get ready..."

The door shut behind her after she left.

"Did she even look through it?" Luna questioned Ciel as she shot him a look.

Ciel shrugged, "I think she was just looking for a familiar location."

"Oh," Luna gave him a blank look before turning to Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Ciel smirked, "we're going to the Thames to do a small investigation, and possibly solve a grotesque murder case. I'm sure you know about it by know, yes?"

Sebastian gave him the same, devilish smirk back and nodded, "But of course," he bowed as if excusing himself before leaving away to pack his own clothes up, which were pretty much just... butler suits.

Ciel glanced over to Luna, sticking a hand out to her before frowning and thinking to himself, "_It feels like I'm forgetting something..." _he thought before asking for Luna's hand. Luna nodded and accepted the hand and allowed him to court her down the halls of the Phantomhive mansion. He led her to the rooms where Eva and Sebastian had decided to stay in. "_What am I forgetting? It was something I used to walk with... Ah, yes my-!" _his train of thought to make him remember what his missing item was was destroyed by Lafrenze walking out the door.

The couple stared as Lafrenze opened the door and closed it, rubbing her eyes. Lafrenze then turned around and sharply gasped. "Oh!" She croaked, before curtsying, "Good morning, _Elice, __demon." _She greeted them both, not remembering what the child's name even was.

Ciel glared at her, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Lovely." She commented, causing him to twitch in annoyance at her arrogance before turning to Luna. "And don't you look absolutely precious today?"

Luna blinked. "Do I?" She asked, letting go of Ciel's hand and twirling, feeling unsure about herself. "I don't feel right when I'm wearing dresses, though."

Lafrenze smiled sadly, "Probably because you've gotten used to all those _boyish _clothes they had given you, hm?" Then something clicked in her mind. "Why did you make a pact with him?"

Luna looked down, "I thought I already told you," she softly said, "it was for revenge."

Lafrenze suddenly looked depressed. "Oh, is that so..."

A door suddenly bursted open from behind Lafrenze, causing her to jump away from the door in shock. Out came the woman who had caused the short ruckus, Evarisse Delic who beamed at them. "Hello, fellow companions. Would you like me to punch Ciel's fa- augh!" She shrieked when a gloved, white hand flew to her face as if attempting to push her head away, instead causing her to bump her head against the pale door. Eva turned to face the attacker. "Sebastian Michaelis, you fiend!" She shrieked.

Sebastian smirked at her, carrying a black, leather case which was filled with what everyone thought to be just clothes. "I would like it if you _didn't _threaten my master, Eva." He coolly replied.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Sebastian." She replied with the same, cool tone he used on her. Eva slid her eyes to Lafrenze and smiled warmly at her, "Good morning, Lafrenze," then she slid her eyes to Luna, "Luna."

Lafrenze and Luna looked at each other before smiling.

"Lafrenze?" Luna said, as if expecting Lafrenze to know something.

Lafrenze giggled, "I know," she laughed.

The two stood beside each other and simultaneously dropped a curtsy to Eva.

"Guten morgen/Good morning," Luna and Lafrenze greeted back before standing up.

Eva blinked twice. "What was that supposed to do?" She hesitantly asked, confused of their actions.

"Oh, it's just something we made up when we were in 'Elysion'," Luna giggled as she straightened herself out.

"Very cute," Eva smiled sweetly at them, causing them to smile back, Luna blushing slightly. Eva slid her gaze from Luna to Lafrenze, "And pack your bags, sweetie. We're going around Thames."

Lafrenze tilted her head, "Where near the Thames, Eva?" She asked, wanting a precise answer.

Ciel rolled his eyes before tapping the doll on a shoulder. The doll twisted around with a look of confusion on her face, only to be cleared up when Ciel gave her a log of paper. "The newspaper article is about the recent missing children near a village called '_Letum_' -!" He was cut of by Eva gasping.

"_Death?" _She said in a raspy voice, her throat feeling parched at the interesting name of the village.

"Yes, Eva," Sebastian sickly smiled, "the thing you fear the most. _Death, _is the village's name."

"That's..." Eva's eyes traveled from Ciel's blue eye to the red carpet decorating the floors beneath them.

"Morbid? I know," Sebastian smirked at Ciel, "that's why we're all so very interested in going there."

Lafrenze grasped the newspaper tightly as she reread it to make sure she didn't miss anything important. "I... can I just.. stay here?" Lafrenze slowly said, her cogwheels spinning faster as if she were scared of something. "I-I can't take things like these..."

Ciel blinked before looking at Luna. Luna stared back at him with a look of forlorn before nodding. Ciel turned his attention back over to Lafrenze who shook slightly, though it was unnoticeable to the human eye. "You are allowed to stay. We needed someone to guard the house mean time, anyway."

Lafrenze stiffly nodded before curtsying, "I shall see you all out."

Ciel smirked. "You'd make a good maid," he examined her posture thoroughly.

Lafrenze straightened herself out before nodding, not wanting to say anything to provoke him to do things to her.

Eva and Sebastian shrugged. Eva then looked at Sebastian and smirked. She opened the door to her room quickly before anyone could move and took out a portmanteau that Sebastian had given her and shoving it into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian, thinking it was going to be heavy, sighed before realizing how light the portmanteau actually was. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Are you _sure _you packed everything you need?"

Eva grinned at him. "Yup!"

Sebastian stared at her blankly. "Another one of your magic tricks, is it not?"

"It is!"

Luna blinked.

"Magic?" Lafrenze queried, narrowing her eyes at Eva.

"Yes, I am a magician." Eva laughed weakly before realizing that every time she used magic more than her body could handle, she would spit out blood and faint. She frowned at this thought before shaking it off.

"Amazing!" Lafrenze applauded, "Will you show me magic?" she asked.

"Right now?"

"Yes, please!"

Eva blinked twice before smiling. "As you wish," she said before backing away from all of them. Thankfully, for her, the curtains hid the sun. She snapped her fingers with her right hand before holding her left hand out, her palm facing upwards as the lights flickered in the room. She smirked, snapping her fingers once more, causing the lights to flicker yet again. "_Lux," _She softly said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, all the lights went off, causing everyone to flinch slightly. When all the lights in that section of the hallway they were in turned off, she opened her eyes. Soft, nostalgic lights of pale yellow flew out from the bulbs around them, taking shapes of orbs with yellow trails. The lights began to fly to her open hand, slowly turning into a large ball of light. She smiled as she held the ball, the ball levitating off her hand by 3 inches up.

"Waaah," Luna gasped, staring at the ball of light, though it blinded her.

"A splendid show of skill," Lafrenze clapped.

"I thank you all," Eva grinned before blowing the light out as if it were a candle's fire. She gave a small bow before smirking at them, pleased to see that the demons seemed amused at her performance. The lights turned back on as if nothing had just happened. Eva's smirk widened. She knew things like this wouldn't hurt her body, unless she was using the _sun_ as her source of light- or something massive.

Sebastian frowned at her. He sent her a wink as if to tell her something. Somehow understanding what he meant, she nodded.

Feeling like something was missing, Luna hummed before gasping, "Dinner!" She exclaimed turning to Ciel, who stared back at her with an eyebrow lifted up, "And Breakfast," she added on, looking at everyone else.

Ciel let out a small sigh, "We shall have to pack our breakfast and lunch and eat it in the carriage, for I fear that the ride will take quite a few hours from where we are now to there."

Lafrenze nodded, "Understandable."

Everyone then began to make their way to the kitchen. It was completely silent until Ciel decided to pipe up with a question in hand, "Luna? Where are your gloves and parasol?"

Luna stopped momentarily, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape. She pouted before smirking, "And where's _your _luggage, Ciel?"

Ciel wasn't fazed by her, but returned the smirk. "It is downstairs by the entrance along with _your _luggage, Luna."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. She pointed at him with her index finger, "You might win this time, Ciel Phantomhive," she hissed, "but I will wing next time!"

Ciel rolled his eye at her, "How childish," he commented before waving her off, "go and get your parasol and pairs of gloves, _ma chère."_

Luna copied him, rolling her eyes at him. "Fine," she grumpily sighed, giving up before leaving.

* * *

When Luna arrived back downstairs, she could find nobody in the kitchen. She sighed. This could only mean one thing; they were already prepared. She gave herself a small poke on the cheek before leaving to the entrance, where she was once again, reunited with everyone. She gave everyone a blank stare before noticing that Ciel had a few new apparels to him.

"Oh, Luna," Ciel smoothly said before continuing, "we were just talking about not looking _too _suspicious."

Luna scoffed. "Are you serious? Not looking suspicious? You two," she pointed at Ciel and Sebastian, "are wearing all black, Sebastian is wearing butler clothing, you look like a... a typical _money hoarder," _she paused.

Ciel cringed his nose at her cruel words along with Sebastian.

"And I look like some weird, rich girl, Evarisse is wearing _expensive _silk clothing, Lafrenze isn't coming, so she's off the list but..." Luna brought a hand up to gesture to Ciel's new _fashion add-ins, "__you have a cane. _And a _black top hat. _And you just finished talking about avoiding too much suspicion- I mean, really?" She rose and eyebrow, eying them in disbelief.

Lafrenze smiled and nodded.

The three, upheld people took their time checking themselves out. They all gave her a smug look. "Whatever."

Luna pretended to take a knife out and stab herself, dramatically falling before she caught herself in advance. She shook her head in disappointment. "I think you're all just lazy. And what's wrong with your cane? Why does it have a _skull _on it?"

Lafrenze, upon noticing this, snickered.

Ciel glared at her. "Do you have a problem with my long, forgotten cane?"

"Yes," Luna flatly said, feeling careless as she spun her parasol in a circle on the floor, "yes I do."

Ciel couldn't help but let out a snarl of annoyance at her. She could be so infuriating sometimes!

"Let's _go." _Eva sighed, feeling hungry and bored of their current situation. She ambled to the door and opened it, waiting for everyone to step out. Today, it seemed cloudy. The wind wasn't _too _strong to blow anything away and it looked like it was going to rain.

Everyone followed Eva's steps and stepped outside, excluding Lafrenze who was still in her cute little nightgown.

Luna paused to turn to Lafrenze. She gave her childhood friend a little hug before walking on.

Lafrenze smiled at them as they headed to the carriage where two, patient, brown horses waited. "Good bye," she waved at them as she began to close the large doors of the mansion.

Luna smiled and waved back at her, "Bye-bye!"

Eva kept a smirk on her face as she nodded and waved.

Sebastian also nodded to her while Ciel tipped his hat as a sign of goodbye.

"Please, make sure that the mansion remains safe, Miss Lafrenze." Sebastian calmly said before walking to the front of the carriage and hopping in while the others in the back got into the carriage.

"I will!" Lafrenze shouted back, "Bye!"

And with that, everyone left to the village of '_Death', _leaving the poor doll alone to fend for herself mean time.

In the carriage, Ciel began shooting questions at Eva.

"You do know why we're heading to that village, right?"

"Yes, I do. For a 'witch' problem, I know, I recall hearing this story amongst the young ones around London." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I doubt it really is a witch though. Could be just her familiar," She sighed.

Ciel smirked. "Then we have the same suspicions."

Eva smirked back at him, "I guess we do."

* * *

**Shit gets real now.**

**Just sayin'.**

**Thanks for reading~ Please send me a review~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Letum, The Dead

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji C:**

**Thank you for the follows and reviews and favorites guys :D  
**

**I'm not gonna bother making the whole carriage scene -dies-. TOO. LONG  
**

**Abby: Here's the new chapter ; w;. LMFAO. I should add that Sebastian _could _be bringing a kitty suit for a certain someone ;o. Elizabeth? I don't plan on using her yet. I have a good plan of what'll happen in the future, though ; w ;.**

* * *

_"Magic doesn't exist, you stupid, foolish girl!"  
The ebony haired girl cried as she held onto her precious ring,  
"Yes it does!" The girl bawled.  
"No it doesn't! You were called a witch, and now nobody will bother becoming friends with me  
just because of you!"  
"I-I'm so sorr- ack!" She wailed as the boy hit her head.  
"Magic exists!" She cried as he hit her repeatedly.  
"Shut up! No it doesn't, you fool! Look!  
Everyone is going to that altar in the cave because they think  
their children are going crazy from that stupid belief  
of magic being held in that altar in the damned cave!"  
The amber eyed girl cried as she pushed the boy away from her,  
"Magic exists! Please, believe me-!"  
"All this crap your spreading about magic  
is getting into everyone's heads!  
I hate you!  
I hope you die and burn in the very pits of hell!"  
_

_-The Fool & The Magician-_

* * *

"This village is..!" Luna gasped as she looked at the dark village illuminated by lanterns. It was now, four in the evening, and everyone had taken their share of breakfast and lunch. They had left at ten thirty or so. They were indeed, now in the village of Death. They passed by a sign which in bold, cursive letters read:

**"Welcome to Letum"**

Ciel blankly stared at the bold, crooked letters. As they passed by, they realized that as they did, children and adults of all different ages stared at them as if they were in need of help. In fact, one of the humans ran up to their carriage and started banging against the door. Though her voice was muffled, you could briefly hear her.

"Please, I need help! I need money for my children- we need food!" She cried before falling down onto the dirt pane. Luna was about to turn to see if she was okay until Ciel's hands and Eva's voice stopped her.

"Don't," Eva strictly commanded her as Ciel pulled Luna back down close to him as if to keep her safe, "do it. If you look at them, they will chase after this in hope of milking money from us. Remember, go with the plan. We are just _maids __and butlers _sent to stay here for a small 'vacation'."

"Why would they believe that? It's ridiculous!" Luna cried, baffled by Eva's plan to succession. "_Children _are being _killed _here, and yet us, _servants _are here for a measly vacation?"

"Look, just stick with it, alright?" Eva snapped.

Ciel then realized something he should've realized before. "Luna and I," he paused to see if he gathered everyone's attention, "we count as _underage _to work as maids and butlers."

"That's..." Luna fumbled with her dress, regretting that she'd worn something so fancy, bought by Ciel though she was poor. She played with them hem of her dress, knowing that she was slowly ruining them.

"Quit playing with your dress!" Eva snapped yet again, feeling on the edge. When she saw Luna's horrified face, she immediately calmed herself. "Hey, I'm sorry... I just...witches and all... I don't like them." She apologized.

Luna nodded, smiling in an understanding way as Ciel closed the windows to block their faces out of the way. Ciel had also made sure that Sebastian got rid of their family crest on the sides of their carriage to represent them in order to get rid of any suspicion. Instead, he had Sebastian make a new one as quick as he could as they were heading here.

"How about we continue on with the _family_ idea," Eva smirked, "I'm the mother of _Ciel, _Sebastian is the father of _Luna, _and since I'm sure that Ciel will keep close to you, Luna, we'll say that you two are betrothed."

Luna and Ciel gave each other a strangled look.

Eva's smirk widened at their strangled faces, "Now, now, I know you two like each other, but please, just this once, pretend that you two are _more than friends. _Act your roles out perfectly. Improvise properly," Eva yawned, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

Luna buried her face in her hands in embarrassment while Ciel looked away from her.

"Oh, my..." Luna sighed into her palms, feeling her own breath tingle her skin.

"At least I can do whatever I want with you now," Ciel lazily admitted.

"Aw, Ciel!" Luna shot him a fake angered look. He chuckled at her face.

"Don't do that," Ciel smirked at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her small form, "I don't want to be _engaged _with a girl who scowls and gives me angered stares once I say something."

"Hmph!" Luna pouted, looking away as she crossed her arms in denial.

Eva casually tilted her head back and opened the window leading to the driver's seat, "Oi, did you hear that?" she managed to say as she stretched.

"Yes," Sebastian looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "and I like that idea _very much."_

"Great," Eva beamed at him. "Let's practice," she paused to think of something to say to her 'husband', "hello~!"

"Hello, dear."

"Haha, you're ugly. Just like a duck. Ducks are ugly. And so are you." Eva puffed her cheeks out as she stared at him.

He looked at her for a moment before smiling charmingly, "Why, thank you, dear."

Eva groaned, "I regret everything," she cried, melting back into her side of the carriage.

"What was that?" Sebastian silkily asked.

"You're not fun."

"Eggs for breakfast? I know, dear, they tasted great!" Sebastian chuckled at her frustrated groan, "After all," he paused before whispering, "_you made them."_

Eva paused. She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Alright, Sebastian, enough practice."

"My dea-!"

She cut him off by slamming the miniature window in front of his face, feeling curt and cruel to him as of now. She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered him say those words to her.

"**_After all, you made them."_**

Eva shook her head furiously to try and get rid of his haunting, husky words. "Damn fiend!" She cursed, trying vainly to think about the village's current state instead of him. She shuffled herself closer to a window and peered outside. People were still staring at their carriage. She shuffled away from the window, feeling uncomfortable as she did so. "Tch," she hissed, "I knew that we'd look fishy! We're like a bunch of fished caught in open land! I could tell we're _definitely _not getting out here without people tailing us, just from the looks of it."

Luna kept a still face on, she smirked, "Is there really a witch here?" she questioned them silently. When no response came, she shifted her eyes so that she was staring at her dear butler, "_Ciel Phantomhive." _She said with a deep, dark tone.

Ciel faced her with a blank face.

"Do you sense anything?" She slowly said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Ciel returned her gaze with one of his own, "No," he replied, "well at least, not _yet. _Eva," he stared at the tanned gir who flinched slightly, coming back from her little dazed state, "open the window."

Eva obeyed him, opening the window and letting the fresh, chilled air in, carrying Sebastian's smell along with it. "Hey, you!" Eva screamed beside Sebastian's ear, causing Luna to jump slightly, hitting her head on the roof of the vehicle they were in. "Ciel wants to speak with you, fiendish fiend!"

"Ouch!" She yelped, grasping a her head, feeling pained by the bump she knew was probably going to form there sooner or later.

Ciel reacted immediately to aid her, "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"_J-Ja- _err!" Her cheeks flamed, realizing she spoke German instead of English, "_O-oui! _I mean-!" She flushed further when Ciel chuckled at her embarrassment, "Y-Yes," she finally said, relaxing into her seat.

"You're quite the _jester _when it comes to things like these," Ciel smoothly stated, relaxing back into his own seat beside her.

"S-Sorry," she apologized, still feeling flustered about her small mistakes.

Ciel chuckled once more, feeling amused at Luna's small apology for nothing.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said with a questioning tone as he peered over at the couple, "You wanted to tell me something?"

Ciel nodded stiffly, feeling serious. "Have you sensed anything along the way here?"

"No," Sebastian responded before turning his attention back to the road before smirking, "it seems that we have arrived at out destination, though."

The females on board the carriage flinched. "Where?" They both asked.

"We've arrived to the Inn," Ciel smirked. "Sebastian? Hide the carriage somewhere in the forest and remember where it is. Make sure nobody sees you or anything, or _else." _Ciel's voice turned sharp, "We might not have a ride home."

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian nodded before halting to a dead stop.

Eva scoffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms, "_That's _whats worrying you? No ride home?" Eva snickered, "We might not even come back alive!"

Luna suddenly looked determined and serious, "We must!" She hissed, causing the two occupants in the carriage to turn their heads to her, "Or else Lafrenze will feel lonely..." She looked down, "I don't want her to suffer alone. Not anymore." Luna's head shot up, her eyes glowing eerily, "Besides, it's not like _we _of _all _people can die," she turned her head to Eva, "we have a few trump cards in our hands we can play, do we not?" She scrutinized everyone's looks. They all shared the same look of satisfaction.

Suddenly, the door was hauled open to reveal Sebastian, who was in his normal attire- a butler suit-, and held the door open for everyone to leave.

Ciel, wanting to be a gentleman, kept still when sitting down, wanting the ladies to go first.

The two females were about to get out until the both turned their heads to Ciel, glaring at him with disgust and fake anger.

Ciel twitched. "Go on," he urged them, waving them off with a hand.

Luna and Eva looked at each other as if waiting for one of them to leave. When no one did, Eva harshly gripped Ciel's ribbon which hung tightly around his neck, choking him for a brief moment. Eva brought him close to her and smirked evilly before shoving him harshly outside. Ciel was safely caught by an alarmed Sebastian.

Ciel crooned his neck towards the ladies, letting his eyes glow demonically as he was placed back on the ground. He gritted his teeth, "Don't you_ dare _do that again, you excuse of a _witch." _He smirked triumphantly when Evarisse hissed from behind her teeth before stepping onto the ground. Luna tailed her shortly, closing the door.

Sebastian smiled and bowed, "Before I leave with the carriage, allow me to escort you to the entrance of the Inn," he coolly said, eying the people around them.

The three followed his gaze and were slightly shocked. The villagers were staring at them oddly, though it made sense since they had just come out of a carriage and were wearing eye-catching fancy clothes. But what shocked Eva and Luna the most were the coldness of their stares. It were almost as if they _despised _them, though the villagers didn't know who they even _were.  
_

Sebastian stood up as he paused to look around.

"Mommy? Are these people helping the witches?" Ciel heard an amiss whisper come from a boy amongst the uninvited audience.

"Quiet, child, they'll hear you..." The mother responded, after seeing Ciel face their direction. They walked away from the scene, leaving the mass of people alone near the Inn.

Luna inspected their surroundings out of curiosity. The houses were made out of cobble and brick. Most of the roofs on the houses were made from hard wood, though. Barely any of the houses were colored, remaining the same, dark grey they usually were. The houses that _were _colored, from what Luna assumed, had rich people living in them- though she knew that their money in comparison to Ciel's money was useless. To the rest of the villagers, the rich could've been considered deities.

Quickly -and unexpectedly-, the horde of humans either dropped a bow or curtsy to them.

Eva blinked in shock. What did they think they were doing?

An old woman came from out the crowd, "Are you here to investigate on the recent crime? Or are you here to _help _the witch?"

The group of four looked at each other with a puzzled look. Ciel sent Sebastian a knowing look, which Sebastian nodded in response to before facing the crowd.

"No, we are here as mere travelers," Sebastian explained before adequately bowing, "excuse our fancy introduction. If we are unwelcome to visit this place, we are all very sorry, for we had just wanted to have a small vacation here. And might I ask, exactly _what witch_ you are talking about?" Sebastian falsely asked them, feigning an innocent voice. He shot the crowd an innocent look, making women of all ages swoon and faint.

One of the ladies came out from the crowd and jumped onto Sebastian's arm, "Aww, poor you! You don't know anything about the stories going on here lately?"

Another woman ran up to Sebastian and hugged his arm, "Allow us to fill you in, delicious looking _sir~!" _The girl giggled seductively, causing Evarisse to twitch before crossing her arms and turning away.

"Gross," Luna commented silently, hiding behind Ciel, slightly afraid of what was to become of her if she got in front of Sebastian's way. She could've been killed by the stomping of women- or been killed by their anger towards her if she blocked their way towards him, but either way, she'd die from the wrath of women.

"Harlots," Ciel chuckled as Luna hid behind him.

"Hey, Ciel? Do we still have to act like we're engaged..?" Luna innocently and curiously asked, moving closer to Ciel's back.

He smirked. "I guess so," he sighed before freezing up when arms wrapped around his neck, more pressure and weight suddenly being added onto him. He turned his head to find Luna smiling brightly at him, rubbing her cheeks with Ciel's as she pushed herself forward. Ciel flushed red, "H-Hey!" He shouted, though it came out more shyly than expected. Luna giggled at this, but stopped her actions, walking beside Ciel.

Eva stared between the three, unsure and feeling lonely. Sebastian was being _swooned _over my hordes of women and harlots, Ciel and Luna were having their own 'lovey-dovey' moment, and she was just standing there, feeling unsure. She let out a sigh of exasperation.

Sebastian noticed this and smirked. He turned his attention back to the many girls, ignoring the annoyed grunts of men all around him, "Well, can you ladies fill me in _everything _that's happened so far in the Inn?"

The ladies squealed in joy.

A woman who was hugging him let out a depressed sigh before saying, "You promise you won't leave for at least a few days if we do?"

"Of course," Sebastian smirked charmingly at them.

More squeals.

"Then let us go into the Inn!"

* * *

After the women filled Sebastian in with all the information- which by the way, Sebastian already knew about-, they left him to let him nap.

The Inn they had entered was called "Millard's Inn", which was famous in this village for the exquisite view of the Thames, for the good food they served and also for how rich and well-made the Inn was made.

Luna heaved a sigh as she twirled her hair, laying on the bed as she watched Ciel set everything down in their new room. At first, Luna and Evarisse had wanted to stay in a room all by themselves while Sebastian and Ciel slept in another, but Sebastian had come up with an idea and made Eva stay with him in the room next to Ciel and Luna for 'safety precautions'.

After all, they _were _demons, so of course the girls would be safe in their hands.

"Ciel," Luna stood up, walking to her luggage and opening it, taking a pair of olive shorts out with a pristine, white, short-sleeved, button up shirt with a collar and a few undergarments as well as a wrap of bandages, "I'm going to take a bath, alright? Tell me when we're having dinner, alright?"

Ciel made a little grunt of approval, watching as she left to the bathroom before racing to the door before she could enter the bathroom. "Wait," He paused, opening the door and running in, quickly inspecting the room for anything dangerous or any _peep holes_.

When everything was safe, Ciel opened the door again and let Luna in.

Luna passed him with an odd look on her face. She blinked twice at the rather _large _bath tub in front of her. She could at least fit _five _adults into the bath tub. Before Ciel could leave, she stopped him with her words. "Wait!" She half-shouted, her tone softening when Ciel paused to look at her. She smirked and winked at him, "Suppose since we have a large tub, and both of us want to be _fresh _before we sleep or eat," she awkwardly started before smiling at him in a sweet way, "how about we go in _together?"_

Ciel froze up at her words, eying her suspiciously. "Who are _you?"_

Luna gave him a look of disbelief.

Ciel rolled his eyes before leaving, "I'll consider your offer, thank you very much, _dear." _He smirked before leaving her, closing the door.

Luna blinked before blushing. What caused her to say those words? She was asking for a _boy_ to get _naked _with her! She quickly ran to the door and opened it before shouting: "And wear a towel if you do!"

Ciel smirked at her, "Of course. We don't want to get _too __intimate,_ now do we, Luna?"His smirk widened as she turned crimson, her mouth open as if to say something until he cut her off, "Unless you _want __me too, _I mean."

Luna let out a squeak before shutting the door closed. Her back was against the door as he thoughts ran over his _implied _meanings. She shook her head and clumsily made her way to the tub, turning the spigot which had the letter 'H' on it as if to say that it was hot. As the spigot had said, the water was _boiling _hot. She turned on the cold water and let the large, circular tub to fill up. She stopped it when it filled up 6 inches from the top.

She took her clothes off and wrapped a pale, thick, white towel around her before jumping in, relaxing as soon as the water hit her feet and shoulders. She breathed in, and breathed out, feeling the need to get rid of her stress. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit sleepy due to the warmth of the water, though the wetness kept her from doing as she pleased. She closed her eyes and began to sing silently.

**[A/N: Yanagi Nagi is now one of the BEST singers I've heard in my entire life. The song Luna is about to sing is Kaze no Sumu Machi. ]**

"The avenue XIII of the north, the shop with red light  
If it is on the map of Constantinople, it will be there...  
The travelers of Constantinople are seeking for dreams as well as today." She softly sang, feeling her unease get drowned out by her voice.

She stopped her singing when she heard the door open and close. Knowing who it was, and not wanting to open her eyes, she continued on with her singing as she felt the volume of the tub rise as Ciel entered the circular tub. He sat down on a small ledge provided by the tub vertically from her seating.

Luna rested her head on the outsides of the tub and continued her singing. "Small tales have long ended. The children of Constantinople read the picture book, like you. The travelers of Constantinople wrote the picture books, like me..."

There was a moment of silence through the room until Ciel decided to comment on her.

"You're quaint."

Luna opened her eyes and smiled at the boy in front of her, "Thank you, Ciel. Just what I needed to finish off my bath." She the stood up, but was quickly pulled back down.

Ciel grasped her arm tightly, "Let's talk." He said with a serious tone.

Luna blinked away her shock. "Umm, let's do that _after _I cha-!" She couldn't finish her sentence, because just then, Ciel decided to pull her down beside him.

"It's important." He growled, as he pulled her close to him.

She flushed red at the feeling of their skin touching, "Alright, alright, I get it!" She cried, pulling away from him in disgust.

They took the moment to calm themselves down before finally talking again.

"It's about that boy we saw a few days earlier."

Luna blinked at him, her gaze upon him innocent. "You mean Jim? Jim and Luka Macken, I think it was."

"Yes, those fools," Ciel directly stared at her eyes with his own pair though one eye was purple. "Jim Macken- or _Alois Trancy- _he turned me into this demon."

Luna gasped. "But he-!" She stopped when she remembered what he had said before.

**"_You reek of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, Luna..." _**

"So he was a demon, too? He..." Luna sniffed awkwardly, looking at the water which pooled above her chest, "He smelled me" She ineptly admitted, feeling embarrassed.

Ciel couldn't help but laugh at her timidness.

"Shut up!" She pouted. "What's so bad about him anyway? He seems nice! Except he said I smelled of you and Sebastian."

Ciel coldly stared at her as if she had said something _terribly _and _unacceptably_ wrong. "He is a tricky devil, Luna. If you see him, call my name an I'll be there. I bet he's noticed your stench and followed us here by now..." He growled, feeling unnerved at the thought of his former enemy, whom he had thought _died, _was back alive and lurking in hidden places to capture his mistress.

"D-Don't say that, Ciel," Luna whispered, feeling insecure as she buried herself deeper in the water.

"It's the painful truth," Ciel sighed as he watched her body sink into the water, "So don't get near him anymore, got it?"

"Yeah," Luna sighed as well, though she felt sad, "I got it..."

Ciel frowned upon her. "Why do you sound so forlorn, my mistress?"

Ignoring the last two words, she smiled at him, her green eyes shimmering with woe, "It's just that I feel like my life is falling a part... After everything. From the moment I left my _home, _to now. No offense, or anything," she secured him by saying those words. "It's just that... Demons... Witches... I didn't know these things existed. I've often thought about them before, when I was kid, but as I grew up, I slowly thought they were just... religious beliefs. But now, that I know it's all real, I feel so... unprepared. I feel kind of frightened, to be honest. But at the same time," Luna stopped her scowling and beamed up at the Heavens, "I'm glad I came to know that there are more things in the world to know about. It feels refreshing to know that angels are real and _possibly, faeries _as well..."

Ciel blinked at her before letting out a loud, obnoxious laugh as he looked up at the ceiling as well, grinning at nothing. "You're _very, very, very _quaint, Luna. I think you're the oddest human I've met in my whole life, actually."

Luna giggled, "I'm glad I've earned a spot in your life, Ciel."

"Ah, this feels nice actually..." He shamelessly admitted, a warm, soft, benign smile on his face. "It's nice to take a break from everything and dump it all out with someone you know."

"Someone you _barely _know," Luna corrected him with a silly smile on her face, "it's been only days, Ciel."

"Yes, it seems we've only known each other for a few days," Ciel agreed, "but you told me your past, so it honestly feels like I've known you for awhile."

"Does it?" Luna turned to him a blush on her face.

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Ciel..." Luna began as she poked his exposed left shoulder, looking at the contract symbol eagerly.

"If you want to know about my past," Ciel sighed, turning his head to her, "then you'll have to ask me _after _we finish this little investigation of ours, alright?"

Luna opened her mouth, but closed it. "..How'd you know I was going to ask you..?" She slowly, and curiously.

Ciel smirked, "You really _are _like an open book, Luna. I- _no, _everyone could see the curiosity shining in your eyes _every time."_

Luna flushed red before realizing that he had just confirmed her thoughts from this morning. "_People can see them..!" _She gasped inwardly, "_People can see my emotions!"_ Unbeknownst to Luna, who in her head, kept on rambling about things about her eyes, Ciel took the shampoo provided by the Inn and squirted it on his hands. He then slowly took his hands and massaged Luna's hair gently with it.

Luna let out a squeak as she felt hands massaging her head. "C-Ciel!"

Ciel smirked, "First time having a boy so close to you?"

Luna blinked. "No," she shamelessly admitted, "Allen and I used to do this..."

Ciel frowned at the thought of his mistress and someone else doing this. "Is that so? Well then, what's one thing this _Allen _boy didn't do to you yet?"

Luna flushed. "The obvious things."

"Like?"

"..Adultery."

"..."

"..."

"Nice."

She snapped her neck over to face him, "I'm serious Ciel, you are _just as weird _as _I _am."

Ciel blinked twice. "How so?"

Luna shook her head, hastily taking the shampoo, squeezing some on her own hands and messaging Ciel's head. When Ciel didn't do anything, except look shocked, she continued on with her ministrations.

"I thought you didn't like people touchi-"

"This," Luna sharply said, cutting him off rudely, "is an exception for today, got it, _Ciel?" _she hissed.

"..Right."

A pregnant silence followed after Ciel had said that word. Suddenly Ciel let out a snicker.

"This is really weird..." He slyly commented, feeling a blush rise onto his cheeks.

"Ahahaha! I know!" Luna laughed, feeling joyous at the moment.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. He continued his small argument about people who believed in magic with Evarisse. "Evarisse, people will _not _believe in magic in this world! They're all just pitiful, sad, lonely humans with nothing else to do in their lives but complain!"

"No!" Eva cried, gritting her teeth in anger, "I'll show them! Magic exists in the world!"

Sebastian growled at her, narrowing his eyes dangerously at her acts, "No, you will _not _show them! I won't let you, at least! You do know how frail your body is right now, right? You are not permitted to use magic as of now until you get better." He stated.

"I will!" Eva yelled back at him, feeling her own magic surge up her veins. She smirked at him with a look of pride and triumph before exiting the room.

Sebastian only watched her, sighing. He knew that she most likely wouldn't do as she said, because she knew of her poor health. Unless, she was desperate, which Sebastian silently hoped that she wasn't.

There had been a lot of sighing lately...

* * *

Eva gritted her teeth, biting on her finger to let her anger out as she left the room her and Sebastian occupied. When she turned to her left, there stood Luna and Ciel, both looking refreshed. She tried to soften herself as she stared at them. "Hello," she greeted them, though her voice seemed rough and slightly angered.

"_Bonsoir, __madame." _Luna greeted back, causing Ciel to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you switch from German, to French, then back to English?"

Luna smirked at him, "Because I like acting smart."

Ciel couldn't help but smirk back, "Is that so..." he trailed off before eying Eva, who still seemed peeved about something. "Eva," He sternly called out her name.

Eva stopped biting her finger and stared at him with her dark, amber eyes.

"What is the matter?" He questioned her, as if caring for her, though they both knew that this was out of vain to try to be open to give Luna a better impression of him.

Eva frowned at them, before her lip's corners tugged upwards, "Do you believe in magic?"

Luna blinked twice, "But of course," Luna sputtered out, "you did show us magic, no?"

Eva grinned. "Thank you for confirming my theory," she sweetly said before looking down the hall, "will you two accompany me to the center of the village?" She asked them, feeling nervous at the feeling of Sebastian listening to their conversation, which she hoped that he wasn't.

"Why?" Ciel stiffly asked, tapping his long, forgotten, black cane with a skull on the hard, wooden floor boards which were matted with purple.

"F-For dinner," Eva slowly said, eying them closely.

Ciel looked at Luna. Luna shared the look with Ciel before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, sure! But what about Sebastian?" She frowned at Eva.

Eva giggled falsely, "Let's just leave him alone for now."

* * *

As soon as they got to the near-center of the village, ignoring the looks people were giving them, Eva looked for a crowd of kids. She indeed, planned on showing her magic, though she'd start with the children first, because they seemed to believe easier than the hassle of a mind that teenagers and adults had. When she found a large, group of children, she grinned wolfishly and ran to them, a confused Ciel and Luna behind her.

The innocent, small kids stopped talking as soon as Evarisse and the other two approached them, feeling as if they'd done something wrong, though overall, they actually hadn't.

Evarisse bent down to their level and grinned, "Do you guys believe in magic?"

Luna and Ciel froze up. What was she planning to do?

"No, none of us do." a small, blonde boy with dark brown eyes confessed with pure honesty, "Unless you're talking about the witch around here lately. We don't she plays with magic either, actually. She just.. hunts."

Eva smiled warmly at him, ignoring the small talk he had about the 'witch' crawling in and about the village. "Would you like to see some magic?"

All the children suddenly looked excited, "Yes!" They all shouted out altogether.

"Good," Eva beamed, pressing her hand to her hips before urging them to go behind the houses, "we have to be _very _secretive, alright? Don't tell you Mom's and Dad's or _anyone _about this. Allow this to be a special treat from me to all of you!" She giggled as she lead the children to the back of the tall, small houses.

Luna and Ciel followed her. Ciel wanted to warn her not to use magic, because it would just arise _more _suspicions, but he, himself wanted to see more magic tricks that she could do.

Luna and Ciel shared the look of pure curiosity with the other children, looking just as surprised when Eva stood away from them, and without chanting any words, summoning an amber circle around them with odd patterns and Greek words.

Suddenly, she started dancing, causing another amber circle to rise from above the ground. Orbs of orange and yellow flew from within the circle, leaping up into the sky before dispersing as the beautiful woman danced.

The children and the other couple were astounded.

Luna felt as if a hole in her heart was slowly being mended as she watched the beautiful performance of light, her heart beating faster when she saw the lights become brighter.

As Evarisse danced, more circles began to form, all in different sizes and all in different patterns with all kinds of Greek letters and words on them as she swayed from left, then to right, her eyes glowing a brilliant, golden color as she danced. The circles rotated, the Greek letters glowing brightly as the circles began to circulate. She then looked up at the sky, holding an arm up as if reaching to the Gods for help. Another large circle which began from scratch, encircling her whole body before growing larger then stopping. More circles gathered above her hand as she felt more surges of magic flow through her veins, then through the tips of her slowly bruising fingers. "All I want is for the children to understand..." She whispered as a tear from her left eye, more amber circles forming around her. Evarisse felt pain surge through her, though she desperately tried to ignore it. She knew her body was slowly reaching it's limit for using too much power all at once, her legs feeling as if they were going to give way.

Evarisse stood straight and stared at the youths with a winning, heart warming smile on her face as she continued to summon more circles, her eyes turning from amber, to golden. Ribbons of golden light twisted into spirals, forming yet again, another large circle around her.

The children all gasped at the beautiful sight, some with their eyes wide open, some with their mouths agape at the bewitching sight before them. They all began to applaud at her magical performance.

Evarisse smiled back before gasping, her eyes as wide as dishes as she felt as if she was suddenly stabbed in the stomach. Blood began to pool where her stomach was as the circular lights seemed to shatter like glass before disappearing before they hit the ground. Soon after hitting the ground, Eva's eyes turned into a murky, bleak color as her vision began to fade. She fell to the floor with nothing else to say as blood dribbled out from her mouth. She hit the floor with a look of grim.

The children screamed.

Sebastian suddenly appeared beside her, clenching his teeth before hissing, "_You stupid girl! I specifically told you not to!" _He hissed into her ear.

"S-Sorry, Sebastia-an..." she choked out as more blood splattered out of her mouth. She closed her eyes, passing out.

Little did anyone know, someone- or more specifically, a witch was watching their every move from when Eva danced, to when she fell. The witch smirked before turning around when she realized that the demon who had come to help the woman was glaring at where she currently was. The witch chanted a few words, her blonde, long locks turned into silver, tied into a bun and her heart-shaped, face of a young one's disappeared and replaced by an old woman's wrinkly face. Her dress of plum purple turned into an old, tattered dress, her heeled boots turning into sandals. Her dark, purple hat vanished along with the rest of her beautiful clothes as she began to imitate an old woman, feigning innocence as she went back into her shop, her ash-mauve eyes never wavering as she found her pet crow sitting by his cage.

"It seems yet _another _weak one has come to disturb our little village, _Leren._" She feigned a pitiful voice as the crow cawed, flying onto her shoulder. The 'old' woman then let out a boom of laughter, "More weak ones! First that _joke _of a witch, and now another damned witch!"

The crow laughed along with her, though it was a much more mocking laugh.

The witch stared at the crow, "What was that? Of course they don't know where I am right now!" She chuckled bemusedly, "I bet they don't even know that, I, Lilith, am one of the Great witches out there! Ahaha!"

* * *

**AHRHARHAHRHAHRHAHHRHAR.**

**Kk. Geegee guys. Geegee. I have done all I could within a few hours, so please send a review ;3;.  
I have to make a character template for Lilith now . o .  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT:  
**

**So guys, choose a Tarot for me c:**

**1) The Devil 2) The Magician **

**Choose a few more:**

**1) The Hanged Man 2) The Lovers 3) The Tower 4) Death 5) The Fool**


	17. Chapter 17: Set Fire

**IMPORTANT:  
**

**So guys, choose a 3 tarots for me . This will decide how the plot line and what thing shall go first. The Tarots probably don't mean any to you guys, but it means a lot to me. So please, PLEASE, write them down :c  
**

**1) The Devil 2) The Magician **

**Choose 2 more or just one :**

**1) The Hanged Man 2) The Lovers 3) The Tower 4) Death 5) The Fool**

* * *

_"Hahaha, you fool!" The Devil cackled, perched upon a ledge.  
"Me? A fool?" the black haired boy cackled along with him, though it seemed  
like a much more mocking laugh then the Devil's was._  
"_You've just been dragged down to hell. Is your head still shaken,  
little boy? Or have you just gone mad like the rest of us here?"  
The black haired boy smirked. "I'll take revenge.  
I'll kill him.  
I swear."  
He swore, though he knew that he was lying to himself,  
after all, the Great God could no longer be seen,  
though at the same time, God was everywhere._

_-The Devil and The Tower-_

* * *

Evarisse woke up with a jolt, causing pain to shoot up to her brain. She let out a sharp gasp, looking down at herself where the pain seemed to shoot out from. Here eyes landed on her stomach where a bunch of bandages lay, neatly wrapped around her abdomen. She stared at it in confusion before trying to sit up. Pain shot up her veins, causing her to let out a cry involuntarily. Then all the past events crashed onto her like violent waves, causing her head to hurt for just a small second.

"I'm glad to know that you are doing fine, Evarisse," She heard a smooth, husky voice say from a few feet to her right.

She turned to face where the voice's direction lay, her eyes sliding to dark red eyes which belonged to the one and only, Sebastian Michaelis. She frowned at him before turning her head to the other side, where the large window was. It was pitch black outside. What time exactly was it? How long has she been passed out for? Eva turned her attention back to Sebastian with a serious look. "What time is it?"

Sebastian smiled at her, "It is exactly midnight," he responded, moving closer to her so he could sit on her bed. When he parked himself on her bed, he opened his eyes, a deep, unfamiliar scowl forming on his face. "You've been asleep for two days, if you're curious," he stated in a matter-of-fact voice. A shadow washed over his face, "and I'll be watching you from here on out."

Eva shivered at his darkness, feeling nervousness bubble in her stomach as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I've slept for two days straight!?" She shrieked.

Sebastian cut her shrieking off half way, covering her mouth with one hand and placing a finger to his lips with the other, "Shh," he hushed her, staring at the two youths which were sleeping on the bed beside her, "they've just began to sleep."

"Sorry," Eva whispered softly, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better view of the two. Ciel was sleeping perfectly fine on the bed, though Luna slept with her head below his feet, clutching what seemed to be a cute, stuffed-toy rabbit in her arms, hugging it tightly while her cheeks continuously rubbed against the fake fur. Unbeknownst to her, she had let a mother-like, heart warming smile glow upon her face, "How cute..." she commented happily.

Sebastian smiled at her. "Luna's been extremely worried about your health lately. The only reason why she's sleeping like that is because she had tried to stay awake all night to see if you'd wake up..." Sebastian let out a quiet sigh, "she's been at this since you did that little... lovely performance."

Evarisse frowned, her eyes filling with worry and sadness, "I've been a trouble, haven't I..?"

Sebastian frowned back at her, looking worried for a moment before smirking, "You haven't had food for two days. Are you alright?"

She flinched, "Y-Yeah... I don't feel anything major coming on..." She admitted, looking at her stomach, "Have you been cleaning my bandages daily..?"

Sebastian smirked at her. "Usually after five to ten hours, yes I have."

Eva felt touched by his words. She looked up at him with her mouth agape, "R-Really..?" she suddenly burned red, "I-I'm... grateful." She stuttered before resting herself back onto the bed. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath.

"You've been quite the naughty girl lately," Sebastian scolded her, making small tsking noises. "You better make yourself more behaved by tomorrow."

Eva nodded, sighing. "Thanks, Sebs."

Sebastian made a small humming noise before tapping her shoulder. Eva looked up at him with a puzzled gaze. He smiled at her, "Do you mind if I ease myself beside you?" He asked her with a mild tone of amusement.

"Well, since they both took your bed," Eva eyed the two children, "it can't be helped at all, now can it?" She smiled softly before moving over a few, just enough for Sebastian to fit. Sebastian took off his shoes and jacket, unbuttoning his vest and discarding it to the side along with the rest of his clothes. He slowly set himself down on the bed beside her, feeling relaxed.

"Have you guys found anything about the Witch yet?" Eva curiously asked.

"Yes," Sebastian turned over to look at her, red staring into amber.

Eva stared back furiously, eager to listen to him.

"Though, the Witch hasn't made any moves lately, we have traveled through the spots where the victims were said to be killed. We believe that this so-called 'Witch' could be just a murderer. A bad boy we have caught was spreading word about you being able to do magic, so some people believe-."

"That I'm the Witch?" Eva snickered, "Damn."

Sebastian frowned, "So I have to keep you close to me..." his eyes suddenly darkened as he looked at the ceiling, feeling nostalgic all of the sudden, "or else you'll be gone, too..."

Eva frowned before flicking his head, causing him to glare at her. She smiled. "Don't think about those things anymore, Sebastian." She said. With that, she turned around and shut her eyes.

Sebastian frowned bitterly, his eyes glowing as he turned of a small, candle light he had set up. "_I wish I could," _He sighed before closing his eyes. He didn't want her to vanish like his family did. He didn't want her to die like his cat did. He didn't want her to disappear without any trace of existence like _everyone _in his town had... but him, of course. There was another reason why he liked Evarisse.

She was much like his cat, Caterina, before.

Her amber eyes were the same as the cat's. They never failed to glow brilliantly in the dark or light, they always kept shining on. Caterina had black, delicate fur and soft paws, if he remembered correctly. It's been more than thousands of years since he'd last seen her, and anyone with her eye color. Caterina had always been a naughty cat, constantly leaving without telling Sebastian and scratching him as if she disliked him, though when Sebastian was sad or sometimes when they were alone, Caterina would let her soft side out and purr under his touch. Much like Evarisse, who swore constantly and hit Sebastian time to time as if she hated him... and like Caterina, she also had that soft side to her, though Eva's was much more... _motherly. _As if she knew how to take care of kids and people. She had this certain knack, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel attracted to her in a way due to these certain features about her.

He shut his eyes as he remembered his horrid past which kept haunting him, even now. As much as it pained Sebastian seeing Eva's eyes glow as brightly as Caterina's, he, like his Master, preferred to keep his past for it was what made it... him.

Sebastian twisted around and faced the back of her head, taking a lock of her hair and smelling it. She faintly smelled of rich bamboo. He smiled before letting go of her hair. He then promised to himself, he would help her until her day had come.

* * *

It was eight in the morning, and Ciel was continuously shifting about in his bed, swaying without elegance from left to right and kicking his feet. Luna let out a groan and shifted as well, her hair touching Ciel's feet. Ciel let out a growl, still asleep and kicked at her head. Luna tumbled downwards with a little wail. If Ciel hitting her head wasn't enough, the ground came to pound her on the same spot. Her eyes shot open, her eyes glowing as she clutched her head, biting her lip to prevent and angry cry leave her mouth.

She sat up, looking at the floor for a good, thirty seconds before standing up. She looked at her attacker, her eyes landing on a pale foot, trailing up his legs, to his body and onto his face. Her gaze lingered there for a moment. She let out and hiss. Honestly, it looked like she was going to meltdown and cry at any moment. She gritted her teeth, still half asleep. Her eyes trailed around the room, landing on Evarisse's delicate dagger on the front table between Ciel and where a grown man slept. She pouted, taking her nimble feet and carrying them to the small table. She grabbed the dagger and looked at Ciel, still feeling as if she were sleeping. She then took the dagger and swung it downwards.

Ciel opened his eyes in shock to find a dagger beside his eyes. Feeling dozy, he took the dagger, causing Luna to let out a whimper, and stared at Luna in her eyes. "Crazy woman." He mumbled under his breath.

She stared back with a sad look, as if saying 'Give it back!'.

Ciel rolled his eyes, ignoring the feathers which flew out from the pillow, and threw the dagger up onto the ceiling above him.

Luna let out a loud cry, staring in horror as the dagger hung on the ceiling. She watched it carefully, examining it thoroughly. When it didn't seem like it was going to come down soon, she climbed up on the bed and tried to jump for it.

Ciel let out an annoyed hiss when she bounced on the bed as he tried to sleep. He opened his eyes which glowed demonically at his mistress and glared at her. He didn't care if it looked like she was about to cry at any time, she was being _too _wild in the morning. "Stop," he groaned, lightly kicking her foot.

She let out an audible 'No' before desperately reaching for it again.

Ciel swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed, careful not to bang her head on the headboard as he did. "Shut up..." He slurred out before turning around and sleeping.

Luna decided to be obedient and stay in bed, though she didn't feel comfortable with her spot. She turned so that her head was able to rest on Ciel's neck. Feeling comfortable, she decided to continue her 'dream'. Before she gave into sleep, she mumbled a few words, "You hit me."

Ciel did the same, "Alright, now shut up."

* * *

Evarisse was staring at the dagger in shock. How the _hell _did it even _hit _or get _near _the damned ceiling? "How!?" She shrieked. It was now ten in the morning, and everyone _but _her and Sebastian was sound asleep.

"I don't..." Sebastian stared at it for a good second before rolling his eyes.

Where the dagger was hit, small and large circles were around it, so it looked like _someone _had just hit the bulls-eye.

Of course, the boy who played around with darts in this room was none other than Ciel Phantomhive.

"It was young master," Sebastian sighed, noticing that his master had hit the 'target' dead on. "How troublesome," he scoffed.

Eva snickered. "Did they wake up earlier than us or something?"

"I believe so," Sebastian nodded, his voice, though it was morning, was still as husky as ever. He stared at where Luna was supposed to be, noticing that she was no longer there, but was now beside Ciel. "I see..." he narrowed his eyes, somehow understanding what had just happened while asleep.

Eva blinked. "What?" She looked at him, unsure.

"Oh," Sebastian smirked, "nothing."

"Alright." Eva hummed before sitting up, only to be pushed back down by an alarmed Sebastian Michaelis. She glared at him fiercely, "What's wrong with you?"

Sebastian coldly stared back at her, narrowing his eyes, "Don't you _dare _try and leave this bed. You are, as I say, temporarily bedridden. That way I don't have to go through so much trouble just to keep even one single eye on you..."

Eva gave him a look filled with terror and disbelief. "Are you really going to lock me up here..!?" She paused, scrutinizing his facial expression. He was dead serious. She gave him another terrified look, "You know me! You can't keep me here like a prisoner! I need to walk! I'm not the type to sit and watch, Sebastian~!" She cried, hitting his chest lightly.

Sebastian gave her a firm look. "If you continue on, I'll be _more _curt with you." He strictly added on, watching as her form shrunk under his gaze. She let out a whimper, "C-Can you at least fill me in everything I've missed..?"

The demon smiled at her, "Of course," he smoothly said before eying the teenagers to see if they were still in their slumber. When he noticed that they were, he then began to tell Evarisse about what had happened recently. "We have gathered quite a lot of information while you were in your comatose state," Sebastian paused, tapping a finger on his chin as if trying to remember some of the information before continuing, "we believe that there _is _no witch involved in this case."

"What!?" Eva sounded surprised, "Where's the proof..?" she skeptically asked.

"Well," Sebastian adjusted himself, "we went to the crime scenes where the so-called 'witch' pulled a few triggers and killed the children, and around the scenes, we found a long, thin, almost invisible wire lying horizontally where a child was found with no head. We could easily find the murderer by inspecting their hands, because I had found some dried blood on the ends of the wires, meaning the person had cut themselves while in action. Near the Thames, we found a bloody axe in a treetop, somehow. We figured out that it must've been the murder weapon which cut the child's limbs off. The eye gouging could be done by anyone." He explained as if it was all so very easy and simple.

Eva narrowed her eyes at him, "How about the 'witch' eating the children, hm?"

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes, "We all believe that the children have been reading _too _much Brothers Grimm. Maybe a child had spread a rumor about the witch from '_Hänsel und Gretel', _and maybe as the rumor spread, the killings have already started, therefore causing a little chain reaction. Makes sense, does it not?" Sebastian opened his eyes, "And might I add," he cruelly began, wanting to make her feel upset of what she had done to herself, "we have found a little 'Magic' store which sells books of all kinds, tarots and _oh, _so much more. Might I add she was selling _staffs_, _wands _and all sorts of other things to enhance your magical performance?"

Eva had a look of excitement on her face. She let out a loud squeal of joy, "This is a first! A magic store in this area! Yes! I hit the jackpot~!" She sang before quickly getting, only to be pushed back down by Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked at her reaction, "No, no. You are _not _allowed to step outside. You are still injured, are you not?"

Eva gave him a terrified look. "You don't plan on keeping me all day, do you?" Her expression turned worse by ten fold as Sebastian continued to smirk at her. "No," she gasped in disbelief.

"Yes," Sebastian mimicked her tone of disbelief, "I am."

"You can't!" She wailed, annoyance bubbling in her stomach. "If I have to use the powder room or- or- how am I going to eat!?"

Sebastian smiled in a charming fashion, "I shall carry you to the powder room and wait outside. I shall _spoon __feed _you, as well."

"I'm not a child!" She gawked at him in distaste. "I can feed myself! I am capable of doing so." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Either way," Sebastian chuckled at her antics, you aren't leaving."

* * *

"I feel sorry for her..." Luna admitted as she ambled through the small streets with Sebastian and Ciel. She ignored the petty looks people gave them and strolled on down to the road.

"Don't be," Ciel coldly replied, tapping his cane as he stepped forward. "She deserved it. Now we're getting unwanted attention, thanks to her..."

Sebastian let out a sad sigh, "Honestly, that girl... is it really fine to leave her alone, my lord?" Sebastian queried, feeling regret the moment he left her side. They'd kept her locked in there for good, with the Inn man's permission, of course. The Inn man was curt about it, because apparently he was beginning to have suspicions of Eva being the 'witch'.

"I believe that she needs a solitary lesson of her doings," the young lord responded, eying a few people's hands who walked past them, "after all, we don't need another bothersome human hunting with us for the murderer."

"Yeesh," Luna rolled her eyes, "thanks love. I feel your concern."

Ciel chuckled without emotion, "What concern?"

"Exactly." Luna retorted viciously.

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl popped out of nowhere, bumping into Luna, causing both of them to shriek and fall helplessly.

"Luna!" Ciel called out in alarm as he reached to her.

The said girl looked up at him in a puzzled way before taking his hand. Ciel pulled her up and towards him. She gave him a small thank you, not bothering to clean her bum off. She stared at the blonde eyed girl with dark, brown eyes. Luna carelessly gripped the girl's hand, noticing it had bandages wrapped around a certain section of her hand, covering her palm before pulling her up roughly.

The girl let out an 'Oomph' as she was pulled up without notice. The girl gave Luna a big worried smile, her gaze stern. "I'm sorry," She apologized awkwardly.

Luna giggled, "No worries! It's fine!"

Sebastian examined the girl's hands before finally piping up, "I'm sorry for my sudden rudeness, but curiosity has made it's way to me. May I as k, what happened to your hands?"

The girl's eyes glinted, a flame of anger brushing past her dark eyes. "O-Oh," She giggled, looking at her hands, "I was cutting something..." She suddenly looked interested at them, "Umm, I haven't seen you guys around here. Are you all.. new?" She stared at her own, dirty, rugged dress before staring at Luna's.

Luna flamed red. "No, w-we're here... for a visit."

"Is that so? Even though the witch is going around killing children like us?" She giggled, a dark aura emitting from her.

Luna blinked twice before smirking. "It's not a witch."

Suddenly, the girl snapped- almost as if she was a fragile little twig that Luna had stepped on, "Witches exist!" She shouted, causing unwanted attention to be drawn onto them.

Sebastian and Ciel have each other a long, dark look before turning their attention back to the blonde haired girl.

The brown eyed girl began to giggle, soon turning into a laughter of a maniac's. "Witches exist! If we exist, witches exist!"

Luna smirked. She let out a loud, noticeable snicker before laughing. Oh, Luna just wanted to get on her nerves now. "Do they? Are you _sure _it's not by a _human?" _She paused to clear her throat, "The murderer, I mean."

The child which appeared to be ten snickered, "What do you know," she grinned, showing her imperfect teeth. "Who are you, hm?"

Luna gave her a small smirk, "I am Lunette _Nacht_, how do you do?" She curtsied like a proper lady would. The child cringed her nose, causing Luna to giggle. Sebastian and Ciel gave her a questioning look. Luna turned to face the two males, giving them a look. Her eyes slid from them to the girl's hands within a matter of seconds. Ciel and Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"I'm Erika Lewis," Erika introduced herself, giving a short bow before staring at the two demons, "who are _you _two?"

Ciel didn't bow. "Ciel _Durless," _Ciel introduced himself, using his deceased aunt's last name to use.

Sebastian let a smirk crawl onto his face, "Sebastian _Leyontis." _

Luna snorted at his fake last name. Did it have to be so unique?

"Now," Erika began, her blonde hair swaying in the sudden turbulence, "don't go walking around here without knowing something important." Erika smiled grimly at them. "We _found _the witch. We're planning to burn her a few minutes from now, so be in the middle of the village, alright? We're burning her there on that spot. Alright, bye~!" Erika giggled before leaving them, continuing on to where she was going to go previously.

Luna tried to take in all the information Erika had just told her. They found the witch? How? Where was she? They were all absolutely sure that there_was _no actual witch involved in this series of murders.

"An actual witch?" Ciel crooned his head to Sebastian, who only gave him a curious look.

Suddenly, something tugged at Sebastian's heart, as if his heart wanted him to push him backwards to check on Evarisse's doings. But she was Evarisse! She could never get in trouble, and she was obedient when Sebastian asked her to do things, and Sebastian only! The older demon sighed. "Let's just not worry about it, alright? The girl _could've _been lying, after all." Sebastian reassured Luna who was on the verge of bursting.

Before Luna retort back at him, the door behind her swung open. Everyone turned their heads to face what suddenly caused it to open.

An old woman stood there, a crow perched onto her left shoulder, her silver hair tied into a bun. She opened her eyes to face the young ones. "Oh my," she croaked in a low voice, "what might you three be talking about? Is it about the witch?"

Luna was first to react. "C-can you please tell us more about the 'witch' everyone is talking about?" She asked in a pleading tone.

The ash-mauve eyed woman chuckled, "Of course," she shivered as a breeze passed by, "but can we talk inside? It's a bit cold out here..."

Luna nodded and excitedly ran in, feeling impatient for what was to come. Ciel turned to Sebastian, who still felt uneasy about their situation and Eva's own well being. They shortly followed her in, not knowing what type of store they'd just walked into.

"What good children," The 'old' woman whispered silently, giggling to herself as she shut the door behind her and reentered her own magic shop.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt a sudden large wave of overwhelming power from around him. It hurt his head quite a lot to have so much power pushing against him from left and right. He looked over to his young master. Nothing. Ciel seemed fine with what was happening. Was he the only one who could feel it?

The magic shop was like a humungous library. Books capable of holding spells of both dark, light and neutral magic surrounded the walls. Some of them were piled onto the wooden counter in front, all in different languages and such. Displays of spectacularly scary weapons were hung onto the walls as if decorations of some sort. Charms of the moon, sun and star hung from every corner of the room along with small papers with Gaelic words written on them as if they were charms to ward off the evil from entering this place, though Sebastian and Ciel have. The crow which was once perched onto the 'old' woman's shoulder flew around and about, spreading it's dark, wings before lifting off to fly to its large cage.

Luna rose an eyebrow. Though the shop seemed small from the outside, it was quite _roomy _and large in the inside. What exactly was this place?

"Is this a magic shop?" Ciel queried- though his question seemed much more like a disgusted snarl.

"Yes," the old woman replied, closing her eyes, with a wide smile, "I own this." She shamelessly admitted before seating herself beside a large, white, round table with luxurious purple chairs surrounding it in a circular form. "Please, make yourselves feel at home and sit," she cooed with a soothing voice.

Sebastian smiled at her grimly. "Would you please rip off the charms on the wall for a moment?"

The old woman opened her eyes, a familiar glint shining in them in realization before she whistled, "Leren."

The crow named Leren cawed before swooping down and back up, snatching all the charms off the walls with one, quick circle around the room. Leren landed on the old woman's palm. He spat out the charms.

The woman smiled before staring at the now, satisfied demon, though Ciel and Luna had a questioning look on their faces.

"Thank you," Sebastian quietly thanked her before eying his master, "but I wonder why, my lord, you didn't feel the energy?"

Ciel blinked, emotionlessly staring up at his butler. "No, I did not feel- and I still don't feel, anything."

"That's probably because you are still young," The witch commented.

Luna stared at her suspiciously, "Are you _the _witch?"

The woman chuckled, "Of course not, child. I'm nothing but an old woman who believes in magic," she laughed- almost in a mocking way.

"Then, will you tell us who is?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at her along with Luna.

"Seat yourselves down first, children," The wrinkly faced woman opened her eyes.

The 'children' decided to obey her, except for the butler, though she seemed fine with this. They were all eager to hear her talk, so they didn't bother speaking any further than that.

"Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Lilith Ceres, and as you should know, I have a faithful crow named Leren and I own a magic shop with no name. I am not married, I do not have any children of sorts," Lilith introduced herself with a smirk before continuing on, "and the witch you speak of? Well, they have found the fake 'witch', but I am certain that there is no actual witch involved in this." She smiled.

Suddenly, a bell tolled. Loud, triumphant harrumphs of people outside were loud enough to be heard from within the shop.

"_Burn the witch!" _One yelled outside as he rushed to the central part of the village.

"_Burn her!" _

Lilith scowled, "Tch! Already?" she hissed venomously, surprising Luna. Luna had thought she would be one of those nice grannies. Oh, how terribly wrong she was. "It seems you all have to flee," Lilith smiled, standing up and walking to the exit.

"Are they planning to burn the witch now?" Ciel asked.

Lilith only smiled at him as she opened the door for them, like the 'nice old lady' she posed to be would do.

When they all exit the building, the witch grinned at Sebastian, her hair slowly fading into gold as her wrinkles slowly disappeared. "Tell that lovely lady that she made a wonderful performance, alright? And also," she paused, flicking her hand. A large, leather, brown book flew into her hands. The book was without a title as she tossed it to Sebastian, "She'll need this for later. Ta-ta, now~! You might want to check on your darling, demon. And tell her to stop by after a few." Lilith winked before shutting the door.

Ciel blinked, his eyes widening. "T-This is her shop..!?"

The shop, from the outside, was indeed, much more smaller and it wasn't wide at all. It was about five feet wide, actually.

"A magic trick, perhaps..?"

Sebastian eyed the book in his hands suspiciously. It was obvious to him that Lilith was a witch with a considerably _large _amount of power. He flipped the book open to a random page, his eyes widening when he couldn't find any words _or _pictures on the blank page he was on. He frowned. The witch had seen Eva's performance, and now she was giving her a _book? _He let out a low growl, why would _he _accept her help? She was a witch! Witches were never any good to deal with, either! His higher ups once told him never to mess with witches, especially the 'Great' witches, because they sometimes held more power than a demon who was purely bred. Though he'd never _met _a great witch, he heard that they had earned themselves titles and strong familiars.

Ciel sniffed the air. "I smell oil," he hissed, shaking his head to get rid of the smell of lamp oil.

Sebastian then remembered what the witch had told him to do.

**"_You might want to check on your darling, demon."_**

He immediately leaped onto a roof and headed on back to the Inn without excusing himself. He felt that as of now, he had no need to. This seemed more important. Lilith's words sounded like - _not __just a reminder, _but a _wa_rning. As if something was going to happen to her. He let out a territorial growl, his eyes glowing before he sped up.

He shouldn't have ignored that tug on his chest before.

* * *

Eva smiled as she looked out the window. She liked being alone sometimes, because she felt more... comfortable. She looked down at her stomach, where the bleeding seemed to never stop. She let out a sad sigh. It _was _her fault that she couldn't come with Sebastian and the rest, and this was because she was just so... _deprived._

Suddenly, a jiggle came from the door, as if someone was unlocking it and trying to pry it open.

Eva put a grin on her face, hoping that it was Sebastian to finally take her away from her bored state. Her smile vanished and a look of alarm and puzzlement replaced it when the door flung open to reveal the Inn keeper with a few other men.

"There she is," one of the men smirked.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he walked towards the room he shared with Evarisse. He noticed that clawing marks were coming from his room's door and down the stairs, but thinking they were just a few crazy residents, he ignored it. He smiled and placed his hand on the door knob, feeling something close to nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. He twisted the door knob, and flung it open. As he flung it open, he discreetly remembered locking the door.

His smile disappeared, a look of anger and terror replacing it when he found the room looking completely messy, the bedsheets sprawled onto the floor and the lamp on the ground. A scowl crawled onto his face when he saw no Evarisse around. He dropped the book, letting out a growl before heading out once more, this time escaping by using the window. He used his demonic speed to run to the middle, having a good hunch _who _the villagers were planning to burn.

As if on cue, the smell of oil became more thick as he neared the center of the village. He then spotted a horrendously large crowd piling up where plenty of branches, wood and a cross lay, all covered in oil along with the pitiful woman who was bound onto the cross by ropes. She wore a loose, cotton, white shirt with a long skirt beneath. Her dark hair swayed in the wind as she refused to look up. She felt betrayed. Betrayed by God. Cursed to die, even.

He was about to yell her name as he landed in the crowd, but something kept him from saying it when Eva looked up at him with sad eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. She shook her head sadly and gestured over to his left, where Ciel and Luna were. Luna looked like she was trying her best to keep herself firm, and not to submit into weeping while in an angry mob. Ciel looked angry.

Suddenly a man appeared before the angry crowd with pitchforks and other things.  
He grinned manically. "This is the witch who has been killing all your children! This is the witch who has been causing a major disturbance in the village of Letum! This is the idiotic girl who _dared _to forsake against God!" He flailed his arms, gesturing to the so-called _witch _who had only wanted to help everyone open their eyes to the world more.

Eva bit her lip to suppress any loud cries from escaping her throat. She felt tired and itchy all over, and she knew that if she didn't do something, they would successfully kill her. They would trample on her dreams. They were calling her a witch... just like _those _people did... She didn't want Sebastian or anyone else to stop them from doing anything to her, or else they'd be dragged into this and suffer like her as well.

"So," The man who was beside two other men who were holding torches in their hands began, "what is the fate you wish this girl- no, this _monster _to suffer!?"

"Death!" The crowd shouted back at him.

The man smirked, snapping his fingers. The men beside him threw the torches into the pile of wood and sticks, causing a small fire. The fire rose higher as the wind blew against it.

"No!" Luna cried, covering her mouth. She frantically looked around to see if Ciel or Sebastian was going to do anything.

Ciel shook his head in shame, lowering his gaze so that he looked at the ground.

Lilith, who was in the crowd, stared ahead blankly.

Luna then let tears flow down her face as she watched the fire grow. The angry mob began to chant: "Death! Death! Death! Death!"

Eva closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the fire below her heighten. "Driven by my own faith and hope... this is what I get. Though all I tried to do was make them realize... that there's so much more to the world before them..!" Her voice raised a few notches at the end, an overwhelming feeling of hurt and sadness mixing into one, "But it seems that all my hard work has all gone to waste..." Her voice raising to match the mob's angry shouts. "Even though the light's so close, why the fuck can't I just get there without being stopped!" She yelled, her voice resounding as the flames began to lick at her feet and ropes violently. She rose her head up to face the crowd, a grin on her face, "Look!"

The flames around her as she screamed that one word began to push outwards, affecting the people near the fire. Screams erupted as the fire caught onto their shirts, burning them from the top all the way down.

"You all brought this upon yourselves!" She spat, her grin turning into a smirk, "If you all think I'm the witch, then I'll become one just to torture you all!" She cackled evilly as the ropes around her broke, letting her free as she fell onto the once, burning pile of sticks, "Haha..." she began to giggle. "Hahahaha! Ahahaha! Ahaha! Aha!" She laughed, flames of fury and revenge dancing in her eyes.

"Damn it," Ciel cursed as he covered Luna from being attacked by one of those pitiful humans that had accidentally caught fire.

"Ciel..." Luna cried into Ciel's shirt as fumes of gas began to surround both of them.

"Eva!" Sebastian's eyes widened. He immediately took action and ran to her, avoiding all the humans which continued to burn. He lifted his hand up and chopped the back of her neck.

The light which reflected from Eva's eyes vanished as she fell faint into Sebastian's arms.

All at once, as if being distinguished, the flames which covered the once, burning humans vanished.

Lilith who continued to watch the scene, scowled. "This wasn't expected at all. I thought he would get there in time to save her, curse it all."

Lilith reverted back to her original form, her silver hair turning into golden locks, her tattered dress turning into a velvety, purple dress. She stuck her hand out. A silver colored staff with intricate designs appeared in her open hand. She banged the staff against the floor and chanted under her breath, "As the Great Witch of Memory, I say erase this scene!" She shouted. A bright, silver light shone from her staff. The light grew larger, and larger, sucking up the whole place.

"That's the real witch!"

"Kill her!"

Lilith let out a sigh, "Erase!" She shouted in a commanding tone. Suddenly, the cross, the piles of stacked up wood and sticks were plunged into the light. "Leren," She frowned, snapping her fingers. The crow cawed before opening it's beak. A dark, portal appeared, and out came another girl. The girl had red hair which was tied into pigtails.

She wore a short, black, knee length dress and white stockings along with a pair of black pumps. Her orange eyes glittered as her eyes landed on Lilith. "Lily~!" The red haired girl giggled.

Lilith rolled her eyes at the child, "Marissa," she sighed, pointing a finger at the direction of the angry mob, "remove any memory of what has happened from now, to when they heard any announcement about a 'witch' being burned alive and replace them with fake ones. Don't use it on the demons and the two humans they're holding." She commanded Marissa.

Marissa grinned, "Roger that, Lilly~!" She raced down at the humans, frightening them. She took out silver knives and threw them at the mob, hitting everyone except for the demons, Luna and Evarisse. The knives landed into their heads, though there was no cut. As fast as the attack was delivered, it left, disappearing like mist. Marissa smirked before pulling backwards. A ray of white came from beneath her, racing upwards as if she was pulling it upwards. She threw her hand outwards and the light morphed to shape like knives before rushing to everyone's head again.

They all fell down faint after her sudden, quickly delivered attack.

"Done~!" Marissa giggled, "And I gotta go! Kirie is calling for me! Sorry to disappoint you, master." Marissa bowed respectfully to the old Witch before her.

Lilith smirked, "It's fine. You did good, my successor. You are dismissed," she waved her hand.

"Thank you," Marissa said before vanishing into another portal which Leren had made for her.

* * *

**Murr... Murr... MURICA.**

**I didn't check this over because I didn't feel like it sasdjgasda. **

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, but is unnecessary. Reviews are _very _welcome. Flames are something I won't care for anymore c:**

**Response:  
Abby: Yiss! I updated for you~! Be happy c:**

**This Chapter was Lazily Made. I'm sorry. But I have school tomorrow. :'[**


	18. Chapter 18: Night

**YEEEEEES. I do know that I don't own Kuroshitsuji. OR VOCALOID  
**

**Jack Black is playing black jack with Jack Black and Jack Black is threatening Jack Black with a black jack.**

**I love you guys. Why? You guys are the BEST. Giving me sweet reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter is dedicated to you guys, even though I might post this late because I'll have four teeth removed. Yaaaaaaaay -inwardly crying-.  
- I Just got it. My teeth. MY MOUTH. MY FACE. ITS SO NUMB. -crying- Sorry if this is short. I'm still weak .-.  
I'm making another fanfic with a girl kinda like Luna. c:  
AND I REALIZED. The Spanish were still finding Philippines around this time, or so my mom told me. And so... Eva...  
IDGAF. And you guys know that chapter I deleted? IT WAS A PART OF THE FUCKING STORY AKA I HAVE TO REWRITE BECAUSE I DELETED IT OMG -cries-  
**

* * *

A girl walks_ empty-minded as she nears her destination.  
She rounds the last corner before she could finally see  
herself.  
The girl's vicious eyes narrow, insanity ringing brightly through her mind and eyes.  
She seemed to frown sadly as she watched her other-self lay silenced upon the multicolored carnation flowers.  
"There you are," the_ **_Luna_**_tic quietly whispered to nothing.  
The girl who remained floating in the pond of water and flowers continued to float  
silently, a sad frown on her own face. She seemed to respond  
to the Lunatic's words by smiling slightly, her eyes still closed.  
Her hands were folded on her chest, her light blue dress fluttering  
about as she levitated on the water, her hair sprayed everywhere.  
The Lunatic smiled at the girl,_  
"_We'll see who she chooses in the very end, **El. **Your soul, or mine..."  
With that, she walked beside the girl in water, looking at the chains a few feet away from the body.  
The Lunatic walked closer to the chains and faced backwards, letting the chains  
entangle themselves around her wrists. She hung on the wall, her feet far from touching the ground.  
Elice let a tear slide down her cheek.  
The Lunatic smiled, though her smile appeared to be beast-like.  
"__We'll see who's free in the end."_

_-The Devil & Strength_

* * *

Luna continued to shake violently as she sat in her room in the Inn, trying to forget Eva's evil side. She was hoping that she could use Eva as a role model for her excessive kindness and mother-like figure. However, her dark wish was uncalled for. It was unlike her, and Luna began to think that maybe Eva shouldn't be the _one _role model. Eva was like Luna in a way. Trying her best, but then having a dark side at the same time.

Eva's laughter continued to ring through Luna's ears. She kept cradling herself as the darkness from outside walked into her bedroom. Her teeth chattered as a thick, fine, cold breeze swept through. She looked over in fright at the source. She felt slightly relaxed when she realized that it was just her butler, Ciel Phantomhive entering the room by using the window._  
_

The 15 year old boy stood stoically without his eye patch as he watched her stop rocking back and forth, her gaze switching from pure terror, to realization, then she switched to a perplexed face.

"Why come through a window when there's a door?" She questioned him with a bewildered look on her face.

Ciel looked out the window for a moment, noticing that there was a blur of blonde and purple which slowly seemed to disintegrate. He narrowed his eyes at the spot where the blur was which was among the trees, on one of the tallest and thickest branches. He realized that it could've possibly been that one Witch she had met today... the Witch with an assistant. Lilith, was it? He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind, shut the window closed and wandered to the bed which Luna sat on. He sat near her, but not so close to feel the heat radiate from her body. He watched Luna unintentionally as she shivered as if she felt cold. Feeling curiosity get the best of him, he finally asked her why she shook so violently. "Are you cold?" He queried with a firm, hard tone as his gaze on her hardened.

She nonchalantly stared back at him, her shakes pausing briefly until she spoke in a small, quiet whisper, her lips shaky, "N-No..." She pushed herself further back on the bed, letting her back hit the un-cushioned back board as she slouched her frame, looking at her feet as if interested. She attempted to stop herself from shaking by biting her lip, which only worked for the top half of her body. Her legs were still twitchy. That's when she decided to sit Indian style.

Ciel frowned at her, his gaze softening. He let his eyes turn red as he continued to watch her, though he wasn't watching her face, or body. He watched the spot where her heart lay. He was watching her soul.

Her soul seemed to stay the same, though it was more like a yellow-ish green than before and it seemed much more... _weak. _As if a part of her soul was slowly dissipating. He tried his best to brush off the annoying fact that his mistress was slowly weakening and reverted his eyes back to normal, smiling at her in a cold way, though he tried his best to try and act warm to her.

She did not flinch, but instead stare back at him with her own firm gaze.

Ciel let his mind fleet for a moment, "Hey," he slowly nudged her slightly exposed leg with a finger, "since your mother was of German royalty..."

Luna gulped. She didn't like where this was going so far. She felt her muscles tense as he finished his question.

"Wouldn't you count as an heir to their- the _Nacht's _- throne?"

Luna let out a belated puff of her oxygen before facing him with a wary look, "I guess..." She answered honestly. She never liked the thought of being a part with anything that had to do with business and royals. It always led to scandalous disasters, and much to her distaste, she would have to wear heavy dresses. "But I really... don't want to be one. All the hard work.. all the paper work that I swear I'll never understand... it's just... not me."

Ciel took off his shoes and sprawled his legs out on the bed, a smug look on his face as he smirked at her, "You're right. You'll always be that same peasant," he harshly responded to her.

She didn't smile or react to his cold words. Her same, blank face remained on her instead. "I know," she simply responded before sliding beneath the covers into her bed, "and sometimes I wonder. Peasants- _no,_ the average... Aren't they... _richer _than the others?"

Ciel scoffed before bursting into a fit of unstable laughter. His eyes gazed down at hers, his eyes filled with disbelief while hers were filled with brilliance, "You're joking, right? They are called _peasants _for a reason, my dear. Have you gone mad? I wouldn't be surprised if you've reached your end on this journey."

Luna couldn't help but laugh at him. "That's where you're wrong, Ciel. I- no, _we_ might be poor, but because of that... We are rich. We are much more richer than the higher class. How, and why? Because of our experience. Especially the elders who have endured being homeless their whole lives- they are _much _more rich in experience than _you." _She bit back a snarl before continuing, "It's because we have to go through such hard work. We had to live through what some may call _hell, _but what I may call, another piece in life. You? What ever pass you've been through is _far _from what my class has been through."

With this being said, Ciel snapped.

Ciel let out a loud, feral growl before trapping her against a wall, his teeth gritting as his eyes flashed in hues of red and pink. He pressed her harder against the wall, her arms laying limp at her sides. "You," he hissed, "do not know what _hell _I've been through before I became to be the _man_ I am now. I had to go through the things _you _had to go through except they _whipped me _and scarcely fed me along with a few others. My parents _died_ on my tenth birthday- and I was _sold _to someone and labeled a '_noble beast'. _Then I was _stabbed _one day as a sacrifice, and the adults around me laughed as if they were enjoying my pain! How _dare _you even _say _that, hm!?" His voice raised a few octaves as he bared his teeth at her. He wanted to hurt her now. He wanted to kill her.

Luna gave a stifled cry of fear when she sensed his anger towards her, "But it's true..!"

"Then, _dear Luna," _Ciel angrily hissed once more, his gaze on her mocking as he pulled away from her to let her explain her words, "tell me _your _story. Everything that happened to you, since _you _made _me _spill my _own _story out of frustration."

Luna shuddered visibly. She gulped as she choked on her own tears. She was tearing up because of Ciel and her past. She decided to leave the tears at the corners of her eyes and began to quickly explain what had happened to her during her stay. "They scorned me... because of who I was. The man who took me... he gave me a dog-tag with the name my father gave me... 'Lunette'. He said he didn't like my real name... because it was too innocent for a girl who was going to learn to kill her own kind and animals. So they gave me the nickname Lunatic. Or for short, Luna... He hated my eyes because they reminded him of his wife's and so he decided to torture me. He whipped me daily, I barely got sleep... I worked for whole days sometimes, non-stop, and when I did stop, I would be punished. Allen... he was more... respected than I was. He deserved it though. He didn't kill his own kind. But he was only beaten for being friends with me. I was supposed to be given solitude... And you know what makes it more sad..?" She let a short whimper escape her lips as she cried, "The 'friends' that I told you that taught me French and such... they weren't even my friends! They scorned me just as bad as the others did! They called me disgusting names like 'Filth', or 'Dirt', or things like 'Murderer' and such.

We all were bound by chains or rope and forced to sleep on the ground where rubble lay, and sometimes, if one was lucky, they would sleep on the hay stacks even if they had _fleas _in them. I was in pain too, Ciel, everyone is suffering... And there are people out there who have it worse than we did." She declared with a pained, hoarse voice.

As Ciel took in all the information she'd just given him, he realized that maybe his wasn't as bad as hers, considering how he'd only stayed there for less than she had, which was seven years. He gave her a rueful look. She'd suffered more than him, and look at her now. She was still smiling brightly like there was no tomorrow, but she was not him. He wasn't... as emotionally strong as she was. He frowned as he let his eyes turn back to his mismatched ones. He pitied her... even though he'd slightly shared his past with hers. He let his grip on the bedsheets falter before finally letting go and slumping backwards. "You..." he began, "You're a strong girl..."

She sniffled. "W-What?" She stuttered, not believing her ears as she wiped her tears away.

"You'd be stronger than me if it weren't for my demonic strength... You'd be both stronger than me when it comes to physical things and mental things." Ciel admitted, feeling his pride slowly get eaten away.

Luna blushed. Nobody had ever told her that she was strong before. "I-I'm still feminine, right..?" She asked him, unsure with curiosity lacing her tone and all anger and fear washing away with other second thoughts.

Ciel snickered, "You're never feminine. It's only when Eva or when _I _push you into wearing dresses."

Luna frowned. "Well, thanks..." An idea suddenly appeared in her head as quick as a light bulb being lit. "At least I am _more _masculine than _you." _She teased him.

Ciel fumed with embarrassment when he felt her hands on his legs, giving him shivers as she traced up. He briefly remembered doing the same to her, though it was just to see her facial expression.

"I mean, look at this!" She giggled, feeling him shiver slightly, "Can we trade legs or somethin' ?"

Ciel landed a hard hit on her chest which sent her flying backwards onto the soft pillows.

"Ow!" She shrieked, gently pressing at her chest.

Ciel chuckled as he flung himself upwards, staring at her writhe in pain. "Don't call me feminine again."

"I won't," she sighed.

Ciel then noticed her puffy, red eyes. Was it all from the crying? He didn't mean to make her cry at all... He tried his best to muster a smile, "S-Sorry," he tried to apologize along with his smile, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Luna, seeing how hard he was trying just to say sorry to her, accepted this simple apology. "Don't worry about it! I learned something from you, and you learned just about the same from me!"

Ciel smirked at her before pulling her into tight hug, causing her to shriek his name out. His smirk widened as he buried himself in the crook of her neck in a way a good lover would do to his wife, "Now, look what you've done. You're turning me on again, Luna..."

Luna turned bright red as she smelled his husky scent, "I d-don't -!"

"Even bother, am I right?" He finished the sentence off for her as he shut his eyes.

She didn't respond. Instead, she surprisingly relaxed, pressing her hands at his chest.

He let his lips curve upwards into a small smile, "Forget about what happened awhile ago... from the time Eva was said to be... crucified to when I was angry at you."

"I-I'll try my best..! J-Just for y-you..." She stuttered bashfully.

He only chuckled.

* * *

Eva blankly stared out at the night sky. She's been at this since she'd came back to her room with Sebastian, and she hasn't said a thing ever since. When she was asked to have dinner with Sebastian and the rest, she only said 'No' and continued on with her staring. Even Luna had rejected the offer. They both believed it would make things worse...

Evarisse needed solitary time, but Sebastian wouldn't allow it. He constantly nagged her to stop her staring because it'd scare the people from outside- who had indeed, forgotten everything. The Witch of Memory, Lilith tested this theory a few, long hours ago by casually walking up to one of them in her form of an old lady and asked the man, "Why are you burnt badly, my child? And why do you still smile?"

The man only replied with a smile, "We had just began a bonfire to celebrate something... though I can't remember. When me and several others tried to put it out, we were burnt. Who wouldn't be smiling after a fun, good old bonfire? Even if we got hurt, the fun we had could never compare to these burns. Weren't you there, Madame?"

Lilith smiled and only turned away from him.

Sebastian could remember the tone Eva had used. It was so dangerous... so unlike her. He frowned as he sat on his bed. He was surprised when Evarisse suddenly began to talk.

"I'm upset with myself."

Sebastian blinked. After he blinked, he realized she was staring at him with empty eyes. No sign of life in them at all. The look in her eyes caused a tug in Sebastian's chest. "You should be." he grimly agreed.

A wave of annoyance passed by her eyes, the light in her eyes and soul flickering for a moment before vanishing. She scowled at him. She then turned away from him in defiance. She really _was _mad.

Sebastian sighed, he should know better not to bother her. He then began to think back. Back then, when she was upset, what did he usually do to subdue her? Ah, yes, he had done several things before, like sing to her, and when he did, he could vaguely remember the happiness in her voice. She would sing along with him, though it was usually in bad English, but he was sure she could do better now.

"In the cradle of time  
Watching a cold dream  
You sang  
A kind, kind lullaby for me..." He sang slowly, his pace quickening at some parts.

His singing caught her attention. She turned to face him, her eyes becoming lit once again.

"What did you wish for?" He- almost breathlessly- sang. She came in quickly right after he said those words, catching on.

"-An unending world- "

"What I wished for was..."

"-The end of the world...?- "

"The chosen voice..." They both sang, his low voice mixing in with her slightly high pitched voice, "Wanders, Laments-"  
"-Laughs, labors- as it sings..." Eva finished off.

She smiled softly at Sebastian, her smile and eyes slowly filling with a familiar feeling of melancholy.

Sebastian lazily smirked at her. "I knew you'd enjoy my singing," he chuckled.

"You know me the best out of everyone, Sebastian," she giggled softly, "thank you. I wish you'd done that sooner though," She smirked, the light in her eyes shining brightly, "so I wouldn't have to blatantly think about my past as I stare out the damned window!"

Sebastian felt himself somehow grow tired as he slumped into his bed and relaxed, "We'll talking again tomorrow, Eva. I, for one, am feeling tired."

Eva rolled her eyes, "It's almost morning, so it makes _sense. _Thanks for staying up though." She muttered before slumping into her own bed. She pulled the covers over herself, though she still couldn't get over the fact that she'd almost killed the whole village. Her mind sharpened and her heart raced when she realized that there _was _a Witch in this village. "_I'll come to her shop tomorrow," _she told herself. She shut her eyes tightly and attempted to fall into a deep sleep.

While Eva was at this, Sebastian stared at the lamp beside him. He remembered the lamp being toppled over and how the bed sheets were spilled onto the ground. He clenched his teeth. He would never let anyone touch her again, or let alone, leave her side anymore. His eyes then trailed over to the book the Witch had given him. His eyes lingered over to the cover with no title, then to the pages with no words or images whatsoever. What ever this book was, it held something. Something that Evarisse would have to figure out herself...

* * *

**MURRRRRRR.  
Alright, Gute Nacht, my dears. That's enough writing for me. (actually im gonna write my other story so HEEHEE).**

**Thank you for telling me your tarot card thingys btw ;).**

**Response to dem reviews omg lol im sorry I didn't do this before.  
Arisa: _Thanks mah girl Q w_**_ Q!_ありがとう～！Thank you for choosing dem tarot cards.  
**Abby: Oh, Abby ; w ;. **Ikr, Eva really shouldn't have done that.  
**Raina Lee:** Oh god this review made me so happy I can't even comphgasjkdhaskdasjkdfkjfahdklajkfh. Sorry I can't update fast and write too much because this computer has a lock~ and well... I'm still trying to become a bookworm and leech off descriptive words and information from books. YOU WOULD!? OHMYGAHDKJGAJGSJDKLSHJK.


	19. Chapter 19: Allia

**YEEEEEES. I do know that I don't own Kuroshitsuji. OR VOCALOID  
**

**HOLY CRAP I'm getting more favorites and followers ; w ;. -waves flag- I AM PROUD * w *  
Arisa: Thank you c: Damn, girl D: ! When you and/or Abby make one, MESSAGE THE HELL OUTTA ME. The year? ****1891, November 30th o3o. I'm also from PH~!  
Abby: ****LOL ABBY! I'm trying~! The tooth ache only lasted a day. dafaqlol. I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

**Thank you for your favorites, reviews and follows! c: I'm sorry if this is short, on Saturday I was hiking. In the rain. BUT THE SUNSET! One part of the sky was orange and the other was blue- and then two rainbows formed cuz of the rain omg it was so pretty asdgasdhas,j.  
**

* * *

_"Continue your search!"  
"Y-yes, m-master!"  
"That girl shouldn't have left. Now, where are those demons I sent  
to kill her mother? They're taking quite a while..."  
"I am sure that they're just feasting on humans, monsieur Hiver."  
"Is that so? Hahaha, disgusting beasts!"  
"We have now initiated our mission to find Lunette.  
We have told the Policemen what they wanted to know, and we have  
told them her description."  
"Good. You didn't tell them that those disgusting humans  
are actually my servants, right?"  
"Yes, I told them that they were just looking for  
jobs to help their families."  
"Well done, Henry."  
"Of course, monsieur Hiver."  
_

_-The Emperor and The Chariot_

* * *

"Are you well, Eva?" Luna smiled softly at the older woman as she seated herself comfortably beside her on the bed.

Eva placed a weak smile on her face and nodded, braiding her hair to one side. Her amber eyes glittered when her eyes met Sebastian's, though it was only for a mere second.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at the shine, noticing her eyes seemed to be a lighter shade of amber than they were a few days ago. He also recalled that back then, she hated _brown _eyes, and not _amber _ones. He looked away to hide his face of suspicion, his dark reddish brown eyes firm and hard on the wooden floors beneath him. There was _something _going on. Her eyes... They reminded him of what some may call a _Dragon_'s with their eerie glow. What was happening to her?

Ciel noticed his butler's unease. Brimming with confidence, he stepped up to him, his cane repeatedly tapping the floor which every step he took. "What is the matter, Sebastian?" He sounded grumpy and eager to know.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow and smiled, his eyes trailing from the floor to his young master's dark blue eye. He noticed that his master seemed more relaxed today, his shoulders giving it out. They seemed less _firm _and more... loose. He smiled, turning to his master, "Oh, it's nothing," he smirked, "it's just the weather outside. It seems to be unusually sunny yet at the same time, it seems to be bitter and cold. It just bothered me a bit, and I am _very _sorry to make you worry."

Ciel smirked back at him, his eye glinting in promising disgust for a moment, "I am not _worried _for you, Sebastian. I am simply taking responsibility of the people who serve under my family's name." He sneered at the demon.

Sebastian could only smile. "You seem relaxed today. Something to do with _your _dear mistress in bed, is it not?" He retorted before chuckling and turning away from his master.

Ciel blinked for a moment, trying to recollect all his thoughts. When he realized what his butler was implying, he turned red. He gulped and fixed the ribbon around his neck. He straightened himself out before turning around and walking to where the girls were, the blush slowly disappearing from his cheeks. Sure, his mistress and him had slept together in peace- and yes, that made him feel relaxed... He immediately brushed the thoughts of him and his mistress sleeping in bed before blinking twice.

Luna continued to converse with Eva, who still felt depressed at the thought of her trying to kill innocent humans. It took her a while to realize her butler was just standing right beside her, listening onto their conversation about food. She smiled warmly at Ciel, closing her eyes, "Hello!" she kindly greeted him.

Ciel let his lips curve into a smile. He nodded his head as if to return her greeting. He let his smile grow back into a thin frown when he faced Evarisse, who stared at him with an intensity that made him feel almost uncomfortable. _Almost._

Evarisse narrowed her eyes at him, "You're relaxed."

Ciel fought back a blush, glaring at her with the same intensity she used before, "I know," he hissed. "I've been told that already."

"By who? Sebastian?" Eva smirked, "Probably something that has to do with Luna, eh?"

Luna giggled, a knowing grin on her face as she, too, fought back wild blush from spreading onto her cheeks.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Just continue on with your _food _topic," He growled under his breath as he glared at Evarisse with his dark eye, the black eye patch on his other eye clinging on tightly as it was meant to be.

Eva made her lips turn into a thin line as she stared at Luna with a blank face on, her cheeks slightly puffed.

Luna blinked twice. She smiled before saying, "What's the magic word~? Pleaaaaase!"

Eva snorted before bursting into loud laughter, "What the hell was that?"

Luna giggled along with her before apologizing, "I'm sorry, haha! I'm just weird."

Sebastian, who had sneakily made his way to them appeared behind Luna. His frame was stoic and firm. He smirked, "Are we still all planning to go to the Witch's Shop, or are we just going to dilly-dally here all day?"

Luna's expression turned from one of full happiness, to one of seriousness. "Well, that's what I prepared for," she smiled at Sebastian before quickly glancing at everyone else, "how about the rest of you?"

Ciel nodded in response to their questions.

Eva hesitated for a moment as she watched Luna rise from her seat and stand beside Ciel. Everyone was staring at her now. It was her decision. Something close to hate bubbled in her stomach as her eyes sharpened for a brief moment. Sebastian had told her what had happened to the towns people as she was asleep. She _hated _witches, so how did it all come to this? How come the things she hated the most were helping her out? She then glanced at Sebastian, who seemed to be hiding something behind his back. She bit her lip before tentatively nodding in approval. After all, if it weren't for the witch and her apprentice, she wouldn't have the energy to move, and the pressure of the deaths she caused would've sat on her shoulders, weighing her down like a burden; something she would have deeply regretted.

Sebastian smiled at her answer, the book in his back almost falling as he shifted his hands slightly.

Looks like they'd be seeing a witch today, and unknown to them, one of the most powerful ones alive.

* * *

The Witch of Memory, Lilith, out of boredom (and who was in her true form), sat firm and slouched in her chair, her legs crossed as she leaned her head onto a fist that she had created with her left hand which was currently being propped up by one of her luxurious chair's arm rests. She knew that the bunch of '_idiots'_ would come her way soon, perhaps today, but she couldn't help but feel impatient, though she was a patient girl. It was unlike her to feel so on the edge, especially when she knew the people who were coming to her shop. She yawned, her golden hair swaying as she tilted her head, uncrossing her legs and tapping a heeled foot onto the dark red carpet which she had someone- or more specifically, Melissa lay out for her while she was away to play a few tricks on a few weak, disobedient newbies- which were by the way, _dead_ thanks to her going all out due to the rage they had made her submit to- the newbies being The Witch of the Dragon and the other weak one being The Witch of The Universe. She let out a loud sigh. It was a shame, really, for one of the three most powerful _real_ witches and titles to become ruined by stupid successors who did not heed their master's warning. It was also sad how the real witches had retired. Why had the original witches of The Dragon and The Universe pass their duties on to a few idiots anyway?

It was _crystal clear _they had no intention of using their powers the way they were supposed to- and now that Lilith had killed them, the two witches had to set out to find _new _and _better _successors. Lilith grinned as her heart leaped in excitement. She silently hoped for one of the witches to choose her so that she could move to a more powerful state.

The sound of knocking interrupted her thoughts, and for a brief moment, her mind went blank.

They have arrived.

She dismissed any unwanted thoughts in her head and smiled gently. With a flick of her wrist, she managed to open the pale door. She smirked when she saw the four guests she had reluctantly invited to her little magic shop. Her smirk widened by ten-fold when her eyes met amber, that was until she realized something. Her smirk disappeared as her eyes widened, and she felt- for once- her blood freeze; stop dead at where they were.

Amber eyes.

Amber eyes, amber eyes, _amber _eyes.

Lilith gulped before regaining her composure, doing so as if nothing had just happened. "Welcome," she greeted them all, her eyes never leaving Evarisse's.

Eva gave her a cold glare, "Don't get me wrong, _witch. _The only reason I'm here is because I felt that I had to repay you for what you had done yesterday, but don't you _dare _go on thinking that I don't hate you for what the _hell _you are."

Luna silenced Eva's sharp and cold response with a small nudge of her elbow. Luna shook her head in disapproval.

Eva stopped her rant, but continued on with her harsh glaring.

The Witch smirked. "Come in, dearies." She beckoned them in with one finger and coaxed them in using her voice.

The demons nodded, Sebastian, without hesitation, ambling towards the table where the Witch had seated herself on. He was glad that she had taken off the charms which had once hung gracefully onto the walls; it had irritated his mind and caused him to feel nauseous.

Eva held in her squeals of joy and bit the insides of her cheeks to prevent _any _sort of inhuman noise she would make due to the books of sorcery, potion-making, ingredients for foods that would restore your stamina and wounds within just a few gulps, and magic of all kinds. Her widened and lingered upon a certain book which had caught her eye. She stopped dead and let her jaw drop.

It was the book she'd searched for. The legendary book. The _one _and _only, _**Eden of Magicke.**

Eva bit her lip to prevent another inhuman noise, turned away from the books, and walked on, resisting the temptation to use _Levia _to help her float off the grounds- even though it would cause the bruises on the tips of her fingers to worsen-, snatch the book, and leave for awhile just so that she could read over a few spells. A few spells, to her, meaning the whole book.

Lilith cackled when she saw Evarisse's look. It was filled with want and desperateness. "You want that book, child?" Lilith crooned her neck to the book at the very top shelf, "Ah, the Eden of Magicke- or the Book of Eden," Lilith twisted her head to face Eva's look of shock, "it was quite the fruit of knowledge, but trust me, dear," she sighed, drumming her fingers on the table before her impatiently, "you do _not _want that book. Even though it is called 'The Fruit of Rare Magicke', it really isn't. That book is _totally _for newbies, and not for people like _you. _Besides," she paused to eye the tips of Evarisse's fingers, "you'll only drain your life more from using _that _weak thing."

Eva bit her lip.

Everyone in the room eyed her carefully, Sebastian's gaze more harder than the others.

"Drain your life..?" Luna slowly said, unsure if she had just heard it all correctly.

Lilith gestured them to sit, which they all did without hesitation. They were tempted to know of what would become of Evarisse Delic.

Eva bit her lip and let out a sigh. She looked down before finally explaining things in short. "Long story, short, every time I use a strong amount of magic, my life span decreases. Why? Because I have a weak, frail body that cannot withstand any sort of strong, magical power. If I were to use the strongest spell I knew, I would die- either immediately, or within a matter of milliseconds to minutes."

Luna covered her mouth, her face scrunching up in pure terror, "B-But you're absolutely fit!" She complained.

Eva shook her head, "It's not on how fit I am; it's all based on my inner strength."

Ciel contemplated her words carefully, "So you are saying that you cannot _summon _or cast anything that would require _more _than the average body could withstand?"

Eva nodded, letting out a sigh, "It's fine... I've learned not to abuse my powers anyway."

Sebastian's face was grim as he stared at his close friend.

Lilith smiled, "At least you have learned," she chuckled before growling and hissing, "compared to those _stupid newbies _I had to kill off..."

Eva rose an eyebrow. "Witches _kill _each other?"

"But of course, dear," Lilith giggled as Leren flew onto her shoulder, Leren's eyes boring holes into Evarisse's, "that _is _how we gain authority and our titles. But I was ordered to kill these fools," Lilith frowned. "They put shame to the whole society, after all..." She briefly let out a grumble before beaming at the Magician, "Did the demon give you the book I gave you? It is _so _much better than the Eden. It holds everything you _wish _to appear in there- and have you tried the potion of Youth? Very useful, dear. That's how I keep my _human _form without aging!"

Eva furrowed her eyebrows while Luna and Ciel continued to hear onto the conversation- which by the way, seemed to interest them.

"What book?"

Sebastian smiled before taking out the book which the Witch had given him; the one which he held and hid neatly underneath his tailcoat somehow. "This one," he cooed, sliding the book over to Evarisse, who only eyed the book with suspicion.

Evarisse's eyes trailed over the book's cover. The book held no significance. There was no title on either the spine of the book, and the front. There was no description on the back, or in the first page. Eva furrowed her eyebrows once more. She felt that this book was familiar to her touch. She knew what it was, yet she just couldn't lay a finger on what _exactly _it was. She'd heard of these before, and the name of these category of magic books lay on the tip of her tongue, but she just needed a brief refresh of what it was.

Lilith rose an eyebrow, "Do you even know of what this is?"

Eva smiled stiffly, "It's at the tip of my tongue, but I just... can't lay my finger on it. Please, do enlighten me."

Lilith nodded, "It's the _real _fruit of knowledge- or at least, one of the only ones that I could even lay my hands on. I won't spoil anything for you; it is something you must find out yourself. Blow on it."

This caused everyone to stare at her in question and disbelief.

The golden haired Witch rolled her eyes in irritation, "Please, just do as I say. It won't hurt. Or bite. Like some of the others would..." she silently added, watching as Evarisse gently blew on the book.

Eva let a shriek of question melded with horror as she dropped the book back onto the table. Just now, she felt magic- _though it wasn't hers- _she felt the _book's _magic flow right through her, starting at the tips of her fingers, feeling like electricity, yet it flowed into her veins almost like water. Eva's eyes widened in amusement and curiosity when midnight blue ink- comparable to Ciel's hair- scattered onto the cover, slowly forming into words which read to her as: 'Rune of Alchemy'.

"Say a spell that you want to learn," Lilith smiled knowingly.

Eva bit her lip with hesitation before tentatively submitting. "Cora."

Suddenly, the book flipped itself open and scanned through its own pages before flipping onto the spell section of the book, which was past the potions, tips, notes, combinations and information about how to cast magic easier. The page turned itself once more, and a few inches away from the very top of the page, there it was. The spell named Cora. Below the name, it said what element it was was in very _neat _English printing, and further below, it said how to cast it and it said good tips of _how _to use it. This confused Luna.

"Can't you just say it out loud like you usually do?" Luna asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

Eva, being the _professional _researcher of magic she was, decided to tell Luna how some spells worked. "Not all spells are like that, Luna," she smiled at the child's innocence, "some of them require something- like a wand- or anything else that would help you cast magic easier. You would need to be a very strong Mage or Witch to cast spells like _these _by hand without using a wand or something, because I'm afraid that though the name of this magic is easy to say, it is very difficult to cast."

Luna's mouth formed an 'o' shape before she nodded, looking away in embarrassment. She didn't like to be embarrassed due to her lack of knowledge in front of people.

Eva giggled, "No need to be embarrassed."

Luna nodded and blushed, looking down.

Eva turned her head to Lilith, who stared back at her with a look of amusement, "Isn't this a rare book?"

Lilith nodded, "Like I said. It was one of the only _real _ones I was able to snag away from Library."

Luna was about to ask another question, but quickly cut herself off by shutting her mouth, effectively blocking out any words which would come out of her mouth like a string if she didn't stop. They'd probably give her stupid looks if she asked them if she meant a _normal _library- one in the human world- but judging from how yesterday, the crow, Leren, had managed to pop a portal out from his mouth, and from how a red haired woman came out of it, she was probably talking about _another _library. One that was possibly in a parallel universe- or could've possibly been in an unseen dimension.

Eva nodded, "I see."

Lilith smirked, "Keep that book. It will be of very, _very _good use to you from now, to the future. That book was handwritten by The Witch of The Dragon herself. Though she is retired now, she is still using magic and now, she is looking for a _good _apprentice- which by the way, I hope would be _me~!" _She rambled on.

Eva could only stay silent and suck in all the information that was given to her, for she had nothing else to say or add on. Suddenly, she remembered that she hated witches. She cringed her nose before rudely commenting, "Why am I even listening to you?"

Lilith frowned. "You need to learn to aim your hate on the person who _caused _you the trouble, and not everyone else_. _What have I done to make you hate me anyways? I've given you one of the only fruit of knowledge when it comes to magic, yet you continue to scorn me. Why is that, hm?" She sternly asked her, her ash-mauve eyes glittering in anger.

Eva let her lips press into a thin line, "It's just that... I had a bad history with one of you... Witches."

Lilith nodded, "I understand completely. It is fine." Lilith sucked in a large amount of air when an overwhelming- yet _familiar _amount of energy appeared outside. She froze. She knew who it was. It was _her. _She felt excitement bubble through her as she heard a roar of thunder as lighting struck directly outside of her shop. She grinned. "_Is she here to choose me? I knew it!"_

Luna shivered, feeling an unpleasant feeling pass right through her. She felt... _scared _for some reason. She looked around to meet everyone's faces. The demons seemed to be quite unnerved as well. Ciel seemed to rather _nervously _glance around him as if sensing something, though he didn't know what it was. The large amount of magic held in the book in front of him was already distracting him enough- and so did the Witch before him, but it felt as if something else had joined in. His senses were driving him absolutely crazy.

Sebastian felt the same feeling as his Young Master did, but he felt more calm and composed, though it was mostly because he had experienced situations like this before. The situation when someone _stronger _than him would join in the party, though he had only felt this a few times because he was a much more stronger man than he was thousands of years ago, from when he was dragged down forcefully to hell, and to now. He nearly flinched when he realized that someone had just _silently _and 'oh-so' sneakily sneaked into the shop without anybody noticing.

Eva's gaze hardened as she felt the goosebumps on her skin rise. "You, who are you? And do you know of a pale skinned Witch with dark blue hair and empty, dark eyes? I'm sure that there is only one of _that."_

Lilith smiled, "I am Lilith, and it is nice to meet you, _dear." _Her eyes trailed excitedly behind Luna, where another woman stood.

The demons and Luna twisted their heads to face the newcomer.

"And the Witch you speak of is-." She was rudely cut off by the newcomer's sweet, melodic yet seductive voice.

"Is just behind you, _Evarisse-Beatrice Delic."_

Eva, shocked to hear her full name being called out, and by the sound of such a terrifyingly familiar voice turned around to meet the familiar voice. Her eyes widened. She was unsure whether to be enraged, scared or ready to fight.

The said woman with dark, teal-like, long hair curved her blueish-purple lips into a smile with evil intentions. She had indigo colored eyes that looked blank and thick, dark eye lashes which framed her. A long bang streaked down the side of her inhumanly pale face while her other bangs were left to the sides. She wore a black dress which reached to her ankles with dark, blue roses on it. "It's nice to see you again," she sneered.

Eva felt shaken. It was almost as if someone had just stabbed her through her heart several times. She felt pained to see _her_ again, and she felt unsure of what to do, though she had carefully planned her revenge for her. She was hoping to meet her _later on _when she was less weaker... and much more _prepared._

Lilith giggled, standing up and bowing down respectfully.

The blue haired woman stared at Lilith with a smile, "Hello, Witch of Memory, Lilith. I believe this is my first time meeting you," she cooed with a sweet tone.

Lilith held in a squeal, "Hello, Witch of The Dragon, Allia, I never thought I'd see you! _Ever!" _She squealed out of excitement, her eyes shining in happiness, "Are you here to make me your apprentice?" She impatiently asked, feeling curious.

Why else would the Witch come here, anyway?

The Witch of Dragon, Allia smiled. "I am not here for you child," she smoothly said, her empty eyes sliding from heartbroken ash-mauve to confused amber. Allia's smile widened. "I am here for her." Her smile turned into a crazed one, her dark eyes turning into fading, amber-gold color, scales forming beneath her eyes. Yes, this was her. The Witch of The Dragon.

Eva's eyes glowed a bright amber-gold as well as she froze. What would the Witch that had forced her into killing her family want to do with _her _now!? Kill her friends?

"I want you to become my new apprentice, Evarisse-Beatrice, because somehow, my powers - and eyes- are transferring to _you."_

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEE! Aren't I mean?  
Thank you for reading this!  
**


	20. Important Note

Note:

You all were probably expecting a chapter. I am here to tell you that I cannot update for awhile because I am constantly crying about _something, _and also, I'm starting to have eye problems. My eye problems being that if I concentrate on something for a long time, it blurs out.

I'm very sorry to disappoint all of you.  
Especially Abby, who has been waiting patiently for a new chapter to release.

Once again, I am sorry. I don't want to write while being depressed over something because I am afraid my sadness will inflict onto the story, giving it a darker atmosphere than before.

Sorry.

And Thank you for everything. I'll write again soon.

-Incarceron's Trance / Aira.


	21. Chapter 20: Witch

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.  
Read previous chapter for authors note thing.  
**

**Sorry, it's taking me awhile to update, I know. I was too busy crying about something. Literally. And well, theres something going on with my eyes, so when I focus on something my eye sight gets a bit... hazy, I guess. This may be short, but I hope it leaves you wanting for more.  
Thank you all, very, very damn much for everything c:**

**And I think after this chapter, I'll go on a short hiatus to fix this story. The suggestiveness of this story and wording seems immature. I'm trying to be more accurate.**

**I love you all~!**

**Thank you for reading this~  
And thank you, Doll with No Brain for helping me get better- even though you added very little words c: .  
Thank you to SisterOfScarletDevil as well for motivating me!  
**

* * *

_Amber. Gold.  
Grey. Silver.  
The colors clash one another in a  
desperate battle for Witch with the strongest title.  
The brilliant, grey, Amber-eyed dragon snarls, its scales  
shining underneath the burning Phoenix above.  
The Golden Phoenix with Grey eyes let out a loud  
screeching noise, its tail fluttering about from the  
strength of the wind due to their simultaneous  
flapping of wings._

The Devils

* * *

The room was silent as lightening struck from outside, a few audible shrieks of clueless humans who had first thought the weather would be nice echoing through the village.

The sound of thunder was irritating Lilith's ears as she stared at the moment in shock. Evarisse still seemed to be frozen in time, her eyes wide and illuminated with such a bright amber color that it would've startled a few outsiders. Allia smirked and let out a husky, chilly laugh.

"Are you still all breath taken by my small announcement?" Allia chuckled, staring at Eva's shocked eyes. "I won't take 'no' for an answer, by the way," she smoothly stated, folding her arms haughtily as she rose her chin upwards. She was confident, alright.

Those words made Eva snap. "How dare you say this to me!? First, you lure me into killing everyone- my friends, my people and... my family..! How could you!? It-!" She barked, her eyebrows furrowed. She was rudely cut off by the Dragon mage.

"-It had to be dealt with, Eva," she cooed, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "they ruined something of mine. I'd ruined something of _theirs. _Not to mention, it _was their fault _to begin with. No, no, it wasn't only _theirs, _it was _yours. _If you hadn't spread word about real magic, then maybe the children would've calmed themselves. They _wouldn't _have burned the altar and shattered the sacred mirror... that my _mother _had made me..." Her tone slightly rose, flames of anger bright in her eyes as she mentioned her mother's name. She bristled for a moment before hissing, "And now, look at you. I didn't kill you; but I should've. Be grateful, you little _damned _thing."

Eva let out an annoyed groan. She was unsure whether to be angry at herself, or at the Witch. "I refuse! No matter what, I will refuse your offer! I hate witches, I despise them, and to be honest, I think I only like Lilith for explaining to me the things I _need _to know! You? What have you done to gain my respect? You killed my family!" She cried, accusingly pointing a finger at the Witch, "You killed them! And I hate you for that!"

Sebastian snapped out of his trance, his eyes focusing onto Eva in disappointment. He had honestly thought that she could keep her cool, and now that this side of her was out, he felt very disappointed to know that she couldn't handle _this _much pressure, "Eva," he said with a warning tone, "that's enough."

"You disgust me! You _sicken _me to my very core!" She wailed, tears of anger and helplessness suddenly spilling from her eyes as she glared at the Witch, who only smirked at her petty insults.

"Is that all? You aren't going to put up a small show for me?" Allia let out a dark chuckle, the scales beneath her eyes bristling, "How weak! I was hoping you'd at least _prove _your strength- _no, _prove to me that you have gained my strength! Prove to me that _you _are of a higher class than _me! _I dare you, Evarisse Delic! Avenge your friends and family who thoroughly scorned you with their hateful words!" She cackled, her black, lacy dress swaying as she lifted a hand to hide her mouth as she laughed.

Sebastian stared at her with such an intensity, hoping that she wouldn't succumb to the Witch's words and tricks, though he knew that the Witch was wonderful when it came to swindling. "Evarisse, pull yourself together."

It was almost as if Eva couldn't hear him as she growled and pushed her upper torso forwards with such ferocity. She seemed like a hungry wolf who had finally found the right prey to feast on for the day. "I will..."

Sebastian's curled his fingers into tight fights, his fingernails scraping against the delicate fabric which covered his hands. "You know you don't want to, Eva. You're not prepared ye-!"

"I am prepared, Sebastian!" She lied to herself, "I'm prepared to take her on! I've been prepared ever since I became an official magician."

Allia let out another chuckle, "Do you _not _understand that there is no difference between being a Witch and a Magician, hm?"

"There is!" Eva hissed, standing up, letting rage take control of her body, "And I'll show you..." She lifted a hand up, her eyes glowing amber as blue light began to form in her hands.

Lilith let out a sharp, terrified gasp. She knew that if the poor girl had used this certain spell, her life would drain almost _completely. _Lilith shook her head, her hands flying to her face in shock, "No!" She cried.

Sebastian then decided to take action. He stood up and flung himself onto her, stopping her from using all of her remaining power left and successfully tackling her down with him onto the floor. He trapped her between him and the floor, raising his head and staring at her as he held her down vigorously. "Evarisse, please..."

Eva let out a grunt before letting a small cry out as his fist collided with her stomach. The air escaped her all at once; and as a result, she passed out momentarily.

"No!" Luna shrieked, her shriek being the last thing Eva had heard before falling into a forced, deep slumber.

Allia frowned at her limp body before turning her gaze to the elder demon's heated one. She smiled. "Please tell her to come to my tomb when she is prepared to fight everything out with all her strength. Where the tomb is located is something for _her _to know and for _you all _to find out," She let a ghost of a sweet smile on her face, "I shall now take my leave. Excuse me for my rude intrusion, _Lilith."_

Lilith let out a loud squeal at the sound of her name leaving the senior's mouth, "I don't care, you can drop by anytime!"

Allia frowned, her amber eyes reverting back to the dark, hallow eyes that they were previously, the scales beneath her eyes dissipating, "I believe this will be my last visit, I'm sorry to say, but I am busy." She curtsied. A black, laced parasol appeared above her, and she caught it on cue as it dropped. She opened it and spun it. "_Bye." _She softly whispered before disappearing without a trace.

Ciel contemplated the previous scenes carefully, his eye widening.

Luna looked over at Ciel in worry.

They were both thinking the same thing: Would she become the thing she hated the most to protect everyone she cared for?

* * *

Evarisse stared out the window beside her bed once more, feeling nothing but complete, utter emptiness. She didn't know anymore. What she didn't know she didn't know. What she did know, she couldn't understand. She was confused; unsure. Her _brown _eyes stared out the window which gave her the image of the outside world, and instantly, thoughts began to stab her rapidly. Was the world she was seeing now an illusion? Did she really exist? Was she just a normal girl reliving her past..?

The bathroom door opened without notice.

Sebastian stepped out, combing his wet, raven-like hair using his fingers, clad in only a pale towel which was wrapped around his waist tightly. He rose an eyebrow when his eyes met the seated woman peering out to watch a few, foolish humans scramble and laugh together. A picture of a small, frail girl with bandages wrapped around her neck seated on a bed similar to the one which the woman sat on entered his mind. The girl, too, was staring out the window. He smiled. Evarisse hadn't changed much emotionally. She was still the same, clumsy, easily worried girl she was before.

Evarisse turned her head to face Sebastian, who only stared back.

He let out a sigh and closed the door behind him, "Don't do it again." He firmly commanded her as he walked towards her bed.

She wasn't fazed. She only continued to eye him as he walked towards her, voluntarily inclining her head to stare up at him as he stood before her.

"Listen to me, Eva," Sebastian seated himself beside her bed, his voice tinged with what seemed to be worry, "don't do that _ever _again."

Evarisse blinked twice when warmth suddenly engulfed her, muscled arms wrapping themselves around her neck as the raven-haired demon placed his head beside her right ear. She was, once again, unsure of what to do.

"I don't want to lose anything else..." he softly- in an uncharacteristic fashion- whispered into her ear, "I've already lost so much. _Mama, Papa, Versai... and my dear Caterina... my beautiful, majestic cat. _I've already lost my home, my name, my freedom, my humanity, and I don't want to lose you; a girl who showed me to a different light which shone brighter than all the others."

Eva felt all the emotion hit her all at once. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, the said impact being her tears. She understood him. She knew how it felt to be bound to something else, to lose her freedom and all of the above other than her humanity. She was still human. She still had feelings. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian's soft, wet shoulders, "I get it..."

With that being said, Sebastian pulled away from her with a small smile.

Eva then nodded, "But don't you forget. You are still human. You have a heart," she rose her hand to meet his chest, leaning closer to chest to listen to his medium-paced heartbeats. "You have feelings. You're alive because of your heart. You breathe, you have emotions- that is what makes you _alive. _You are human, even though if it's just one out of a hundred."

Sebastian let out a shocked, yet amused chuckle. "You will never fail to surprise me with all your 'wisdom' talk, my dear Evarisse."

She smirked, her brown eyes lit with joy, "I'm glad I've gotten through that small crack in your armor of crystal."

"Crystal can only be scratched by crystal. I think _you're _that small piece of crystal that cracked my armor," Sebastian replied with the same, cheesy tone and words.

Eva giggled, "Oh, you know how to make my day," she smiled softly up at him, "and for that, I thank you, Sebastian Michaelis, for being by my side."

Sebastian pulled away from her and knelt, "I am always by your side."

She cringed her nose, "Get a shirt. Or pants. And underwear."

Sebastian smirked, standing up. He combed through his drying hair, placing a hand on his hip. His well-sculpted body was glistening as sunlight hit him. "Do you not enjoy this?" He teasingly asked.

Eva blushed. "Okay, maybe a bit, but..." She gave one last chance to look at his perfection of a body, "get clothes!" She turned away, blushing furiously.

Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

Luna looked at her feet as she hugged her legs tighter against her chest, feeling somehow entertained by how her toes wiggled when forced to. She was beyond boredom to the point where she just wanted to even _hurt _herself so she wouldn't feel as bored as she was now. Ciel had left to _get _something, and whatever that something was must've been hard to find because it's been more than two hours since he'd gone out. She then began to ponder to herself as her heart rate increased at the mere thought of her butler. Did she like him?

Luna let a light shade of pink dust her cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling, "Ciel..." she whispered. Her blush somehow deepened. Yes, to her it _did _seem that she'd began to fall for the rude excuse of a proper butler. She rolled her eyes. She, herself was sounding _ridiculous. _Why was she thinking of something so annoying to think about in the afternoon? She then began to think. How much of him did she know about? It's only been about a week since they've met, yet she... she knew _so much _about him. She could only wonder what type of child he was when he was younger. She shut her eyes and imagined him. Surely, he would've been happy at one point in his life. Surely, he had fallen in love before... She began to trace circles around the plain bedsheets below her as she tried to piece the puzzle about his life which made him who he was inwardly. She then began to wonder if he had liked her the same way she liked him. Was she just food to him..?

Her lovely train of thought was broken by the sound of the improperly oiled hinges squeaking. She looked over and saw Ciel Phantomhive with a smirk on his face as if he had finally found the thing he had been looking for after ages. "Welcome back," she greeted him politely, un-balling herself and letting her legs stretch out.

"Thank you, dear," he responded, taking his top hat off and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the table and placed his top hat down. He took his cane and carefully threw it at a corner as he began to unbutton his jacket. Once his jacket was off, he, having no where else to place it, placed it onto the lounging chair.

"Are you done?" She queried, seeing that he was unusually happy.

"Yes," he hummed in satisfaction, seating himself- much to her disappointment - away from her on his bed. "Were you bored?"

"Oui," she agreed, frowning as she nodded, her head bobbing up and down.

He chuckled and put on a lopsided smirk, "Well, don't feel so glum now. I've bought you something."

She turned pale. "No dresses!" She hissed in defense, pushing her arms out.

He rolled his eyes, "Now did I walk in with a fancy dress in my arms? No, I did not. Instead, I bought you..." he fished something out of his breast pocket, pulling out what seemed to be a thick, dark blue bracelet with a moon charm hanging onto it.

Luna gasped, her eyes widening. The bracelet, to her eyes, seemed absolutely _perfect._

"This was cheap, but I somehow knew that you'd like it," he explained carefully before swiftly snatching her wrist. He slid the bracelet onto her and plopped himself back onto his bed with a relaxed sigh, "If you lose that, I'll eat you."

Luna gave him a nervous laugh, "O-kay then." She muttered before examining the beauty around her wrist. She suddenly bubbled up with a question. "Hey Ciel..? Am I just food to you?"

Ciel blinked twice. "Of course," he replied with such honesty, it killed her.

Luna slumped her shoulders, all the significance of the bracelet around her hand dispersing. "Oh."

Ciel frowned at her disappointed response, "Well, what did you expect?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..We could at least be friends..." she pouted.

"..I don't need any weak humans to be my friend."

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you my friend anyway."

"Go ahead."

A pregnant silence followed them.

Luna, feeling irritated of the silence and such, decided to leave.

Ciel watched her wordlessly as she opened the door and closed it. What had he done to make her so upset?

* * *

**Short as fuck. **

**Arisa: I'm glad it interests you c;Abby: You can kill me ;-; I'm so sorry. I'm glad I made you happy!  
Amber: Ermagard i love you okay. I ADDED SEBXEVA 4 U. -hugs back- I will try my best :o  
**

**Sorry if I have missed any reviews. I kinda... lost track. -scratches head-**


	22. Chapter 21: Judgement or Pride

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.  
**

**Wooimmafox1305: Luna gon' be mad :3 I'm gettin' better, since the thing that caused me grief is sort of gone.  
Dear lord, it is HOT right now. I think it might be 18 C*, but people have it worse in other countries.**

* * *

_The girl who slept under the cool water let a tear out  
She continued to frown deeply as the identical girl who  
hung from the chains stared at her body  
"El..." The Lunatic whispered under her breath,  
"It's fine..."  
The water around Elice rippled as if angrily saying 'no'  
The Lunatic tried to smile sweetly, her smile  
coming up more like a maniac's smile,  
"Don't worry. That pitiful demon is bound to us anyway."  
El stayed silent, her hair floating astray in the pool of  
water she lay in.  
_

_-The Moon and The Sun_

* * *

Allia chuckled as she added more sugar cubes into her bitter tea, smiling at her familiar in a sweet way. She closed her eyes and took a quick sip of her tea from her teacup before placing it back down onto it's little matching platter. "How do you think she's doing, Arphage? Do you think she is thinking over my little proposal? Do you think she is suffering?" Allia shot questions at her medium-sized Dragon companion, Arphage.

Arphage was a grey, amber eyed Dragon which preferred to lounge than fight. Fighting was her forte, but she was a bit _too _lazy to bother with anything. Arphage, in response to Allia's questions, only lifted her head as if acknowledging her owner for the first time before placing her head back down onto the floor.

Allia giggled once more. Arphage never liked her, and she knew that, but little did she even _care _about her Dragon. She only cared about her title. Allia was never the selfless girl; she was always selfish. She smirked, "My Dragon eyes are slowly disappearing, Arphage," she took another sip of her tea, "isn't that terrible? Scary, even?"

Arphage let out a short, annoyed growl, glaring at her master.

The Witch of The Dragon frowned, "You don't care?" she pouted childishly before grinning. "Oh, what does it matter? I'm trying to _die _anyway! Oh, I just can't wait until that child appears in my wonderland! Heeheehee!"

* * *

Eva bit her lip. She wasn't able to sleep a wink because of that stupid proposal the Witch had announced yesterday. She'd been too busy about thinking how to avoid the Witch and was currently having conflicts to be or not to be a Witch. If she did become a Witch, her power levels would expand along with her horizon. She would -with no doubt- be able to kill anyone _other than those who were stronger than her_. But she hated Witches. She despised them, but if she were to become one, that would mean she would be able to kill Allia. She let out a groan of frustration, thoughts thoroughly ruining her day by conflicting with her. She was absolutely _wrecked. _Even Sebastian had noticed her devastation...

Sebastian frowned, "You really shouldn't be thinking about this so hard, dear." He softly said as he shrugged off his nightwear.

"I..." Eva seemed flustered the moment her eyes hit Sebastian's naked torso, "Y-You wouldn't understand, you see..." She pursed her lips as she looked down, feeling upset.

Sebastian smiled at her before throwing on his every-day butler attire, "I can't decide for you, Eva, for freedom is something God has given you, but I would accept that offer. She is a stronger opponent which I doubt will ever back down when it comes to fights. Her powers are transferring to you also, and I'm sure that once you become a Witch, your body won't... _deteriorate _anymore." He seemed to say the word 'deteriorate' as if it were something never to be said. **[A/N: Kinda like saying Voldemort... I guess.]**

"To be honest, Sebastian," Eva let out a short sigh before fixing her hair, crossing her legs as she sat on her bed which Sebastian had fixed for her, "I would prefer to _decline _that offer."

"You may do as you wish," Sebastian replied stoically, "but please, think about it. You mustn't let your hatred get your way of thinking. There _are _benefits when you become a Witch, after all."

"But you're required to kill!" Eva spat, clenching her fists as her muscles tensed.

"What does that matter? You've killed before-!"

"-Don't," she cried, "don't bring it up again."

Sebastian frowned deeply. He zipped his lips and slid on his gloves before turning his back to her and leaving without another word. He couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at her persistence. When he walked out, he found that someone else was out there with him. He turned to his right to face the new presence, his eyes lowering until he found a familiar face of a sweet- yet continuously tormented child, the said child being non other than Luna. His dark eyes stared into her slightly bright ones. He had to admit, she was actually _pretty _compared to all the other peasants. She always had a curious, sweet look on her face, but what he didn't like was how she would always look lost. He was quickly growing fond of her.

"Oh! Sebastian," she said meekly, "_guten morgen." _She smiled weakly up at him as if she were tired, which seemed completely understandable.

"_Guten tag," _he greeted back, smiling at her as he examined her body language. She _indeed _seemed fatigued by something. "What is the matter?" He queried.

"Oh," the brunette let out a brief sigh before facing the elder demon with a stern look on her face, "just Ciel. He doesn't think before he speaks. I'm kind of cross because of him, too..."

"I can tell," Sebastian chuckled, "now, if you don't mind me asking, what has my lord done to you?"

She stuck her tongue out, "He told me that I was just 'food'. Nothing else. Not even a friend, nope, nothing!"

Sebastian eyed her curiously before staring at the door behind her, which he knew inwardly that Ciel lay beyond, "Oh dear. My lady-!"

"Luna."

"L-Luna," he tried saying her name, though it landed as unfamiliar on his lips, "I'm sure young master doesn't _mean _it. He _is _quite the stubborn child when it comes to things, and he is _terrible _at making friends and socializing..."

Luna rose an eyebrow, "Belittling your young master? Now that's odd!"

Sebastian only smiled, "I'm only trying to make you feel better."

"It's working." She smiled back.

"Luna, I'm sure that my lord thinks of you as something _more _than food, and his actions tell it. When you two were dancing, I couldn't help but notice how close he held you, and not to mention how... _odd _he's been acting lately." Sebastian blinked before thinking for a brief moment. It was true; since day one since Luna and Ciel had been bound by a contract, Ciel had been acting in an uncanny way.

"He's acting oddly?" Luna crooned her neck towards him in interest. This had somehow piqued her interest. "How? I mean," she gushed, "I don't even know what he was like before, but... can you give me an idea?"

Sebastian smiled at her curiosity towards her new butler, "He's was much more quiet and... well, he always glared at other people- but it seems he still does that now," his smile widened when she giggled, "and he is still quite stubborn. He was just _less suggestive _then..."

"Oh." She felt her blood freeze at the 'disgusting' word. "Well, I hope he turns back..." She let out an exhale, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes, then rocking back and repeating the same steps with her hands folded behind her back as if waiting for someone. That someone was most likely Ciel. Then again, Sebastian would have to wait for Evarisse, too.

Luna gulped before turning to Sebastian, "How's things with Eva?"

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean, mist- Luna?" He caught himself.

She smiled at this, "I know how you two... _connect _properly.

Sebastian lightly coughed, "I don't understand what you mean by this."

Luna rolled her eyes, "You two make a good couple, okay?" She blurted out, half shouting. "So how is it?"

The demon butler smirked at her, "We aren't the _only _two that look _well together," _he chuckled as he saw her turn beet red at this, "and to be honest, it's quite nice having her around again. Even though she is obnoxious and loud sometimes, she can be a lovely, mother-like figure as well."

"And," Luna swiveled around to face the stoic butler, "you like her because of that..?"

Sebastian seemed unsure for a moment. He hesitated for a brief moment before stiffly nodding.

Luna beamed up at him, "That must be nice..." she looked away for a moment, a forlorn smile on her face, "to have someone like you, I mean..."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this, and for just a few seconds, he thought about what this girl had been through. Then, he understood.

Nobody must've liked her for who she was then...

The elder demon smiled at her as a vain attempt to cheer her up, "How about," he paused to see if he had caught her attention, and once he did, he continued on, "we go lounge outside for a little while we wait for them? I'm sure Young Master wouldn't mind... as long as it is to entertain his new mistress."

"Mistress..." she snickered and scoffed, "yuck!" She stuck her tongue out, cringing her face in disgust before nodding at him.

The man smiled. Maybe his life wouldn't be so bland anymore after all.

* * *

Then again, he could've been wrong. Outside was _much more worse _than it was _inside. _They were getting frequent stares from those around them, and to double the horror, whispers were being spread around and about the place.

"_Who's that man?"_

_"I don't know, but the way he looks at us is simply delicious!"_

_"Eek! He looks so good!"_

_"Is that his daughter?"_

_"They look nothing alike, of course not!"_

_"I wish I was as handsome as him..."_  
Luna snickered, a smirk on her face as soon as she heard one of the last comments being made. She knew that there was _no such thing _as a human becoming more attractive than a demon and an angel.

Sebastian frowned. He didn't look_ that _good, didn't he? After all, his '_ugly', _demon form was _much _more attractive than this form. If he were to appear in his demon form, oh, he could just _see _all the disgusting women around him. Possibly men, as well. He shuddered slightly at the disgusting thought of women and men -_so very unattractively- _flocking around him like birds going after a treat. He looked over at Luna for some sort of reassurance. Luna, however, seemed to look _much_ more uncomfortable than he was. Maybe she wasn't used to all the eyes lingering around her.

Luna clenched her teeth and desperately resisted the urge to hide behind Sebastian's back like a child as she met people's eyes. She wasn't used to this; and she didn't like having this sort of attention on her. Suddenly, a call rang to her ears.

"Ice cream! One pound per stick!" An ice cream vendor shouted as he rode on his bicycle with one wheel larger than the other. He was strolling a few meters away from where they stood and continued onward as he waved his hand back and forth. The man seemed like a homeless man, his rugged clothes compared to the others were _trash. _He had a large smile on his face though, and this made Luna's eyes widened.

Upon the crowd which only chose to frown and ignore every little satisfying thing, there was that one man.

Immediately, she opened her small purse that she _had needed _to buy due to Elizabeth's constant nagging and rummaged for a pound or two. Her frown turned upside down the moment her hand hit two, large and heavy coins. She then, before the man could come to her, ran towards him, flailing her arms up and down like a mad man trying to explain something to another man. Not only was she curious to see what it would taste like, but she was also interested about how the man was smiling while in his current situation.

Sebastian rushed after her in alarm, stopping dead when she stopped beside the seemingly homeless man.

"Can I buy some ice lollies?" Luna smiled softly up at the man.

The man smiled back down at her with the warmth of the sun, "Of course, young miss! Now, what would you like to get?"

"One for me, and one for him!" She jutted her thumb out at Sebastian, who was now stiffening from recent shock.

"Being generous now, aren't you? Haha, you're a good little miss! Not like one of 'em spoiled kids, hm?" He grinned at her before looking into the basket, "Good for you!"

"Haha, thank you!" She giggled before looking into the basket as well, "Can I have... one... white one and..?" She stopped dead, looking at the basket with confused eyes. She didn't know what they were. She hadn't been to one of these in _years. _And the last time she did, she could remember being severely beaten right after that for wasting money on 'useless things that were meant for _him _and _him _only'.

The old man glanced up at Sebastian, "Ain't 'ya going 'ta help your daughter, sir?"

Sebastian chuckled, "She is not by daughter, but _of course," _he smiled before taking his stand beside Luna. He skimmed over the only two flavors being sold: chocolate and vanilla.

The old man chuckled in an embarrassed fashion, "Sorry for that, mate, and sorry again! They don't have a wide variety of ice cream where I got these from..."

Before Sebastian could ask who he was getting the ice cream lollies from, Luna piped up. She grinned at him toothily, "It's fine, sir! But tell me one thing," her eyes seemed to shine with some sort of curiosity, "are you enjoying your job?"

The old man chuckled and nodded, "Of course! I've always loved making people happy ever since I was born, lil' miss!"

The girl looked down for a moment. She frowned. Suddenly, a wide smile spread on her face as she stuck her hand into her purse for more money. She found a small packet which held a few dozens of pounds in them before grabbing a handful (which seemed to be everything she had) and shoved it into the man's hands as soon as Sebastian chose his flavor.

The old man stared at her in a shocked and bewildered way.

She continued to grin up at him.

"Why are you... giving me so much?" He queried carefully, feeling unsure.

She ignored him, "You said that you loved making people happy, right? Take this, and it'll make me happy! Let this be our little secret. Give four pounds to the people who gave you these, and keep the rest for yourself. You deserve it, being a good man and all!"

Suddenly, he began to tear up. "Thank you, miss!" He gulped, "Thank you so much! You don't understand how nice it feels to be rewarded money after all these years of gaining nothing! Even though the smiles I've received were one thing, this is something else!"

Luna suddenly felt warmth surge her body. She beamed up at him, "It's your treat! Let this be a thank you for _everybody _you've served ice cream to. Now go! You have other people to please!" She shooed him off with a smile after Sebastian took the lollies into his hands.

Wordlessly and happily, the man continued on with his journey, his smile larger than ever.

* * *

Sebastian looked at his ice cream in disinterest as it glistened, slowly melting. "Why did you do that?" He finally asked her.

The said girl hummed in response, throwing the Popsicle stick into a nearby garbage disposal carelessly. "I felt that he needed to be rewarded. That's all." She cheerfully responded.

Ciel, who had seen her give the old man the money he had given her, stared at her in disapproval and disgust whilst Eva nodded in approval.

"Such a good girl!" Eva cooed.

Ciel snickered, "Almost _too good. _What are you doing, giving people extra credit? They're already getting paid for their jobs... It's their _lifestyle _anyway."

Luna, who had gotten off with a good start, was suddenly feeling bitter. "Lifestyle?" She scoffed, turning her attention to him. She gave him an irritated look. "First you call me _food, _and now you're saying that- no." She stopped dead, clenching her teeth. "I would _curse _at you right now if I could, but I choose _not to."_

Eva rolled her eyes. Ciel needed to _think._

Sebastian threw his ice cream away. There was no need for it. He wasn't able to taste it anyway...

Luna stared at him in a sad way, "Don't like it?"

"No, I just can't taste it." Sebastian drawled.

Luna frowned, "That's sad..."

Ciel continued to glare at his mistress.

She seemed to pay no attention to his movements, or actions towards her. She then began to walk towards Eva. "Have you made your decision yet? We're heading to her... cove today, so..." She clenched her teeth. She didn't want to put too much pressure on Eva, but she needed to make her decision today. Only because they had to continue on with their investigation without anything to hinder their minds.

Eva bit her lip. She didn't want to think about it. It was a tough decision, after all... she had every right to turn the Witch down as well. She would like to say no, but something nagged her to say yes to the horrid offer. If she were to accept it, she would become stronger with magic power and she would be able to defeat the Witch. And possibly- _just possibly- _she could end her own suffering and help end everyone's misery as well. She took in a large intake of breath before exhaling as if trying to calm herself. Her mind continued to conflict with itself as she closed her eyes, her hair fluttering around her as she continued to think. Who was she? She was Evarisse Delic. A woman who could not be messed with, a girl who _shouldn't _let rage over come her. A woman who was _supposed _to know what to do at certain times- _just like this one. _If she were to become a Witch, she would lose her privilege to stay as a Seer and lose all her rights to hate Witches, but she would gain more power, respect, authority and avenge everyone she loved.

She continued to think through her thoughts.

Who was she?  
Who was she, who was she, who was she..?  
Was she a Magician, or was she a Witch? Was she just a Seer bound to death, or was she something better?  
What was she? She was supposed to be a girl who didn't let hate blind her; a girl who knew what to do, yet here she was...

She cleared her thoughts as quickly as possible and opened her eyes. "I've made my decision." She sternly said, clearing her throat and choking back her other thoughts.

Everyone had their eyes on her.

Evarisse closed her eyes once more and stood up straight.

She was brave, she was certain, and she wasn't supposed to let anything that crossed her way bother her. She was a Magician, the holder of a powerful book and a Seer. She was many things at once. Today was the day she had to choose her will. Today was her judgement day.

She then smiled as strong as she could. This was who she was, and she had a reason for it _all._

Evarisse let out a small, string of words from her mouth.

* * *

**Nope.  
Not tellin' you.**

**:J Well, that escalated quickly. (Imserious. This was so rushed.)  
So after this section of the story, I'll go on a hiatus. Fix shet up. I don't like how everyone's OOC. Well, I kinda do, but whatever. I don't like how Ciel is suggestive.  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Judgement

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.  
**

**WHOA THERE GIRLS/GUYS, HOlD UP!  
I didn't say I was gonna hiatus right now ; o;. I'm gonna do it during Summer Break probably.  
Btw I love you guys so much. The followers, the favorites, the reviews, you do NOT know how happy they make me. I literally roll on the floor from shock and grin and giggle like a little... thing. o.o**

**Wooimmafox1305: Ikr XD! TBH, i'm trying to give everyone who reads this a moral lesson... kinda. I think I worded it wrong, but anyway, I'm just saying that since a few people are 'depressed' and all, people have it worse. Like people in Africa have no homes and no water, so yeh. We'll see about that ;)**

**Guest: Aww, thank you! I hope you're enjoying this thing so far :o.  
**

**Abby: I worded it wrong didn't I. LOLOLOLOL! **

**Arisa: Like I said, I think I worded it wrong o.o. Wootoot!**

**On with the storia~**

* * *

_"Once you die, I believe many things occur.  
First comes the Judgement, then I believe you enter a series of  
dimensions. I believe that once your Judgement is complete,  
you enter either Abyss, for those who have forsaken God,  
for those who have sinned and for those who simply  
cannot forgive themselves, Limbo, for those who don't understand  
and are confused, and Elysium- or Valhalla, what not, for those who  
have served under God's wings and have stayed there  
no matter what the consequence."_

"Abyss... swallows you whole."  
-The Hierophant

* * *

The walk to the Witch's lair was long, and _very _boring, even though Luna had found a few interesting animals and plants on her way there. Eva had told them specifically to keep quiet and follow her without complaints, so they did. Silently, without a word or sound. Before they had left to their long trip, Sebastian had asked her if they should bring a carriage instead of just walking, but... she _turned down _that offer, much to their surprise. She had a dead serious look on while she declined his generous offer as well. Eva had firmly stated that they should climb their way to the outsides of the village to Letum. She obviously knew how to get there, using the book that Lilith had given to her of course (the book being the one and only book that the Witch, Allia had written herself). It's been at least an hour and a half since they've began their hike up and out of Letum. The soles of Luna's feet were beginning to hurt and blister. She cringed every now and then as she stepped on rocks that would make her almost slip and tumble, but she continued to walk on forwards. She still wasn't used to wearing heels. It always took her a long time to adjust, other than the fact that Ciel was now her demon butler and that she was living in a much more civil environment.

Ciel, every now and then would eye her carefully. He noticed her stumbling and clumsiness, and he had decided to keep a close eye on her so that she doesn't get hurt. He was honestly beginning to think that this trip would have no meaning at all.

Sebastian just kept note of his surroundings, making sure that he knew the way to get back if Evarisse didn't know how to. Amidst looking around him, he found a few large boulders and what had seemed to be stone doors just a few strides across from where he was. He rose an eyebrow. This seemed completely out of place. Deep inside a slightly fogged up forest sat a few, large and tall stone boulders which had seemed to emit a strong aura that glowed gold once you looked closer. He stopped dead in path, the thumps of dirt being stepped onto stopping as the others in front and behind him stopped to look as well.

Eva narrowed her eyes as though understanding what the significance of these boulders were. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips into a thin, tight line. Her muscles seemed to noticeably tense as she stepped forward, fearing nothing as she trudged her way through a few thick bushes, slowly making her way to the stones. She noticed that as closer she got, the more magical disturbance surrounded her. It seemed to mess with her powers as well. She couldn't feel magic flow to the very tips of her fingers anymore, and her eyes were slightly feeling irritated.

She didn't seem to regard everyone's shocked gaze on her; she seemed completely oblivious to it.

Her eyes were glowing amber, and this seemed to scare them all a bit.

Eva did not heed their emotional state but continued to venture on forward. It felt like the stones were calling for her... beckoning her to come to them and enter the stone doors. Almost mindlessly, she ambled on as if being mind controlled. She dropped her book, letting it fall into the dirt carelessly. She needn't care for it anymore. She knew _everything _that was in there now after all.

"Eva," Sebastian sharply began, his eyes narrowing at her figure. There was _obviously _something off with these stones.

"We're here..." she breathlessly replied with a soft tone.

A loud, crackling of thunder was heard, followed by the sounds of the stone doors before her opening. Dust flew about, but Eva seemed to brush it off as she neared the door, closer and closer.

"Eva!" Sebastian, once again, sharply said, using his warning tone as he was feeling alarmed by her actions. This wasn't like her at all.

What resided beyond the doors was pitch black. Nothing could be seen. It was almost like the entrance to Hell- or Abyss; dark, scary and just as Eva imagined it to would have been: sharp with dangerously jagged rocks surrounding it.

Evarisse's breath hitched as she found that there _was _something there.

Blue lips curled into a wicked, devilish smile as she met the girl's eyes. "Hello, dear. Have you made your decision already? You are quite the quick thinker," she gushed.

Eva brushed off her comments and clenched her teeth, snapping up and out of her stupor. "I have made my decision."

Allia's wicked smile widened miraculously. "Now, you didn't tell them, did you?"

Eva gulped and frowned, feeling an odd feeling of rage and halcyon mix together, creating a bad mix of emotion. She nodded as she licked her dry lips expectantly. It was true, she hadn't told them. She'd only told them that she would tell them once they got there...

But there was no point now, was there?

"Good," Allia cooed, lifting an arm and up and coaxed her to move closer with one, long, slender finger, "it _was _supposed to be a surprise after all."

Eva obediently walked towards her, though this seemed like one of the hardest thing to do in her life.

"Eva..!" Luna's complaint was stopped along with her rushed movements as she was suddenly frozen.

"Luna!" Ciel rushed towards her, only to be stopped by the same, freezing sensation.

Sebastian seemed to be also entangled into the mess along with the others. He stood there, his eyes flaming with shock and anger.

For a second, Ciel and Sebastian almost seemed like brothers with the look they had held within their eyes.

Eva, as much as it hurt her physically and mentally, turned to look behind her, realizing with a frown that this was like the future that she had predicted. She had reached her end. This was the place where she was destined to die. She closed her eyes as she felt unwanted tears rise to her eyes. She choked them back desperately, letting only a few slide down her cheeks. "You are all frozen. Frozen in time and space. Though you can all hear me speak, hear me out. Glare at me, be angered by my actions..." she bit her trembling lower lip.

Allia stared at the amusing scene before her. She didn't think that the Magician would use her powers to stop her friends.

Luna felt hurt; betrayed even. Her actions almost seemed unforgivable. Feelings of shock seemed to overwhelm her from head to toe. Suddenly, rage followed closely behind her. She felt unsure and yet she understood what was going on. Hot tears escaped her eyes as she blinked repeatedly. She didn't feel warmth anymore. She wasn't prepared... she wasn't prepared to lose a friend. A friend that she had somehow grown attached to after a week.

"I'm so sorry... you all," Eva gulped her cries and wails down as she backed away into the darkness. This was the day. "I know you can't forgive me for what I'm about to do... I'm so sorry..."

Luna's expression was of disbelief and fear... fear of what?

Evarisse's eyes fogged with tears. She would never get the chance to know what Luna feared, or who Ciel actually was. She would never see Sebastian, the one she only - so very _truly- _loved. She would never say them again. Their smiles, their everything. She would never see Lafrenze again, either.

_"This is for the best of all of you." _She whispered as she turned around slowly, facing the Witch in front of her.

The blue-lipped woman smiled sardonically, "What a sweet goodbye..."

Eva clenched her teeth, closing her teeth as she heard the stone doors behind her slowly close shut. Darkness enveloped her as she let herself be pulled out of the world into an empty space.

She smiled bitterly. It was for the best. It was _all _for the best.

* * *

Luna watched as Eva's body and soul was dragged away from her and her fellow companions, and when she felt herself becoming unfrozen, she let her body fall to the ground. More tears flooded her vision as she began to croak, "Was that it..?" The turned her head to the fallen book beside her, its pages sprawled carelessly on the floor along with her. The book was reminding her of Eva's smiles somehow...

Ciel didn't know what to do. He was _far _too angered to care.

Sebastian felt the same; enraged and mad.

"That's it? That's how she dies?" Luna cried, clenching her hands into fists. She clutched and pulled at her dress, and she suddenly felt a flicker of something she had never felt before. A murderous intent; something she could barely and faintly recognize. No, she couldn't let this feeling return to her. Not after everything that's happened. Never again. Her eyes fluttered close as she let her weak-self return.

Just like how Eva was taken away from her, so was her consciousness.

* * *

**I think I'll update again tomorrow. Probably not, though, cuz by brother has an assignment to finish..  
I know this was really short, but hey.  
Reviews, please~  
**

**Oh, and wait a sec. Before any of you complain, who said that _I _killed anyone off yet?  
I'll try to make the next chapter action-packed. I'll try ;).  
Thank you for reading this story / chapter so far! I promise you that intriguing things will happen from here on!  
The fun for me and you just started =w=!  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Dragon

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.  
**

**Hurr, hurr hurrhurrr =w=!  
Omg wtf I got a new follower and a favorite-er.  
Omg brb I'm gonna cry from joy. I SWEAR! YOU GUYS! ARE! MY LIFE! (...What?)**

**Wooimmafox1305: You'll find out soon ;o.**

* * *

_"Our prayers meet no matter where we're going_  
_ In unison they beat the sky is glowing_  
_ Above our thoughts we'll find a key together_  
_ To fill the day with all the things we treasure_

_A crystal view_  
_ I'll follow you_  
_ An open gate_  
_ Invites me through"  
-Final Fantasy: Plains of Eternity  
_

* * *

**[Cue Music: Unknown Song("La La La" song)]**

Luna stared at her feet. She felt empty, and she briefly thought about Ciel. Was this how empty he felt without a soul to feed on, or was it something beyond recognition to her? She continuously curled her fists into balls before letting her hands relax and turn back to normal. This had slowly became a pattern for her to follow, and she felt that slowly, her emotions were being eaten away. She continued to stare at her feet with blank eyes. Everything she did now to bring Eva back was useless. She was useless. Everything was useless. At the thought of Evarisse, tears tried to appear into her vision, but the tears were all just swallowed down. There were no more tears to cry. There was no more use to weep about something that has already vanished from her world. She took her long fingernails and placed them on the end of her foot. Slowly, she dragged her nails to her ankles, inflicting pain on herself.

Before she could try and do anything else, Ciel broke in the room.

The young lady didn't even flinch at the sound of the door opening and closing. She continued to focus on her finger nails as she sat alone, on her bed. She felt that there was no need to see who the person who entered was. For all she cared, it could've been a stranger, but to her, as of now, none of that mattered. To her, it was just her and herself only.

Her unusual silence, however, did not go unnoticed by Ciel.

The demon turned to face her with an expectant look on her face. He slightly knew how she felt. He was a demon, and he wasn't permitted to feel anything warm or soothing, even though ever since he'd began hanging around her more his emotions slowly made their way make into him. The news of Eva missing and leaving them hit Sebastian the hardest, though. For now, out of mercy, he would let his butler rest. Now, it was Ciel's turn to take care of his mistress. The young Phantomhive walked towards the rather depressed young lady, making her stiffen for a moment. It seemed that she wasn't in the mood to deal with things like these, but then again, since when did Ciel have to care?

"Luna," he softly called out to her, using the softest voice that was available to his voice bank.

"..." She averted her eyes away from where he was, hugging her legs closely to her chest.

"Luna..." He called out for her once more, seeing if she would finally react.

She once again, did not respond with her voice to him, but finally twisted her head around to look at him in the eye.

Ciel let out an exhale of air, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She seemed to be frightened by his sudden movements, and she pushed herself away from him.

Ciel, thinking this was an invitation to sit on the bed with her, brought his socked feet up onto the bed, placing his head down onto a soft, plush pillow. "You know," he paused to look at her, "you've been through worse."

Luna stiffly nodded.

"Luna..." Ciel sighed, it was time to teach this girl a lesson. "In life, people come and go, you of all people should know that by now."

"I know, Ciel. I know." She agreed to his statement, crawling beneath the bedsheets. "It's just that... Evarisse..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She herself knew that someone else other than her had already been devastated more than she was; that said someone being Sebastian Michaelis. A bitter smile was placed onto her face. Suddenly, the tears which she had thought she had fought before bubbled up to her eyes and slowly escaped her eyes. "I feel so ashamed of myself, I wasn't able to do anything to stop her. Not even one, simple tiny little thing. If I had said that we weren't going to go to the lair today, I wonder where she could've been by now. With us, or would she be still the same?"

Ciel didn't say anything. He slowly shut his eyes and frowned.

Thinking he was asleep, Luna followed in suite, the thoughts of Evarisse haunting her continuously without even a pause.

Unbeknownst to them, the other room next to them was thrashed and everything seemed to be sent into a certain type of hell. The elder male demon let out a small sigh, feeling absolutely frustrated. He combed his hair back with his fingers. No matter how hard he tried to bring her back... No matter how hard he pounded himself into those stone doors... Nothing would just work.

"That stupid, weak little human! I should've known better not to trust her to begin with. I should've known that she was just like the rest of them." He growled, throwing her book that she had read overnight at the bed that she once lay on.

He let out another feral growl before throwing himself at his bed. He allowed his once, cool composure to disperse as he thought about her sweet smiles. Sebastian allowed himself to sink into his bed before placing his hands onto his head. He then quietly asked himself,

"Why does this one make me feel..?"

As if hoping for someone other than himself to answer his question, he stood silent for a moment. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling fatigued. He imagined himself in a place with golden flowers with _her, _and smiled. With that, he slowly let himself drift into a hopeless sleep. Unknown to him, his mind would be visiting another world...

* * *

"I refuse."

The woman with dark hair turned around to face the tan skinned woman. "What was that, dear?"

"I refuse." The brown eyed girl spat, coldness filling her tone.

"You refuse?" The blue-lipped woman chuckled, "Your answer is not an option. The word 'no' is not valid."

"I said that I _f_ucking refuse," Eva smirked as she saw the Witch's facial expression.

They were now inside the Witch of The Dragon's official lair. Inside, it was dark, the only illuminated spot in that place being the large hole in the ceiling above them, the moonlight shining bravely at them.

"Did you not hear me, little girl?" Allia mused, quickly walking over to Eva, "'No' is not an option. What do you _not understand_ about this?"

Evarisse smiled. She would return to everyone. She didn't want to stay in this wicked place for it was her goal to make it back to everyone in one piece with _much more _magic power than before, "My revenge," she cooed, "I haven't got it _yet."_

Allia smirked, "You'll never get it. Unless," Allia turned her back to the Magician, walking away, "you would like to _kill me." _The Witch swished around, twisting her legs around to face the Filipino girl, "But either way, you do understand that-."

"That I'll get your title and power?" Eva barged in with a serious yet knowing look on her face, "I know. I already know all the consequences I'll have to go through, so if only you'll let me-!" Evarisse was broken off by the Witch's chuckle.

"I won't let you," The Witch scowled, "not so easily. You have to prove to me that you are stronger than you look and that you _deserve _this title. You have a small head start due to my powers transferring to you, so we should be of equal strength. But of course," the Witch smiled, walking to the illuminated area, "I am _much _more powerful than you are." She boasted shamelessly.

Eva said nothing, but only scowled at the pale-skinned woman's overgrown pride. She walked closer to her.

"I also do _not _wish to die. I was only hoping to pass my title onto you," Allia stuck an arm out, and immediately, a golden light shone and a silver staff appeared. The staff was simple, yet so very _complex _in it's on ways, "So I won't take you on lightly."

Eva smirked, "Come at me with all you've got."

Allia snarled, "I like that attitude." Allia launched at her like a feral beast, her staff pointed at her with the sharp end. The attack was swift and dangerous, but Eva had somehow managed to dodge it by a millisecond.

Eva frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "Gaseria!" She called out, feeling the magic flow through her fingers. A ball of a stormy, grey color appeared in her hands and she threw it at the Witch. The ball came at the Witch like a baseball; fast.

Allia growled, her eyes glowing gold, "Urleil!" she stuck the staff out and tapped it against the floor once, a cloud of dust appearing around it before spreading outwards. The ground below her seemed to break.

Evarisse looked around, confused. Where had that Witch gone to now? "Running away?" She provoked the Witch, seeing if it would work.

It seemed to have worked for the Witch had suddenly reappeared above her. Eva was too late to look up and was hit by a ball of dark energy. Pain swam through her body as if she was electrocuted. Eva rushed to safety, only to have more balls of dark energy get launched at her. She growled, "Lux in Tenebris!"

A wall of light was formed around her, preventing anymore attacks to hit her as Allia expected.

Allia smirked, "Not bad," she admitted before sticking her other hand out, "Summon the brave of the Dragon, Arphage!"

The other woman felt as if her blood just froze. A mist of smoke seemed to appear behind the Witch as a grey colored, large dragon appeared. Its amber eyes seemed to peer into Evarisse's brown ones as if looking into her soul.

Eva shivered. Was this why Allia was called the Witch of The Dragon? Because of this... _familiar?_

Allia laughed as Eva stood frozen like a deer in headlights, her eyes wide with shock, "You silly girl! You thought you could win against me?" She chuckled cruelly before smirking down at the human, "You were wrong. Arphage, dear," She looked over at the Dragon behind her who stared back at her with disgusted eyes, "kill her off."

Arphage let out a loud, beastly growl before eying Eva.

Eva gulped. This was it.

Arphage opened her mouth, a ball of darkness forming, getting larger as what seemed to be the shadows of the things around them flew at the ball and entered it, quickly filling up, one by one. Once the charge was complete, the dark ball exploded, blasting at Eva.

Eva tried to cover herself as her eye sight slowly faded into monochrome colors, and just like that, the impact blew her away.

She flew into a rocky wall, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as blood sputtered out from her mouth. '_This is it," _she thought as she felt the sharp pain surge through her body, tearing her bit by bit, _'__it's all over for me...' _she landed onto the ground limply, '_I'm so sorry, everyone... and thank you...' _the brief thought of Sebastian smiling caused her to smile weakly, '_Sebastian.'_

"Eva!"

Her eyes snapped open. This voice most certainly did not belong to her, but it _indeed _did sound familiar. She could barely make out what the voice screamed, but she heard it alright. Then again, it could've been the fact that she was slipping in and out of reality that was making her paranoid.

Allia let out an evil chuckle, covering her mouth as the Dragon behind her let out an unsatisfied noise.

"Eva!"

The said girl closed her eyes. Suddenly, it felt as if someone was shaking her. The touch hurt her, but it somehow felt... _familiar. 'Sebastian?' _she thought.

"Wake up..!" Sebastian, who couldn't believe that she was there, in his arms, shouted at her. He looked over at the giggling Witch.

Allia didn't seem to notice him at all. Was he really dreaming? Whatever state he was in, he wanted this girl to _wake up._

Eva didn't open her eyes, but weakly smiled at Sebastian.

"Eva," Sebastian whispered, his bangs covering his eyes, "I know you. I know you. _I know you. _You can't just do this- your revenge- you have to fulfill it for the sake of everyone and... and you have to come back to us. Luna... she was crying. My lord seems... annoyed, and thanks to me..." He chuckled softly, his chuckle sounding like the sound of life to Eva's ears, "our rooms a mess! You better clean it up, you... stupid girl. I trusted you. You trusted me. You made me realize as I did to you, and I _felt _something for you. Don't go like Mama... and Papa... and... Caterina... please, Eva..." He lifted her body closer to his face, whispering into her ear, "Eva... come back to me..."

Suddenly, something fell to the floor, a loud clinking sound filling the silent air.

The Dragon, the Witch and the Demon turned their heads to the object, Allia watching in disbelief as a faint, translucent image of a man held Eva.

It was the item Sebastian had bought for Eva: A necklace with a small ring attached to it. He had given this to her when they were younger- and _much more foolisher. _

* * *

**Eva's POV:  
**

At the sound of Sebastian's voice and the obnoxiously loud sound of something falling to the floor woke me back up. I felt magic surge throughout by body like electricity flowing through my fingers tips and coming back to repeat itself. I felt energized, and what seemed to be adrenaline flowed right through me. I felt no pain; no agony, nothing. I could only feel the tingling of magic power surging within me, and this seemed to _excite _me.

* * *

**[Narrator's POV]**

Eva's eyes snapped open, her eyes going from brown to gold within a matter of seconds.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the look in her eyes. It was something he had never seen so strongly in her eyes before: Determination.

Her eyes mirrored the Dragon's, sharp, vivacious and ready to fight.

She sat up and smiled at Sebastian, "Excuse me," she excused herself, standing up.

"You!" Allia growled, "How can you still be alive after that?"

"You've underestimated me," Eva calmly said, closing her eyes.

Everyone in the room could literally _feel _and _see _the magic that radiated from her body as scales formed beneath her eyes. Once her eyes opened, Arphage immediately took an attraction for Eva. Her eyes were glowing amber, her pupils like slits as she radiated and bathed in golden light. She smiled, the dragon scales beneath her eyes tingling slightly.

Allia let out a sharp gasp and backed away, holding her head in place. "You..."

Arphage suddenly disappeared from behind her, and reappeared behind Evarisse. The Dragon seemed overly happily and satisfied with her new _owner._

"Arphage..!" Allia gasped, horror written all over her face. She cringed her face in annoyance, "You've taken my powers! All of them! How could you!?" Allia shrieked.

Eva only chuckled, a smile playing on her lips. "Your time has come, _ex-Witch," _Eva's smile widened, her eyes glowing brighter than before.

Arphage let out a roar of agreement before opening her mouth wide. A ball of golden light appeared in her mouth.

"Goodbye, Allia." Eva bowed her head before eying the Dragon behind her.

Arphage was more than happy to oblige. She let out the ball of light, the light launching at Allia.

Allia let out a shriek as the ball of light hit her. Her death was swift, and her body felt no pain. She seemed to suddenly feel satisfied with everything, and she let the light engulf her, her body disintegrating along with her clothes and staff. She smirked.

"Very well, Evarisse-Beatrice Delic, the Magician... or could I say... Evarisse Delic, The Witch of Dragon."

* * *

**HNGHUHSAJKHGSJKSJAKDGHJSK :DDDDDDDD.**

**KK that is all. This wasn't as action y as expected, bu I wrote this within two hours. Yep. I'm so sorry, this chapter was probably horrible.  
I got my inspiration for this chapter from Synchronicity: Requiem of the Spinning World . IMAGINATIONALLTHEWAY~  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!  
Please review for me~ Good bye!  
**


	25. Chapter 24: The Siblings

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.**

**I love you guys. Once again, thank you SO much for everything ;w;.**  
**Btw, for every new** **section of the story or.. arc or whatever, I will try to post a new book cover ;)**

**Wooimmafox1305: Omg this review made me laugh so hard o.o idk why. No problem and thank you for reviewing ;3.**  
**Abby: Aw, it's alright! I understand xD! Oh yes. OH YES CUPCAKESKLDHAKJshkdh! Thank you so much!**

**Dude omg, I looked at the stats of this story. Lemme brag for a sec, I'm sorry I'm just so happy..**  
**Reviews: 114**  
**Views: 8,068**  
**Favorites: 34**  
**Followers: 42**

**... -waits for someone to ruin it-**  
**Oh my goodness. -crying- Thank you all so much! At first I thought this story would be a failure- and I thought of stopping this story, and that nobody would review, but when people actually... _followed, reviewed and favorited, _ it made me realize that I... will continue. I am SO sorry for the delays, peeps, I know I should focus on this story and this one only, but still. I have exams in two weeks and my whole class is behind Math and Science. I'm getting a C on math. Kill me now. That is the most depressing thing EVER. D:**

**Anyway, sorry for the long author's note, but thank you ALL so much! Even if you don't review, I would still like to thank you ;w;.**

* * *

" _Time is flying by  
The only moment is now...  
The only moment is now  
Feel that everything is real  
Everything is real in the dream_

_Going on a trip to somewhere I've never been_  
_Across time and space_  
_Time and Space, Time and Space_  
_Time and Space, Time and Space"_  
_-Historia Crux-_

* * *

_"But before I leave, Evarisse, I will give you another rewarding gift," she smirked, and with the last of her soul and power, she marked Evarisse._

_Eva gasped as she felt a deep, scorching pain from the top of her right eye brow down to her lower eyelid. Gasping, she fell to the ground, one eye closed and the other dilating as she desperately tried to register into her brain what had just happened. She lifted a hand up and touched her right eye. It was bleeding. No, the cut was causing it to bleed. She panted and gasped for air before smirking, "I'll let this stay on my face," she stated, standing back up and smirking at where the Witch once stood, "I'll remember you."_

_Unknown to Eva, Sebastian was desperately calling out her name. He was becoming more translucent and less opaque. He was slowly disappearing and returning to the world where he belonged. Eva couldn't hear him at all. He could watch as his vision of her, standing proud, slowly disappeared._

* * *

Sebastian awoke with a jolt. He blinked twice before sitting upwards in his rather _stiff _bed and looked around. He had a confused look on his face, '_What.. just happened..?' _he inwardly asked himself. He glanced around once more. It was still night time, and judging by how the moon was almost gone from his vision, it was almost time for the sun to be up. He clenched his teeth. Was all that just a dream, or was it real? It was almost like he'd traveled through space in his dream though. Everything felt so... real. Was this what humans called a 'lucid' dream?

He shook his head, running his long fingers through his raven black hair. In his dream... Eva had become a Witch. Something she'd never wanted to be, but had to become in order to take out her revenge successfully; and by doing this, she needed to defeat Allia. Something then clicked in his head. If Allia was dead, then her little entrance to another world would be gone too, right?

Sebastian let out a sigh as he stood up and out of his bed, fixing his pristine white shirt. He got out a pair of pants, took off his pyjamas and quickly slid them on. There was only one way to find out if he was right or not, and the only way was to check. He quickly got a pair of socks and slid them on before taking his shoes that weren't so fascinating to his eyes. He tugged his shoes on before walking over to the window, a thin line on his face as the clouds covered the moon. Sebastian opened the window, letting a breeze sweep his room, the curtains fluttering before launching out to find the rock boulders. He had of course, known where he was going.

* * *

The tall, handsome butler stood on a thick tree branch with a surprised look on his face as he stared at the spot where the once perfect stone boulders were.

The stone boulders and doors were now crumbled into miniature chunks. Dust flew around every now and then. It seemed almost as if someone had broken these boulders themselves and crushed them into tiny rocks. The stones were now just pieces of debris, they held no significance. Even the large amount of Magical Power had left. This could only mean one thing...

His dream was real.

He had somehow got himself to travel through something like the astral plane and made his way to another world in an almost translucent form. Even his presence was faint... so faint that even one of the most powerful _ex-_Witches couldn't notice him until something sounded from near him. Suddenly, he felt something he thought he could never feel again.

Joy.

He had long since forgotten that feeling, and it was quite a shocker to know that he could still feel. Why was he _joyful, _though..? He couldn't help but smile. The two children wouldn't be tormented any longer, along with himself. He would tell them tomorrow- _no, _today that Evarisse was still alive. But where was she? Doubt filled his mind though he desperately tried to ignore it. His smile faltered and he urged the feeling away. If Eva came back, would she still be the same? Or would she take advantage of all her new powers- not to mention her over powered title as a Witch.

He then turned around. Now was not the time to think about it. When the day came, and she came back, he would know.  
Until then, he would wait for her.

Like he always did.

* * *

_"Sweetie..."_

_"..Guuu~ten morgen!"_

_Her mother chuckled at her cuteness before giving her a serious look._

_"Remember this, Elice..." The golden haired woman said, her beautiful dark, teal eyes glowing under the sun's spear of light. She had her hair pinned up, a few loose blond locks falling beside the right side of her face. Her bangs were naturally down as she bent over to look her daughter in the eye. "You might not remember what I am telling you now, but please," she let out a soft, warm laugh, "try for me, Elice dear..."_

_"Okay, mama!" The brunette beamed back happily, her dark green eyes filled with innocence and curiosity._

_"Never lose faith in yourself, and never doubt. Think straight, keep your head high, don't let words bring you down and stay strong. When you grow up, I want you to become a beautiful, fine woman, okay?" Lisolette smiled at her daughter before looking down, "Don't be like me... Don't run away..." she whispered in a sad tone._

_Elice smiled, "It's alright Mama! Like Daddy would always say: 'There is always room for mistake, and thus there is always room for corrections'!" She giggled to herself, "El won't r...run..?" she looked up at her mom, who nodded, "El won't run away!"_

_Lisolette smiled, "Once you're older, we can sneak out of Paradise and go visit my family, okay?" She chuckled, "And you have a good, large use of vocabulary! Good-good, El!"_

_"Wow, good-good El! Ahahaha!" The five year old child giggled, lifting her arms up._

* * *

Loud shuffles could be heard within Luna's and Ciel's room. Luna, who was currently frustrated while being awake at six in the morning, was continuously rolling from left to right, and the object which seemed to be blocking her way to her right was none other than Ciel. The young Phantomhive boy also seemed to be irritated by Luna's continuous shifting. Luna had created herself a annoying pattern. Roll to the right, hit something solid, roll to the left, fall off a cliff, roll to the right, hit a solid body, roll to the left and fall off the bed. This pattern was repeated over, and over, and over until the ex-Earl woke up, his eyes glowing red. He turned around to face Luna, who was currently rolling over to the right, and gripped her left cheek.

"O-o-ow-ow-ow!" She cried as her cheek was being pulled, squeezing her eyes shut. When he stopped, she reopened them and stared angrily into his shimmering red eyes. "You!" She growled before forcefully opening his mouth. She took her other hand and lifted it up, curling a few fingers so only her index, middle and ring finger stood up. "How badly do you want me to gag you!"

Ciel glared at her before smirking. Grabbing her hand and putting it on his shoulder, he leaned in closer to her face, which was now turning into a bright, red color. "Good morning, _love," _he greeted her, feigning sweetness.

Luna cringed, "You disgust me." She firmly stated, letting go of his chin and pushing herself away from him.

Ciel let out an amused chuckle, "Soon, but not now. And that is quite rude of you to say, so early in the morning. Is that how you greet everyone? You won't even greet _me _in such a sweet manner?"

"No, Ciel," Luna rolled her eyes, "I will _not _greet you in a sweet, disgusting manner. Why, do you want me to come up to you every morning and go like 'Good morning sweetie, I love you by the way-' wait..." Luna paused. "No, never mind, that is_... weird_ for a 'good morning'."

Ciel frowned, his eyes turning back to normal, his eyes half-lidded, "Can't you just say 'Good morning' back?"

Luna pursed her lips for a moment and gave his idea some thought before smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft, sweet hug. "_Guten morgen, _Ciel..." she greeted him back, her voice like a whisper.

Ciel smirked, "Much better," he admitted plainly as he pulled away and covered his mouth to cover an incoming yawn.

Luna shifted around once more, recalling her dream. It was about her Mama... but why? She shook the thoughts away once she heard gentle knocking on the entrance of their room.

She flushed red. She was in bed with Ciel beside her. The person would get the wrong idea-!

"Come in."

Luna turned to Ciel, her face beet red. He only smirked at her knowingly, "No worries, dear, it's only Sebastian." He tried to reassure her as Sebastian walked into the room with a surprisingly bright smile on his face.

"But..!" She pouted, glaring at Ciel before turning her attention to Sebastian. A small smile crossed her face, "Guten Morgen, monsieur."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "German and French? What an interesting person you are, Luna."

"Thank you..." She bowed her head. A few familiar words nagged her head, a voice that she had recalled hearing nine years ago coming back as well.

"_Good-good, El! Good-good, Elice!"_

She flinched before looking down and smiling. "_Good-good El..." _She muttered under her breath.

Ciel twisted his head to look at her, her face facing downwards. He noticed that her cheeks were somewhat rosy. He half-smiled, figuring that he liked that color on her.

"My lord," Sebastian began, looking over to his Young Master, "and my lady Luna," he averted his eyes to the brown haired girl. She looked up expectantly with a confused look on her face.

"Me?" She pointed at herself.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "No, not you. The other one."

"Oh okay." She flatly said before stretching her arms and laying down in her bed- or... well_... __their _bed.

Ciel could've sworn a nerve just popped. "You imbecile! I'm talking about _you!" _

"Oh." Luna sat back up with an embarrassed look on her face, "Yeah, go on..."

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes, "It seems that what you've witnessed yesterday, Eva's death, was a fluke. She is alive and moving."

Luna gasped excitedly, her eyes gleaming to the brim with joy, "Really? Is she here?"

Sebastian sucked in a breath of air, "No."

A disappointed look washed over Luna, her eyes narrowing down at nothing. "But then..." She slowly began, her voice coming out as soft and quiet as a whisper, "you said..."

Sebastian closed his eyes, a frown on his face, "She is not _here, _but she is somewhere else. Knowing her, she'll soon be coming back to us." He said this without hesitation. He knew her. He knew about how she acted, he knew her favorites and he knew most likely _everything _about her more than she does herself. He knew her more than anyone did.

"I... I see..." Luna had a stern look on her face, though it looked as if she had just swallowed something hard that she couldn't eat.

"Don't let this sadden you, Luna," Ciel sat up from the bed, taking the bed sheets off him before standing up.

Luna looked up at Ciel, "A-Alright..." She clenched her teeth. Now she was feeling excited. Once she saw Eva again, she would hug her. That was her plan once she saw Eva.

"And," Sebastian smirked, "get ready. Today is the last day we'll be spending her."

Ciel rose an eyebrow, "Have you already found the killer, Sebastian?" he queried his butler, not wanting this to be a false alarm of any sort.

"No," Sebastian answered, looking at his master's disappointed eyes, "but I have found information. Someone has just died. I have discreetly investigated the site of the murder and have found out that once again, the body was mutilated and cut with a sharp string. The end of the string was covered in blood, and it couldn't possibly be the victim's blood. Judging from that girl we saw back then- Erika, was it? Her hands were bandaged."

"And what if what she was telling us was the truth?" Ciel stood up, pulling Luna with him.

"Well, young master," Sebastian smiled, tilting his head, "nobody else in this village _seems _to have cut their hands. I have seen some burns from the... _'Witch hunt' _from the previous night on their hands, but honestly, they were small burns."

"I see..." Luna broke in, her eyes narrowed. "Then this investigation will end today and..? How will everyone know the crime was solved by us?"

"Sebastian," Ciel smirked, "will send the Queen- or one of the Scotland Yard a letter saying that we have found the mysterious killer. Of course, I shan't write our names down. I shall write the letter 'X' instead."

"Genius!" Luna complimented the dark haired boy, sticking her thumb up at Ciel.

"Aren't I?" Ciel rose his chin up high, a crazy smirk on his face.

She frowned. He was narcissistic in a way, now wasn't he?

"Now," Sebastian smiled, "if we could get going..."

* * *

"The fog is so thick..." Luna whined as she walked down the long, winding street. Many people had piled up and had started to do their daily jobs. The town of Letum was always odd weathered. From foggy to just clear, sunny days with crisp, cold wind. It seems the townspeople have got used to their presence, as they seemed to not mind them as they sold hard-to-find crops of such and such. The artisans were gathered in a bunch near one of the crafting stores. They all seemed to be... _lively _for this time of day.

Neither of the demons responded to her as they continued to walk down the path. The short demon preferred silence after all. The older demon seemed to be thinking things through.

"Does she really live near here, Sebastian?" Luna queried, looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am sure." He responded stiffly, a firm, stoic look on his face.

"How did you even manage to find her?"

"Simply because," Sebastian's firm look softened into one of pride, "I am one hell of a -no," he smirked, "now is not the time. Maybe after this."

The young girl only furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes wandered from the tall butler to the short one. She examined his face. He seemed pretty serious- and _relieved. _Was it because the quest was ending?

Ciel turned to look at her with a winning smirk on his face, "Do I look _that _attractive to your eyes?"

Luna could almost strangle him. "Oh, yes, totally. I mean, look at you," she pointed at his chest, "you're so manly... and muscular... and all... nothing compared to Sebastia-haha-n..." She began to laugh at her own sarcasm. Though Ciel was a boy, he certainly did have some feminine attributes to him, but then again, that's one of the reasons why Luna liked him in the first place.

He seemed unnerved by her comment. He glared at her from the corner of his eye, "That was rather _rude _of you."

Luna didn't say anything. Instead, she stopped dead and watched as a familiar, blonde haired, brown eyed girl ran past them.

"H-Hey! Wait up, Andre!" The girl wailed, her dark, blue, worn out dress fluttering as she desperately tried to find a person through the thick fog. She narrowed her eyes, "Andre! Come back! Mom will get mad!"

Sebastian took this as a chance to strike. He walked up to her casually and tapped her shoulder.

The girl looked over. Her face was scrunched in confusion, the confusion turning into surprise and realization. "Oh it's you!" She giggled, "What was your name again?"

"Sebastian," he introduced himself, bowing.

The two younglings from behind him walked up, Ciel with a indifferent look on his face while Luna plastered a fake smile on.

"Hi!" Luna greeted, lazily waving a hand.

"Hello... umm..." the child fumbled with her fingers, trying to remember her name, "L-Lu...Lucy?"

Luna giggled, "No, it's Luna! Close though!"

"And..." She looked at the dark haired boy. Her face turned red. "Ciel right? I'm Erika!" Her eyes turned wide as she neared him.

Ciel unconsciously backed away from her, "Yeah."

Luna blinked.

"Do you need help finding someone?" Sebastian patiently asked the girl as he eyed his young master, who seemed uncomfortable with the girl's closeness.

"Yes," Erika smiled, turning around, "My little brother Andre. He was just here..." she pretended to search form him before backing into Ciel's chest, "but I can't find him..." she seemingly _purred._

Luna's eyes widened, her eyebrows furrowing. Her mouth fell into an open frown as she shuddered. "Oh-God-Why-!" She pretended to cough. The fact that she was stuck onto him like glue was _slowly _annoying her. Why? She didn't know.

Sebastian silently chuckled at the two's faces.

"Can you help me find him, sir?" The girl who looked about _ten _smiled innocently up at Ciel.

Luna ran over to Sebastian, urging him to lean towards her. When he did, she whispered something to him.

"Harlot."

This made Sebastian chuckle for a moment.

Luna giggled for a moment before yelping as Sebastian whacked her head.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "That is unbecoming of you, my lady."

"Oh, who cares, right?" She giggled, touching her head.

Ciel made a 'tsk' noise, glaring at the couple before him. His eye then refocused onto the girl clinging onto him. A cold smile washed onto his face, "You know, I _hate _clingy girls."

Erika wasn't fazed. Instead, she giggled and stepped back. "Yes, sir!"

"E-Erika!" A boy's voice echoed. Just then, a small boy with blonde hair ran their direction, making his way through the thinning fog. He wore a simple shirt and a pair of dark shorts, his pretty hazel brown eyes shimmering when his eyes found that people were around his sister.

Luna twitched. She had expected the boy to be younger than Erika... but it seems she was wrong. He seemed older by a few years. His age... 16? 15? She wasn't sure. She realized that the boy was staring at her. She clenched her fists, biting her lip. She had a terrible feeling.

For a moment, she could've sworn that he had a smirk on his face, but it was just for a vague moment. She didn't know for sure. The young girl felt mistrust already between the two siblings. The girl of all people, was already on their suspicion list. They could not afford to let their guard down.

"There you are!" Andre grinned sheepishly at his sister.

"I thought you were finding him," Sebastian firmly stated.

"Yeah, but I guess he found me first." Erika smiled.

The two siblings seemed to look at each other with a wicked smile before turning to the three.

"Hey," Erika smiled, "would you all like to come to our house?"

"Err-!" Luna was going to respectfully decline this until Ciel spoke up.

"Yes, of course."

Luna clenched her teeth, inwardly screaming at him.

Sebastian seemed indifferent as he watched the new situation unfold in his eyes. He frowned. Though today would be an interesting day, he felt as if Claude had just came back- no, he still was alive, so he felt that Claude had just appeared and punched his gut. Was it because of Eva..?

"Come, come!" Erika grinned, giving some distance- some meaning _a few centimeters _distance away from the young Phantomhive.

Andre also seemed to stick to Luna.

The said girl felt annoyed. She briefly turned her head to face Ciel, who happened to stare back at her at the same time. She cringed her nose and pretended to slit her throat with her hand. Ciel silently chuckled and smirked. He gave her a small wink, watching as her expression faded into an amused, reassured one. She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Her heart... was beating unusually fast.

She bit her lip again and ignored it.

* * *

"This is our house!" Erika beamed, pointing at the small, almost-shack-like house.

Luna flinched. Seeing the house reminded her of her... rather _horrid _and _recent _past. She shuddered.

Andre noticed this. The blonde, messy haired boy who towed her slightly turned to face her, "What's wrong?" He asked her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"U-Um... unpleasant memories." She gulped, feeling uncertain of whether she should enter the house or not.

"A-ah!" Andre smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "then would you rather go somewhere else with me?"

Luna was about to say something to Ciel until she noticed that he had already entered the creepy home. She nervously turned to face him, "S-Sure..."

"Alright! Let's go!" he grinned, taking her hand and running off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house, Ciel had noticed Luna had vanished. He narrowed his eye and looked around suspiciously. Andre wasn't here either.

This raised a red flag.

"Where is _my _lady?" He stiffly and rather angrily asked the young girl.

Erika swiveled around to face him, a smile on her face, "I saw them enter the house. I think they're just playing in the garden," she smoothly replied.

Sebastian frowned. He regret not looking after Luna at the time, now.

Before Ciel could shoot at her another question, Erika frantically got up and tried to find something. Grabbing the first thing she found, she gave to Ciel. "L-Look! It's- umm..." she fumbled with her words. She peered over at it, her eyes widening along with the male demon's.

It was a plan.

Though it was mapped, clearly, on the map, was a bad example of their house and a church which was colored in red. Ciel eyed the map a few more times before it got ripped out of his hands by the girl.

Her face was red with embarrassment, "S-So sorry about that! That's... the church I love going to!" She lied hesitantly.

Sebastian smirked, "Why was it colored in red, if I may ask?"

A twisted grin grew on her face, her eyes wide, "None of _your _business."

With that, she turned around and hummed, "My mother died, my father died, and everyone else died with a fire and a string~!" She sang, "And now _we _are the only few left~!"

* * *

Luna watched as the boy began fumbling with something in his pocket. They were sitting on stones by the river named Thames. They had managed to get that far out, and Luna was slowly wondering if Ciel and Sebastian even cared for her. She was quiet, and when the boy asked her questions, she only managed a nod and a shaking of the head. Overall, she stayed stoic. She didn't feel familiar with this boy, and she felt that she had no reason to familiarize with him.

"So," Andre began, breaking the awkward silence, but adding more awkwardness to it with his dull question, "tell me who you like out of the two."

She stopped breathing for a moment.

"What?" She said as if out of breath, eying his face.

He smiled, "Do you like the old guy, or the young guy?"

"Um," Luna narrowed her eyes, "I _like them _ as _friends." _

"Is that so..?" He shuffled closer to her, leaning close to her face. He took a piece of her hair and smelled it, "Then tell me," he whispered, "what type of boy do you like? This type," he smiled sweetly at her, attempting to charm her, "or this type." He aggresively growled, tugging at her hair playfully.

She bristled, clenching her teeth, "None of the _above." _

"Then, I'll assume you like going in a fast pace..." He leaned in closer to her, reaching into his pockets.

She was about to push him away, only to realize that he had something shiny and _familiar _in his hands. Her eyes widened.

...

She coughed and sputtered as she felt the sharp object delve into her intestine area.

Andre smirked as her eyes slowly began to roll to the back of her head. He realized that out of all the people he had killed for money, she was the _easiest _to die. He pushed her body back away from him and grinned. Her bright, red blood began pouring out of the wound as her eyes fluttered closed. He had brought her here because he knew that nobody would look for her body here. It was the most discreet place he could think of. He then hummed and began searching through her small bag, only finding useless things like water and such. He slid a hand through one of the pockets and sneered. He found a small bag which was carrying her money that Ciel had given her this morning and snatched it. With that, he turned around and smiled. "Easy," he commented after her death.

The girl with now, dirty, muddy, blood-stained hair rose up from behind him, the knife still in her intestine area. She looked down, her eyes covered as she took the knife out without hesitation. She didn't even flinch while she was at it. Though her footsteps felt heavy, she tried to use her skills from training to good use. Luna handled the knife in one hand, the other wrenched into a fist onto her dress. As she pulled the heavy piece of cloth up, she quickly ran to him.

The boy turned around with a look of question, only to see the girl rush at him.

She plunged the knife into his heart, watching the scene from her fallen, now messy side bangs. The light in his eyes slowly faded away as he opened his mouth to let out a shrill scream. She covered his scream with her hand. "Shh," she whispered, "now we don't want anyone to know that you've died, no?" She pulled the knife away from his heart roughly, turning around as the boy fell to his knees, his white, long sleeved shirt covered in blood now.

She stopped, tossing the knife into the river, "Sorry, Andre," she apologized, "but you started it first." She looked up, her apple green eyes darker than before as she smiled slightly, fixing her bangs and dress, patting off any dirt from her shoulders as she ignored the annoying pain near her stomach. "Now, to find my way back..." She mumbled before walking away from the scene.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

**Woot! Tell me if you like the story guys! Please review, they give me motivation! :D  
Thank you for reading this chapter, bye!**


	26. Chapter 25: Trouble

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.**

**What. Just happened.  
I gained 600+ views. And more favorites. And a more followers. -heartattack-  
-foams in mouth-  
-dies-  
..**** Thank you all so much. I can't even-! I just... THANK YOU. Just Thank you ;w;**  
JulieSu: Oh yes, it is ;o! OhMai, so many people like the LunaxCiel fluff! Wootoot!  
Wooimmafox1305: You make me lol so much X'D! Interview asked by reviewers? Well... someonekindadidthatalready-cough-snorts-cackles-di es-. BUUUUUT, I think I can do it with you guys too. Andre is a bastard :) -Puts on sunglasses and watches you walk off- Dat ass.  
Abby: Wait, wat. O_O

**Thenk for da reviews, favorites and follows guys! I think I'll do acknowledgements from now on ;w;.**

* * *

_El opened her mouth as her glass coffin sunk, more water appearing.  
She had a worried look on her face.  
The Lunatic watched as El suffered. She frowned, "As much as I like  
seeing people suffer, I don't like it when you do."  
El kept a straight face on.  
Suddenly, the shackles around Luna's wrists loosened before falling,  
causing the small, devilish girl to fall on her feet.  
"Oh?" The Lunatic rose an eyebrow, eying her red wrists, "She wants me to play?  
That's fine with me, as long as I get to move." She stretched before making her way to the exit.  
El let a tear drop from her eye.  
Luna stopped and turned around, a small smile on her face,  
"I'll be back. Then maybe you can have your fun, too."  
And with that, she left for the mean time being.  
_

_-The Devil & Strength-_

* * *

"W-what!" Ciel gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. It was as if someone had just took a dagger and impaled his shoulder with it. The pain was so tremendous, it almost made him fall over.

"My lord!" Sebastian quickly responded, catching his young master by holding onto his shoulder. He retaliated his right hand almost immediately when he felt a burning sensation through his pale, pristine glove. Sebastian stared into his master's eyes with a serious look for a moment. "It seems Luna has gotten into trouble."

Before Ciel could speak, the said girl piped up.

"What trouble?" The brunette which had suddenly appeared from the door way smiled, the strong scent of blood trailing her as she walked closer to them in her _new, _'Alice in Wonderland' styled dress.

The demons turned their heads simultaneously.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "You _reek _of _blood." _

"I just kind of got injured. Really, it's nothing though~" She chirped.

Both demons took notice that she was unusually happy. Like the first time they'd seen her. Freakishly, unusually happy.

Sebastian looked at her dress, "Where did you get _that?"_

"I passed by a few artisans and they gave me a dress for free because they noticed how my previous dress was stained." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, rolling back and forth from heel to toe, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Where's Andre?" Ciel suspiciously asked, noticing that it was not only her own blood he smelled on her, but it was mixed with someone else. He narrowed his eyes at her joy.

Luna stopped rolling back and forth, an eerie smile on her face as a dark look loomed onto her face, "Where's Erika?"

"..She's in her room... getting a few things for something later." Ciel slowly responded, unsure.

"And Andre... he's having fun!" She giggled, "I made sure he's having fun. He's near the Thames right now. He told me he needed to get a few things ready, so I left him and re-joined you two!" Luna then shifted her eyes to the left, "Or could I say... three?"

Erika popped up from behind the wooden cabinet, a grin on her face, "Hi! I was jus-!"

"How long were you standing there for?" Luna asked her, her brown side bangs casting a shadow on her eyes as she looked down.

Erika stopped for a moment. "I was jus-..." She was going to say once more, only to be cut off by the older girl.

"_How long were you standing there for?" _

A pregnant silence came over them as Luna's deep, green eyes stared into Erika's doe brown ones.

Erika couldn't help but shiver as she felt some sort of malicious intent from the half-German girl. "Six seconds? I don't know..." She mumbled hesitantly.

"Don't lie."

Erika froze.

Luna smiled sweetly at Erika, walking close to her, "It's a bad thing when you, you know?"

Erika felt as if she were paralyzed; tied down by her words. She opened her mouth.

"Luna," Ciel stiffly began, his eyes narrowed at the said girl who had turned around in order to face him, "don't."

Luna scowled, gritting her teeth, "I can't even tease, _huh?" _She glared at Ciel with the same malicious intent she had used on Erika before backing off, a smile back onto her face, "Anyway," she chirped, "what's all that stuff for?" She gestured to Erika's handful of many things.

Erika couldn't stop staring at Luna, "U-Um, it's for the... Church today."

"Is that so..?" Luna smiled with disdain.

"Y-Yeah.."

"E-Erika," Ciel cleared his throat, capturing Erika's attention.

She batted her eyes at him immediately, "Yes?" she feigned innocence once more.

Luna gritted her teeth at the girl, feeling jealousy bubble in her stomach. In an over-protective way, she stepped a wee bit closer to Ciel, who did not take notice to this at all.

"Have you heard anything about the murderer in the village lately?" Ciel queried her, making sure that she was the target.

"Oh, _that!" _Erika beamed up at him, "Yeah! They found _him _this morning near the forest when he attempted to kill another person. He was caught this morning, so yeah. The town's all safe again..."

Ciel blinked before nodding, "I see. It seems it is time for us to take our leave, Sebastian, Luna." He twisted around and walked out without another word. Sebastian, who remained cautious about this topic, looked around the house in shambles. There was nothing suspicious about it, it seemed normal along with everything else in the house. The child could've been telling the truth, and in order to find out, he'd need to ask a few people. Luna turned around at Erika before smiling, "Andre is outside gathering a few things, by the way! Bye!" She waved in a friendly fashion, which Erika returned happily.

The wooden door creaked shut as they left.

Erika smiled.

Her plan was in action.

* * *

_11:45_

"Are we leaving?" Luna looked up at Sebastian expectantly, who nodded in response.

"But before we do, I'll check with a few people." Sebastian then walked off to a group of men and women who were working diligently, carrying buckets of what seemed to be fresh water to their homes. "Excuse me, sires and ladies," Sebastian began, checking to see if he got everyone's attention. He seemed to achieve all of it. Mostly from the ladies, though. "Is it true that the murderer has been found?"

A thoughtful young lady smiled, "I believe so! We're having a meeting at the Church at noon as a celebration!" She beamed.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" A bearded man grinned at Sebastian, who smiled back.

"I see. Off I go then, thank you for your time." Sebastian swiveled around, his tailcoat dancing for a moment as the wind passed. The fog had left eventually as noon slowly arrived.

"Fine," Ciel sighed, closing his eyes, "off we go then."

"Alright..." Luna looked behind her once more before rushing on forwards.

* * *

_11:59_

Sebastian wiped off dirt from the carriage, wiping vigorously as he thought about Evarisse and how he had slowly began to miss her presence. She would always yap away to him while he worked, and she would help him out too. Now that he thought about it, why wasn't she here yet? Had he misjudged her? She was always the type to run back to those she liked after a long, harsh journey.

He let out a sigh as he looked at the two horses, one brown and one white. "Come here, you two." He urged them.

The horses obediently followed him and allowed him to tie them onto the carriage. He silently thanked himself for knowing how to make fences and for being a demon. He managed to keep everything hidden inside the forest, including the horses. He had trapped them in fences, of course, so that they wouldn't escape. He smiled as he patted the brown one's neck. It was finally time to leave, huh?

"Sebastian! Come on!" Luna stuck her tongue out at him. She was back to normal now, the eerie aura which once surrounded her gone.

"Yes, yes," Sebastian smiled at her.

Luna rolled her eyes.

Ciel couldn't help but smirk. "We're done here, I guess." He then stopped, looking at Luna.

Luna stared back, a questioning look in her eyes, "Hm?"

"What really-!" He was cur off by the sound of the Church bells tolling. Once the church toll stopped, he stopped to think about what he was about to say. He couldn't remember.

"Yes?" Luna rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind..." He mumbled under his breath. He walked off to the carriage. Luna followed him shortly.

* * *

Erika frowned, looking at the church and back to where her house was located, "He sure is late... Stupid Andre. Well, at least he set everything up in the morning... it was my job to ring the bell anyway," she scowled before smiling, "Whatever! I can do this myself." The girl quickly barred the Church doors and took her lit torch. She smiled at the church before throwing her torch at the wooden church, "Good bye, everyone! This is all what you deserve for not believing in Witches. I, the 'Witch' of madness will burn you all! Ahahaha!"

* * *

_12:10_

Luna watched outside the carriage out of boredom. She then realized that after the toll had stopped, the noises of villagers outside silenced into nothing. Luna smiled, about to look away until a scary, bleak color caught her eye. Grey. Mist? She peered at it, narrowing her eyes. Not mist, it was thicker than that.

Puffs of grey floated into the air, polluting the sky of it's blue color. All color from her face drained when she realized that it was fresh smoke feeding off fire.

"Stop!" She screamed as loud as she could, hurting her own ears as she watched the clouds of smoke with disbelief. Haven't they found the killer..!?

Immediately, though the carriage was still in the process of halting into a smooth, stop, she opened the carriage door and leaped out. The moment her feet landed onto the floor, she let out a short, hurt yelp from her legs and lower stomach. As her body almost gave out, Ciel managed to leap out and catch her in time.

The girl slowly turned her head to face him, "T-Thanks..." She said as he helped her stand straight. She held her wound for a moment and looked at her hand. Her eyes widened. The damage was much more harsh than she thought, and slowly, all the adrenaline from her body was seeping away, pain coming in and replacing it. She hissed. She pretended that she wasn't hurt and hurried on to where the location of the fire was, her feet heavy as her boots pounded against the dirty road, miniature clouds of debris following her every stomp.

Ciel, who had glared over at Sebastian for coming out so late, smelled something entirely familiar. Two things, actually. A fire and what seemed to be blood. He quickly turned his head to the trail of footsteps Luna had left them, realizing that there were small specks of blood on each step. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. That girl _was _wounded.

With that, both males began to run.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Burn, die, all of you! None of you deserved to live! None of you! Ahaha!" The small, blonde haired girl cackled as she rose her arms up at the fire, watching as the flames slowly reached at the sky.

Lilith watched along with Leren from a thick tree branch far away, a frown on her face. She was starting to like the village of Letum, though people insulted her quite a lot. She sighed, looking at Leren. This wasn't her job to fix. For now, she would just watch and let the movie play along. About to leave, she twisted her body, only to find a familiar brunette running towards the fire from the corner of her eyes. She paused and turned around once more, a smirk on her face as she felt intrigued. "Of course, a heroine comes." She snickered.

Luna watched with eyes of shock and rage as she panted and gasped for air. The air around her was no longer fresh. It smelled impure and disgusting. Her eyes fluttered from the burning, vivacious church to the female who laughed without stop. Rage. The familiar feeling of rage engulfed her once more.

* * *

_The world around the two girls began to shake, the stone walls slowly deteriorating as chunks of rocks fell. The girl who was about to re-chain herself frowned as the water from the small pond began to flood, turning into a deep, dark blue color. She sighed, "She wants me back out to play? And I was just about to return too..." She mumbled before twisting around, the chains on the wall falling loose as she let her hands drop it. _

_The girl in the water sniffled, her eyes slowly opening._

* * *

"How could you!?" Luna cried, her deep green eyes darker than before. She was about to launch herself at the girl until she realized that someone was pounding at the door. As swiftly as she could, she let her legs lead her to the heavy, wooden doors which were slowly starting to burn as well. She tried to remove the barricade, only to retract her hands away from it as a large piece of the front part of the church to slam itself down.

"Help! Help, please!"

The feeling of nostalgia hit her like an arrow, her eyes widening.

The same, desperate cries from before when she killed the people she was forced to. The same, desperate tone. _Those same words._

Suddenly, the front part of the church came crashing down. Luna let out a sharp gasp before throwing her body away from the front, not wanting to get burnt. Debris flew everywhere, crumbs of stone and dust raining in all directions. The cries of the people could no longer be heard as they were crushed by the burning church.

Luna's mind went blank as she felt that she had lost all hope and faith.

Erika paused her laughter once she heard the church crash down, but then continued once the cries were no longer available to their ears. To her, the flame before her was something magnificent, a work of God, even, though she had caused this herself. She let her mind run wild as she remembered all those days when the villagers thought her and Andre's mother was a Witch. She remembered the time she and her brother watched their mother burn on stakes, the so-called Witch claiming that she had no children in order to keep her two children safe and sound. "They all deserved it! Death was their punishment! I am the Witch! The Witch who had 'ruled' this town of Dead!" She screamed at the dark sky.

Luna came back to her senses. "You aren't a Witch," she mumbled as she slowly stood her ground, regaining her balance.

Lilith smiled as she watched two male demons catching up to the scene. "Invertio," she whispered, blowing a kiss their way. A cage made of feathers surrounded the two demons.

"W-What!?" Ciel then began to search for the source of magic, eying everywhere and the scene of Luna and Erika before him.

Sebastian growled as he narrowed his eyes to the side, finally knowing who the person who cast this barrier around him and his master was. "Lilith!"

Lilith only smirked and waved, "Leren, stand on their cage so that if one of them manages to break free, you could suspend them for a while."

Leren cawed before soaring to the cage, it's wings seemingly larger than before. He stood at the tip of the cage, his eyes glowing an icy, blue color.

Lilith was about to say something only to be cut off by the small, blonde haired girl with a frail body.

"I am a Witch!" Erika grinned manically.

Luna, stood her ground, her hands curled into balls. "Fine," she spat, "then you're a Witch... but even if you are," she looked up, her deep, haunting green eyes glowing in a way Ciel and Sebastian had never seen them before, "it doesn't mean you can't be punished."

Erika grinned, "You want to bet on that?" She cockily replied, taking the dagger she had oh-so skillfully hid underneath her dress, attached to dirty bandages. She held it out at the girl before launching herself at her.

Luna made no attempt to dodge her attacks, for she knew that if she were to have another wound, the stronger she would become. That's how she fought, using pain to her advantage.

To transform pain into strength. That's what she used.

* * *

_El opened her eyes wide, for the first time in years feeling awake. She continued to floar in the pool of water as it lessened and drained before looking out the exit and entrance. She frowned. Things were going out of control. She stood up once the water drained, her white dress somehow still dry though her hair was wet. She then made her way to the exit, her legs weak. She felt that her body was going to gave way soon. Using the walls, she made her way to where the Lunatic was at, a trail of wet water following her. "I'll have my fun..." she mumbled.  
_

* * *

Luna felt a constant pounding at her head, like a hammer beating at a rock. It resounded through her ears and caused her to bite her tongue.

The blade hit her directly on her left shoulder blade. The cut was deep and harsh, though Luna didn't seem to mind a bit of it at all. She indeed, did flinch, but she didn't seem to be totally affected. She only smirked, "That won't hurt me. But if I get infected from this, I'll make sure to curse you _in hell once I get there._"

Erika snarled, pulling the dagger away before launching at her once more.

This time around, Luna dodged the dagger, away from the skillful cut. Suddenly, the pounding at her head became stronger to the point where it made her lose her mind. **"That's enough!"** She screamed in an almost demonic tone, clutching at her head before letting go. Her eyes were wild as she stared at Erika with a disgusted frown on her face, "You're going to die today."

The brown eyed girl smirked, "Come," she provoked her. It didn't work.

Luna smirked, "Things like that don't work on me, darling. Try harder."

With that, Erika raced to the girl, bringing up her dagger and cutting a bit of Luna's dress.

The brown haired girl seemed to think for a moment before laughing, "Now that I think about it, I'm fighting a _ten year old! _Hah! I'll go easy on you, but I promise that your death won't be swift. I'll make sure to avenge the people in that church," She stated firmly before catching the punch thrown at her, followed by a kick. To her surprise, the dagger cut her fore arm. She smiled, "This is the end of you."

Erika hissed before gasping as her dagger was forcefully ripped out of her hand with ease.

Luna watched the girl who had wide eyes. She smiled and spun the dagger around in her hand, "Simple." She commented before tossing the dagger at her, purposely cutting the side of her neck.

The time it took for Erika to grasp her cut, Luna was behind her, the dagger back in her hands. She lifted the dagger, "Repent!"

_"Stop!"_ A soft voice screamed in her ears.

Luna's eyes widened as she dropped the blade in shock. What was happening. She turned her head and looked around, only seeing the two demons and the crow which seemed to watch her every move. The was of a females. It wasn't Erika's.

"_Don't do anymore damage!" _

The voice was familiar. She'd known it for a long time now, and hearing it again was like meeting a good friend you've missed for a long time again. "What do you want from me!?" She yelled back. She had thought that the voices in her head were gone.

"_You know you're not supposed to be doing this! You know that! Be strong, El..!" _

"I-I'm not..." She clutched at her head once more, "I'm not El! I'm Luna!"

_"Well, I'm El!" _The voice in her head haughtily replied, "_And if I remember correctly, you're not supposed to be a bad girl!"_

Then, after that, it felt like someone was biting her cheek, "Ow!" She yelped before noticing Erika was running at her.

* * *

_"No!" Elice pouted, biting at the Lunatic's cheek. _

_"S-Stop! The girl is coming at us!" Luna cried._

_"Well then let me punish her!" Elice shot back, pulling Luna away from the scene and taking things into her own hands._

* * *

"Bad girl!" The brunette swooped Erika off her feet, "Bad!" She scolded in a childish way once more before throwing her body and kicking her ribs.

Erika coughed and sputtered, trying to regain the air that escaped her lungs.

The green eyed girl smiled, "Now, for your punishment..." Her eyes glinted, "I wouldn't want to tickle you, but I guess death does serve best."

_"B-But!" Luna's eye twitched before El turned to look at her, her face dark._

_"The hell do you want, huh!?" El cringed her face at her._

_Luna shrieked and backed away. Elice was always the scarier one._

"No more troublemakers! You've killed many! Shame on you!" She picked the ten year old up by her wrists before spinning in circles, making herself and Erika go dizzy before letting go once her body was aimed at the flaming church. "Off you go, little nasty!"

Erika flew to the church, only hitting the walls over the church, causing it to break down and collapse onto her.

El patted her hands and dress off, "The job's done, mate! Now let's leave this girl to her own accord."

The brunette suddenly then fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from taking all the pain and energy wasted.

* * *

_"You're coming with me." El dragged Luna by her shirt to their resting place._

_"N-No! B-But-!"_

_"No 'buts'! How dare you make me cry in my sleep! I'm glad I've gained more power over you, too!" El pouted as she dragged the soul to her chains, binding her once more. She smiled in satisfaction as the girl tried to wriggle herself out. She let out a relaxed sigh, "Don't go killing someone else again! That's bad!"_

_Luna gave up, falling limp._

* * *

Lilith watched the scene with a deadpanned look. Of course, she had two souls, and both souls had different, contrasting qualities... but for the other soul to awaken and enter now out of all times when the climax was coming... _kind of ruined the whole thing. _She sighed, clutching her head with one hand, the other she used to snap her fingers. The ward she had put around Ciel and Sebastian dispersed, Leren flying back to her. That's when she realized her job here was starting. She cursed. She'd have to clean up the whole town before any of the _reapers came, _but that was highly impossible. They always came after a large amount of disturbance.

She watched the demons flock around Luna like birds before frowning. She smelled the air.

Rain was coming.

She let out an annoyed sound before landing onto the ground, summoning her staff. Seeing as the elder demon glared at her, she scowled, "I'm only here to clean up the remains of the town. I think I'll have to erase this town from London itself, too, that way they won't think a mass murder has occurred or something." She mumbled before finally chanting her spell, "_Memoria aversa pars." _

A purple light was cast around the village, surrounding the whole area.

Lilith frowned. This would cost her a lot of her Magic, almost all of it in fact. A whole town being erased all at once? This wasn't her thing. "_Evanesco." _

Before she could even waste her magic, two certain people had to appear.

"Not so fast."

"Sebastiaaan~!"

"Oh, bloody hell." Lilith cursed.

* * *

**Aaaand that is Elice for you. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that was the stupidest way I could end this chapter but IDONTCARE.**

**Bahhh, I just realized I can't do acknowledgements because my email went all askdjhdasgaf on me. I:  
Followers and Favorites and Reviewers will be acknowledged ****next chappy~**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeere comes trouble! Wooooh~**


	27. Chapter 26: Soleil

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.**

**Abby: She might not come back and might come back. Anyway, thanks for this review c; .**

**Wooimmafox1305: I loled so hard my parents woke up damn you XD.  
**

* * *

_The dark haired man kicked the stone wall,_  
_muttering curses under his breath_  
_as he remembered his past._  
_He wasn't supposed to remember,_  
_yet why?_  
_Why had he remembered?_  
_His dark eyes deepened in color as he felt_  
_a presence near him._  
_"Excuse m-me," A black haired girl with eyes_  
_of bright brown. almost amber eyes looked up at him_  
_with a questioning look, "c-can you help me?_  
_I-I know you're a demon... a-and..." her breath hitched _  
_as he drew near her. He smirked._  
_"How do you know, little girl?"_  
_She smiled, "I'm a Magician, and I'm training_  
_to become stronger. I want to beco_me  
**A Sorceress."**

* * *

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Lilith smirked, wielding her staff as she pulled it away from the reaper's scythe, "The Grim Reapers have already dispatched?"

A man with vivid, yellow-green eyes with sleek, combed hair frowned, pushing his eye glasses up as he watched her movements, standing still on the end of his death scythe. "Don't get me wrong, Lilith," he sighed, leaping off his scythe onto the ground where some ashes remained, "we are only here to pick the souls up, and might I add," he looked behind him, "that is _quite a lot _of souls to reap."

Lilith smirked, "Well, do your job quick," she cooed before facing the crimson haired reaper who was trying to attach himself physically onto the ravenous butler, "and who is this, William, dear?"

William flinched at the sound of his name being called out from her, "That's Grell." He replied as he began to rip out cinematic records off from people, watching every single record carefully, inspecting them.

"Grell, huh?" Lilith sighed, examining her nails as Leren perched himself onto her shoulder.

"Sebastian~!" Grell squealed, hugging the butler's arm close to his chest.

"Disgusting," Sebastian commented before whipping his arm out, causing Grell to let go and fall back, almost hitting the small girl as he did.

"Hey!" Ciel growled, clutching onto Luna, "Watch where you're going, you careless _twat!" _

Sebastian frowned, "Language, my lord, and also," he bowed, "I would like to apologize. It was my fault. If I hadn't-!"

"Enough!" Ciel snapped, glaring at Sebastian with a red eye before refocusing onto Luna's pale face. He clenched his teeth as he took off his gloves, feeling her skin. She was cold. "God damn," he cursed once more before shaking her awake to see if she was okay.

"Mm," Luna opened an eye in reaction to his constant shaking, "C-Ciel?" She slowly began before jumping out of his arms, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Did I pass out?" She began shooting questions at him with a soft, worried voice.

Ciel watched with an amused look. She was acting oddly. "Yes, you did pass out," he sighed as he slid on his gloves, standing up and patting the dirt off himself. He gave her a solid look.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows, "W-What? W-Why are you looking at me like that..?"

He took a step.

Luna's face drained in color, "H-Huh?"

Something clicked in Ciel's mind. The other her had awakened, yes? The supposedly soft, sweet, mature girl... To test this, he then ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ah!" Luna's face flushed red as she tried to push him away from her. Finally giving up, she hugged back, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Now, isn't this just dear?" Lilith giggled.

"Hey," Grell began, walking behind Ciel, closing up on Luna, "who are you?" He asked, his sharp teeth showing.

Luna's face turned back to normal as she faced the grim reaper, "Oh! I'm Luna!" She smiled, pushing Ciel away from her and off to the side. Her eyes averted from Grell to William, who was watching Cinematic Records of people's lives. She tilted her head in confusion, her eyes immediately narrowing, "Hey Ciel, what's that?" She pointed at the records.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit.

"You can see... that?" Ciel slowly queried her with a wide eye, his eye switching from her's and back to the records.

William narrowed his eyes to the side, "You," he quickly turned around to face her, "how can you see this?"

Luna had a completely confused look on her face. "Am I not allowed to? Is it forbidden?"

"No, darling," Lilith cooed in reassurance, "you aren't supposed to be _able _to. To be honest, I don't see them myself, but I've heard of what they looked like..." She narrowed her eyes, "Interesting development we have here."

"Come here," William urged her, staring at the records.

Obediently, Luna walked over to him with cautious steps, eying the records, "Those look amazing!" She smiled, now standing beside William.

William, wanting to test a small theory, looked into her eyes for a few moments. He noticed that the closer he looked, there were _two _different looks she held in her eyes. One mischievous, and the other strong and matured. He frowned, "Two souls in one body?" He scoffed, "Judging by how weak she looks and how frail and small her body is, I doubt her body could last long."

"Can't last long, you say?" Sebastian smirked, "She's had both souls for over eight years," he triumphantly stated.

Luna only continued to watch the records with a neutral look on her face, examining them.

William watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm guessing that both souls have seen enough madness to believe in everything, and now that's affected her eyes." Lilith folded her arms, crossing her legs as well as she stood away from the rest.

"Madness, huh?" Luna frowned, "I've seen _through _that word. The correct word for what I've seen, heard and done is _abyss. _I've been through abyss." She continued to look at the scenery before her.

William frowned, taking out his scythe and slicing one of them.

Luna turned to face him, a curious look on her face. William saw this and tried to test another theory. If she could see these, then she could probably cut them as well. Even though this was a job specifically meant for reapers, out of curiosity, he would let this pass and was willing to take blame. If he was reported, then he would have to explain the whole situation. "You," he began, pointing at the red chainsaw implanted onto the ground, "take that and come back with it."

"Okay," she agreed. As she began walking to the chainsaw, Grell suddenly grabbed it and hugged it to his chest.

"You aren't taking my baby away from me!" Grell wailed, hugging the scythe tighter, making sure it didn't cut him.

William sighed, eying Sebastian. "Demon, if you would pleas-."

Sebastian smirked, closing his eyes, "I know," he smiled, "but this time and this time only." He responded before turning around to face Grell. He composed himself and then began to smile at the red haired man, "Grell, please give the scythe to Luna."

Grell pouted, "But Sebastian~!"

Sebastian brushed his hair back as the wind blew against him, "My, today is rather windy..."

Grell's eyes twinkled like bright lights, "Oh, Sebastian! Your sexiness is just undeniable~!" He cried before letting go of his scythe, running to hug Sebastian, only to be denied as he was suddenly pushed away from the male demon with force.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, "Luna," he began as she bent over to pick it up. She looked over at him with a questioning look on her face. He continued on, "Can you even carry that?"

She smiled, grabbing it by it's rear handle and lifting it up with no problem, a grin on her face, "Of course," she then slowly made her way to William.

William smirked at her. A wave of cinematic records flew from the burning church, gathering around him in a ball shaped form. He quickly judged them, so far unimpressed as none of them were allowed to live due to all the sins they've committed. "I want you to use that scythe and watch their cinematic record; then judge them and tell me." He firmly stated when he was done, a smirk on his face.

"E-EH!?" Grell exclaimed, shock written all over his face, "But that's not allowed! Only grim reapers are permitted to do such-!"

"Grell," William huffed in frustration, "do you really think I, of all people, don't know that?"

"T-Then why!?"

"I have a theory," he eyed Luna, who had a determined yet neutral look on her face as she lifted the chainsaw up and down as if it were a harmless toy. "She _could _be one of us, except lost on earth, or she could be another vermin." He drawled.

Ciel growled, "Luna, I suggest you-!"

"Alrighty," Luna smiled before frowning as the Witch behind her lifted the fire up and made it disappear along with the remnants of the church, leaving only the dead bodies. She slowly approached them, keeping the chainsaw close to her.

Ciel blinked, cursing under his breath. Wanting to stop her, he ran.

Luna revved the chainsaw, a grin on her face, "Judgement time." She said with an indifferent tone before stopping herself just as Ciel arrived. "Whoa, wait," she paused, lowering the chainsaw before her hand was grabbed roughly by Ciel. She let out a sharp gasp.

"Don't," Ciel looked into her eyes with a firm, solid gaze, "do it. You're going to have to kill them."

Her eyes widened in horror. "W-What? Kill them even _more?"_

"Luna, was it?" William pushed his glasses up, "They aren't dead-."

"Then what the hell am I doing!?" She frantically screamed, flinching away from the hand as she threw the chainsaw at the ground.

"Hey!" Grell growled, only to be caught by Sebastian's hand.

"You didn't let me finish," Will frowned, "you can decide to let them live on. However, if they've committed tons of sins, they must repent."

Luna frowned, "I won't do it. It'll hurt them, won't it? Cutting them with this especially..." She looked down at the chainsaw. She knelt and picked it back up, wiping off the dirt on it before standing up.

"At least cut _two _of them. That's all I ask." Williams shoulders stiffened as he awaited for her decision.

She stared at the two dead bodies behind her, then looked at the chainsaw. She pursed her lips, "I really _do _blame curiosity for this." She sighed before swinging the red chainsaw down. The moment she did, strips of black and white flew out, coloring slowly as they came out in a slower way. Luna didn't feel amazed by this. She watched as everything unfolded in her eyes.

Ciel could only watch her with a shocked eye as she watched the cinematic record of 'Anneliese Turner', a woman who was a victim of Lust. She had married a man and had children with him, but she had also cheated on him for many other men.

She frowned, watching as this woman stole things from shops. "Guilty." A dark shadow covered her eyes as she turned around to face William, "Guilty," she repeated once more, "and her punishment is death."

"Eugh," Grell spat, "if she were a reaper, she would be a deserter."

Will scoffed, "She can tell whether good or bad, alright." Will then reaped her soul, taking it away. The demons eyed the soul with disgust. He then checked off Anneliese's soul off his list, "Now for 'Harold Kingsley'."

Luna swung the chainsaw down once more and watched the cinematic records. Harold was a good man with a sad life. He was always smiling no matter what, even though his family had been murdered by _Erika _and _Andre. _"He's good," she smiled sweetly at the man's kindheartedness, "let him live."

William scoffed at this. "Well done, human." he narrowed his eyes, "But still, how come you can see them?"

Luna smirked, "I thought that Lilith explained already. I've seen through abyss and back." She responded before hastily turning away from him and walking off.

Ciel couldn't help but hold back a little anger. He's been through abyss and back _too, _so what made her more special then he? Biting back a cruel remark, he frowned at her, following her closely.

Sebastian turned to William with a perplexed look, "How do you know the Witch?"

William kept his face still. "I've known her for a while now," he smirked , "she's _everywhere_ on the _Grim Rea_per _Times _now a days. I'm surprised a vermin like you hadn't known her from the start."

Sebastian stayed silent. What was she doing that caught attention from the Grim Reaper association? He would've asked William, but knowing that William hated demons, her probably wouldn't answer. He then looked at his Young Master and smirked. Ciel was turning into him almost. Sebastian eyed Ciel and Luna closely. Ciel was much like her shadow now, except slightly taller and... well... _a male. _He frowned. He used to be like that a few weeks ago, but now that Ciel has Luna, and he had Evarisse, their human-shadow relationship ended. They were much too busy now.

* * *

"We made a good choice to leave," Ciel quietly said, noticing how Luna seemed to be in a foul mood, her head leaning onto her fist as she watched the dark shadows of trees and leaves outside. It was past noon, and they hadn't had lunch yet. Luna didn't seem to mind though, but it was most likely because her train of thought inside her mind was preoccupying her.

Luna stayed silent, brushing of Ciel's comment. They were in the carriage heading back home, going away from the village of Letum. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to forget the image of the blonde haired girl laughing... trying to get rid of the image of the burning church and vainly trying to get rid of the screams of anguish the people inside the church left in her head. She clenched her teeth. She really shouldn't think about it right now. The girl then shifted some more, looking outside to find something to distract her from her mind.

That's when she saw horse. Well, two horses now, but they were carrying a carriage behind them. A pristine, clean white carriage. She peered in to see who was inside it.

She seemed to being looking back at her though.

Luna's eyes widened along with the girl's in the carriage.

They looked alike. _Very _alike, except the girl in the other carriage had pretty, sunlight-blonde colored hair.

"Stop!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. She was curious- no, beyond curious. Who was this girl... and why did she look like herself..? Why did she have her mother's hair?

The carriage immediately halted to a stop, both demons questioning her. She ignored them and flung the door open, running out.

The person in the other carriage seemed to have the same idea, for another figure left the white carriage.

They both stopped dead, blazing blue fighting with dark emeralds.

The girl with blazing blue eyes frowned at Luna. "Who are you?" She monotonously asked.

"I'm... Luna..." Luna slowly replied back, a hesitant tone remaining in her voice, "And why do you look like my..." she paused as a woman with blonde hair came out the carriage, "mother!?"

The golden haired woman stopped, eying Luna, her eyes widening, "Lisolette!?" She barked, taken aback before calming herself, "No, that's impossible."

"You know my mother?"

"Luna!" Ciel growled, catching up to Luna. He stared at the two ladies in front of them, until he turned to face the carriage. He rose an eyebrow, his eye widening in shock. "The _Nacht?" _He said with a disbelieving tone.

"Lisolette is that..?" The woman began, jogging her way to Luna.

Luna backed away, "How do you know my mother!?" She accidentally shouted, covering her mouth.

"Y-Your... mother?" The woman stopped, her eyes widening with realization, "Your her daughter?" She gasped.

Luna gulped and nodded.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, hugging Luna, "My sister's daughter! My sister has a daughter!"

Luna pulled away from her bear hug, gasping for breath as she glared at the younger blonde, who had a stoic look. "Who is she?"

"No need to be malevolent, my child," The woman cooed, a grin on her face as tears flew down her eyes, onto the ground, "that is _my _child. Her name is Soleil."

Soleil scowled, her eyes shifting from Ciel's to Luna's. She curtsied, "Hello," she greeted.

Luna couldn't help but scowl back.

* * *

**TWOT PWIST.  
I think.  
Anyway, yeah. Yeah this was really rushed as you can tell.  
Oh my god guys, thenks. Thenk for the reviews. Thenk for the follow and favorites omg i cant even -!**


	28. Chapter 27: Importance

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.  
Guys. The reviews. The favorites and follows. And I made new friends. Holy crap I love you all.  
I have decided.  
YOU GUYS ARENT RANDOM PEOPLE, YOU'RE ALL MY FRIENDS D:  
**

**Abby: Idk i just can't even describe how much i love you all what .  
**

**Wooimmafox1305: You are doing well on that XD Dat granny omg * o * Stay cannibal, Woo c;  
**

**-Bites on hankerchief- GAH! YANA STOP MAKING WHAT YOU MAKE D:! -crying and dying-**

* * *

**"El, when your older, I'll take you to my previous household.  
I'm sure they would love to see us again!  
Oh, and when I'm there, I'll give you one of my belongings."  
"Mama? What will you give El?  
"A Key, my child."  
"A Key?"  
"Not just any key, but an important, rare Key."  
"O-Oh! Aren't Keys used to open... those things?"  
"Locks, yes."  
"Wah! What does it look like, mommy?"  
"It's silver with gems embedded in it."  
"I can't wait to see it, mommy! I hope I grow up  
soon..."**

_-The Angel and The Hanged Man _

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let them come with us?" Ciel queried Luna with an honest tone, eying her as she looked down at her fingers in a nervous fashion. He frowned. Why did she seem sound so unsettled?

"W-Well," She heaved a sigh, "I-I just... want to know them... you know?" She looked up at Ciel with sad eyes, "Maybe find out a bit about my mother..." She rubbed an arm.

Ciel stayed silent, glaring at her for a short moment, "This isn't like you at all. Why are you so nervous?"

Luna opened her mouth, before closing it. She pursed her lips, "I don't know either, Ciel..."

The boy continued to frown as the carriage moved onwards to the hidden mansion, the pristine white carriage following them, staying at their tail. He then thought of something to brighten the mood- or at least make her less sad. "You know," he smirked, catching her attention immediately, "people aren't supposed to know about where I live. I think you'll need some _punishment _or some sort for allowing them to know..." He smugly said, his smirk turning suggestive.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows upwards, a blush clear on her face, "Don't say things like that!" She scolded Ciel, "That's just..." she thought of the right word, "That's just... _wrong _and ... _naughty!" _She scolded him once more, but seeing that his smirk got wider at the mention of the word 'naughty', she immediately shut her mouth.

"Well, don't you want to punish me for being a _naughty boy?" _He leaned in a tad bit closer to her.

"I-I..!" Luna turned bright red, looking away, "O-Of course not!" She denied.

He chuckled, "I'm just playing with you, dear," he softly chuckled.

She smiled, "I know."

Ciel closed his eyes, feeling at peace. He laid back in his seat before deciding that he needed to rest. He let his body melt into the soft cushions and began to calm his breathing, trying to think about falling into the darkness.

"Sleepy?" Luna questioned him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at her blankly, "Yeah," he replied.

"You can sleep on my lap... if you want." The brunette looked down at her lap shyly, a small blush tinging her face.

Ciel's eye widened for a moment. He then briefly thought about it before agreeing, "Yeah, sure." He slowly said, still unsure if she was being serious. When she shuffled over, he realized she meant it. She then averted her eyes to look outside, her lips pursed, her face overwritten with seriousness. "I wonder... why that girl scares me so much.." She mumbled under her breath with uncertainty.

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "You mean that Soleil?" He sighed as he rested his head on her lap.

She flinched for a moment before staring at Ciel, her eyes looking brighter in the shade of her bangs, "..Yes."

Ciel chuckled, "She doesn't look scary."

"No," Luna quickly began, rolling her eyes to the window again, "it's not about how she looks. It's just that... her eyes. The look in her eyes... it's wild, frantic... almost as if she were scared to see me. Then again, it could've been shock, but-!"

"So you aren't as empty-minded as I thought you were." Ciel smirked up at her, closing his eye.

Luna pouted, "Quite rude of you," she huffed. About to cross her arms, her left hand was stopped by Ciel. She let out a gasp as Ciel placed her hand on his face, cupping his cheek. She turned red, quickly pulling her hand away before she saw Ciel give her a warm smile.

"You're warm..." He softly spoke, his voice as small as a whisper.

She smiled. "Go to sleep, Ciel..."

Closing his eyes, he granted her wish.

* * *

Both carriages halted into a smooth stop as they arrived at the mansion after a few long hours of no resting. Sebastian swiftly got off the front seat, patting the horses as if a saying a job well done. They neighed in response. Quickly, the golden haired woman ran out of the pristine white carriage behind them, racing up to greet her long lost niece. Soleil followed her behind shortly, a scowl on her face as she casually walked towards to the other carriage.

Before Sebastian could open the door for her, she flung it open herself, a wide smile on her face.

"My niece Lu-!"

"Shh," The dark haired boy smiled, placing a gloved finger to his lips, his eyes cold as he held the brunette in his arms. She had eventually fell asleep, exhausted. Ciel had woken up and decided to treat her back the way she treated him, letting her sleep in his arms. The brunette snuggled into the Phantomhive boy's neck even more, stirring slightly from the shout.

The woman immediately clasped her mouth shut, her eyes widening. Out of curiosity, she then asked him a question, "Pardon me, young man, but... are you _courting _her?"

Ciel blinked twice and thought to himself, "_To disagree, or not to disagree." _He smiled. "Yes, I am." He agreed. After all, what kind of _naughty _butler would he play to be if he hadn't agreed?

The golden haired woman smiled, jumping up and down in glee, "You two look fantastic together!" She squealed, only to be hushed by Ciel once more.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow from behind the woman, hearing his confession. A smirk played on his lips. "_My, my lord seems to be having fun with his doll." _He mindlessly thought, fixing his gloves which were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Soleil eyed the butler, averting her eyes to Ciel with a knowing, scary smile. "_And so he courts her, hm?" _She chuckled.

Sebastian seemed unnerved by her chuckle, which was unusual. He frowned. It seemed this girl had some tricks hidden in her sleeves.

"C-Ciel!?" A shriek was heard in the carriage. Sebastian looked over to the carriage, unable to see the scene. "W-what..!"

A low, seductive chuckle, "My _love, _we are _engaged. _No need for such _dram-." _He was cut off.

"_E-Engaged!?"_

"Have you forgotten..?" He sent her a small wink.

She turned red with anger and embarrassment. She bit her cheek, "O-Of course not, _C-Ciel," _she hissed his name, "I remember."

"Awww, now isn't this just cute, right Soleil?" The woman nudged Soleil, who glared at Luna.

Luna blinked twice, a frown on her face, her arms wrapped around Ciel's head. Ciel copied her.

"Mm..." Soleil rolled her eyes, walking away.

The woman let out a sigh, a frown on her face, "Sorry, Soleil is just... an odd one." She smiled, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Sophia." Sophia giggled, "I've realized something too. The _sun, _the _moon, _and the _sky _are here."

Luna's eyes widened in realization. She giggled, "How didn't I notice that earlier!" She laughed.

Ciel smiled and lifted his '_soon-to-be-wife' _and hopped out of the carriage, Luna's face turning beet red as he continued to carry her to the mansion. She let out a growl, furrowing her eyebrows, "Let me go! I can walk! I have legs, you know!" She began screaming at him, kicking her legs.

He only chuckled and continued to walk, freezing momentarily when a disgusted, scary face came across her face.

"You will die."

Ciel felt shivers crawl up and down his back before he continued on walking.

Sophia eyed the two carefully. Looking closer at them, her eyes widened. She realized that there was something odd about both of them; an ominous, scary and deadly aura. It was a dark, eerie feeling which she desperately tried to shrug off, regaining her focus and walking on.

From in front of her, she heard a joyous squeal: "El-El! Welcome back!"

* * *

"How have you been, my dear?" Sophia smiled warmly at Luna, who only continued to keep a thin smile on her face beside Lafrenze, who looked disheartened by the visitors.

"Well," Luna coolly responded before leaning on a hand, a smile on her face as her eyes shimmered with interest, "how about you two?"

"..." Soleil refused to speak to her, only looking away.

"Eheh," Sophia chuckled nervously at her daughter, "w-we're both doing well as well..." She then blinked, "And may I ask where you came from and how you inherited such wealth? I don't remember Lisolette running away with money... And talk about Lisolette, where is she?"

Luna froze momentarily, her smile turning icy.

Ciel filled them in for her, using both lies and the truth. He smirked, "We just came back from running errands near the Thames. The riches came from _me, _after all I _am _the ex-Earl," he frowned, "though I have 'died'. Someone is trying to assassinate me, so I had to feign my death..."

Sophia frowned, "Poor boy," her face wrinkled into a look of forlorn, "I understand how you feel. My husband had to do the same, though once the wretched assassin died, he won his title back."

Ciel was surprised for a moment. Someone could do such? "Formidable," he commented with respect.

Sophia smiled, "Thank you," her smile disappeared once she faced Luna, who had her leg crossed over, "but you still haven't answered my question, dear."

"To be honest," she sighed, "I have no clue where my mother is... I haven't seen her in y- _awhile," _she cut herself off, not wanting to be suspicious.

Lafrenze gulped. "E-El- Luna," Lafrenze interrupted, "I-I know where your mother is..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Where?" Luna immediately shot up with excitement.

Realization dawned on Ciel as he remembered every single word that Lafrenze had told him when they were underground in that place Luna called... _Elysion. _She was..! He opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out.

Lafrenze's eyes darkened as she looked at her lap with such intensity, Luna thought it could burn through her metallic panels, "She's... not here..."

Luna continued on smiling, "Of course she isn't with us right no-!" She cheerfully chuckled, only to be cut off by Lafrenze's cruel, harsh words.

"She's dead, Elice..." Lafrenze whispered as she heard and felt her cogwheels spin faster, as if nervous of her response. "She isn't with us anymore."

Everyone in the room was suddenly silent, and for once, Luna wanted someone to at least say something to make her feel better. Sophia had a surprised and forlorn look whilst Soleil had a look of shock. Luna, however, seemed the most affected. She had visibly grown pale, her eyes not wide, but dark with sorrow. She had a solid, unbreakable look on her face, and to be honest, if you looked deep into her eyes, you could just _see _her heart which had shattered upon the impact of being told of her mother's death. The girl then stood up, looking into Lafrenze's eyes, who had desperately tried to avoid contact with her's.

"Where is she buried?" She calmly asked.

Ciel was surprised. No, _beyond _surprised. She wasn't crying. Tears weren't even welling in her eyes, and to be precise, she sounded like a mature lady with her calm, absolute voice.

Lafrenze stood up, still looking down, "Follow me, El..." She whispered with a hoarse voice.

Luna followed her, turning back for a moment, staring at the three behind her, "Well? Aren't you all going to greet my late mother?"

Ciel froze upon hearing her voice.

Luna's frown deepened, "Ciel? Come..." She beckoned him with a long, slender finger, which he followed obediently.

* * *

The sounds of twigs snapping under the weight of the beings eventually stopped to a dead silence as they arrived at Lisolette Walker's burial ground. The howls of the wind stopped. It was night.

The dark silhouettes of four people stood around the wooden cross with the name 'Lisolette Walker' engraved onto it.

Luna kept her face still as she felt her face grow hot, "So she died before I came back, huh?" She disappointingly whispered to herself, though the wind, which had suddenly chose to act up seemed to drown it away.

Sophia continued to shed tears as her daughter looked at Luna and her mother with utter pity. Though she hadn't known Lisolette, she felt that a small part of her life had broken down into nothing.

Lafrenze stayed silent.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Luna tried to show a strong front, though her raspy voice betrayed her.

"..I wasn't sure of what to tell you..." Lafrenze confessed with a look of sadness. She was a mechanical being, but that didn't mean that her father's brilliance didn't allow her to be unable to feel; she was.

Ciel scowled. He knew what it felt like to lose someone important, and seeing her like this only brought him pain and horrid memories.

Luna's body stilled before she clenched her fists into balls, "I've lost too many people. First, Evarisse," she gritted her teeth, "and now mom... Then there were all those..." She trailed off, relaxing her fingers and shoulders.

The people around her were shocked to see her curtsying to her mother's grave, her hair astray as her face turned from one of indifference to one of confidence.

"Mother," she said, her voice as clear as day, "Eva, and to everyone else who I've seen died," she closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When her eyes reopened, Ciel realized that something was different in them. They no longer held that lost, sad look. They no longer held that twinkle of innocence. They were all replaced with something that Ciel found attractive; maturity, something of altruism, and something vigilant which had somehow sent a quick feeling of fire burning within him, shooting throughout his body. "I swear that I shall not cry anymore; I swear to be brave," she closed her eyes, "this is my oath to the dead. I will not allow reject," she stood up tall, "and I will keep this oath 'til death."

Her oath sounded very promising, and it sounded like one she would keep for eternity.

With that, she swiveled around, feeling a wave of comfort and warmth surge through her. She smiled. These familiar feelings when she was close to her mother.

"_Thank you," _she heard several, ghost-like voices of men and women from behind her thank her. They sounded relieved that finally, someone would carry on for them without shedding tears.

Luna's smile turned warm as she closed her eyes, clutching at her dress as she turned to her left to leave.

Today was the day where Luna would stop being so childish. Today is the where Luna stopped being a damsel in distress. Today, on December the 12th, she would become a knight; become the sword and shield to protect those around her. She would act more maturely, stand for not just everyone, but herself as well, and speak her mind.

"_Happy birthday," _she heard her mother's voice echo throughout her mind.

She opened her eyes.

That was right, it was her birthday.

"_Your fifteen now, darling," _she heard that same voice echo in her head, "_speak your mind and unbind yourself. It's time to grow up."_

* * *

**Mhhhhhhhhm.  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhm.  
alrite. Ugh, god, sorry for that disgusting moment with Luna and Ciel. I don't even know what happened there, I just puked it out and there :|.  
Pfft, 'naughty'. Ughajkdhf  
**

**Das rite. Luna's birthday isn't on the 20th anymore. It's on the 12th. 2 days prior to Ciel's Birthday :D.**


	29. Chapter 28: Gate Keeper

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ar tonelico. Or anything.  
Guys. The reviews. The favorites and follows. And I made new friends. Holy crap I love you all.  
I have decided.  
YOU GUYS ARENT RANDOM PEOPLE, YOU'RE ALL MY FRIENDS D:  
**

**Abby: Idk i just can't even describe how much i love you all what .  
**

**Wooimmafox1305: You are doing well on that XD Dat granny omg * o * Stay cannibal, Woo c;  
**

**-Bites on hankerchief- GAH! YANA STOP MAKING WHAT YOU MAKE D:! -crying and dying-**

* * *

_"__That Key," the old woman paused,  
"isn't that..?" She slowly began before cutting herself off.  
The sunny, blonde haired maiden laughed, "Yes, it is.  
I'm surprised you know about it!"  
The old woma chuckled back, "That's amazing, my dear, but be careful.  
That Key is enough to destroy a world with just it's presence.  
The Gate should not open until the time arrives."  
Lisolette frowned, "I know. It's closing in, though," she sighed,  
looking up at the sky, "but I believe in myself along with  
the other Gate Keepers."  
_

_"Do you have a sister?"  
"..Yes."  
"Does she hold the other..?"  
"Yes, I believe she does. No worries, she is a kind,  
warm girl, that Sophia... We plan to pass the Keys onto  
our children. Is that the right thing?"  
A wrinkly smile, "Have faith, child," she cooed,  
"and it seems they are calling me. Good bye," the old woman  
morphed into a young woman with golden hair wearing a plum,  
purple dress. "Leren," she softly called out for the bird._

_Lisolette smiled, "Bye, Lilith."_

-The Witch and The Angel

* * *

After visiting Lisolette's grave, they all decided that it was time to eat. Sebastian had cooked them a delicious meal followed by plenty of desserts. Lafrenze, however, kept fiddling with something in her dress pocket, eying the birthday girl time to time with nervous eyes. Luna, however, decided to stay silent. The death of two people important to her- _though Sebastian had told her that Eva was still alive- _was enough. The young girl's vigilant eyes would travel to Soleil's every now and then. Soleil would eye her back with suspicion.

It wasn't until late that evening things started to get out of control.

While Sophia wasn't there, Luna, in the corner of her eye, had spotted something shiny and silver. She turned her head to face Soleil, who was playing with a silver key, encrusted in blue and green gems with one, ruby placed in the very middle. The Key looked expensive with all it's gems. Something clicked in Luna's mind as she thoughtlessly said one word: "Key."

Soleil turned to face her with a confused look on her face, scrutinizing her face before scoffing, "You mean this?"

Then Luna remembered.

That Key was Mama's.

That Key was _her's._

Luna stood firm, glaring at Soleil, "Where did you acquire that Key?"

Soleil smirked, "It's mine. I found it in my bedroom."

Luna then thought to herself, "_She must live in my Mother's room." _She stuck a hand out. If it were her mother's, it would surely have her name engraved in the back. Something like that was something that her mother did to everything she had that was important. Engrave her initials onto the back. "Let me see it," she calmly asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Soleil rolled her eyes, "It's mine, not yours."

"May I _please _see it," She pleaded, her eyes narrowing as she repeatedly shot daggers at her.

Soleil scoffed, turning around and walking away.

Luna made a small, disappointed sound, leaning on one foot as she placed her hand on her hip, a look on her face. "Quite rude of a cousin you play to be."

Soleil stopped and turned around. She smirked, "What, your vocabulary suddenly expanded?"

"No," Luna shifted, "I just got a bit more serious."

"Well, I don't _care _about you, or who you are," she smiled, "and what your deal is with _my _key, but I don't _like _you."

"Lovely," she smiled in a mocking way until her face molded back into a serious look, "but let me see that key."

"No." She continued to refuse, laughing at Luna's foolish attempts. Her blue eyes gleamed.

"Huh," Luna frowned, "your a hard egg. And a bit-!" Her mouth was covered by a gentle, gloved hand. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. The fresh-laundry smell gave it away.

Ciel Phantomhive kept an arm around her waist, keeping her still under his touch, "No profanities in this house, love," he cooed into her ear.

She turned bright red. She scoffed at herself, _"Yeah, try to be more mature and you end up snapping and blushing at Ciel. Well, somethings will never change..." _Luna brought herself back to reality. She took a hand and grabbed at his hand which kept her from talking, nibbling on a finger.

Ciel didn't even flinch. He seemed interested by her actions, "What, it's like your _asking _me to take you to bed."

She bit harder.

"Tsk," Ciel withdrew his hand.

Soleil watched the two intently. She smirked. "You two must really _love _each other," she cooed, some venom seeping through her voice. It was almost as if she had some sort of plan in her head- and it wasn't a good plan, it was a _bad _one.

Luna blinked twice "Wha-!?" She was cut off by none other than Ciel.

"Of course," He winked at her.

She looked away. That was right, until they left, she'd have to play as his betrothed, much to her horror and disbelief. The brunette refused to say anything as she only turned away with a pout-y look.

Ciel turned to face her. "Huh, you're back to normal." He pointed out, poking her cheek.

She pushed his finger away out of annoyance, glaring at him, "Don't touch me," she grumpily said, huffing and crossing her arms as she pushed herself away from him.

He snickered.

Soleil looked disgusted, "You have a disobedient _husband _there, _cousin." _

"I know right!" Luna's eyes narrowed to Ciel. She paused. "Now," she began once more, a still smile on her face, "as for that key..."

"I won't let you have it!" Soleil childishly replied, sticking her tongue out, "It's mine, mine, mine, MINE!"

Luna snapped.

She quickly walked over to the girl and rose her hand.

Ciel, who was about to stop her, wasn't able to. He came a few milliseconds too late.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room followed by the sound of Soleil's small shriek. Before Soleil could fall backwards from impact, Luna had grabbed her wrist, her eyes dark, eyebrows furrowed. She quickly snatched the Key with her other hand and pulled Soleil back up, just in time before Sophia rushed in with a scared look on her face.

"What's happening here!?" Sophia looked bewildered, much like her daughter.

Luna chose to ignore her, "Not _everything _is yours, Soleil," her tone was deep and dark as she brushed her thumb over the back of the key, "especially when this _Key _has my mother's engravings on the back," she hastily flipped the Key over, showing both ladies the initials of her mother.

'_L. O. N.'_

Sophia looked shocked and angered. She immediately glared at her daughter, "Soleil! Where did you find that!?"

Soleil looked scared for a moment, "I-In my room!"

Sophia hissed, raising a hand up to slap her, "I thought I told you that since that was your _aunt's _room, whatever you find does _not _count as yours and that you immediately report it to me!" As she swung her hand down, Luna caught it.

"She's had enough." Luna plainly said before pulling away.

Sophia looked bewildered for a moment. She continued to look at Soleil with a look of disgust and sadness, "I knew I couldn't give you my Key yet!" She growled, "I have failed as a mother, haven't I!?"

Soleil's eyes widened, "M-Mother, no-!"

"Enough!" Sophia shouted, a flinch emitting from Luna as she lightly glazed a finger over her mother's initials, "Once we get home, I will tell Reah to teach you better manners. You should learn from her." Sophia's eyes were dark with failure and disgust.

Soleil's eyes were sad, brimming with tears as she wrenched her body around and ran.

Sophia looked at the necklace around her neck for a moment, pulling out a golden Key. Her fingers brushed against the Key's dark, amethyst gems.

Immediately, Ciel and Luna felt a chill run down their back. Not the good kind, it was _definitely _the bad kind. They both twisted their heads to Sophia, who continued to caress Key as if it were the most important thing ever. A dark glow emitted from the Key, causing Luna to gasp. The dark, shadow-like apparition swallowed Sophia's body. Sophia acted as if she didn't see it.

Luna glanced over at Ciel with wide eyes.

Then again, maybe she _couldn't _see it.

Before Luna could leap at the shadow, it quickly disappeared. Luna's body stiffened in shock. What exactly was that..?

Sophia then snapped out of her trance and swiftly walked to Luna with a determined look on her face, "Luna," she began, "you mustn't allow Soleil to take that from you again. This is yours. You must take full responsibility," she leaned in a bit closed to whisper something to Luna, "of being the last gate keeper to Elysium."

* * *

**Super short, but I will write more.  
Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't update. My life literally took unexpected turns I couldn't even... Anyway, yeah c:  
Thank you SO much for supporting me until now, guys! Even if you don't review, follow or favorite, it makes me glad to know that your reading this c:.  
**


End file.
